Three, Two, One, Now!
by Author-Insomniac
Summary: Isabelle is new to Canterwood Crest Academy, the most prestigious boarding school in Connecticut. Between classes, YENT, and Canterwood's famous drama, will she sink or swim? A fanfic based on a roleplay website. It's gonna be fast paced to very dramatic. Don't like, don't read. LANGUAGE, minor violence/adult themes: rated T for a reason. R&R please! :)
1. Chapter 1

_Mmhmm….I did some editing since I'm sick. Just some grammatical errors and a little bit of improv. I didn't change the story or anything. I just wanted to clean up the chapters. Hopefully I avoided some who's speaking confusion too. Well anyways, If it's your first time reading this story, I hope you enjoy! (: ~Robin_

I bit my lower lip nervously as my mom pulled through the slightly rustic wrought iron gates of Canterwood Crest Academy.

I had come to this amazing school from Lexington Kentucky for my 8th grade year.

I turned to gape at the rolling emerald green pastures and miles of white fences. Horses dotted the scene, all different colors and breeds. Their breath came in puffs from their wide nostrils and dissolved in the chilly morning air.

Then the school came into view. The huge stone buildings were beautiful, yet intimidating, and I shivered involuntarily.

The car turned away from the buildings and toward a huge gravel parking lot. As soon as the dirty white Chevy rolled to a stop, I was out the door, looking around like I was at Disney World or something.

The parking lot was right next to the stable. I turned towards a huge sand arena and watched as a girl with long dirty blonde hair cantered around the arena on a jet black gelding. He bucked once, but the girl didn't lose her composure. I breathed a 'wow' and went over to watch.

After a few moments, I heard my mom's strained voice. "Um, Isabelle? Could you come help me…" I tuned and saw my horse, Champ straining with all his might against the leadline, ears and eyes focused in my direction. I smiled and walked over.

"Hey buddy! We're here now, no more boring trailer rides!"

I rubbed him in between his ears, and he sighed and gave me a look that said: _Yes, my life is soooo hard!_

I laughed and took the leadline from my mom.

"He really does love you, Izzy." She said, calloused hands of a ranch owner on her hips.

I smiled. "Thanks Mom."

She began to unload my bags from the truckbed. "Why don't you put Champ away and I'll bring your things up to your room."

I nodded and began to lead Champ towards the stable. His gorgeous bay coat gleamed in the late afternoon sunshine, and his jet black mane and tail contrasted with his brilliant white socks.

We passed the arena with the girl on the black horse, who was now cantering over some jumps. Champ raised his head and whinnied to the horse, and the gelding in the ring slowed and returned the greeting.

The girl looked my way, and I winced internally. I shouted "Sorry!"

She grinned and gave me a thumbs up, which I took to mean that I was forgiven. I lead Champ into the cool stable and sighed as I saw the beautiful wooden stalls big enough to fit about three horses and the spotless gray tile floor.

I checked my information packet again and led Champ over to stall #18. Sure enough, above the door was a gleaming plaque that read:

_Heart of a Champion (Champ)_

_Owner: Isabelle Adams_

I smiled and led my gorgeous Arabian gelding into his new stall. He inspected it, and then seemed to decide that he liked it and walked over to his full hay rack.

"Wait! Let me at least get your halter off silly!"

Champ swung his head around and would have rolled his eyes at me if he could. I laughed again and pulled the hunter green halter over his ears. He nuzzled me, then began to chomp on the golden hay. I patted his shoulder and latched the door behind me. I then hung the halter on the little hook outside his door.

Turning, I almost ran into the girl that I saw riding earlier.

"Oh sorry…again!" I said.

"It's fine!" She laughed. "I'm Cat Ricciotti"

"Hi! I'm Isabelle Adams."

"Cool! Are you in eighth grade too?" she asked.

"Yep! But this is my first year here." I replied.

"Mine too!"

I grinned. "Your horse is beautiful! What's his name?" I asked, gesturing to the coal black horse that she held the reins of.

"This is Tiberius, or just Ty." She said, lovingly stroking his neck.

"He's beautiful…" I said again. "This is Champ." I said, reaching up to pet Champ's elegantly dished head. The whole effect of the Arabian-ness was ruined by the strands of hay sticking out of his muzzle.

"He's so pretty!" Said Cat.

"Thanks! Well, I have to go. My mom's waiting. See ya around!" I called, waving to Cat as I ran out of the stable towards Orchard dorm. She waved, and I grinned. I had only been here 15 minutes and had already made a friend!

I ran into Orchard, panting from my run. I kicked the mud off of my brown converse before opening the glass doors.

Orchard was gorgeous. The walls were a dark cream color, and the floor was a velvety cranberry red. I trailed my hands along the fluffy white couches and black leather squishy armchairs and looked up at the magnificent crystal chandelier.

"Wow…" I muttered.

Suddenly, I heard a shout.

"IZZY!"

I turned to see my roommate, Alex running towards me.

"ALEX!" I shouted, running over to her.

"Hey hey hey!" She said, laughing. Her dirty blonde hair was back in a ponytail, and I saw that her T-shirt and jeans were slightly damp.

"You haven't been swimming have you?" I teased, knowing that my friend was obsessed with swimming.

"Nooooo…." She giggled.

We linked arms and skipped to our room, where my mom stood amongst piles of our luggage.

"Hello Alex." She said.

"Hi Mrs. Adams." Alex said. We had gotten to know each other over Skype that summer, and I had introduced her to my family.

Also known as my mom.

My dad had died of a heart attack 8 years before. I shook my head, ridding it of memories still to painful to bear.

"Well, I'll let you girls unpack on your own." Said my mom as she picked her way over bags and suitcases to the door.

"Bye Mom." I said, hugging her.

"Bye sweetie." She said, grabbing her keys from the desk by the door and walking out the door.

"Love you!" I called down the hall. Then I turned to Alex. "Ready to unpack?" I asked.

"Absolutely not! Let's get started!" Alex said, leaning down to start.

"Aaaannndddd…..done!" I said, straightening my comforter with a flourish. Alex hung up her last shirt in her closet and turned to face me, grinning.

"Finally!" She sighed.

I turned on my heel to inspect our dorm. Our two beds, one on either side of a large window overlooking campus, were nicely made, my lavender comforter and white pillows and her blue comforter and darker blue pillows. All of our clothes hung in each of our surprisingly roomy closets, our toiletries were all put away in the bathroom, and other belongings and items adorned the room. The posters, bulletin boards, and curtains were all attached to the clean white walls, and our desks contained all of our school supplies. Our nightstands held many books, since we were both obsessed with reading, and our laptops were asleep on our desks. The previously installed white paper lantern hung from the ceiling, and as I flipped a switch near the door it emitted a cozy glow.

"Home sweet home!' I said, pulling together my empty bags and shoving them into an empty corner of my closet, where they would gather dust until fall break.

"Wanna explore campus?" Alex asked.

"Definitely! Lemme grab my purse…we can grab dinner too!" I quickly threw my school credit card and cell phone into my white handbag along with movie ticket stubs, packs of mint flavored gum, several chapsticks, and other assorted items.

I pulled my brown hair out of its ponytail and it fell around my shoulders.

"You look so much like Lucy Hale…" Alex mused.

"Um…okay thanks?" I laughed.

She shrugged. "Well you _do_!"

I rolled my eyes. "You really _are _obsessed with Pretty Little Liars."

Alex nodded. "And I'm freakin' _proud_of it!"

I laughed and unlocked the door and we set off to explore our new school.

After seeing the swimming pool (which Alex had insisted we visit), stable (which _I_had insisted we visit), other sports areas and fields, some of the school buildings, a cute little coffee shop called The Sweet Shop, The Media Center, the library, and the cafeteria, we entered a bright pizza shop called the Slice. The tables and booths were covered with cute red and white checkered tablecloths and the smell of cheese and grease hung in the air, which was also filled with the constant chatter of people.

"Whoa…I didn't realize how hungry I was…" Alex whispered, eyes following a delicious looking veggie pizza.

"I know right!" I said.

I led the way over to a little booth in the back and sat down on the cushiony red seat. Alex sat across from me, and almost immediately a waiter walked over. His crisp white shirt contrasted with his black apron, out of which he pulled out a notepad and pen.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?" He asked.

"Umm…I'll have a Diet Coke." Alex said.

"I'll have a Sprite please." I finished.

He nodded, jotting down our orders, and handed us both a menu. "I'll be right back with the drinks.' He said, walking off.

I skimmed the menu, but soon my attention wandered to the shop. Out of the crowd, I noticed a girl with long dirty blonde hair…it was Cat!

"One sec Alex, be right back." I said, standing up and walking over to their table. "

Kay." Alex said, still poring over the menu.

I walked up to Cat shyly. "Hey Cat…" I said quietly.

She turned, a smile lighting up her face. "Isabelle! Hey! Nice to see you again." She gestured to a girl sitting across from her with strawberry-blonde hair, who was smiling kindly at me.

"This is Cadi Brookstone. Cadi, this is Isabelle."

"Hi. Please, just call me Izzy." I said smiling.

"Hi Izzy." Cadi said.

I heard a cough behind me, and turned to see Alex. She gave me a look, and I turned back to Cat and Cadi.

"This is my best friend Alex Paisley. Alex, this is Cat Ricciotti and Cadi Brookstone."

"Hey." Alex said, and the girls returned the greeting.

"So do you guys like Canterwood so far?" I asked.

"Yeah! It's awesome!" Replied Cadi enthusiastically, while Cat nodded in agreement.

"We better go back to our table." Alex said, pointing to the waiter, who had returned with our drinks and was standing there looking in confusion at our empty table. Before we left, all four of us exchanged numbers. Then Alex and I walked quickly back to our table.

"Sorry." We apologized to the waiter, who nodded and handed us our drinks. I took a sip of soda as Alex said, "How do you know them? Oh and by the way I ordered the veggie pizza while you were gone."

I swallowed and replied, "Thanks. I met Cat at the stable when I was putting Champ away, and I just met Cadi. They seem nice."

Alex nodded. "Uh-huh. I wonder if they share any of our classes."

"Hope so." I said as a waitress appeared with our steaming pizza. She set it down and smiled.

"Enjoy."

"Thanks!" Alex and I said in unison as I reached for a plate. Alex and I helped ourselves to pizza. It was so good, we were both quiet for a while before Alex spoke.

"I's so gooth!" She said, still chewing.

"Yes, it is 'gooth'!" I giggled.

She glared at me and swallowed. "Good. I said _good_."

I snickered. "Uh-huh. Okay." Alex flung a mushroom at me, and I caught it easily, popping it into my mouth.

"Mmmm…_gooth!_"

We finished our pizza and paid the waiter, then waved goodbye to Cat and Cadi. It was already dark out, and the September air had a slight chill.

We hurried back to our dorm and quickly changed into PJ's and brushed our teeth. I grabbed my laptop and hopped into my bed, Alex copying me.

I clicked into my gmail account and scanned my inbox. One from my mom, asking if I had arrived safely. I typed back a quick reply, then clicked send. I returned to my inbox and deleted two spam messages, then shut the laptop.

I carried it over to my desk and plugged it in, then grabbed the remote to the flatscreen TV.

"Alex? Wanna watch Pretty Little Liars?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yesyesyesyesyesssssssss!" My roomie replied, turning off her laptop too.

For the next hour, we watched PLL. As the credits rolled, Alex yawned. I turned off the TV and clicked off the light.

"Night, Alex." I murmured sleepily.

"Night Izz." Alex yawned, closing her eyes.

I rolled onto my back and stared up at the slowly spinning ceiling fan until a fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

I yawned, sitting up and stretching. Sunlight filtered through the large window, illuminating Alex's sleeping form.

I leaned over and grabbed a small pillow from the ground and flung it at Alex. It hit her on the shoulder, and she started awake.

"Wha-? IZZY!"

In a second, pillows were flying across the room and we were giggling madly. A pillow hit me in the head, and Alex pumped her fist in the air.

"Score one for moi!"

I oh-so-maturely stuck my tongue out at her, and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Let's go get some breakfast."

I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a V-neck black sweater. I slid my feet into a pair of black ballet flats, brushed and straightened my shoulder-length hair, and walked back into the main room.

"Ta-da!" I said to Alex, who was emerging from her closet.

Alex looked gorgeous in a pale gray pencil skirt, black leggings, and a hot pink baby tee. Her hair was down with a headband the same color as her shirt, and she wore hot pink hi-tops.

"Whoa…" I said, speechless at her unique but gorgeous ensemble.

"Well, my mom is a fashion designer and I'm aspiring to be one…"

I shook my head. "Well, your dream will definitely come true! C'mon, let's go." I said, grabbing my purse. We walked out the door and hurried to the building labeled Cafeteria.

Alex and I walked into the Cafeteria, and though it was only 6:48 a.m. on a Sunday, it was already busy. Students waited in a line to be served, sat at the many tables, or just milled around talking to friends. Alex and I grabbed trays and filed into the line.

I grabbed a bowl of fruit and a Belgian waffle and Alex got some blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon. We helped ourselves to some fresh-squeezed orange juice and scanned the caf for an open seat.

I saw Cat wave to me from across the cafeteria and followed Alex over. She was sitting with Cadi and some other kids that I didn't recognize.

"Hey Izzy, Alex!" Cat said brightly. "Here, sit with us." She pointed to two empty seats, and Alex and I sat down thankfully.

"Guys, this is Lucien, Eli, and Wysteria." Lucien smiled at us. He looked about 16, his shaggy hair a mix of browns. His eyes were warm and, like his hair, brown.

"Hey, I'm Lucien." He said, holding out a hand. I shook it, smiling.

"Nice to meet 'ya." Alex said.

The second guy, Eli, looked more our age. His black hair fell into his eyes, giving him a slightly emo look. His eyes were stormy gray, and very intense. Like his older brother, he was tall and lean. He nodded at us, polite but hesitant. I gave a tentative smile and Alex sorta waved.

The girl Wysteria had charcoal colored hair that was very short. It fell over her sea-green eyes in wisps. "Hello." She said quietly.

"Hi." I said as Alex replied "Hey."

Cat smiled. "They're all siblings, the Evans'."

Lucien nodded. "So you're….Izzy, right?" He said to me.

"Yep." I nodded.

He smiled, and turned to Alex. "And you're Alex?"

"No…I have no name." Alex said darkly.

Lucien, Cat, Cadi and I laughed while Eli and Wysteria smiled faintly.

"So…do you guys like Canterwood?" I asked Wysteria and Eli.

Eli nodded. "Yeah. So far."

I smiled. "Yeah, same. I just got here yesterday."

"We arrived today." Wysteria said.

The seven of us chatted for half an hour, then Alex stood up and sighed. "I hate to leave, but I gotta go practice. Swim team tryouts next week. I'll text you guys later, maybe we can go to the Sweet Shop." She said to me, Cat, and Cadi.

"Okie-dokie." I said as she dumped her tray and left.

"We have to go, too. Check in with the headmistress and such." Said Lucien, standing. Eli and Wysteria copied him, and the trio left the cafeteria.

"Bye." Called Cat. Now it was just us three.

"Cadi, do you own a horse?" I asked.

Cadi perked up. "Of course! His name is Aspen, and he's a Thoroughbred-Irish Draft cross, and he's…"

"Okay Cadi!" Cat laughed. "But that gave me a good idea, Izzy. Let's all go ride!"

"I was just about to say that!" I giggled. "Let me go change and I'll meet you at the barn in…20 minutes?"

"Fifteen!" Cadi challenged, racing towards her dorm.

"You're on!" I yelled, running towards Orchard.

I raced into the stable, now wearing tan jodhpurs, a royal purple tank top, and black paddock boots. I saw Cat and Cadi racing towards me, and tagged the stable wall.

"I win!' I said triumphantly as they panted, out of breath.

"Fiine." Cat wheezed. "But…I…will…beat…you…in…a…race!"

I grinned. "We'll see!"

We entered the stable and stopped first at stall number 5. "This is Aspen." Cadi said, rubbing a gorgeous chestnut's star. "His show name is King of Hearts, but I call him Aspen."

I reached forward to pat him.

"Hey boy." Cat murmured. Aspen sighed, obviously enjoying all the attention.

"He's adorable Cadi! You can see Champ in a minute, after we're tacked up."

I walked into the tack room and hauled Champ's mahogany colored saddle over my arm and put his bridle over my shoulder. I walked to his stall where he had his head poked over the stall door.

"Hey buddy! We're gonna go riding with my new friends Cat and Cadi, okay?" He bobbed his head in eagerness. Since his coat was already spotless, I tacked him up quickly and led him into the stableyard.

Cadi, Cat and I mounted, and as Cadi admired Champ, I saw Cat wander over to the outdoor arena, where a guy with dark hair was cantering a paint gelding. They looked so in sync, they could be connected. The guy aimed the horse towards a vertical, but I didn't even see the reins move. The horse powerfully leapt over the red striped rail and landed on the correct lead on the other side for the getaway.

Cadi and I walked our horses over to where Cat was watching on Ty.

"Wow…" She breathed.

After a while, the guy slowed down, patted his horse, then noticed us. Surprise showed on his face, but then he smiled and walked over.

"Hey." He said.

Cat's face, I noticed, was red, and her eyes were downcast.

"Hi. I'm Izzy, and this is Cat and Cadi."

The guy smiled. "Hey. I'm Mike."

Cat looked up. "Hi Mike." She said shyly. "You're really good."

He smiled widely at Cat. "Thanks! Not really, it's Spirit that does all the work." He leaned down to pat the chestnut gelding, who was all sweaty from the workout.

"He's really pretty. I like his overo pattern." I said, admiring the large chestnut splotches covering the horse's body.

"Thanks. Your horses are all really pretty too."

Cadi and I smiled, and Cat positively beamed.

"Well, I gotta go cool him down…I'll see you guys later. Bye Izzy, Cadi…Cat." He grinned in my blonde friend's direction, then led Spirit off towards the barn.

As son as he was out of earshot, I leaned over to Cat. "Ooohhh! Someone's in loooooovvvveee!"

"No! Shush!" Cat said, blushing harder.

Cadi and I laughed as we steered our horses down a trail that led into the woods. The autumn leaves danced on the slight breeze, and sunlight turned the red, orange, and yellow leaves overhead into golden lights. I smiled, inhaling the autumn-y scent of apples and woodsmoke.

We wordlessly rode down the trails, each lost in thought, until we came to a large open field. Simultaneously we urged our horses into gallops. Champ's hooves flew across the grass, and the only sound that I heard was the four-beat rhythm of his hooves. _One. Two. Three. Four._

All too soon, the field ended and we broke into trots as we re-entered the woods.

"That was awesome!" Said Cadi. Cat and I nodded our agreement. We turned the horses around and headed back to the stable.

Cat, Cadi and I walked into the cafeteria for lunch and immediately spotted Alex. She was sitting at a table with two other girls. We walked over, and she grinned.

"Hey guys! I made some new friends."

"Shocker!" I said teasingly, and Alex threw a French fry at me.

"Anyways, this is Charlie Green and Jesse Dominick."

Charlie had tan skin and dark hair and eyes, and when she spoke it was a British accent.

"Nice to meet you Izzy. Alex has told us about you."

I shot Alex a look. "Uh-oh. Was it good?"

Charlie shrugged and said, "Weeeeellllllll….haha no I'm just kidding. It was good."

I smiled. "Good. Then I would have to say some very embarrassing stuff about her…" I threatened.

The girls laughed again. "I'm Jesse." The other girl introduced herself. She had long brown hair and green eyes that looked like they would not hesitate to kick your ass if you ticked her off.

"Hi Jesse. I'm Izzy."

Jesse smiled. "Cool name."

Cat stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Cat. So…do you guys own horses?"

Jesse and Charlie nodded.

"Yep. My horse is a black gelding named Lucifer." Jesse said, eyes becoming faraway.

"I own a Belgian named Crumbles. I know, very conflicting!" Charlie laughed.

I nodded. "Cool. Then I'll probably see you guys around the stable." I said, turning to go get my lunch. Cat and Cadi followed me.

In the lunch line, Cadi whispered, "They kinda scare me…didya see Charlie's blackbelt? As in from karate?" Cat and I shook our heads.

"Yeah, they're perfect for Alex." I smiled.

I grabbed a turkey and cheese sandwich, some baby carrots, and a brownie and walked over to a small table by the window. Cat and Cadi sat down with me, and as we ate our lunch, Cadi and I mercilessly teased Cat about Mike.

"You should totally ask him out!" I squealed.

Cat was grinning widely, and Cadi was snickering.

"No! I just met him today and…" Cat protested.

"So?" I asked, laughing.

"_So_you don't just ask someone out randomly!"

Cadi leaned forward. "Well I think he likes you." She whispered, pointing across the cafeteria.

Cat and I turned to look and saw Mike waving at us. But his dark brown eyes were focused on Cat. She grinned even wider and waved back, then squeaked and looked down. Cadi and I broke into giggles again.

After lunch, Cat and Cadi left for a dorm meeting that I had already gone to, so I went back to the dorm and tidied up a bit, then prepared for school tomorrow.

When there was absolutely nothing else for me to do, I ambled over to my bookshelf and crouched down so I could be eye-level with the wide variety of novels. Deciding on one of my old favorites, I pulled the worn copy of _Thunderhead _out and walked over to the squishy purple beanbag chair Alex had gotten and began to read.

I read for a while before Alec came home. We went through the same ordeal as the night before: pajamas, bathroom, email, and tonight's show: Glee. After watching two episodes, we were tired so we turned off the light.

"G'night." I muttered, rolling onto my side and facing the wall, where a picture of a horse jumping in the Olympics was plastered to the wall.

"Night." Alex returned.

I fell asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

My silver alarm clock radio beeped, and I rolled over groggily.

6 o'clock.

In the morning. Ugh.

Groaning, I sat up and hit the off button. I pulled myself out of bed and walked over Alex, who had a pillow over her head.

"Good Morning, sunshine!" I said, shaking her awake.

"UrgdoIhavetagetupnowww?" Alex mumbled incoherently.

"Yeah, unless you want to be late for class on your first day!"

I walked over to my closet and picked out a heather gray ruffle sweater, dark washed skinny jeans, and black ankle boots. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, applied light make-up, and combed my hair while Alex groggily moped around the room.

Huh. Guess she's not a morning person.

I double checked that I had all of my school supplies, then shouldered my lilac-colored messenger bag.

Alex emerged from the bathroom wearing a peach colored tank top with a black sweater, a black miniskirt with ripped white leggings, and black boots. Chunky gold bracelets jangled on her arm, and gold hoops hung from her ears. She grabbed her messenger bag, a blue one that said SWIM__on the front, and followed me out the door.

In the common room, we grabbed a quick breakfast of granola bars and salted peanuts then left Orchard.

We walked through the chilly morning air towards the main building for our first class, which we shared.

We walked into the Algebra classroom and sat down. I sat in the second row back next to Cat, who was skimming through a textbook, while Alex went to the back to slap high-fives with Jesse. We chatted until the teacher came in.

She looked like a no-nonsense kind of woman, her brown hair slightly thinning with age and rimmed glasses magnifying small, cold eyes.

"Good morning, class. I will take roll, and when I call your name, you will say 'here.' Nothing else. Am I understood?"

She glared at us as if daring us to defy her, and we all mumbled, "Yes ma'am."

Well, all of us except Alex, of course.

"Bitch…" She muttered, just loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"Excuse me, Miss Paisley?" She said, eyebrows raised.

Jesse smiled angelically.

"She _said_bitch, in case your hearing aid is off."

Everyone turned around. Jesse and Alex were both grinning and staring defiantly at the teacher.

The teacher looked flabbergasted, as if she couldn't believe that a student, if not two, had opposed her.

"Detention, both of you."

Alex snickered. "This is bullshit. I'm outta here. C'mon Jess."

The girls grabbed hands and skipped out of the classroom.

"Girls, come back here _now._" The teacher said, voice frosty.

"No thanks, I'll pass." Snorted Jesse from the hall.

I pursed my lips. "Guys…" I whispered, loud enough for them to hear. They ignored me and left.

The rest of the school went by in a blur as I went to History, Biology, and Latin.

By lunch time, my bag had already doubled in weight. I collapsed at a table next to Cat.

"God, how much homework can they give us?" I complained. She gave me a knowing look.

We were soon joined by Cat, Cadi, Charlie, Eli, Jesse, and Alex.

I glared at Alex. "Where did you go after you 'left'?" I asked, blue eyes narrowed.

"Just kinda hung 'round. Jess and I went to her dorm."

I rolled my eyes. "First day and you already have a detention."

Cadi, Eli, and Charlie looked confused, and Cat filled them in. Cadi doubled the look I had just given Alex, while Eli and Charlie looked slightly admiring of them.

Humph. Some people.

After lunch, I went to Gym, English, and Art, then returned to my dorm. I started on some homework and worked for an hour before my phone buzzed. It was Cadi.

_Mr. C wants us in outdoor arena in 20 min._

I quickly typed back _Thanx! :D,_then changed into a pair of black breeches and a pale blue polo shirt. I zipped up my riding boots and grabbed my helmet and raced out the door to the stable, scribbling a note to Alex telling her where I was.

I arrived at the stable in 5 minutes and let myself into Champ's stall. He turned his big, doe-like brown eyes on me and nickered softly. I dug a baby carrot out of my pack pocket and held it out to him. He lipped it off my palm greedily, then practically swallowed it whole. I gave him a pat and clipped his leadline to the ring on his halter. Then, searching the aisle for an empty pair of crossties, I led him out of his stall.

Once his halter was secured to the two ropes, I dragged his grooming box over to where he was standing. I rummaged through the utensils until I located the curry comb. I rubbed it across his coat in circular motions, loosening all the dirt and loose hair. Then I wiped his body with body brush. I picked his almost clean hooves and wiped his face with a damp cloth. Then I placed the white saddle pad on his back, followed by the rich mahogany saddle that I had polished the day before. I held the bit in front of his mouth, and he willingly took it. I slid the crown piece over his ears and fastened the cheek piece and noseband. I tightened his girth a few holes, then led him out into the September sun.

Halting him, I placed my foot into the stirrup and hoisted myself up into the saddle. I pressed my calves against Champ's sides and urged him into the ring.

He bobbed his head excitedly, eyeing the stadium jumps in the center. I stroked his arched neck and he lowered his head.

I twisted in the saddle to see Cadi behind me on Aspen, closely followed by a girl with blonde hair on a short but long-legged flea bitten mare. I waved to Cadi, and she turned to the girl behind her. She smiled, and they both trotted toward me. I halted, shading my eyes against the sun.

"Hey." Cadi said, pulling Aspen up beside me.

"Hi." I replied.

"This is Becca. Becca, this is Izzy." Cadi introduced the girl beside her.

"Hi!" Becca replied enthusiastically. She seemed like she was full of energy.

"I love your horse. Bays are so pretty."

I grinned. I liked her.

"Thanks! His name is Champ. Your horse is pretty, too." I said, pointing to her mount.

Becca grinned back. "This is Cherub. And she's actually a pony. Barely though. She's 14.2 hh, but she's an Arab." She leaned down to stroke the mare.

Before I could reply, Mr. Connor walked in. He had dark hair cropped short and a tan face.

"Good afternoon, girls. Welcome to the Advanced Riding Team afternoon lesson. Please trot."

We separated and picked up a posting trot. Champ's stride was smooth and collected, and I reached forward to pat his neck.

"Hands on the reins, Isabelle." Mr. Connor reminded me.

I nodded and quickly snatched back up the rein.

"More leg, Cadi. Sit up straight, Becca."

We posted for a few laps, then changed directions. Finally, he held up his hand.

"Walk. Okay. You all obviously have talent. With a little practice, you'll be ready for for the next YENT tryouts."

Cadi, Becca and I exchanged grins.

"Okay, enough talk. Canter your horses."

Champ burst into a smooth, controlled canter when I asked him. I rocked with his long stride, keeping my gaze in between his ears. We did circles and lead changes, then Mr. Connor called, "Line up on the far side of the arena. First Cadi, then Isabelle, then Becca."

We lined our horses up.

"For our warm-up, just trot the small vertical on the other side."

Cadi nodded, urging Aspen into a trot. She circled him once, the aimed him towards the jump. They popped over it and cantered back to the line.

'Excellent, Cadi. You had complete control. Okay Isabelle."

I squeezed Champ forward and we circled the arena once. Then I pointed him towards the vertical. The blue and white pole didn't faze him as he easily sailed over the low jump.

"Good. Becca."

Becca went, her small but long-legged Arab taking the jump easily with a look of happiness.

Mr. Connor announced our course. "Canter the outside line, then to the diagonal line, then the other outside, then change leads and do the triple. The finish with the oxer."

Cadi nodded and heeled Aspen into a canter and pointed him towards the outside line. Aspen took the jumps without hesitation, as if he could do it in his sleep. Cadi circled him and went down the diagonal, changed leads, and pointed the chestnut towards the triple. Aspen leapt strongly over the first jump, cantered a stride, popped over the second jump, and then jumped powerfully over the third. Knowing he was almost done, he tugged on the reins and increased his pace. Cadi slowed him a notch, and obediently lowered his head. They surged over the oxer and returned to the group.

Becca and I were clapping, and Cadi was beaming.

"Great ride, Cadi. You lost control for a second before the oxer, but you got it right back and ended a magnificent ride."

Cadi blushed.

"Okay Isabelle."

I didn't have to even tell Champ. He burst into a canter and tossed his head in excitement.

"Shhh…" I circled him a few times, and he relaxed. I steered him towards the first line.

_Three two one…NOW!_I pressed my legs against the saddle as Champ leapt into the air. He sailed over the low vertical and charged over the second. I turned him into a corner and he sped up going down the vertical line. I checked him, and he listened, flicking back his black-tipped ears. I changed leads and turned to the triple. He popped over the three jumps with ease, then launched himself over the oxer. I patted his sweaty neck, and he blew out a breath.

"Good boy." I cooed.

"Good job, Isabelle. He was antsy in the beginning, but you calmed him down." I smiled.

Becca completed her course, Cherub taking the jumps as if they were 5 feet. I could tell the mare loved jumping and was as full o life as her owner.

After, we cooled the horses off and put them away. I gave Champ a kiss and hurried to change before dinner.

Not very hungry, I had a small salad at the Slice before heading down to the stables again.

This time I wasn't here for riding. I loved to sketch, not something many people knew about me.

I carried a sketchpad under one arm and a sharpened graphite pencil was tucked behind my ear. I settled against one of the pasture fence posts and flipped to a clean page.

The setting sun cast long shadows against the grazing horses on the hilltop, making a great value picture. I sketched the placid scene until nightfall, when I quickly hurried back to my dorm to make curfew.

I tucked the drawing into my desk and crawled into bed. I had decided to do some homework in the library tomorrow, because I was just too tired tonight. But I would not keep up this habit.

Worked up, it was a while before I sank into the welcome arms of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Happy October!" I chorused as Alex and I made our way to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, but honestly I'm more excited by the fact that it's Friday." Alex replied.

"That too." I laughed. The first month of school had gone by so fast with nothing really exciting happening.

We got into the cafeteria line. I ladled myself some oatmeal and dunked some sliced peaches into it.

"Eww. I can't believe you like that." Said Alex, scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah, coming from the girl who eats bacon with syrup." I replied, eyeing Alex's plate.

"Because that actually tastes good!" Alex exclaimed.

"You mean gooth…" I muttered, leading the way over to our usual table in the back.

Cadi, Charlie, Jesse, Becca, Wyst, and Eli were already there, but Mike and Cat were missing.

"Hey guys." I said, taking my usual seat. "Where's Cat? She usually arrives with you since she's your roommate, Cadi." I said, turning to my friend.

Cadi smiled slyly. "Well, as we were leaving she got a text from Miiiiikkkkeee…"

Alex and I let out tiny screams.

"No way! What did it say?" I gushed.

Cadi held her hands up, grinning.

"Dunno. Ask her." She said, eyes darting to the doorway.

Cat was hurrying inside, head ducked, but that couldn't hide the wide smile that stretched across her face.

Cadi and I stood up, smiling.

"What kept you?" Alex asked nonchalantly, keeping a poker face.

Cat beamed. "Well…Mike asked me out!" She squealed.

Cadi and I hugged her, and Alex broke into a wide smile and high-fived her.

Jesse and Charlie clapped, and Eli said, "Congrats!"

Wyst smiled warmly at Cat. "That's great."

Cat collapsed into the chair next to me. "I'm sooo happy! He even asked me to go on a date with him tomorrow!"

Everyone at the table smiled at Cat. We all knew that she and Mike had liked each other for a while, and now Mike had finally made his move.

Alex leaned over to Cat and I and whispered, "Sleepover at our place tonight!" Cat and I nodded.

The bell rang, and we all scrambled to dump our breakfast trays and gather our books.

Eli, Jesse, Alex, Cat, and I all waved goodbye to the others as we made our way through the swarm of students to our 1st block Algebra class.

"Skipping today." I said to Alex, more of a statement than a question.

She shrugged in reply, and Jesse said, "Dunno. Depends on bitchy's attitude today."

I rolled my eyes. Mrs. Bache had unceremoniously been deemed 'bitchy' by Alex and Jesse after the first day of school. Let's just say that skipping was a usual for them, and they almost always had detention.

Alex slowed her pace a fraction as the others entered the classroom and whispered, "Can't. Much as I would like to, my dad sent me a letter saying that of I skip again, I'll be outta here faster than I can put up a good fight." She stuck out her bottom lip in the universal pouty gesture and took her seat.

I raised my eyebrows. Alex's dad owned a chain of worldwide car dealerships, and was always on the move. He had so much money, he could probably pay for the entire boarding school.

But Alex sort of resented him since he never had time for her. He had never even been to one of her school plays. Her mom had gone a few times, but she was a model and was almost always barking into a cell phone.

So pretty much, Alex's family sucked.

But she didn't really care. Anyways, if her dad knew about this and it was serious for him to say that, Alex must be skipping daily.

As Bit- I mean, Mrs. Bache took roll, Jesse raised her hand, a mischievous glint in her green eyes. Mrs. Bache tried her best to ignore Jesse, but the girl was persistent.

Finally, the teacher looked up and sighed, voice full of unconcealed loathing, "Yes, Dominick?"

She had long since stopped calling Jesse 'Miss'. It didn't suit her at all.

"Can I go to the bathroom? I really gotta go!"

Several kids snickered. Mrs. Bache sighed.

"Hurry."

Jesse smiled and dashed out of the classroom.

Nothing happened, so I was shocked to think that maybe she _had_only gone to the bathroom.

But not a second later, a shrill siren resounded through the halls.

The fire alarm.

Mrs. Bache obviously hadn't caught on, because she nervously looked back and forth.

"Class! Stay calm!" Which we were, because we all knew what was going on.

"Line up and go outside like we do in drills." Mrs. Bache instructed.

As she turned to look out the window, no doubt searching for smoke, I saw Eli slip out of the room, silent as a shadow.

Hmm. I doubted that he had gone to the bathroom.

Suppressing a smile, I filed after the other kids out into the slightly chilly October morning.

As I stood, waiting for the officials to figure out that Jesse had pulled the alarm, a girl from the line next to me waltzed over. Her brown hair looked red in the sunlight, and though she was way taller than me, her face had that round, childish look to it.

"Hey! I'm Alison, but just call me Ali. What's your name?" She said, in a cheerful voice.

"Hi, I'm Izzy." I replied, not really listening but scanning the grounds for Jesse or Eli or both.

"Oh. Pretty name. What dorm do you live in?"

"Orchard…" I replied.

"Cool. I've heard Orchard is pretty. Is it pretty? I live in Winchester. Winchester is pretty, but the name is weird. Do you think the name is weird? Do you know the name? It's Winchester A. Butkis Hall. Haha…Butkis! See, told you it was weird! Anyways, I don't have a roommate. Do you have a roommate? I want a roommate, but I don't think there's anyone available." She said with a frown.

"Wha-….huh?" I said smartly. Boy, this girl could _talk!_"Um…yeah, sure."

She smiled brightly. "So anyways, like I was saying…"

Before she could start again, I said, "Um I gotta go." I interrupted.

She looked put out, then perked up. "Okay. See ya later!" And with that, she bounded off like a gazelle, no doubt to go find someone else to both- er, talk to.

Mrs. Bache's walkie-talkie crackled to life.

"We have been informed that there is no fire. It was a student prank. You may all return to your classes."

Voices filled the air as we returned. We finished the class by doing boring worksheets. That was the highlight of the day, and neither Eli nor Jesse returned to class.

As I walked back to my dorm, I caught sight of a hot pink tee shirt with black stripes…it was Jesse's. She and Eli were crouched behind a hedge, whispering. I smiled. Love was in the air here at Canterwood Crest Academy!

"Woo-hoo! Par-tay!" Alex shrieked as Cat entered our dorm at 7 that night.

I grinned and set down a tray of party essentials: popcorn, potato chips, M&M's, Cokes (and a Sprite for me since I don't like Coke), and freshly-baked chocolate chop cookies made by yours truly. I set it on the tiny table in the center of the room.

"Alright! So, what should we watch?"

As Alex opened her moth, I added, "Other than Pretty Little Liars."

Alex snapped her mouth shut and gave me a sour look.

"Glee?" I asked, naming Alex's second favorite show.

"Fiiine." Alex grumbled.

Cat, always the gracious one, nodded. "Sure!"

I popped the season one disc into the DVD player, and for the next two hours, we snacked and watched Glee. Finally, I turned the TV off.

"Aww! It's only 9:15" Alex protested.

"I know silly! Who said we were going to bed!"

Alex blinked. "Then what _are_we doing?" She asked.

"I dunno…" I mused.

For the next hour, just talked. The conversations ranged from some of the odd teachers we had ("He's definitely gay!" Alex protested) to how cute Cat and Mike were together, and riding. By 10:15, we were all yawning.

"Y'guys wanna go to-_yaaaawwwwnnnn_- bed now?" Alex asked sleepily.

We both nodded. Cat unrolled her sleeping bag and crawled in.

Alex and Cat were asleep almost instantly, but I lay awake.

_Canterwood is famous for its drama, _I thought, _and I'm just wondering when it will really start to pick up._


	5. Chapter 5

Several weeks in October passed by. Cat and Mike went on several more dates, and became Canterwood's newest 'It' couple. Mr. Connor allowed the Advanced Team to lead the 6th graders on a 'haunted' trail ride for Halloween.

Students were already talking about winter break. I had really wanted to see my mom and all of my beloved horses on the ranch, but when Canterwood offered a chance to stay on campus this year and Alex had signed up to escape her family; I had known I would never live with myself if I left my best friend to celebrate Christmas alone. Besides, I had to practice for YENT tryouts!

I was sitting on my fuzzy carpet, staring out the window at the gray November sky. The leaves on the trees were falling more than ever, coating the ground in a brown and orange blanket. I loved getting up early in the mornings for lessons now because a frost covered the grass and leaves, creating delicate patterns on the foliage that were gorgeous…

"Wanna go ride? I feel like I haven't been in ages!" Groaned Cat, who was sprawled across Alex's bed, staring at her Algebra textbook.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to face her. Why wasn't Alex here, you ask? Well, where she usually was during the afternoon: detention with Jesse.

I smiled, knowing that Cat had ridden earlier this morning. "Or is this just an excuse to get out of doing homework?"

I slammed my biology book closed as Cat laughed, "Both!"

Deciding I was probably fine just to keep on my faded skinny jeans and small black two-buttoned coat from NYC (courtesy of Alex), I yanked on my paddock boots, pulled my brown hair into a ponytail, and snatched my helmet from the peg on the wall. "Let's go."

Since Cat kept her stuff at the stable, she didn't need to go by her dorm. We hurried down to the stable, icy winds reddening our cheeks. Though it was bitter outside, lots of people were practicing for the upcoming tryouts. Mike was cantering Spirit around the outdoor arena with Becca while Charlie and Alison warmed up in the indoor arena.

I frowned. "The only place we can practice is the cross country course, which frankly I don't feel like riding. What do you say, Cat? …Cat?"

But Cat wasn't listening. She was turned towards the barn, watching a silver horse trailer pull in. Out of the cab jumped three kids. All of them had blonde hair. One was tall with slightly shorter hair than the other guy, and the third was a girl. A man followed and let down the ramp. The taller one stood off to the side as the second guy unloaded a dark bay mare. He led her into the stable. Then, as he returned, they waved to the driver. The girl disappeared into Mr. Connor's office, and then returned a minute later with a slip of paper in her hand. She walked down to the field.

Shivering, Cat and I entered the barn after the second boy. We curiously made our way over to the new guy's stall. The bay mare was contentedly chewing on some hay. The guy wasn't around, so we petted the mare's nose. It was soft, like velvet.

"Aren't you pretty?" I said softly.

"Her name's Shammie." Said a voice behind me. Cat and I whirled around to see the guy who had unloaded her. He was smiling.

"Oh…sorry…we should have asked…" Cat stammered.

The guy smiled wider. "It's fine! She loves the attention. I'm Carter, by the way."

I smiled. "I'm Izzy, and that's Cat." Cat smiled, too.

I turned back to Shammie, who was poking her nose over the stall door.

"She's beautiful. What breed?" Cat asked, still looking at Carter.

"Thoroughbred. Ex racehorse." Carter replied proudly. "We just arrived today. Me, my older brother Andrew, and my sister Elsie."

"We saw." I replied.

He nodded. "Elsie's horse, Brightchild, died a couple months ago, and so she's training a new colt. She can't ride him, so she is borrowing a horse here. Pheonix, I think. Andrew had a pony when he was 9, but it broke a leg and had to be put down. He doesn't ride anymore." Carter said.

"That's sad." Cat whispered, and I nodded my agreement.

"Well, I gotta go unpack my things. But I'll se 'ya around. Maybe we can ride together sometime."

I opened my mouth to reply, but noticed that his words were directed at Cat.

"Sure." She smiled, unaware.

He grinned once more, then walked out of the stable.

I looked towards the outdoor ring and noticed Mike staring in our direction.

"Well, ready to go ride?" I asked Cat, who was staring after Carter.

"Umm…I don't really want to ride anymore. Ty's tired from this morning's lesson. Let's go to the Sweet Shop instead."

The Sweet Shop was next to Blackwell, the boys' dorm.

"Sure." I replied, but Cat was already outside.

We entered the Sweet Shop, sighing as the warmth hit us full force. We sauntered up to the counter and ordered steaming mugs of hot chocolate, then sat down at a table in the back by a window. We sipped out drinks quietly, each lost in our own thoughts.

Suddenly, Cat's cell phone buzzed. She checked the caller ID and turned to me.

"It's my Mom. Gotta take this, one sec."

She got up and walked outside to escape the chatter. I continued to sip my hot chocolate, wondering mildly what was taking her so long as the minutes ticked by.

Soon, I noticed that the Sweet Shop had gone quiet. I glanced over at the door and my heart stopped. Cat was standing there, frozen like a statue. Shock was written clearly on her face, and tears are quickly sliding down from her wide blue eyes. I loudly scraped back my chair and glared at anyone I happened to catch the eye of as I hurried over to where my friend was standing.

"Cat? What happened? C'mon, let's go to my dorm…"

I led her across campus to Orchard, where she finally spoke.

"N-no….that can't be true…" Back in my dorm, she collapsed onto Alex's bed.

"Cat? What happened?" I asked, voice cracking.

She sniffed and said in a voice barely below a whisper, "M-my dad…he was shot in Afghanistan…"

I rushed over and wrapped her in a hug. "Ohmigosh Cat…I'm so sorry…" I knew the feeling of loss…and I also knew that there was nothing that could possibly make her feel better.

We sat there a few minutes before an idea struck me. "We should go to the stable. Ty will cheer you up."

She nodded numbly, looking small and miserable. We walked to the stable and shivered in the colder air. When we reached the barn, Cat said, "He's in the field. I put him out after our lesson."

I nodded and grabbed Ty's halter, following Cat down to the field. The horses were all huddled together against the cold in the center of the field, but Ty was nowhere to be found. I unlatched the gate, scanning the sparsely grassed hills for his midnight colored coat. Frowning, I was about to ask Cat if she was sure that she had turned him out when I heard a distant whinny. I sprinted over towards the sound and almost collided with Champ, who was clearly distressed. He had his ears back, the whites of his eyes clearly showing.

"What is it boy?" I asked quietly. He neighed again, sounding urgent. I looked around him and my voice caught in my throat. It was Ty. He was rolling on the ground, coat lathered with sweat. His stomach was bloated, and he was violently rolling. I turned to Cat, who was standing horror-struck beside me. I looked again at the collicing horse and ducked under flailing legs to fasten the halter around his head.

"We need to get him up…" I said to Cat, who of course already knew that.

I tugged on the leadline, but Ty didn't budge.

"Come…on…Ty!" I grunted, straining with all my might. Still he lay on the ground.

"Cat…he'll only listen to you…" I said, handing the leadrope to her.

She calmly walked up to Ty, reaching out a hand to lovingly stroke his face. She spoke softly to him, and I watched in awe as he visibly calmed down. Cat gently pulled upwards on the rope, and Ty gave a mighty heave and stood. Mud, dirt, and grass coated his right side, but he looked otherwise unharmed. Champ trotted over to his best friend, whinnying in encouragement. Ty groaned in pain but obediently followed Cat to the barn.

When we reached his stall, I instructed Cat to walk him up and down the aisle while I phoned the vet.

As I walked out, I saw Cat sobbing into Ty's neck. He looked miserable, but he was holding on for Cat.

I waited by the entrance, staring into the dark gray November sky as the seconds ticked by.

Suddenly I heard a loud noise and a scream from inside. I rushed inside and saw that Ty had collapsed. He was groaning and thrashing on the floor, hooves smacking against the stall doors since the aisle wasn't wide enough for him to roll completely. Cat was trying to duck under the flailing hooves to comfort her horse, but as a foreleg came dangerously close to her head, I lunged forward and pushed her out of the way. A pair of headlights lit the barn as the vet pulled in. He quickly realized what had happened and sprung into action, filling an injection and expertly sedating the black gelding. Cat now was holding her head in her hands, sobbing.

I gently led her into the tack room and sat her down on a stool, meanwhile grabbing two sodas from the mini fridge. I handed the Diet Coke to Cat while I popped open the tab of my Root Beer.

We sat, as the agonizing silence from inside the barn stretched on. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Cat…I'm gonna go check it out." I said softly, voice cracking.

She nodded numbly, staring at the ground. I walked into the stable, afraid of what I would see. The vet had gotten Ty into his stall, and he lay in a peaceful sleep.

"Will he…be okay?" I asked. The vet hesitated, then said, "I hope. He looks like he will recover, but he had a very severe case. If he is fine in the morning, then you are in the clear. Check his water and food intake, and don't start him off with more that a few sips and bites at a time."

I nodded and he climbed back into the truck.

"Call me if his condition worsens." He called out the window before driving off.

I walked back to the tack room, relief making my legs feel like Jell-O. Cat greeted me with a worried expression.

"Is he…" She said in a choked voice.

"He's fine. He's sleeping now."

Cat sobbed with happiness, almost dropping her soda can.

"C'mon, let's go back to my dorm. We can watch a movie."

Cat nodded as we headed up the stone path to my dorm. After a while, I hear Cat whisper, "Thanks, Izzy."

I hugged her as we enter Orchard, relishing in the warmth that surrounded us.

We shed our heavy winter coats and curled up on the white shaggy rug in front of my TV once we were inside, each clutching small bowls of popcorn from the common room. We each lost our troubles as we watched the mind numbing TV, but a sick feeling resided in the pit of my stomach the whole rest of the night. If Cat lost Ty, she would probably never ride again.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I immediately went down to the stable to see Ty.

He was fine. I hugged Cat in relief.

Cat frowned slightly. "He's hurt a tendon. Real bad. I can't ride him for a long time." I said, a tear sliding down her cheek. "He's going back home and Mr. Connor is getting me a new horse to ride."

"I'm so sorry." I told her.

A week later, Night Train arrived. The black warmblood was obviously well trained, and looked very professional with a nice black leather halter with a golden plate titled 'Guns and Roses', his show name, written along the cheek.

The stable was bustling all November because tryouts had been rescheduled…to the next week! I finished tightening Champ's girth and led him outside, almost running into Cat. She had a shocked and somewhat sad look on her face.

"Izzy!" She said, grabbing my hand.

"What?" I asked, startled.

"Carter…he told me that he liked me! He didn't know I was dating Mike…" She spilled.

"What? What did you say?"

"I told him I was dating Mike."

"What did he say!"

"He told me 'He is very lucky'."

You still like Mike, right?" I ask.

"Of course! I would never cheat on my boyfriend!" She exclaimed.

"I know!" I assured her. "But I think you should tell Mike. Because rumors are never a good thing."

She nodded. "Thanks Izzy." I watched her leave, phone out as she texted Mike, then mounted Champ and urged him into the indoor arena.

Between classes and insane amounts of homework, 'next week' turned into today. I sat astride Champ, awaiting my instructions. After what seemed like hours, Mr. Connor finally appeared.

"I have seen your performances in the arena…so I will judge your tryouts on Cross Country."

I smiled, despite my nerves. I _loved _cross country.

Once there, Mr. Connor announced my course. "Do the log to the gate, then do the hedge. Go through the creek to the picnic table, then do the coop to the hay bales. Finish with the ditch to the wall."

I nodded and heeled Champ into a canter. He bounded through the grass and eyed the low log. He popped over the jump and sped up as he covered the ground to the rustic red gate.

I slowed him down as he gained speed approaching the hedge. I gave him a big release as he flew over the overgrown hedge. I slowed him to a fast trot as he slid down the steep bank of the creek because it was very muddy and I didn't want to risk him for a fast time. He splashed through the fast flowing water and scrambled up the bank.

I let him into a canter again and he sailed over the old picnic table. I turned him sharply to the left onto a wooded trail where we cantered for a while before jumping over a wooden coop.

The trail opened up to a huge field where our next obstacle was the hay bale jump. It wasn't too high, but the flashy orange cones could spook a horse. I tightened my legs and seat and urged him on. He didn't hesitate as he leapt boldly over the bales. I patted him as I turned him to the second-to-last jump: the ditch. He eyed the scary ditch, beginning to fein left. I firmly guided him over the opening in the ground. He grunted and jumped wide. "Good boy!" I said, patting him.

Back in the woods, I let him move into a hand gallop as we sped through the woods to the final wall. Knowing the course was almost done, my sweaty horse dug deep and found another burst of energy to clear the tall wall and race back to Mr. Connor.

I patted him and turned to Mr. Connor for my verdict.

The tough instructor smiled and revealed another man. "This is Mr. Nicholson, a YENT scout. After many impeccable rides, this one was no different. We would like to welcome you to the Youth Equestrian National Team. You can get the times from Miss Ricciotti."

Mr. Nicholson smiled. "I look forward to watching you ride."

I realized that I was frozen atop Champ, and took in a ragged breath. "Ohmygosh…thank you! Thank you so much! I can't…" At a loss for words, I hugged Champ's neck. Tears of joy leaked into his black mane.

After a long, thorough, and well-deserved cool down and a handful of treats, I left Champ and returned to Orchard, already dialing Cat. December was going to be off to a great start!

"Ohmigod!" Alex's squeal woke me from my sleep early the next morning, December first.

"What?" I grumbled, blinking sleepily and switching on the light.

"No! Turn it off! It's ruining it!"

I switched off the light again, and was about to ask "Why?" when I saw what she was looking at. She was perched on the window seat watching as a flurry of white snowflakes danced in the still-black sky.

"Wow…" I breathed, coming over to sit next to her. Outside it was a winter wonderland. Snow blanketed the hills, muffling all sound. The streetlights illuminated the tiny ice crystals, which danced like miniscule ballerinas in the sky. A smile lit my face as I watched the snow fall to the ground.

Alex walked over to her iPod stereo and scrolled through a few albums before hitting play. I laughed as the song "Winter Wonderland" blared through the speakers.

"Christmas in on the way, baby!" Alex giggled as she danced around to the music. I leapt up and followed suit, twirling around and making myself dizzy.

Since we were both too excited to sleep, we chatted until we couldn't stand sitting any longer. I rolled across my bed and checked the clock. _5:38 AM._

"Yes! We can get up now!"

We cheered simultaneously as we changed out of our pajamas and into warm pants and extra coats. I wrapped a pale blue scarf around my neck and jammed a wooly violet hat over my static-y hair. Alex and I grabbed our purses and walked into the silent and dark hallway.

We left Orchard and skipped through the fresh snow to the Cafeteria building, laughing in delight. But our voices were unheard in the silent snow.

We were easily the first ones into the cafeteria, and the cooks looked mildly surprised to see students at breakfast so early. I smiled to myself as I loaded my tray with a banana-nut muffin and some yogurt and fruit.

Eventually, other students filed inside. Alex and I decided to go and sit with the Hertfords, since their table was by a window.

"Hey guys! Mind if we sit?" Alex asked.

Drew broke into a wide smile and indicated that she could sit in the seat next to him. "Of course!"

I took a seat next to the girl, Elsie. She filled me in on the progress of her colt, and after a while I noticed something.

"Hey um, where's Carter? Doesn't he usually sit with you guys?"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but he ditched us to go sit over there." He pointed to our usual table, where Carter was laughing at something Cat said.

A movement caught my eye, and I saw Mike walking briskly over. He sat down next to Cat, and immediately he and Carter were locked into some sort of glare-off.

I nudged Alex. "This can't be good…" I muttered.

Cat apparently noticed too, and she began talking animatedly to both of them.

I sighed and Elsie blinked. "I wish he would respect that Mike is Cat's boyfriend." She said quietly, staring at her brother.

The rest of breakfast went by quietly, and classes were nothing but a blur.

My anxiety over Cat's apparent love triangle was pushed out of my mind with all of the excitement over Christmas. The weeks went by slowly, and Alex and I were counting the days until the big night.

On Christmas Eve, I excused myself from the bright, cheery party in Orchard common room and made my way down to the stable. The air was completely silent, and I smiled at the flakes that were again dancing from the black sky. The stable had a simple, beautiful feel to it.

I had used to always ride Champ in the snow back home on Christmas Eve, and this year was no different. I walked over to his stall and smiled. I had decorated it with holly and mistletoe, and had hung a bright red stocking next to his stall that I planned to fill with treats the following morning.

I put on a festive red and green halter and tied the rope into reins. I hopped on and he walked to the trails.

The snow was unbroken there, and white blanketed everything. Though it was dark, sliver moonlight reflected off of the snow, casting milky light through the silent woods. I sat quietly atop my horse and watched as a herd of deer passed in front of us, bounding through the fresh snow without making a sound. An owl was perched on a tree, and I wouldn't have noticed it if its head hadn't moved slightly to follow our precession through the woods.

After a while, I returned my horse to the stable and walked back to Orchard, feeling full and bright and happy.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Alex shouted as I awoke on December 25th.

I jumped out of bed and hugged her. "You too!"

I giggled, yanking on a worn Santa hat that I brought along with me.

"Okay, presents!" Alex said, clapping and running over to her closet. I nodded and reached under my bed for the silver wrapped package that I had cleverly hidden among the stuff under my bed. She returned with a shiny package wrapped in beautiful red paper and tied festively with green ribbon. I glanced down at my silver-snowflake wrapped box and handed it to her.

"You first." Alex said, grinning. I smiled, excited, and tore off the wrapping paper. I saw _Tiffany's & Co._on the front.

"Oh Alex…" I said, pulling out a beautiful silver necklace with a small ruby glittering in the center of the gleaming oval charm. "It's gorgeous! Thank you so much!"

I leaned over to hug her, still clutching the gift. "Your turn!" I said, fixing my gaze on the gift in her lap.

She took it and pulled the paper off of the small box. She opened it and pulled out a blue tie-dye guitar pick and a gift card to hr favorite guitar shop. Her eyes brightened.

"Izzy!" She squealed. "Flip the pick over." I told her. She did and read the engraving in dark blue cursive. _A.S.P. _Her initials.

"I don't know what to say! It's perfect!"

She walked to her closet and pulled out a bright blue acoustic guitar. She sat back down and started to strum "Jingle Bell Rock." I laughed, singing along with my best friend.

After visiting Champ and dutifully filling his Christmas stocking, I exchanged gifts with my other friends. An Abercrombie gift card from Cadi, a very nice new show coat from Cat, and an assortment of little tidbits from Charlie were now all stacked on my bed. The Hertfords had given me an iTunes gift card, and I had received some very short-shorts from Jesse that I knew I would never wear.

New Years Eve, when me, Alex, Cat, Cadi, and a few of our other friends from Orchard dorm were hanging out in the common room, Alex's blackberry touch rang. She glanced at the caller ID, and jumped up to take it. After a few minutes, she came back grinning ear to ear.

"What? Who was it?" I asked, curious.

She sat back down. "Oh, it was just Drew." She said secretively.

"What did he want?" Cat asked.

Alex looked down. "Well…he asked me out!" She gushed, unable to conceal her excitement any longer.

"WHAT! CONGRATULATIONS!" Cadi screamed.

I jumped up and hugged her. "Yay! When's your first date?" I asked.

"Friday. We're going to the Slice." She confessed.

I fell back onto the couch, grinning. "I knew he was going to ask you out. He totally likes you."

Alex blushed, a rare sight. "Really?"

"Definitely." Cat confirmed.

"Better watch out Cat. Alex and Drew will steal you and Mike's 'It' couple status!" Cadi chuckled.

I was very happy for Alex, but I couldn't help a hint of jealousy from creeping into my consciousness. Cat, now Alex…would I ever get a boyfriend? It seemed unlikely.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked down the hallway, grimacing and glancing at my watch. We had exactly 2 minutes to get to Algebra, and we were all the way across campus.

"ALEX! Hurry up!" I snapped, dragging her away from Drew, who easily kept pace.

"Aren't you worried about being late?" I asked them.

"No." They replied simultaneously, grinning.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at my watch again. 1 minute. I turned through the maze of hallways, still dragging Alex, and could see the classroom as the bell rang. Crap.

I walked into the classroom, embarrassed, but nobody seemed to notice me. Their eyes were fixed on a girl standing at the front of the room.

I made my way to my seat and the teacher didn't look over.

Sighing in relief, I leaned over and whispered to Cadi. "Who's that?"

She didn't turn, but whispered, "That's Lila Summers. She's new."

I fixed my attention on Lila. She was of average height, had dark brown hair with feathery side bangs, and I could tell from my seat that her eyes were brown. She smiled shyly at the class and I smiled warmly in return. I remembered being there, the new kid. The teacher directed her to her seat and I turned to scowl at Alex as the teacher started to talk to Lila.

"Alex! We've almost been late for almost every class because you and Drew are making googly eyes at each other."

She rolled her eyes. "Are not!"

I heaved a sigh. "The point is, you can't keep this up! You're with him at lunch, and after classes! Just…take a break when it counts!"

She stuck out her bottom lip, but nodded. "Fine. Uh-oh…Bitc-"

"Miss Paisley?"

I flinched. The teacher had walked over and was now standing next to my desk. She glared down at us with her sharp, small eyes.

"Is there something that you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

I shook my head, face reddening.

But Alex, of course, was Alex.

She stood up and climbed onto her desk. My mouth dropped.

"Alex! Don't!" I hissed, but it was too late.

"ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN GOOD, BUT NOW, WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA I'M THINKIN' WHAT THE HELL!"

The class burst into laughter as Alex demonstrated a rude hand gesture at the teacher, cursed, then walked out.

I was not happy. When lunch rolled around, I stormed up to Alex and Drew.

"Excuse me, but I have to talk to Alex." I said to Drew curtly. He nodded, kissed Alex on the cheek, and walked away, calling over his shoulder, "I'll get us a table, love."

She smiled then turned to me. "What?" She asked impatiently.

"This! This freakin' detention slip!" I said, waving the slip of paper in her face.

She calmly took it. "'Kay." She shrugged it off, jamming it into her bag.

I'm sure my face looked purple by now. "ALEX STEPHANIE PAISLEY! You are going to be kicked out of here if you keep this up! Honestly! How many detentions can you get! And look! Look at the date!"

She pulled it back out and smoothed it, reading the date. "Fuck her!__That bitch gave me a detention on Friday! That's our freakin' date!"

I nodded. She looked at me, then the paper, then back again, and stormed off to where Drew was waiting. I watched, gauging his reaction. He looked shocked, but then an evil grin spread across his face. _This can't be good._

Back at the dorm, Alex walked up to me, cheerful as ever. I glared at her. "What?"

She smiled. "Our date isn't canceled anymore!"

I stared at her, shocked. "How the _hell_did you get out of this one?"

She grinned. "I didn't…but Drew got _into_it! He asked the teacher what was up her ass today and he got detention for Friday! And we got Mr. Shelton, who usually leaves to go watch TV in the teacher's lounge!" She pumped her fist in the air.

I sighed, shaking my head. I changed into my pajamas, smiling at the new red and black checkered pants that I had bought to replace my ratty old gray ones. I brushed my hair and put it on a sloppy ponytail. I walked over to check my email, still slightly irritated. I logged into my gmail account and deleted some spam. But then something caught my eye. An email from a hospital in Kentucky. A cold feeling of dread settled in the pit of my stomach. Something told me this wasn't a forward asking for donations.

_Dear Miss Adams,_

_We are sorry to tell you that your mother was checked in this morning. Tests have revealed that she has sustained several spots of melanoma._

I didn't read any further than that. Ignoring the date that the chemotherapy was going to take place and the false optimism that candy coated the grim message.

Melanoma.

The word echoed in my head. Skin cancer.

Slowly, almost mechanically, I walked over to my bed, shaking.

"No, no, no…" I muttered, not fully conscious of what I was doing.

"No, no, no…" Tears were streaming down my face now as I slid down the side of my bed, putting my head on my knees.

"No, no, no!" I half-yelled, voice cracking.

Footsteps announced Alex was coming over. "Izzy? Izzy!" She yelled at my non-response.

"Izzy, what happened? What's wrong?" She sat down beside me, shaking me trying to get a response.

She caught sight of my computer screen and walked over. A few moments were all it took for her to read the email.

"Oh my god…Izzy…." She murmured, at a loss for words. She sat back down and let me cry into her shoulder for a while.

Maybe it was minutes or maybe it was hours before I stopped. A cold, numb feeling overtook me as I stood and crawled into my bed. Alex did the same, but opened her mouth to speak.

Trying to comfort me, I supposed. But I was in no mood for comfort. I turned away, staring at the wall. I hugged my knees to my chest, trying to suppress my sobs. I huddled there until the early hours of the morning, until a fitful sleep overtook me.

I woke to strong sunlight. I sat up, groggily.

"Alex, we're gonnabe latefors-" I broke off as I saw Alex's empty bed.

The events of the previous night flooded my head. "Oh no.." I pressed my fingers to my temples, breathing in and out.

I routinely got dressed and walked over to the door, where a hastily scrawled note was taped to the door.

_Izz-_

_Imma tell ur teachers that u can't make it today. Get some rest. C ya when I get home. STAY IN BED!_

_Alex_

I shook my head. No way could I stay in bed all day with nothing but my worries. I had to take my mind off of things.

I glanced at the bulletin board above my desk. A picture of me, grinning from atop Champ's back and holding up a blue ribbon caught my attention. Riding. Perfect. I yanked on my paddock boots and grabbed my helmet before heading to the stable.

When I got there, nobody was around. I walked over to Champ's stall and hugged his head. He nuzzled my arm and I unlatched the stall door and let myself into the stall. My legs wobbled, and I realized how tired I was. I collapsed into the warm shavings in the corner of his stall. He ambled over and dropped his head into my lap. I wrapped my arms around his head and leaned my cheek against his forehead. I just closed my eyes for a minute…

I awoke as something buzzed underneath me. What? I say up, realizing that it was my phone. I pulled it out of my back pocket and gasped as I saw _4 new messages_blinking on my screen. Crap.

_**From:**__ Alex_

_**To:**__ Izzy_

_IZZY! Where r u? I told u 2 stay in da room!_

_**From:**__ Alex_

_**To:**__ Izzy_

_Isabelle Quinn Adams, where r u?_

_**From:**__ Alex_

_**To:**__ Izzy_

_ANSWER MY TEXTS!_

_**From:**__ Alex_

_**To:**__ Izzy_

_I swear to god izzy…if u went off and killed urself I will murder u_

I groaned. "How long was I asleep?" I muttered under my breath. I quickly typed back.

_**From:**__ Izzy_

_**To:**__ Alex_

_I'm fine. Not dead. stables. C u l8r. Going riding._

I sent the text and went to get Champ's bridle. I quickly put it on and hopped onto his bare back. We set off at a trot towards the trails.

Once there I urged him into a canter. Groggy, I wobbled a bit but managed to stay on as he flew down the trail. It was impossible to think about melanoma as the wind whistled in my ears, my hair whipping back from under my helmet. The 3 beat clopping of his hooves quickened into a gallop as we sped through the woods.

Light drops of moisture blossomed on my arms, and I looked up fleetingly to see that it was raining. The rain made a steady tempo with Champ's hoofbeats and my beating heart. I was at peace, here, atop my faithful horse.

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream echoed through the woods. Champ shied away from the source, and I wasn't ready.

Losing my balance as he moved under me, I slid off to the opposite side. I landed with a thud on the muddy ground.

I laid there, dazed, for a minute, then wiggled my arms and legs. Nothing broken. I sat up and saw Champ was standing a little ways to my right, head high, neck stiff, and eyes white. I stood and walked over to him, rubbing circles along his withers until he calmed. I sprung onto his back and urged him towards the sound.

It drifted again, this time as a strangled sob, from the direction of the cross country course. I took a shortcut through the woods until I saw a bloody mass by a splintered log jump.

I recognized Jesse's brown hair and vaulted off of Champ's back, running as hard as I could towards my friend.

As I came closer, my heart wrenched. Lucifer, her black gelding, lay motionless on the ground, his blue eyes still open but clouded with death. A branch that had stuck out of the log jump was sticking out of his chest, and blood was oozing from the fatal wound.

"Jess!" I sobbed. "Ohmygosh…"

I ran over to her. She was huddled by Lucifer's head, tears streaming down her face.

"It's…all…my…fault!" She wailed.

"Shh…no, its not." I soothed her.

"Yes it is! I rode him too f-fast, and the ground was m-muddy, and, and, then he slid. He coulnd't get his footing before the jump but he tried! He tried to jump, but the b-branch…!" She collapsed onto his neck with a sob. I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I knew that there were no words that could comfort her. Lucifer was the only thing she had.

A week passed, and everyone at the stable was grim. Mr. Connor had removed the jump and reinforced the rule that nobody was to jump alone.

But the worst was Jesse. She never came to the stable anymore, except to care for Ella, the white mare that her father had sent her to replace Lucifer. She walked around with a dead look in her green eyes, and never talked. It was pain just to watch her. Misery hung in the cold January air. It couldn't get worse than it was now.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into Algebra class Monday morning, staring blankly at the board. I was mildly surprised to see that it was February. Huh. I guess when I was too preoccupied with thinking about other things, time seemed to fly by.

Algebra dragged, but then again, the boring classes always did. They gave me time to actually think. And when I thought, of course thoughts of melanoma swirled around in my head, making me dizzy.

The truth was, I wasn't coping well. My grades were dropping, and I never did anything anymore. I often just sat in my dorm, staring out the window. My friends stopped calling, watching as I slowly sank in the waves of depression.

The morning was uneventful, and I felt ready to go back to sleep when lunch rolled around.

As I walked after Cadi and Becca to the lunch line, I movement to my left caught my eye. A tall slim boy with a pale blue hoodie was walking uncertainly through the cafeteria. I watched with more interest than I had showed anything lately as he ran a hand through his messy light brown hair, his bright blue eyes surveying the cafeteria for an empty seat.

Cadi caught me staring and gave me a playful poke in the ribs. I ripped my gaze away from the guy and turned to Becca.

"Who's that guy, in the hoodie?" I asked nonchalantly.

She grinned. "Oh, he was in my Science class. He's new. His name was Will something. Oh wait, I got it. Will Byrnes." I nodded my thanks. _Will._I smiled, a rare sight.

After lunch (or maybe I shouldn't call it lunch. All I did is play with my salad and stare at Will) I walked to History, a new spring in my step. As I had exited the Cafeteria with Cat and Cadi, who also had History with me, I had _accidentally_caught a glimpse of Will's schedule. He had the same History period!

As I walked into the classroom, I saw Will talking to the teacher. As she pointed to some empty seats, he caught my gaze. I hastily dropped my eyes to the homework that I was waiting to turn in on my desk.

I pretended to be fascinated in writing my name, cheeks burning at being caught staring.

I was beginning to relax when I heard an Australian accented voice to my right. "Hey. You're Isabelle, right?"

I looked up to see the guy, Will, standing in front of me. I blushed, a nasty habit of mine where I turn tomato red, which looked even redder because of my pale complexion.

"Yeah, that's right. And you're Will?" I asked shyly.

He nodded, smiling. "The teacher said that you could help me out a bit, since it's my first day."

I nodded too, a little too enthusiastically. "Sure! What do you want to know?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, do you know where I can get some food other than the cafeteria?"

"Well for food there's, like you said, the cafeteria, but I'm not sure that their tuna surprise is even food...and then there's the Slice for pizza and the Sweet Shoppe for sugary things." I said.

He grinned. "Thanks."

I smiled, trying to think of a question to fill the silence. "So…do you own a horse?" I blushed harder at my infamous question.

He nodded. "Yes I do. A buckskin gelding named Mac. He's arriving later today and I can't wait."

I grinned. "Cool! Buckskins are really pretty. I own a bay Arabian, Champ." I said smiling.

"We should ride sometime." He suggested.

I felt my heart skip a beat. "Definitely! What team are you on?"

He sighed. "Intermediate, but I want to try out for Advanced…whenever the next tryouts are."

I smiled. "Cool. I bet you'll make it."

I wanted to smack myself as soon as I said it. It made me sound like an idiot. But he smiled.

"Thanks."

I thought a minute. "I'll keep an eye out for flyers and stuff for you. I'll text you if I see something."

He quickly took out his phone and handed it to me. "Great."

We swapped numbers as the bell rang, then took our seats. He was behind me, and I felt self-conscious the whole time. After the class, I hadn't heard one thing the teacher had said.

A few weeks passed and excitement mounted for Valentines Day. But a few days before the 14th, an announcement came over the loudspeaker.

"Due to a change of plans, the Sweetheart Soiree has been canceled."

Several sounds of protest echoed throughout the classroom. The loudspeaker continued.

"So instead, Canterwood Crest Academy will have a Homecoming dance in June. If you would like to be on the planning committee, there are sign up sheets in the main office."

Cheers went throughout the classroom as girls giggled and guys tried to catch their friends' eyes. I smiled, for the first time a possibility that I might have a date.

I continued to show Will around throughout the next couple of weeks, and soon enough he came up to me before class one morning.

"Hey Izzy. Do you want to go riding with me this afternoon?"

I could have screamed.

"Yes! I'd love too!" I answered quickly.

"Great. I'll text you." He smiled and walked away.

Seeing my face, Cadi and Cat pulled me over to where their desks were.

"Omigod did he ask you out!" Cat demanded.

"Sort of…we're going riding this afternoon." I said evasively, twirling a strand of my brown hair around my finger.

Pasque, a girl with a blonde bob, and her newfound friend Lila leaned in to listen, curious. I blushed at the attention and was glad that the teacher ordered me back to my desk as the bell rang.

I was freaking out. I had ten minutes until I was supposed to meet Will at the stables.

"Alex! Are you almost done?" I called.

Alex was immersed in a world of fashion. She had spent the last 30 minutes picking out an outfit for my 'date' with Will.

I sighed. Finally, she came out with a royal purple tank top with a loose black belt around the waist. She matched it with my tan breeches and black paddock boots.

"There." She said, looking pleased with her work. Only she could make a stable outfit look stylish.

"What are you doing today?" I asked, pulling on the clothes.

"Hanging out with Drew. He's giving me some pointers for guitar playing. He's incredible!" She said, and I could tell from the bathroom that she was smiling.

I grabbed my helmet and waved. "Have fun, I'll text you later." She waved, and I began my walk to the stables.

"Hey." I greeted Will as I walked in.

He grinned. "Hey."

I walked down the aisle and brought Champ out, clipping his halter to some crossties. Will disappeared into a stall a few lengths down the aisle and brought out a beautiful buckskin gelding with alert ears and a cute face.

"Aw, Mac is so cute." I said.

He smiled. "Thanks, so is Champ. He definitely looks like a champion!"

I got to work brushing the dirt from the bay's coat and was soon finished. I went to retrieve his tack and saw that it was hanging outside his stall.

I glanced up and saw Will looking at me. "Thanks for getting my tack!" I called.

He smirked. "I figured you'd need some help getting it, and you were a slowpoke getting here."

Detecting his teasing tone, I childishly stuck out my tongue at him. "We'll see who needs some help when I beat you in a race."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're on."

Soon we were speeding at a fast gallop across the open field, racing at breakneck speed. I wasn't even concerned about the race anymore; all thoughts of that were vanished at the pure bliss of galloping.

Soon we reached the treeline. Will and I chatted for a while before he checked his watch, which looked very worn.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "I have track team tryouts today! I forgot!"

I smiled. "That's okay, I'll text you later? And good luck! When you make it we can walk to practices together."

He nodded. "Sounds good. I'll text you as soon as I'm done."

With that he turned and set off at a brisk trot to the barn. I walked a bit longer, trying to figure out the feelings that I had never felt before.

I filled Alex in on the events of the ride when I got home. She looked disappointed.

"What, he didn't ask you out?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, not yet."

She smiled, and echoed, "_Yet_..."

I decided to check my email, though I was scared. I didn't want to read anything from the hospital. But instead, I found one from Will. Excited and nervous, I clicked it.

**To: Isabelle Adams**

**From: Will Byrnes**

**Subject: Hey**

_Hey Izzy. I have a question._

_I like you. A lot._

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

_I am not good with words…_

I couldn't help myself. I screamed. Alex rushed over and read the email. She screamed too. "Reply!" She urged. I nodded and said exactly what I was thinking.

**To: Will Byrnes**

**From: Isabelle Adams**

**Subject: re: Hey**

_Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes...and YES!_

_Hehehe…me neither. :D_

Unable to stay inside, I left Orchard and walked to the Cross Country course. I had been skipping practices due to my recently acquired depression, but now I walked with a new vigor, a determination.

I set a goal for myself. I would run 5K, or a distance of around 3.5 miles. I took a breath and began.

I used my anger, frustration, and confusion as fuel, pushing myself to my physical limits. I sped down the leaf-littered trails and over sparse February grass, making my strides longer.

_I run because I am able to, unlike my mom. _I thought bitterly, flattening out into a sprint as I dashed across the final stretch.

I drew a ragged breath, slowing to a jog to cool down. My head swam and my knees shook, but I felt better than I had in weeks.

Alex looked surprised at my new attitude, but she welcomed me back with open arms.

That night as I went to sleep, bitter tears ceased to roll down my cheeks. My darkened world was now filled with life, light, and love.


	9. Chapter 9

"Some people may look down on me, but at least I don't cheat on my boyfriend! Rumors travel like wildfire here."

Cat recited the monstrous to me. I shook my head in amazement.

"What the hell?" Alex snorted. "What does that even mean?"

Cat shook her head. "I wish I knew. Who even is this Ellie Pink?"

I bit my lip. Cat had just informed Alex and I about a strange girl walking up to her yesterday and telling her that. Of course, we all knew that Cat would never cheat on Mike. But what was this Ellie girl's business saying that to a girl she doesn't even know?

After school that day, Alex and I went to talk to this Ellie. Alex was ticked off, I could tell.

She walked over, glaring. "Hello Ellie. I know what you said to Mike and Cat. 'Cause you know rumors spread like a wild-fire here. So listen. Cat hasn't cheated on anybody and Mike deserves her and she deserves him. So back off my friends and mind your own business." She spat at her angrily.

I nodded. "Um, hi Ellie. I heard what you said to Cat and Mike, too. I was just wondering, why are you being so mean to them? Did they ever do anything to you?"

The girl smiled, pushing back a lock of black hair. "Why are you even sticking up for that bitch? She doesn't deserve Mike at all." She said, smirking.

"You're the bitch! Cat's our friend and you have no business being so rude to her." Alex said, turning curtly and walking away. I glared at Ellie and followed her.

Later that day, Cat, Cadi, Alex, and I went to the Sweet Shop to discuss our newest problem.

"What should we do?" Cadi asked, eyes worried.

Cat shrugged and I glanced at her. She was holding up well despite the now-constant harassment from Ellie.

"Why does she hate you?" I wondered aloud.

Cat looked up. "I think it's because she likes Mike." She said quietly.

Alex snorted. "More like she's jealous. But she does seem to have a thing for him."

Cadi and I agreed, while Cat shrugged modestly.

Suddenly, I felt an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey guys!" An unnaturally perky voice sounded in my ear.

I jumped, gasping as Ellie sat down next to me.

"Get out of here, bitch. Nobody likes you." Alex growled.

Cadi nodded narrowing her eyes.

"Aw! But aren't we best friends?" Ellie said in an innocent voice. She then glared at Cat. "Except for that slut over there."

Ellie hopped nimbly off of the stool and grabbed the Root Beer in front of Cat. In one fluid movement, she dumped the icy drink on Cat's head.

"Mistake." Growled Alex as she pulled back a hand and slapped her in the face. Cadi and I hurried to get some paper towels for Cat, whose blonde hair was dripping with the soda.

"C'mon, let's go to our dorm." I said, shooting a glance at Alex. She glared at Ellie once more before following.

Back at the dorm, Alex was pacing the room, muttering under her breath what sounded like a long string of profanities. I held back a laugh and turned to Cat.

"Do you want a clean shirt? I have some you can borrow."

She shook her head. "I can get my own." She attempted to stand up, but Alex pushed her gently down.

"Not looking like that. No offense, but you look horrible."

Cat raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Gee, thanks."

Alex rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. C'mon Izz. Let's go." I got up and followed Alex out of the room.

When we got to Cat's room in Snow, our mouths dropped. Lamps were smashed, clothes were strewn across the room, and every available thing was either broken of on the floor. Cat's iPod was lying in a puddle of water and her pale pink bed sheets were on the ground. Nothing on Cadi's side of the room was touched though.

"Ellie…" I spat. Alex walked over to Ellie, who was in the process of smashing a lamp, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Alex! Come to join the party?" Ellie said brightly.

Alex glared at her so hard that the saying "If looks could kill…" ran through my head, then punched Ellie right in the nose. Ellie stumbled over to the door, clutching her nose. Alex followed.

"Cat is fine. You can't hurt her. Or you'll have to answer to me." Alex snarled, jerking a thumb at herself.

Ellie smiled impishly. "Fine. But that's more than I can say for her nag."

It took half a second for it to click in my brain. _Night Train._"Oh no you don't bitch!" I screamed, darting after her.

I arrived at the barn a second too late. Ellie was holding Night Train's halter and appeared to be waiting for me. When she saw me, she grinned wickedly and raised a riding crop. As a bolt of lightning lit the darkening sky, she struck the black horse's hindquarters. Night Train leapt forward and galloped off into the storm.

Alex pulled around the corner, eyes wide. Cadi and Cat followed suit, hearing the noises from my dorm.

On an impulse, I ran over to Champ's stall and jumped onto his back. No saddle, no bridle.

"Go!" I screamed, and he took off after the black warmblood who was growing smaller as he galloped farther and farther away.

Entering the woods, I looked left to right, calling out his name repeatedly, not heard over the loud claps of thunder. A strangled whinny from a little ways ahead made my heart leap, and soon I saw Night Train. He was scared to death. His ebony coat was darkened with sweat, and his eyes were rolling. His halter was caught in a bush.

I walked Champ over, who nickered softly to his friend. The gelding calmed slightly, and I untangled his halter. Keeping a firm hold on him, I urged Champ into a canter as we sped back to the barn.

As I got there, Cat let out a strangled cry of relief and gratitude. She ran forward, burying her tear streaked face in Ty's mane.

I jumped off of Champ, who stood stock-still.

"You should _not _have done that." Alex yelled at the raven-haired girl, running forward. Ellie dodged her and ran towards Cat, who didn't see her.

"Cat!" Cadi and I screamed. But Ellie was already there. She yanked Cat away from her horse and pushed her against the wall. She slammed Cat's head into the wall, knocking her unconscious, and stomped on her. I heard the telltale snap of a breaking bone, and gasped.

"No!"

Cat's breathing became ragged as Ellie turned to face us with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Cadi, help Cat! Take her to Mr. Connor's office." I instructed.

"Alex…Alex?" I said, spinning around. Alex was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, I heard a yell from down the corridor. Alex was running towards Ellie, a long broom in hand.

"DIE BITCH DIE!" She screamed, whacking Ellie upside the head with the broom. Ellie screamed, falling to the ground. Alex kicked her for good measure, then looked at me.

"Yeah?"

I realized that my mouth was hanging wide open. "Uhm…..wow. What was that?" Alex shrugged. "Saw it in some movie."

I shook my head. "C'mon, let's help Cadi." I said, turning to the strawberry blonde girl who was dragging Cat's limp body towards the barn office.

Once inside, Cadi set to work helping Cat while I dialed the nurse. Alex stood in the doorway, watching. The nurse announced that she'd be down soon and hung up. I walked over to Cat, who was slowly waking up. I kneeled beside Cat.

"Cat...I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Gosh I'm an idiot of course you're not! Ellie got it from Alex...she will NEVER harass you again." I said, my face turning red from anger.

Cat nodded and laid back down as the nurse came in, followed by a shell-shocked looking Mike. As he hurried over to where Cat lay on the couch, Alex motioned for me to come over. I hurried over and my mouth dropped.

Ellie was struggling to her feet, and was crawling towards an object on the ground…Cat's cell phone. She grabbed it, then turned and blew us a kiss before running out of the stable.

"C'mon!" Alex roared, charging after her. I followed suit, anger blurring my vision.

Ellie ran all the way to the Slice, where she stopped and started to text someone. As Alex and I ran in, she clicked send.

"There. Mike will never want to go out with that slut again." She said happily. With that, she smashed the cell phone on the floor.

I watched as it shattered into tiny pieces, but Alex was faster. She ran forward and punched Ellie in the face. Ellie retaliated, streaks of blood running down livid face. She slammed Alex into a table, which flipped over onto Alex's arm. Alex screamed in pain, but managed to stand up and kick the raven-haired girl in the stomach. Ellie doubled over in pain and Alex delivered a hard blow to her head, knocking her unconscious. My legs felt frozen by shock. But it was broken when Alex sighed.

"Damn, my arm hurts!"

I laughed despite myself. As we walked out, a gruff voice that belonged to the Italian manager floated out into the night. "CHE DIAVOLO!"

Back at the stable, the nurse was finishing bandaging Cat's ribcage. She glared up at us, as if we were the ones responsible.

"A broken rib _and_ a punctured kidney!" She huffed, shaking her head. An assistant with a gurney wheeled Cat to the Nurse's office as Cadi followed, head low.

Alex and I left soon after checking that Champ and Night Train were okay. As we walked past Snow, a crash sounded from the window on the top floor.

Ellie's dorm.

A lamp fell to the ground and shattered, and we looked up just in time to see a flash of black-died hair. I barely heard Alex's slightly-awed whisper. "_Jesse._"

The next day, I walked up to Ellie. I was mad. I glared at her fiercely.

"Listen up." I spat, my pale blue eyes angrily narrowed. "Leave Cat alone. I'm not sure why you are harassing her other than the fact that you are jealous and immature. Cat is my friend. She's everyone's friend. See, everyone likes her because she is nice, caring, sweet, fun, and a good person. Which is more than I can say for the likes of you, who has hmm...oh yeah, no friends! Nobody likes a conceited bitch like you, so either change your attitude or change schools! Because, I assure you, if you continue to dis Cat, Jesse, Alex, I, and everyone else here will torture you until you run screaming out of Canterwood." I say sweetly. "So I suggest you take me seriously, because if you don't, you're in for a 'fun' year!" I say, slapping her across the face. "Oh, and I also suggest that you buy Cat a new cell phone, 2 new lattes, oh, and pay for all the things you broke when you ransacked her room! You may have broken Alex's arm, broken many of Cat's things, and broken Night Train's trust, but you will NEVER break our resolve to fight you until you go take your pathetic worthless life somewhere else!" I yell, counting the things off on my fingers. "Don't even try to deny it. We have witnesses." I glared at her for a few more moments before storming off.

By the end of the month, Cat had recovered. But Ellie was still lurking around campus. Since there was no actual proof that Ellie had done it, she hadn't been expelled. March dawned warm, and we thought that we were in the clear and Canterwood would return to normal.

One afternoon, Cat walked over to Alex and I, who were trying to play tennis. Her head was low, and her feet dragged.

"What's wrong?" I asked, ceasing my attack on the ball and walking over. She raised her head; it was covered in tears.

"Ellie gave a me a death threat." Her whisper was barely heard. "She told me that if I didn't break up with Mike…she would kill me." She shuddered, fresh tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Wordlessly, I pulled her into a hug. Footsteps announced another arrival.

"Well, if this makes you feel any better, I _did_destroy her room." Jesse offered.

Alex laughed slightly, but none of us could feel happy. Cat and Mike's relationship was over. All because of Ellie.

Later that day, I walked over to Ellie with Alex by my side. Alex knocked her to the ground and punched her, turning her over and slapping her.

"I told you to stay away! And now they are broken up because of you! And still Mike will never go out with you! Everybody hates you and you will never be popular. You are fucking ugly and you deserve to go to hell! So pretty much back to where your ugly-ass came from in the first place! Don't ever call me your friend we are NOT! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! Stay away from everyone! WE ALL HATE YOUR UGLY ASS!" She screamed, slapping her again.

As Ellie got up, I walked over, eyes streaming with tears. "Ellie Pink, you are... unbelievable. Death threats? Really? I have to say for you that is probably your ultimate low. And that's saying something, because you have done things that are horrible. I absolutely never want to see your face again." I slapped her in the face, harder than I had been doing before.

As I really started crying, I added, "Oh, and Mike will NEVER date you. He probably won't even talk to you. He loved Cat, and you've ruined that. Doing that got you nowhere. So I really hope you're happy, bitch." I turned around quickly and sprinted back to my dorm, Alex in pursuit.

_A/N: Yes, I KNOW that originally it was Ty who Ellie attacked, but when I did some editing to elongate a previous chapter I had to change it to Night Train. But the same thing would have happened so…yeah. _


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" I said aloud as I joined the crowd of students around the white door of a now unoccupied room in Snow. Taped to the door was a note. Written in neat cursive was one sentence.

_Ellie Pink diagnosed with bipolar disorder was send to a Mental Institute._

Soon, Snow's dorm monitor shooed everyone away from Ellie's old dorm room.

As Alex and I walked back to Orchard, Alex whispered, "I don't believe a word of that crap. Bipolar? Nice excuse. I think she's just evil."

I nodded. "How was her behavior bipolar? I think your right. But why would she want to leave?"

Even as I spoke, a shiver ran down my body. All through the month of March, Ellie had harassed Cat, though not quite to the same degree, since her work was done. Ellie had definitely left her mark on Canterwood. Mike barely ever talked, and his usually friendly brown eyes were sad. And Cat…she blamed herself, enough said.

Back at Orchard, we changed into clothes for school. The April air was getting warmer, and we were happy to be able to wear T-shirts again. I pulled an overlarge green T-shirt with my farm's logo on it. It still went to below my waist. I grabbed a scrunchie and tied it in the corner. I pulled my hair up in a messy ponytail and grabbed my bag. Alex was right behind me, wearing a bubblegum colored shirt that had straps that I knew were right on the dot dress code restrictions. But that was Alex.

A surprise greeted us in Algebra this morning.

Instead of Carter, who usually talked to Cat before the bell rang, two new guys were hovering over Cat. One was wearing a black plaid shirt and khaki pants. His dark brown hair was trademark Justin Beiber style. He seemed to be trying to out-flirt the taller of the two. He had long-ish brown hair that fall into his face, hiding his dark eyes. He had high cheekbones and an athletic build.

Cat caught my eye and gave a _Help me!_ look.

I walked over, smiling. "Hey Cat. And hey…?" I said to the other guys.

The first guy replied. "Hey. I'm Keenan Jacobs."

The second guy answered in a deeper tone. "Tristan Marks."

I shrugged. "Isabelle A-." But both boys had refocused on Cat. I shrugged again and walked back to my desk.

Soon, a girl walked in. She had blonde hair that barely brushed her shoulders. Dark eyeliner framed her neon green eyes as she glanced around the room.

I smiled. "Hello. I'm Izzy."

She smiled warmly. "Nikki. Nikki Brooks."

I noticed streaks of paint on her hands. "Do you paint?" I asked, gesturing towards the multicolored streaks.

She nodded. "But my main hobby is photography." She pulled a small camera out of her pocket.

"Cool." I said. She smiled once more at me before taking the only empty desk on the other side of the room, seeing as the two closest to Cat were occupied.

After school, Alex and I went to the Media Center to work on some homework. After a good half hour, though, I realized that Alex wasn't doing homework. She was drawing.

I glanced over. My view of the beautiful dress she was creating was blocked by her arm.

"No way! You aren't seeing them yet." She chided.

"What are they?"

She rolled her eyes. If you need to know, fine, I'll tell you." But despite her words, she looked like she couldn't keep it on a second longer. "I'm designing dresses for all of my friends for Homecoming!"

I stared. "How will you afford to make them?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It's the least my mom can do. She figures it's fair that she can buy me whatever as long as I stay out of her house."

Her tone was light, but I detected hurt deep in her eyes.

"Oh." I said softly, returning to my homework. After a while, she put her pen down.

"We should do something tonight."

I nodded. "Like what?"

She though a moment. "We could go to the Slice."

I nodded. "Cool. Who should we invite?"

Alex looked sheepish. "Well, I already invited some people. Cat, Eli, and_Will_can all come." She said with a smirk. As usual, my heart leapt at his name.

"Yay! Sounds like fun." She nodded, and we left for our dorm.

Later that night we all were sitting at a large table in the back of the pizza parlor. I was sitting next to Will on one side of the booth, Cat was next to Alex on the other side, and Eli had drawn up a chair to the end. I noticed he looked jumpy.

"What?" I asked.

"Ohnothing." He said quickly, pulling a handful of little pink packages out of his pocket.

Alex poked him. "Are you on drugs Eli? You're acting like a spaz."

He shook his head. "No…I'm HIGH ON SPLENDA!" With that, he ripped open one of the packages of sugar and tipped its contents into his open mouth.

I laughed as Alex and Cat tried to steal the rest of his stash. "It's…not…good…for you!" Alex panted, unable to get Eli's possessions.

I rolled my eyes as a waiter came over. We ordered our drinks and he walked away, giving Eli and Alex funny looks. Soon, he returned with our drinks and took our order.

To my surprise, Alex told him, "Everything on the menu."

He smirked. "Okay, really, what would you like?"

She glared at him. "I'm serious." He looked shocked, but walked away.

I turned to Alex. "Why did you order everything?"

She shrugged. "I can afford it."

I sat back, shaking my head. "So what should we do after dinner?" Will asked.

Alex piped up. "Oh! Since I'm Captain of the Swim Team, I have keys to the pool! We could go swimming! And since nobody else has keys, we'll have the place to ourselves!" Murmurs of agreement spread throughout the table.

Soon, a group of waiters carrying several different dishes walked over. All the food barely fit onto the tabletop. But we were hungry and had decided to eat late, so at least half of the food was gone before I sat back.

"I cannot put one more morsel into my mouth." I said.

"Same. I'm stuffed." Cat agreed.

Suddenly, a crash from farther up the shop caught our attention. A waiter had fallen, resulting in several smashed plates.

Alex smiled. "Should I offer to help? I have experience with brooms."

Cat and I laughed at her joke, but Will, taking it that she meant by 'help' knocking the waiter unconscious with a broom, stood up and yelled, "Okay, who gave Alex the broom!"

The whole table cracked up, and I grabbed Will's hand pulling him back down. He was laughing. "Let's go! People are staring."

"I wonder why…" He mused.

We were still laughing as Alex led the way to the pool, handing our waiter a wad of cash that looked suspiciously like a roll of $100 bills.

Alex told us that we could pick any bathing suit we wanted from the Swim Shop, it was on her.

I chose a black bikini, Cat a pink one, Alex red. We walked back out as the guys emerged in swim trunks. Alex immediately cannonballed into the water, quickly followed by Eli, who looked partially insane.

As soon as he resurfaced, he yelled, "DAMMIT! My Splenda!"

We laughed, watching as he yanked handfuls of soggy pink paper from the pocket of his trunks.

I walked over to the pool's edge and dipped a foot in. I immediately recoiled. It was cold. Instead, I watched as Cat jumped it, swimming over to Eli and Alex.

Suddenly, something pushed me into the water. I screamed, and resurfaced to see Will laughing insanely.

I scowled. "You're gonna pay for that one, Byrnes."

He grinned and jumped in, splashing me. I wiped the wet hair out of my face and splashed him back, and soon it was a splash war.

After a while we went to sit on the side of the pool. I watched Eli, Cat, and Alex, grinning.

"They're so strange." I laughed as Cat and Alex used their combined efforts to push Eli's head under the water.

Will nodded. I looked at him and he smiled. Simultaneously, we leaned in. Our lips brushed together. My heart fluttered. Our first kiss! We pulled back grinning.

Suddenly, a scream came from the other side of the pool. We jerked our heads up and saw that Cat and Alex were both under water. They resurfaced, dragging what looked like Eli's limp body.

"Is he…asleep?" I yelled. Alex nodded.

Will and I swam over to help. When he was finally safely ashore, Alex sighed. "Eli is the only person I know that could _fall asleep_underwater."

Cat was feeling around in her purse. 'Aha!" She said, eyes gleaming. I glanced at what was in her hand. A black sharpie.

"You girls are cruel!" Will accused as Cat, myself, and Alex bent over Eli's motionless face. Soon, the pale skin was covered with doodles, a unibrow from me, a curly mustache from Will, who despite his words couldn't resist, and a smiley face, a heart, and something that looked suspiciously like "Alex Rules!' from my roommate.

After a while Eli woke up, and we managed to keep poker faces about the ink covering his skin. It was so late, we just decided to go home.

Back at Orchard, Alex and I showered and changed into our PJ's quickly. We were able to watch one episode of Pretty Little Liars before our eyelids drooped. As we fell into sleep, I heard Alex mutter, "Best Day Ever."


	11. Chapter 11

"Tell me, _please._" I begged Alex. She shook her head, lips drawn in a straight line.

"No! I can't."

I sighed. "Alex, she's my friend, too. I care about her. And I'm sure you'd rather me get informed from you than have to bug Jesse."

Alex glared at me. "I am NOT spilling her secret. If Jesse wanted to tell you, she would."

I sat back and glared at the corner of my desk. _Something_had happened the other night to Jesse, who hadn't come to school in two days. But since nothing could keep her inside, I saw her once around campus. Even from a distance, she looked bad. Sick, almost. I knew that Alex knew what was wrong with her. But she wouldn't budge.

During lunch I tried again. But still received the same stoic response. Something was different between us. Alex was distant, and getting snappier. I knew that she wouldn't tell me, especially now, so I had no luck.

But an idea struck me. Walking back to my dorm, I saw Cat talking to Jesse. Emotions flitted across her face, ranging from horror to sympathy to anger, then to an emotionless mask as she glanced around. I smiled.

Minutes later, as Will and I tacked up for our lesson, I cornered Cat in the tack room. Will was right behind me. I had sorta filled my boyfriend in on the events of the day, and he was curious too.

"Cat?" I asked. She looked up from the saddle she was polishing.

"Yeah?"

I took a breath. "I know you know, so don't deny it, but what happened to Jess the other night?"

My words came out sharper than they were supposed to, and I tried again. "Look, I care about her too. She's my friend."

Cat sighed, pursing her lips. "She told me not to tell anyone." Same answer as Alex.

"Please Cat? You know I don't want to know just so I can start rumors." I said pleadingly.

Cat looked torn. "Well…fine….but….oh, okay, but do NOT tell anyone."

I nodded quickly, Will doing the same. Cat leaned in, and her voice was barely above a whisper. "Three nights ago, Jess took the bus to the little outlet mall. Well, her dad is getting remarried soon, and she wanted to buy the woman an engagement gift. Her dad doesn't deserve it. He practically makes her life a living hell." Her eyes were stony. "But Jess wanted to be the bigger person. She saw this beautiful necklace, but she didn't have enough money. Later at a restaurant, some guys offered her money…in exchange for getting drunk. Jesse did it, and now…" Cat covered her face in her hands. "She feel's terrible. She had a huge hangover and feels like she has flu but worse. And she can't tell any authority because she'd get expelled and maybe arrested for underage drinking."

I stared in shock. I was not expecting this.

Will broke the silence. "Thanks Cat. We won't tell anyone."

I nodded. "Thank you."

She looked away, and we left. Will and I finished tacking up without talking, and all throughout the lesson we were distracted. I almost fell off of Champ when he refused a jump.

"Isabelle! Pay attention! You're lucky Champ's neck was there, or else you'd be on the ground." Mr. Connor's stern voice demanded. I nodded weakly, catching Will's eye from the neighboring arena, where the Advanced Team was practicing. He gave me a sympathetic look before returning to Mac.

Later that day, as I walked into my dorm, I was shocked to see Alex glaring at me.

"Isabelle Adams, you are such a bitch." She said angrily.

"_What?_What did I do?" I replied, confused and hurt.

"You made cat tell you Jesse's secret after I told you no! You just don't listen, do you?"

My blue eyes narrowed into ice-colored slits. "Alex, I care about Jesse too. You're not her _only_friend. Can you get that through your head?"

She took a step closer. "I know that, idiot. But if she wanted you to know that, she would have told you! And now look what you've done! Now Jess is mad at Cat for telling you!"

I looked at my feet guiltily. "Will was there too…" I muttered softly.

"Will? _Will!_Oh, now you're blaming you're _boyfriend!_That's sad. Really sad."

I shook my head. "I know. But I'm a little irritated right now."

Alex smirked. "You brought this on yourself."

I shook my head again, angry. "That's not it! My mom has freakin' cancer! But you wouldn't know how it feels every night, waiting, knowing there's nothing you can do, and wondering if you're mom will be alive by morning. No, you have the most perfect life. A mom _and_a dad, a brother, lots of money, and whatever you want. It's not like that for all of us." I say angrily.

The words tumble out before I can stop them. I knew that Alex's life wasn't as perfect as I had depicted it. I was about to apologize when Alex said something that cracked my heart in two.

"At least I _have_ parents."

She looked like she regretted the words. "Oh Izzy! I'm sor-"

I cut her short. My face was livid. I turned and walked out, slamming the door in my friend's face.

I walked to the stable, numb. I mentally formed a shield around my heart. Alex had just proven my new rule. Trust nobody. I thought I could trust my dad. And now he was dead. I thought I could trust my mom. And now she was on her deathbed with cancer. I thought I could trust Alex, and she had turned against me.

Without fully realizing it, I had returned to the stable. I put on Champ's bridle and hopped onto his back, which was still damp from where I had sponged him off after the lesson. We headed for the trails. After a while, I come to a small deer path. Not wanting to go home, I decide to take it. After bushwhacking through the forest, I gasped.

Champ and I had come across a beautiful clearing. A sturdy looking willow tree was in the center, with low hanging branches easy for climbing. Off the west a bit, a stream bubbled along. I sighed, listening as the grass brushed Champ's hooves. I took out his bit and tied him to the lowest branch where he immediately dropped his head to graze. I climbed up into the tree and sighed. I felt like I could see the whole world from here. A small breeze made the branches of the willow whisper like a wind chime. I leaned back and closed my eyes. Today was turning out terrible. But though my heart wrenched with sadness, I pushed the feeling away. Numbness blocked the pain.

When I woke up, the daylight was fading. I had to get back to the barn or I wouldn't make it home before dark. I put Champ's bit back in and hoisted myself back onto him. Deciding to take a shortcut around a field rather than go back through the woods, I urged my horse into a trot and let my mind wander.

But I was jerked out of my haze when Champ shied away from something on the treeline. I landed with a thud on the ground and went to stand up when I saw something that made my heart stop. Not a foot away from me was a snake, eyes glittering in the fading light and triangular head poised to strike.

I could tell that it was a copperhead from its markings. As it went backwards to bite, I heard a noise from behind me. Two sinewy black legs stood between me and the snake now, and I looked up to see my horse standing over me, blocking me from harm. His ears were back, but he stood stoic.

Frightened, the snake lunged forward and sank its venomous fangs into his right leg. Champ screamed and reared as I rolled out of the way, and I saw the snake go flying into the bushes. He tried to stumble away, but the venom made it hard. Champ collapsed onto the ground, eyes rolling and nostrils flaring in terror.

I screamed and ran over. His leg was swelling, and his coat was darkened with an agonized sweat. He neighed in pain, thrashing his legs.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Mr. Connor's office, messing up the number a few times in my haste. On the third ring, one of the older students picked up. I quickly explained what had happened through my choked sobs, and he arranged to be there right away.

Now there was nothing I could do but wait. Champ had gone still, but he was trembling. I crawled over to his head and sat down, stroking the white blob of a star on his forehead.

"Hey buddy, shh…it's gonna be okay, you're okay, you're gonna be okay…Champ?" I cried when his eyes closed and his breathing slowed.

"No! You cannot die! I won't let you! You CANNOT LEAVE ME!" My voice rose into a raw shout as he made no form of reply.

Suddenly, headlights flared over us and someone jumped out of the cab of a horse trailer. It was the student I had called. He looked 16 or 17, and I could tell he knew what he was doing as he expertly checked Champ. He grabbed the reins and pulled, but though the bay's eyes flickered open he didn't get up. He turned to me.

"Please try to get him up. You may be the only one he'll do it for."

I walked forward on shaking legs. This was the least I could do. I owed my faithful, sweet horse so much. He saved me from the snake. He was always there for me, saving me figuratively and literally. He was the best damn horse I would ever find, and I was NOT going to watch him die.

"C'mon boy, you have to get up. Please." I pleaded. He groaned and with a massive effort he rocked onto his front legs. The infected one buckled, and he fell again.

"No! You've almost got it, c'mon!" My smart horse leaned forward and got his back legs up, then rose into a shuddering standing position. He held the bitten leg up, unable to put any weight on it. I clicked and led him slowly, painstakingly, towards the trailer. Every step was a massive effort for him, and his head and ears were low. Once he was in the trailer, I ran to the cab and screamed, 'Go!" to the student. He pressed the gas and the truck roared to life, pulling away through the trees and to the barn. We were racing against time, because who knew how much Champ had left.

Once there, Mr. Connor and the vet ran forward to retrieve Champ. I went to help, but tripped. I felt like I was on a sugar-high, but worse. Mr. Connor caught my arm.

"We've got it under control, Isabelle." He said gently.

My eyes were wild. "No! Let me see my horse!" I screamed.

He looked surprised at my tone, but I didn't care. I shouldered the vet aside and hugged my horse, who looked miserable. The vet shot Mr. Connor a glance, and the riding instructor pulled me away.

"The vet needs to treat him if you want him to live!" He said sternly.

I nodded once, but followed closely. Champ collapsed in his stall, the effort of standing too much. The vet filled a syringe and injected it into the leg. He wrapped wet gauze tightly around the leg. Letting himself out of the stall, he turned to me.

"The gauze will reduce the swelling." He explained. I nodded. "If your horse is fine in the morning, he's on the road to recovery and he will most likely be fine. But if not…" He trailed off. "Call me."

He grabbed his bag and left. Mr. Connor turned to me. "I'll watch him. He'll be fine."

I shook my head. "No. I'll stay overnight. Can I borrow the cot?" He nodded and retrieved me a cot and a pillow and blanket. I pushed it up right against Champ's stall door and fetched a bucket and the gauze. Then I curled up on the cot. This was going to be a long night.

I used the excuse of Champ not to sleep in my dorm for a week, but soon enough Mr. Connor kicked me out. I sighed as I walked to class. I had done my homework in the library and eaten as usual, but I had been able to avoid my roommate.

Though there were two months left of school, people were still arriving. Haley Costa, a girl with crimped brown hair and hazel eyes sat near me today in Science. It turned out that she was as weird as me. We chatted most of the class and became fast friends. In English, there was a new boy. Mark Grisham had long-ish brown hair and brown eyes. He was funny and kind. At lunch I sat with Haley and Charlie at a small table, not with our other friends because that's where Alex still sat with the others. Will looked torn, so he decided to sit with some of his other friends. I frowned, saddened by the divide that Alex and I had created between our friends.

After school, I decided to treat myself to some ice cream at the recently opened parlor, Sprinkles. As I walked in, Mark was sitting there…with Alex.

I turned to hurry away, but Mark had seen me.

"Izzy! Hey."

I smiled tentatively. "Hey Mark."

Alex didn't turn.

"Wanna sit?" Mark offered. I couldn't say no.

I sighed. "Sure." I got a simple vanilla cone and joined them. Alex and I didn't speak. Mark noticed.

"What's up with you two? Cat told me you used to be best friends." He accused. I snuck a glance at Alex. She looked away.

"Long story." I sighed. She nodded stiffly.

Mark frowned. "Well, can you put it behind you?"

I turned to Alex. She opened her mouth, about to say something, but then Mark's cell phone rang. A funny look came over his face. "One sec guys." He said, walking away. When he was gone, Alex leaned over.

"Izzy. I am so sorry. I went too far. I understand you were just looking out for Jess. I'm sorry." She looked like she meant it. I nodded.

"I'm sorry too. I said some things too, and I wouldn't let you explain. Friends?" I held out my hand, but she leaned in for a hug.

"Love you." She whispered. I hugged her back, tears welling in my eyes.

Mark walked over, face emotionless. "Someone broke into out house." He said. "But nothing is missing…except my sister Kaylie. I'm sure she's just hiding in the closet or something." He said.

My eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Mark…"

He stared at us. "She's in the closet." He said, almost angrily.

"She IS!"

I nodded, not wanting to agitate him more. "Okay, okay she's in the closet!"

He nodded. "You've got that right."

Alex stared at her lap. "We should do something fun."

I nodded. "Like what?"

She smiled. "Like go to my secret pond!" Mark nodded, thankful for the subject change. "Okay. Let's go change and we'll meet outside here in fifteen?"

We nodded, walking back to _our_dorm. God, you don't know how good that sounded to me.

Now clad in bathing suits, we were walking down the trail. Alex looked at ease, knowing exactly where to go.

Soon, we came upon a beautiful pond. It was pretty wide but not too big, and was conveniently hidden by thick foliage. I watched as dragonflies hummed lazily throughout the scene, dancing through the cattails that edged the water and skimming the aquamarine depths.

Alex and Mark immediately jumped in and started a splashing war. Alex looked at me accusingly.

"Who's side are you on, Adams?"

I shrugged. They commenced their game, unaware of me. I climbed up a tree and crawled out onto the branch, which hung over the pond.

"I'm on team IZZY!" I yelled, jumping off and cannonballing right between them, creating a large splash. I laughed, resurfacing to their surprised faces.

We swam for an hour before drying off and sitting on the bank.

Suddenly, there was a movement from behind us. The bush shook, making me jump.

"What's that?" I asked.

Mark stood up. "I'll go check." He said, grabbing a stick. He crept over to the bush and whacked it with the stick. I had a fleeting image of Alex with a broom before a snake darted out.

I screamed and Mark jumped backwards. But the snake was too quick. It sprang forward and bit into Mark's hand. With a yell of pain he yanked the snake off of his hand and threw it into the forest.

"Mark!" Alex shouted, running forward. Mark was holding his hand and muttering profanities under his breath.

"We have to take him to the nurse!" I said quickly.

Mark groaned. "Damn, why didn't we bring your horse?"

I looked at the ground. "Guess I forgot." I lied.

After his hand was treated, Alex and I returned to Orchard. I filled her in on the week's events, and she informed me about her's.

But after a while we were both exhausted, so we went to bed.

Despite the events to the day, I felt happier than ever to have an actual bed again. Before I lost consciousness, I mentally reminded myself to talk to the Canterwood officials about their snake problem.


	12. Chapter 12

"No way!" Alex yelled as Jesse broke the news.

She nodded, looking happier than ever. Eli was grinning.

"Congratulations, you two!" I smiled at the new couple.

Jesse and Eli.

I had known that they liked each other for a while. I looked over. Everyone was grinning-slash-applauding…except for Charlie, who was scowling. My heart sank. She had a big crush on Eli. I looked from her to the two new guy-additions to our table. Mason Radke, a tall guy with messy blonde hair, was talking to Wyst, who looked blissfully happy. The other one, Jake Watson, ran a hand through his skater-dude brown hair and smiled politely at Elsie, who was shamelessly flirting with him.

I sighed and returned my gaze to Charlie. She had seen my eyes' journey, and whispered, _"I don't need love." _

I sighed. Mike, who decided that just because Cat and he weren't dating didn't mean they couldn't be friends, was sitting next to Cat but leaning across the table to talk to Cadi, whose light blue eyes were sparkling with happiness. Cat was talking to Carter, who had claimed her other side. Alison, the talkative girl that I had met in the fall, had recently asked Keenan out, who had agreed. He looked a bit uncomfortable with her, but smiled as I waved anyways. Haley, who was sitting on my other side, was twirling a lock of hair and staring across the cafeteria at Mark. I poked her.

"Wha-?" She said, caught off guard.

"You should ask him out." I said.

She blushed.

"Who?" She tried to say, but her voice squeaked.

I laughed. "Like you don't know."

She shook her head. "Nah. He'd never like me."

I shrugged. "Ya never know…"

At that moment, Will walked over. I smiled widely. "Hey!"

He grinned. "Can I talk to you a second?"

I stood. "Sure."

We walked out of the cafeteria into the empty hallway. I leaned against a vending machine. He cleared his throat.

"It's our four-month dating anniversary…"

I nodded.

"So I want to take you on a special date."

I felt my heart pick up a tempo. "Aw Will! That's really sweet!"

He smiled. "Is tonight okay?"

I nodded.

"Okay, meet me outside the stable after school."

I grinned. "I'll be there."

After school I walked to the stable, mystified. Will was there, smiling like he had a huge secret.

"Hey." I said lamely.

"Hey." He replied. "Follow me."

I followed him through the barn until we came to the hayloft ladder.

"After you."

I shook my head. "I'm so confused…" I mused as I climbed up.

When I reached the hayloft, I gasped. The hay had been cleared off to the side. Now there was a small table and two chairs. I laughed, blown away. "Ohmigod Will! No way!"

He laughed and pulled a chair out for me. I sat down, still laughing. A blush crept into my cheeks.

He sat down and pulled a bag out of his jacket, out of which he took a brownie from the Sweet Shop and put it on a plate. He pulled out two forks and gave one to me. "Happy anniversary."

It was so easy to be around Will. We talked and ate and before I knew it, an hour had passed. He stood up and I sighed in disappointment.

But instead of leaving, he walked over to me and pulled out a silver box.

"Will…" I said.

He smiled. "For you."

I opened the box and pulled out a beautiful locket. I opened it and saw a picture of my mom. I felt my heart twist. In the other side was Champ. I looked up to say something, but he was already there. Our lips touched. After a few moments, we broke away. I felt an idiotic grin spreading across my face, but I didn't even care.

When I get home, I immediately take out the pictures of my mom and Champ. I scroll through the pictures that I had taken and uploaded onto my computer until I found one of me and Will. I cropped it so it was just his face, then printed it. I put it in the locket.

"There." I said, smiling.

My phone buzzed.

_From: Will Byrnes_

_To: Isabelle Adams_

_Hey forgot to ask u when we were at stables: will u go 2 homecoming w/ me?_

I grinned and quickly typed back a positive reply. Speaking of homecoming…I had talked to Cat the other day. Everyone knew that Carter had a huge crush on her and she returned the affection, but his lack to vocalize it was making her insecure. I had mentally reminded myself to talk to him. With firm resolve for my friend, I set off to speak to him.

I walked up to Carter smiling. "Hi Carter! Umm...okay, stalker-Izzy but...you need to ask Cat out! It's...beyond obvious that you both care about each other, and homecoming's around the corner..."

He chuckles as he leans back on the wall, then lowers his voice. "Actually, I was just trying to find the appropriate time to... you know... make it official. Like at the dance?" He looks at me sternly. "You are the only one who knows this, don't repeat a word I said... please? I don't even know why I told you in the first place..." He trails off.

I nod and smile. "Oh, okay. Gotcha. You have my word, Scout's Honor!" I say, saluting.

He laughs, then walks off to care for Shammie.

Back at the dorm, Alex rushes over. "IZZY! Guess what! My mom said that I can invite you to go to Italy with me this summer!"

I cheer. "No way! Are you serious!"

She nods, then opens her mouth to speak. But then her cell phone buzzes. She opens the text, and her face goes white.

"No way…" She mutters.

"WHAT!" I ask, scared at her expression.

"Izzy…" She shows me the text.

_This is all just a game. You are the players and I am the prize. I am still here bitches, and I know everything. Keep your eyes open. Tell the other two. Only the other two. I know two of you are taking flight, but only one will find what they are really looking for. So. Come and find me bitches. –E_

I felt dizzy. "T-that's impossible…Ellie's at a mental institute…how does she know…?"

Alex gets another text, this time from Cat. "She got the message too. She told Jess. They think it's Ellie too."

I swallow. "Who else could it be? Why does Ellie hate us…" I wonder.

Alex shakes her head. "I dunno if she's trying to scare us or what…but if she gave Cat death threats and is now stalking us, who knows what she could do. And I _just _told you that we were going to Italy…"

I glanced around. She could be sitting right there…

I shake my head. "She's bluffing. She has to be. C'mon, let's get something to eat."

Alex and I make our way down to the Slice, quickly joined by Cat and Jesse. They looked the same as we did. White faced, horror-struck, terrified. As we order, all of us can't help looking around. Jesse breaks the silence. "Guys, she could be _anywhere. _She could be hiding in the vents for all we know. You think we should look for her?" Before anyone can reply, though, all four cell phones buzz.

_Silly girls! You cannot search for me! You have to find me. X marks the spot, a circle and a dot. Remember when your biggest drama was the cute emo kid? Say ciao to that! Love you bitches... oh wait... I don't. –E_

Jesse growls. "Cute emo kid? She better not say anything else about Eli…"

Cat shushes her. "Don't say anything aloud! We just said that we should look for her, and she said that we can't! She's _here._"

Alex was silent. I saw something flash in her eyes, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"This is like a really bad episode of Pretty Little Liars…right down to the freakin' initial." I say.

Later than night at home, Alex still doesn't speak. And that scared me. She looked thoughtful, calculating. And terrified, just like the rest of us.

The next morning, I get up early to go ride. I was exercising a flighty black gelding, Midnight, on the trails. He rolled his eyes at the trees, but after some patience he went in without a fuss. The training session took up more time than usual, and I was late to breakfast. Deciding to change instead of eat in my dirty barn clothes, I walk back to my dorm. But as I pass the cafeteria, I see Cat and Jesse hurrying towards me.

"Izzy! Where's Alex?" Jesse demanded.

"I thought she would be at breakfast…" I say quietly.

Simultaneously, we all sprint towards Orchard. Me being the fastest, I got there first. Banging into the room, I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"ALEX NO!"

Alex was perched on the bed, clutching a small knife in her white hand. I lunged forward and yanked it out of her grip. The blade dug into my finger and I felt warm blood drip down from the cut, but I didn't care.

"Alex Stephanie Paisley!" I hear a yell, while throwing the knife into a desk drawer and locking it.

"How _dare _you attempt to commit suicide!" Jesse's enraged voice came from the doorway.

Cat came in and picked up something from the floor. A suicide note. She turned hurt eyes onto Alex.

"Alex! How could you do that to us!" She said, ripping the note in two.

Tears ran down Alex's cheeks. "I'm s-sorry! It's j-just too much! I c-can't take it! Ellie is back, and s-stalking us, and my parents are getting a divorce! AGAIN!"

She broke into wails of misery. I walked over to comfort her while Jesse stalked around the room, still mad.

"Alex, this is hard on all of us. But don't ever try that again." Cat's voice said soothingly.

"We all love you too damn much for you to kill yourself." I nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes of silence, Alex sat up. "I'm so sorry guys." Her voice was thick. "I was stupid."

I shook my head. "Yes, you were, but you had a good reason." I caught Jesse's eye. "Not that committing suicide is EVER good."

She nodded. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

I pulled her into a hug. Cat joined in, but Jesse turned to us. "Guys, we have to go somewhere to talk tat Ellie won't expect us to be." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Football field."

We nodded and took separate routes to our new meeting place.

Once there, we gathered under the bleachers. I normally would have felt stupid, hiding, but not anymore.

"First," Jesse declared, "I need to tell Alex and Izzy the news." She turned her penetrating green gaze on me and my shuddering roommate. "Cat and I are flying to France. We're going to lead Ellie on a goose chase if we separate in Europe."

Cat smiled weakly, excitement low because of the current situation.

I grinned, though it didn't reach my eyes. "Cool. Have fun."

Jesse looked at the ground. "I have to tell you guys something else. I told Eli what's going on."

I sighed. "Ellie told us not too, but he is our friend and your boyfriend. But Jess…we don't want to drag anyone else into this."

She nodded. "I know. I didn't tell him everyth-"

Simultaneously, 4 cell phones buzzed.

_I told you not to tell anyone... and you will pay for that. Only one can keep a secret if three of them are dead. Who knew blondes were smart after all? At least "Le Chat" can keep her mouth shut. Silly, silly girls... you don't play football! Knives belong in the kitchen. No one wants you dead…right now. Jess and Cat... bff's forever! I would believe that... Have a nice trip in France! I wonder what the mochas taste like there. Oh Alex... I wanted to say CIAO before you leave with Izzy... bon voyage! XOXO kisses bitches! –E_

I stared at the text. "Ohmigosh…" I breathed.

Cat and Jesse looked shocked, while Alex looked…well, past terrified.

"We will pay…?" Cat said, voice shaking.

"Guys, I'm sorry…" Jesse said, a tear glistening in her eye.

"No Jess. Don't be sorry." I soothed.

Cat stood up. "Okay. She hasn't done anything to us…yet. I say that we put this out of our heads until she acts. We have homecoming and vacation to enjoy."

We nodded. But as we left, I knew I wouldn't sleep tonight.

I twirled, smiling. The dress Alex had designed for me was gorgeous. It fell to my knees and was an elegant black. A large white ribbon tied like a belt around my stomach. I walked over to Alex, my black heels clicking on the ground, and knocked on the bathroom door. "Almost ready?"

A noise came from the door, and out stepped Alex. She looked amazing. Her dress fell to her knees, too, and was a collage of pinks and oranges. A pink sash circled her waist, and the top of the dress had gems. She wore silver heels. Alex struck a pose. I laughed, brushing the stray lock of my curled hair, which was in a fancy up-doo, back over my shoulder.

"Homecoming, here we come!" She giggled as we linked arms and walked to the ballroom.

When we got to the ballroom, we gasped. It was beautiful, with tables lining the sides that were filled with finger food and bowls of punch. Colorful stremers decorated the walls and glitter had been sparkled over the dance floor. Students milled around the dance floor, talking or dancing to the music provided by a DJ in the corner.

Will and Drew walked over, looking nice in black tuxedos. I laughed as Will took my arm.

"What, no hoodie?"

We were soon joined by Cadi, who looked radiant in a short mocha dress, and Mike, her date. Both were grinning. They said they were going as friends, but I knew better. As cute a couple as Mike and Cat had been, discipline wise, Cadi and Mike's sweet-shy personalities were better suited for each other, as well as Cat and Carter's.

As they left to dance, Eli walked over with Jesse. Jesse looked incredible. She wore a tight fitting blood red dress and silver heels. Cat, in a beautiful bright pink strapless dress, soon walked over with Carter. They were both looking indescribably happy, though I noticed that Cat glanced once at Mike with a sad little smile on her face.

As a slow song came on, Will and I walked onto the dance floor. We were quickly followed by Drew and Alex. I put my hands on Will's shoulders and he put his on mine. I heard Alex yell, "Shoulders? Grab her hips, dude!"

Will and I both blushed as he repositioned himself. I sighed, leaning my head against his chest, feeling happy.

As the song ended, Drew leaned down to kiss Alex. Haley, who had come with Mark, who she had a huge crush on, started laughing hysterically while Mark wolf-whistled.

Alex happily flipped her off.

The night wore on in a whirl of dancing, laughing, and way too much high sugar punch for my own good.

As the final song played, I saw Haley whispering to Mark over by the side of the dance floor.

Alex, who was eager for revenge, yelled in their direction, "Oh, will you two just kiss already!"

Haley looked eagerly up at Mark, who leaned down and kissed her quickly.

Everyone applauded, making Mark's face redden. Haley beamed though, and laughed harder as Mark said loudly, "Guess that means we're dating then?"

After homecoming, Alex and I went home. I was so happy, the thought of Ellie stayed out of my head. Almost.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: MATURE SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER. Don't like, don't read. Don't say I didn't warn you._

The rain pounded steadily of the roof of Orchard dorm. There was absolutely nothing I could do at the moment. It was summer. School had just let out. Most of my friends were on vacation, and Alex was off…somewhere.

I sighed, flipping over onto my back so I could stare at the ceiling. I sat up and walked over to check my email. I logged into my gmail account and felt my breath leave my body in a huff as an email from the hospital was lit on my screen. I nervously clicked it and skimmed it. At first, I was silent from shock. Then I was crying and screaming.

But not in sadness. In relief.

_Remission. _

No word had ever sounded better. My mom was going to be fine.

I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Though it was raining, I decided to go on a walk. I couldn't sit in my empty dorm knowing this!

It was still raining and the sky was unusually darkened. But I still walked down the muddy, puddle infested trail. I smiled as the rain made delicate patterns on the leaves. Normally, I would have thought of the rain as depressing. But now it was clean, fresh, cleansing the earth and making everything new.

Washing away the blood from the battlefield.

I splashed in the puddles, feeling like a little kid again, and laughing in the face of what most people would associate with depression.

Suddenly, I heard a raise voice from somewhere behind me.

"No! Mom! I don't want to spend time with him!"

There was a pause.

"HE CALLED ME A DISAPPOINTMENT TO THE FAMILY! He hates m-me!"

The voice broke. There was another pause.

"Mom, please. Canterwood is my family. I- no, goodbye Mom."

I rounded the corner and saw Alex. She had snapped her cell phone shut and was crying. Tears leaked down her cheeks, and she shook with sobs.

I walked over wordlessly and pulled her into a hug. We stood like that for a while. Finally, I broke the silence.

"Alex…are you okay?"

She nodded, wiping away tears.

"I'm f-fine."

I pulled her over to a tree, whose branches were brushing the ground like an outstretched claw.

"Tell me everything." I said.

She took a breath. She leaned up against the tree and sighed. "Four years ago, my mom was taking me and my sister, Kristen home from field hockey. It was dark out. Kristen was eight. We were five minutes from my house, and a drunk driver hit us. It was really dark out so I could barely see anything. I just hear a scream and felt warm blood. That was the first time I had a panic attack. Next to my sister's body. I blacked out. The next morning I woke up to my brother crying over me. I had only seen him cry once before. When his best friend was shot in the leg."

Her eyes were glazed, her expression sad and depressed.

"I asked him what was wrong. He shook his head. Then I asked him where Kristen was. He said, 'She's gone, Alex. Forever.' Those were the hardest things I've ever heard. I still have nightmares about it. It broke my heart. I spent the whole day crying and hugging people I barely knew. That day got worse, too. My dog had also died. And I had these." She tucked her hair back to show me a big scar behind her ear, and more scars on her shoulders.

"I have more. It would just take too long to show you them." She said quietly.

"Then for the next few years, everything in my house was always so...tense. I would spend days at a time at friends' houses just to get away. My parents were always fighting. Mostly about me and Chris." She said, voice cracking on his name.

"It was horrible. It got so bad, that for six months, each night I would cry myself to sleep. My brother was so angry. He wouldn't even talk to me. I tried to talk to him, but he just resented my life. We are okay now but it was so bad. I hated it. Then I came here. I found a new family in you, Jesse, Eli, Drew. Everybody. I love you guys so much. Then my parents announced their divorce. That helped with me trying to commit suicide and cutting and everything."

My eyes widened. _Cutting?_

"That was the worst. Then my parents got back together. That saved me. I was so happy. Me and Chris began talking again. But my parents weren't happy. My dad became more and more distant. He didn't even come to Chris's graduation. Then my parents announced again they were getting divorced…for real. That they had tried again, but it didn't work. That broke my heart all over again. I tried to be tough, but it wouldn't work. I hate it. Now those phone calls, like the one I just had, are more frequent. I feel like now all I have are you guys, and this."

She pulled out a picture of a blonde little girl wearing a plaid dress. She had a crooked-toothed smile as the same blue-green eyes as Alex. It was her sister.

"I can't let go. My dad hates me. And it feels like everybody wants something out of me. I feel like I'm going to collapse and suffocate." She looks to the ground, tears again falling down her cheeks "My life is falling down on top of me." She finished, voice cracking.

"Oh Alex!" I wailed, running over to hug her. "I'm so sorry! I wish you would have told me!"

She sighed. "I know. But you'll never guess what my mom told me. She told me that one night, when we're in Italy, we have to have dinner with my dad."

I flinched. "Alex, I swear to God, if he says one thing to you, I will put your broom example to good use." I growl.

She smiles faintly, then it falls. "Why is it that when life throws us lemons, we make lemonade, but life forgets to give us a glass?" Alex shakes her head. "Screw life."

I stare into the night as the rain falls softly around us. Thunder rumbles in the distance. The rain is our tears. Falling steadily. Washing everything away in a gray haze. But the occasional thunder...that's a heartbeat. Beating out the slow, steady dependable rhythm. Because even through the tears and the sorrow, there's always a heart.

"Izzy?" Alex's voice was small and sad. "Izzy…I don't know if I can keep this anymore. It breaks my heart looking at it. But I can't let go…it's all I have left of a family."

I think a minute. "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it is yours."

She hugs me back and silently breaks away. She takes the photo and walks to her secret pond. She places the photo of that little girl, forever eight years old, onto the sloshing water. She stares at it. "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours. I set you free, Kristen."

She steps back from the pond. Another loud clap of thunder breaks and a gust of wind sloshes some of the water and the photo on the shore. Another large breeze pushes the picture forward. It lands at Alex's feet. She stares at it, then picks it up. She turns and stares at me in shock of what just happened.

"She came back." My roommate said, holding the picture tight in her hands. I gasp, then walk over.

"No, she didn't. She's been with you since the night she died." I whisper.

Alex looks awe-struck. "She _did _come back…that was amazing…!"

I smile. "Let's celebrate! We can dress up and go to a fancy dinner at the Slice." She nods, standing up. "Awesome!"

After changing into fancy clothes at our dorm, we walk to the Slice. It was mostly empty, except for one or two people. We sat down at a table and looked over the menu. But soon, a voice got our attention.

"Hey."

We looked up to see a guy who looked our age. He had short cropped light brown hair and blue eyes. He had a square jaw and a broad face.

I smiled. "Hello. I'm Isabelle and that's Alex."

He grinned. "I'm James, James Richardson."__

Alex smiled and set down the menu. "Are you new?"

James nodded. "Yeah, I'm just trying to find my way around campus."

Alex nodded knowingly. "It's pretty big, huh?"

He nodded again, a grin curving his features. "Wanna show me around?"

I was taken aback by his boldness, but shrugged anyway. "Sure. Alex?" I asked, half-hoping she would say no.

She nodded. "I can show you the pool if you want."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Cool."

When we were dressed in bathing suits, Alex unlocked the gate to the pool and let us in. She and James jumped in, but I hesitated. Something about this boy's forwardness was off…I sophisticatedly walked down the steps, giving the newest arrival cautious glances.

After a while, James swam over to Alex. "So…you have a boyfriend?"

She stared at him. "Yes…Drew Hertford."

James frowned. 'Would you dump him?"

Alex looked shocked, and swam back a few steps. "N-no, of course not."

James followed. "Maybe this will change your mind." He leaned forward and kissed her.

I screamed. "No! Stop!"

Alex broke away, gasping. "What the _hell_!"

He smiled. "So…"

She glared at him. "No way! I cannot believe you did that!"

He smirked. "Don't act like you didn't like it."

"I'm not pretending, d*** head." She spat.

He paused, then, in one movement, pulled off her top.

"OH MY GOD!" Alex screamed, covering her chest and running out of the pool towards the Swim Shop. I followed quickly. She yanked an oversize orange T-shirt over her head and hid behind the rack. "That guy is perverted!"

I nodded. "What the hell? Let's get out of here!"

Suddenly, something pushed me aside. I fell into a rack of goggles as James ran by me towards Alex. He grabbed her, swinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She screamed and struggled, trying to get free. Once they were across the pool, he yanked her shirt off again and ran a hand down her chest.

She attempted to hit him, but her grabbed her wrists. I yelled, fury blurring my gaze.

I was gonna hurt him!

I was gonna rip him to shreds!

I was gonna set Charlie on him!

I was gonna- _splash! _

I resurfaced, spluttering. I had been running so hard I hadn't even seen the pool.

"Ow!" I hissed, rubbing the knee that I had hit on the step. There was going to be a bruise. But that wasn't the most important thing right now. I crawled out of the pool and sprinted to where Alex was. I handed her another T-shirt that I had grabbed and turned to the perverted boy, James.

"What the freaking hell! You don't take people's shirts off! It's wrong, and sick, and violating, and-" He cut me off, looking unconcerned.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

I froze. "Yes! And I like him very much. Don't you dare-"

He sighed, cutting me off. "Shame."

I jumped back as his hand reached forward, but I wasn't fast enough. My bikini top came off with a snap. I screamed a list of profanities at him as I turned towards the Swim Shop for something to cover myself with. But Alex was already there, pushing a shirt into my hand. I yanked it on, and without a backwards glance at James Alex and I ran towards the entrance.

Back at Orchard, we sat trembling on our beds. Alex was the first to speak.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked.

I shook my head, at a loss for words. "We should call our friends right now, so no rumors start." I said.

She nodded and dialed Drew. She quickly explained what had happened, voice shaking. I heard Drew's voice from my bed, and he hung after saying something that sounded like, "Excuse me while I go rip his balls out."

I called Will next, who also commenced going to 'talk' to James.

Alex called Eli, who yelled a string of profanities before hanging up to join Drew, and Jesse was sympathetic and beyond pissed.

After calling those four people, we were exhausted. "If I have to explain how he took my top off one more time…" I muttered.

Alex nodded. "Let's just go to sleep."

I nodded. "Best thing I've heard all night."

My dreams were haunted throughout the week with images of James's face. Thankfully he didn't dare come near us, with our newly acquired bodyguards Drew, Eli, and Mike. Mike came up one day after class saying that James had called Cat a 'hot blonde chick'…along with some other less appealing things. And so Mike had punched him.

Seeing that, I wondered that if I was in his shoes, would I still be that protective of my ex? My mind was taken off of James though, as a new girl walked up to me. She smiled. "Hello. Are you Isabelle Adams?"

I nodded. "I am."

"My name is Camille Adams." She laughed. "Ironic, huh? Anyways, I'm new. I transferred from Wellington Prep. because of YENT opportunities. Mr. Connor said that you could show me around the stables."

I studied her. She had brown hair that fell in gentle waves to her elbows and blue-green eyes. She wore a light gray sweater despite the time of year with a crisp white shirt underneath. She looked smart.

"Definitely." I said. We talked about horses for a bit before exchanging numbers so she could go and care for her horse, Dreamer.

As I walked away, I got a text from Cadi.

_Come 2 Slice. Alex, Cat, and I r having lunch._

I quickly typed back a _b there soon _and changed directions.

As I walked into the parlor, I groaned. James was hovering over the table where my three friends sat. Alex looked pissed, Cadi looked awkward, and Cat looked confused.

I froze, but Cadi caught my eye and motioned me over, patting the seat next to her.

James smiled at me. "Hey Izzy.'

I glared at him fiercely. "Don't talk to me, perv." I spat.

He rolled his eyes and continued talking to Cat.

I turned to Alex. "Who invited him?" I asked angrily.

She looked the same. "He just showed up. Stalker. He was harassing me when I got the text from Cadi to meet her and Cat here. He followed me." She shuddered.

I shot another glare in his direction.

Suddenly, I heard someone behind me. I turned to see a tall guy with bright blue eyes and messy brown hair.

"Will!"

I broke into a smile. He grinned, and set down a chocolate milkshake in front of me. "You didn't have anything." He said.

I moved over so he could sit.

"Who's that?" James asked.

I laughed humorlessly. "Oh, I think you two have been acquainted." I said dryly.

"Oh yeah! You're her boyfriend."

I expected Will to react in some negative way to the guy who had violated me, but to my immense surprise, he laughed.

_Laughed. _

"Yep. You kissed her, something that took me a month! Hats off to you."

I stared at him. So did everyone else at the table.

"What?" I asked.

Will smiled. "I don't want to pick a fight."

I groaned and glared at the table. Why did I have to have to calm boyfriend? Plus, James hadn't kissed me. He had taken my freaking top off! If Drew wasn't in France, James would be bleeding on the floor right now.

Soon enough, Keenan arrived too. We could barely fit at the table. I kept glaring at James, and Cat noticed.

"What did he do to you Izzy? You're giving him the death stare."

James piped up. "I did nothing wrong!"

I was speechless. "Nothing? _Nothing! _Understatement of the century!" I sputtered.

"You're just a drama queen, Izz." He smirked.

"I don't think so. Oh, and don't ever call me that again." I spat.

Cadi turned to Keenan, attempting to make small talk. "So um, how're you and Ali?"

Keenan snorted. "Ali? No offense, but she's annoying as hell. I don't see us together a second longer."

I stifled a laugh. That's what I would say if I were Keenan. I mentally smacked myself. James was affecting my mood, too!

I tried to put up with him, but when James suggested going to the pool, I put my fist down.

"No. I am going riding." I stood up and waved to Alex and Cat, kissed Will, and walked out.

I heard quickened footsteps behind me and saw Cadi.

"I'm coming with you." She declared.

Once in the barn, I hurriedly tacked up Champ. I put my nervous energy into speed tacking.

Why was Will so calm?

Why was James denying it?

And why was Ellie not threatening us anymore?

I shook my head. I had to focus on riding.

I urged Champ into the ring and he trotted eagerly after Aspen. We worked on flat first.

Champ, sensing my mood, was energetic. His trot was choppy and fast.

I had to focus on being calm. I sat back and breathed evenly, trying to channel my new mood into the high strung bay Arabian. He calmed a bit as we worked on basic serpentines and bending exercises, then extended and shortened his stride.

Then I asked for the canter. He bobbed his head and leaped forward into a quick canter, bucking once and breaking into a gallop.

"Whoa!" I commanded sharply as I pulled back with my hands and seat. After a few strides he slowed back into a canter. I held firm contact the rest of the lap, not trusting him one bit. After an hour of that, I stopped.

"Ready for jumping?" I asked.

Cadi nodded.

I sighed. "Why don't you go first? Champ needs a good example today."

Cadi giggled and pointed out our course. "How about the four outside, since we did a lot of flat? They form a horseshoe."

I nodded and she trotted off.

Cadi kept Aspen at a trot until he was straight on his approach to the first fence. She then pushed him into a canter. He jumped the first jump as if it were nothing, it being only 2'9". He makes his way straight to the next fence, an oxer. He still jumps without care. Cadi rode straight to the rail and made a sharp turn just before it, ensuring that she used her corners well and turned her head, looking at her fence, just a normal vertical. She pushed Aspen to jump it long, to wake him up. He ignored her. She gave him a small kick right after the fence to reprimand him and rode him hard to the next fence, a small spread. Cadi went in a half seat, in preparation for a big jump. On his last three strides, she squeezed the chestnut harder, and he took off early. But the strawberry blonde was ready for it, and looked happy too. Aspen was finally pumped and she circled to slow him down. Satisfied by his end result, she leaned down to pat him.

"Now your turn, super star!" She smiled.

After she finishes her AMAZING ride, I'm clapping hard. "Oh my gosh! Cadi, why didn't you tell me that you were that good!" I accuse.

She blushes modestly and shoos me off. I sigh. This was going to be interesting.

I urge Champ into a trot. He is excited by the jumps, and tosses his head, asking for more speed. I circle, making him wait, and when he calms down I ask him for a canter. He willingly canters forward, ears up. He neatly tucks his knees in as he pops over the first jump. He cantered to the next fence, speeding up. I half-halt him and he shortens his stride obediently, leaping over the oxer. He rides into his corner with minimal effort on my part and keeps a steady pace at the turns. Unfazed by the vertical, he jumps early, eager for the next obstacle. I sit back and gently put pressure on his mouth, and he obediently flies over the spread. I let him canter a couple more strides before slowing to a trot, then a walk.

I loosen the reins as I walk over to where Cadi and Aspen are waiting. I lean down to stroke his neck.

"Good boy!"

I look up at Cadi. "Normally when he's this energetic he's more headstrong! I think that Aspen is a good influence on him!"

Cadi smiled.

As we cooled down the horses, we didn't speak, but as we left, I said to Cadi, "Thanks for saving me. That James is a…"

She held up a hand. "No problem. I was ready to get away too." I smiled. That was Cadi.

That night, Alex told me that James had left shortly after arriving.

"I think he got bored. Too many witnesses for him to…you know." She said darkly.

I smiled in sympathy. Riding was fun, and it was also a great escape.


	14. Chapter 14

"Izzy! Get up!"

I woke to Alex's voice in my ear. I sat up, disoriented. Why was it still dark outsi- oh. I grinned and jumped out of my warm bed.

"Time for Italy!" I squealed.

Alex shushed me, but I could tell she was excited too. I fumbled around in the dark for my closet, and pulled out the outfit I had chosen the night before. Cherry red halter top, black skirt, and tan sandals. I changed, then grabbed my luggage and followed Alex into the dark hallway.

"Alex? Where are the step- ouch!" I said as I tripped down the steps.

I heard Alex's laugh. "Right there."

I scowled, then remembered that she couldn't see me.

I glanced at my illuminated wristwatch. _4:46 AM _

We had to get up early for the flight to Italy. Out dorm monitor drove us to the airport. She was silent the whole ride, and I could tell that she was irritated that she had to get up so early.

I, on the other hand, couldn't be more excited.

Once we were on the plane, I was getting nervous.

Italy.

A different country…a different continent!

And I was scared.

How would Alex's dad act?

But it was soon drowned in an overwhelming excitement.

I think that sometime on the plane I fell asleep, because when I opened my eyes it was bright out. Alex was staring out the window and listening to her iPod. I pulled out my phone and texted Will.

_On the plane. ½ there. Miss u _

Almost immediately, I got a reply.

_Cool. Hav fun! Tell Alex I said hi. Miss u 2._

I smiled and put my phone away.

A lady with a cart of drinks and snacks came by. I asked for a Sprite and Alex a Pepsi.

I opened the tab and took a sip.

Suddenly, the plane jerked. I gasped as cold soda spilled all down my shirt.

"Ew!" I squealed as Alex laughed.

I rolled my eyes and stood up to go to the bathroom. I walked down the crowed aisle, watching as an old man snored, a small child bounced up and down next to its annoyed looking mother, a black haired girl smiled and blew me a kiss…wait, what?

I spun around, eyes wide.

But there was nothing there.

Freaked out, I quickly cleaned my shirt and hurried back to Alex.

"Alex!" I said.

She must have seen my face, because her's drained of color. "What!"

I trembled. "I thought I saw…she was there…"

She shook her head, confused. "Who?"

I sat back down.

"Ellie."

She smiled sympathetically, relaxing. "I bet it's just that you're scared of her. No way could she be on the plane."

I nodded. "You're right."

But honestly, I wasn't so sure.

"We're here!" Alex yelled as the plane pulled into the runway that night. Everyone on the plane turned to look at her, and she pulled a giant grin.

We exited the plan and were picked up by a red convertible.

I whistled. "Wow. Fanshy."

But Alex frowned. "I should have known they wouldn't actually pick us up." She sighed.

I put an arm around her shoulders, but she shrugged it off. "It's fine."

We got into the car, and I sighed I leaned back into the plush black seats. In what seemed like moments, we were parked in front of a tall hotel. I gasped, pressing my nose against the glass.

The hotel was huge, with elegant architectural designs and clear windows. A fountain sprayed in the center of the circle in front. The driver got out and opened the door, and I slid out after Alex, smiling and muttering thanks. He retrieved our luggage as a bellhop walked over. He wore an artificial smile and seemed a little too helpful, but I shrugged it off.

Heck, we were in Italy!

He led us into a magnificent lobby. The floor shone, as if recently polished, and a grand chandelier hung from the ceiling that towered 10 stories above. A small restaurant and a pool were towards the west, and a huge yard bordered with stone walls complete with a pavilion, picnic tables, and a gazebo was to the east. Alex and I boarded a large elevator and pushed the button for the sixth floor. The elevator rose smoothly and in a matter of seconds, the golden doors opened with a ding. We walked down the silent hallways until we came to our room.

Opening the door, I gasped - again.

It was beautiful.

A nicely furnished living room space had a fireplace and a flat screen TV were set against the right wall, across from a black leather couch and a red armchair. It another room was a small kitchen, and a bedroom with two beds, both made with white lace comforters and more than six pillows. I dragged my trunk into the room and quickly stuffed my clothes into the drawers, deciding to organize them later, as I knew I would. I was finished before Alex, so I walked out into the main room. On the small desk was a pamphlet. I picked it up and skimmed through the information.

_Milan is one of Italy's most fashionable cities and one of the richest cities in Europe but it also holds several historic and artistic attractions, including the largest Gothic cathedral in the world, the Last Supper painting, and the famous La Scala Opera House. Travelers to Milan will find a fast-paced, glamorous city with a thriving cultural scene and a top city for shopping. Although the city was heavily bombed during World War II, much of it was rebuilt._

I smiled as Alex emerged from the bedroom.

"Most fashionable city?" I quoted, raising my eyebrows.

She grinned. "You know it! That reminds me, we have time to go shopping for a bit before dinner. Let's go girlie!"

She grabs her purse and I follow suit.

"Whatever you say!" I laugh.

Soon we were walking through the aisles of designer clothes at some fancy store. Alex held up a pair of Salvator Ferragamo sandals.

"Aren't these cute?" She asked with wide eyes.

I nodded. "Because you need more sandals!" I teased. "But they are, you should get them."

I studied a Kate Spade handbag before deciding I didn't need it and moving on to look at a rack of shirts.

After a while, Alex snaps me out of my shopping paradise. "We should pick out a new dress each for…the dinner." Her eyes momentarily darkened.

"Okay." I said quickly, taking her hand and leading her over to a rack of dresses.

After a minute, Alex pulls something off the rack.

"Strapless Organza Ruffle Dress." She reads off the label. "You like?" She asks, holding the short dress up to herself.

It's a cherry red, and fell in lacey ruffles to her thighs. I whistled. "It's pretty short…"

She glanced down, eyes hard. "I know."

As I returned to the rack, I had a fleeting feeling that Alex was choosing the flirty dress to tick her dad off. After I chose a white satin fitted dress covered in see-through black lace, Alex announced that we were going to dinner.

We paid for our dresses and had our driver drop them off at the hotel before taking us to dinner. But it was Italy rush-hour, and traffic was heavy.

I twisted around in my seat to survey the cars around us. A stretch limo rolled by in the opposite lane. A yellow Porsche inched by behind us, and a dark colored topless convertible containing a grinning raven haired girl disappeared into a horde of other cars. I screamed, and the driver slammed on the brake.

"What?" Alex turned to me.

"I- I thought I saw h-her." I choked out.

Alex sighed, and told the driver that it was a misunderstanding.

"Izz, I bet it was just someone that looked like her. No way would she follow us into a different continent."

I nodded. "You're right." I laughed nervously. "I'm just paranoid."

Alex grabbed my hand. "She won't touch us." She promised.

Once we were seated in a comfortable booth in a fancy restaurant that I couldn't pronounce, I relaxed.

Since I couldn't pronounce anything on the menu, I just got what Alex did, which looked like it was some sort of pasta. She sipped her drink and turned to me.

"So. How do you like Milan so far?"

I tipped my head to the side. "Huh-? Oh, the city! It's great! Beautiful!"

She nodded, smiling. "The food is even better than the architecture and clothes!" She giggled. "Even though I can't pronounce most of it!"

I laughed along with her until the food arrived. It was some sort of tortellini coated in a green sauce.

We were quiet through dinner, enjoying the food. Though it was served in small portions, it was rich and soon I was full.

"Wow. That was…" I said, shaking my head.

She grinned. "Told you!"

After dinner we drove back to the hotel. To my immense surprise and horror, police tape and cars with flashing lights surrounded the building. Alex threw open the door and sprinted towards the scene, me hot on her heels.

We were halted by a cop. "Hold it. Nobody can go pass these tapes."

Alex gave him a glare. "What happened?"

He inhaled. "There has been a break-in."

I froze.

"Which room?" Alex asked slowly.

"Room number 26." He informed us.

I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Sir…that's our room." Alex gasped.

He straightened his jacket. "Okay then. You can come up. You'll know better than we will if anything is missing."

He turned and ducked under the yellow tape, indicating to his colleagues that we were fine to pass. He led us into the dark hotel, which had been evacuated.

We walked through the hallways until we reached our room. The door was wide open, but when we flicked on a light we saw that it was outwardly untouched.

We inspected everything, but it appeared that nothing was taken.

The cop was wary about leaving us, but he finally agreed when Alex hinted that she may have forgotten to lock the door.

After the tape and cops were gone, I turned to Alex.

"You didn't forget to lock the door, did you?"

She shook her head. "Hell no."

I nodded. "Well at least nothing's take-"

I broke off as a look of sheer horror came over Alex's face.

"Oh no…oh no, oh no, oh no!" She cried, hurrying over to the small desk.

I followed, terrified. "What?"

She turned to me and when she spoke, her voice was a whisper.

"I made a schedule of what we were doing this week and where we were going. I put it _right here_." She said, indicating to the table.

"You were right, Izzy. She's here."

The rest of the week seemed to fly by.

But even fancy restaurants, designer clothes, and Italy's beautiful sights couldn't overtake the fear that was raging inside of me. Ellie hadn't texted us since the break in, but I knew that she was still lurking around the city somewhere.

But Alex, it seemed, would rather face Ellie than her father. Thursday night came quicker than I would have liked, too.

As I finished curling my hair, I felt nervous.

As I put on the dress, I felt sick.

After I was done with makeup, I was nauseous.

And now, sitting in the car for the 20 minute drive to Alex's dad's house in Italy, I was convinced I was going to throw up.

She looked nervous, too, but a steely glint shone in her eyes.

Suddenly, our cell phones buzzed. I yanked mine out as a text flashed across the screen.

_Having fun? Let's just hope daddy-dearest doesn't ruin it. Have fun, bitches! –E_

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. "Alex…"

She nodded. "I know. But there's nothing we can do."

We entered the hotel suite cautiously. It looked dark and unwelcoming, with white walls and dark gray tile flooring. At a high desk at the end of the long lobby sat a woman. Her black hair was pulled into a strict bun, and glasses were perched at the end of her large pointed nose. She gave me the image of a vulture as she hunched over the desk, scribbling on a paper.

Alex and I walked over, our footsteps clicking on the floor and echoing through the silent hotel.

"Excuse me. We're here to see Mr. Paisley."

The lady didn't look up from her work as Alex spoke.

"Third floor. Second room on your left."

Alex nodded, grabbing my hand and towing me towards the elevator. We waited in silence as the doors clanked shut and the elevator buzzed, rising up in the shaft.

We hesitated as the doors opened, but then Alex stepped out.

"Now or never." She muttered, more to herself than me.

We followed the woman's directions and came to a large white door. Alex hesitated, and then knocked.

It was a few minutes before a rough voice answered, "Who is it?"

Alex glared at the peephole. "Oh, no one. Just your freakin' daughter."

The door opened. There stood a tall man with thinning salt-and-pepper hair. He had a square jaw and a broad forehead, but his eyes were the same blue-green as the girl who stood beside me, glaring at him with hatred.

"Well come in." He growled, turning and walking farther into the apartment.

It was dark, but weak light from farther inside illuminated photos that lined the hallway. The first one I saw was Mr. Paisley in front of his car dealership. The second was him in a bar with his arm around a petite girl who looked a lot younger than him. She had a shocking black bob that was tinted blue, and her eyes were wild. I had stopped to study the picture, and Alex grabbed my hand.

"C'mon." She pulled me after her retreating father into a large dining room.

This was surprisingly light, and the large table was clean and set. I slammed into Alex as she stopped abruptly, jaw set.

I peeked around her and saw the object of her glare.

There, in all her glory, was the girl from the picture. She sat at the table next to Alex's dad and clutched his arm.

"Who're they?" She asked with a hiccup. She looked woozy, and I detected something that smelled strongly of beer in the air.

Alex's father glanced at us. "My daughter Alex, and her friend."

The girl glanced at us, then turned her frantic gaze back to the man next to her. "Why're they here?"

Before he could answer, though, Alex spoke up. "Her name is Isabelle."

Both adults looked at her.

"What?" Alex's dad said, a vein moving in his temple.

"I said, her name is Isabelle."

The man waved it off. "Isabelle, whatever."

Alex shook slightly. "Dad? May I, ah, speak to you in there?" She pointed to the door that lead into another room, and gave her father a look that dared him to defy her.

He nodded curtly, then turned his fierce gaze on me. "Well sit. This won't take long." His sharp tone took me by surprise, and I jumped before hurrying to follow his order. I saw Alex's eyes narrow as she led the way.

I sat down across from the woman and smiled timidly. "Hi. I'm Isabelle."

She gave me a look like I was something on the bottom of her shoe, then took a swig of beer.

I flinched.

Suddenly, I heard raised voices from the other room.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU FORGOT THAT WE WERE HAVING DINNER TONIGHT YOU BASTARD!" Alex's familiar shout was hard.

"WELL I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL YOUR FATHER THAT!"

"WELL IT'S THE TRUTH! AND WHATS MORE, YOU'RE DATING SOMEONE WHO'S BARELY OUT OF COLLEGE, GIVE OR TAKE A YEAR!"

There was a pause.

"I was right. You _are _a disappointment to the family. Always were, and always will be. Now get out of my house."

There was a smash, then Alex appeared in the doorway. Her face was bright red and tears were streaming down her face. She grabbed my arm and wordlessly pulled me out of the apartment. I shot a glare at Alex's father as he reentered the room, rolling his eyes at the girl, who giggled and slid low in her chair.

But then we were out. And neither of us had to guess who it was when out cell phones buzzed.

_Poor little Alex. Even Daddy doesn't love you. I can only think of one person who hates you more! Want to know who? Guess! And Izzy-poo. Feeling awkward yet? Of course! Small town girls don't do Europe! Good luck, bitches! You'll need it! -E_

Back at the apartment, Alex shut herself in the room. I heard muffled sobs and decided to sit in the living room.

I felt miserable.

Not for me, though.

Alex's dad was really horrible.

I wanted to whack _him _upside the head with a broom.

After a while, I heard the bedroom door open. Alex walked out. Tear tracks leaked down her face, which was red and splotchy.

"I need some air." She mumbled.

I jumped up and followed her. She got into the elevator and was quiet all the way up. When the doors opened, she stepped out. I realized that we were on the roof. The night was starless and it was cold out, despite the current season. She walked over to the edge and stared down into the city traffic. Neither of us spoke for a long time. Finally, she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I should have never dragged you there."

"You didn't have a choice. And you're not responsible for your dad's behavior. He's a jerk."

Alex nodded. "Love you, Izz."

I hugged her. "Love you t-"

Suddenly, two cell phones buzzed. I pulled mine out, scared. I read the text.

"No…"

_Hey girlies! Let's hope your little friends don't "fall" off of the Eiffel Tower! Whoops! And don't you dare take a "trip" down from that hotel roof. Too late… -E_

One thing clicked in my brain.

"Alex! Eiffel Tower…in France! Cat and Jesse!"

Alex's face was whiter than ever.

"Izzy!" She screamed as something moved behind me. I spun around to see a dark figure emerge from the door…only to lock it back behind her. Then she stepped into the moonlight.

An angular face was framed by long black hair. Two dark eyes glinted with malice…it was Ellie.

I screamed.

She smirked and sauntered over.

"How sweet." She said in a mocking voice as she walked slowly closer. "Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you wanted this back, Alex."

She held out a piece of paper to Alex. I squinted and recognized the schedule that she had written Monday.

"It was you." I hissed.

She trained her eyes on me now. "Oh, you're so smart!"

I scowled.

"What do you want from us?" Alex asked.

She smiled, deviously. "Revenge. You four made a complete fool of me. So now it's coming back to haunt you."

She took one more step closer, then reached forward and shoved me backwards. The force of her push was strong, and I was unprepared.

The railing gave way and I tumbled into the air.

I wasn't sure if I was screaming or not as I plummeted downwards, but my brain was still working a bit, because I reached my hands out.

I had to grab something before I turned into a pancake.

Suddenly, my hand closed around something hard and metal. I held on with all I had and managed to grab a windowsill with my other hand. My legs dangled under me, useless.

I heard screams from below me, but was too afraid to look how far up I was.

Instead, I looked up. I hadn't fallen that far, but I was still a good ways down.

I reached up and grabbed some fancy concrete design carved into the building. Pulling upwards, I was able to get my toes onto the windowsill. I pulled myself up the building, slowly finding different handholds. I slipped once, but was able to grab the top of a window.

After a few minutes of agonized climbing, I latched my right hand onto the railing of the roof to see Ellie train a sotgun on Alex. She waved it in a small 'X'.

"X marks the spot. You're the target now. A circle and a dot."

A glint of madness shone in her dark eyes before she pulled the trigger and Alex fell backwards. Blood splattered the thigh where the bullet had struck, and it smeared on the wall as she plummeted to the ground.

I squinted in horror as I saw her eyes close. She had passed out from the shock.

I whipped my head around to see Ellie turn the gun on herself and with a bang a bullet shot through her chest. A funny look came over her face as she crumpled to the ground, motionless.

Shocked and terrified, I lost my grip on the railing and fell a few feet before grabbing a small crack in the wall.

I didn't want to look down, to see Alex's mangled body on the sidewalk, but I did.

And I nearly lost my grip as I saw her fall…

…into the waiting arms of a guy with blonde hair. He stumbled under her momentum, but managed to stay upright as he carried her over to a waiting ambulance. A fire truck was parked next to the building and police cars blocked it off. News helicopters circled the hotel and a crowd of reporters and speculators crowded the space under me. The lift on the fire truck rose toward me until it was as far up as it would go.

"Just let go. I'll catch you." The fireman shouted to me. I loosened my grip and let go.

As I landed in the lift I realized that I was sobbing. Warm tears cascaded down my cheeks as I hugged the fireman.

He looked like my dad.

He awkwardly patted my back.

I felt my heart rate quicken.

Ellie was dead.

Alex was…?

At that sickening thought, I saw black spots swim in my vision before everything went dark.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I groaned. Man, that was annoying!

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was laying in a white room.

Wait, no. This was a hospital room.

I was confused for a minute before it all sank in.

I quickly sat up.

"Alex!" I croaked. My voice was raw. I winced. I was covered in bandages.

A nurse walked in.

"Oh good. You're awake."

I stared at her. "Wh-where am I?"

Her smile was a little too understanding. "The hospital. You had a nasty fall last night. You managed to bang your shoulder and cut it so deep it needed stitches."

I shook my head. "Alex…" I repeated.

"You're friend just got out of surgery. They removed the bullet and she's sleeping now."

I sighed in relief. "She's okay?" I verified.

The nurse nodded.

"Are you in pain, honey?" She asked.

I shook my head, irritated.

"No. Can I go see her?"

"No. I'm sorry. You'll need to stay in bed a little while longer. But you do have some visitors. Do you feel well enough to-?"

"YES!" I shouted.

She nodded quickly and walked out of the room. After a moment, Cat and Jesse walked in.

"Guys!" I said.

They hurried over.

"Izzy! You're okay?" Cat asked.

I nodded. "'Course I am."

Jesse's eyes bugged. "You fell off of a building!"

My eyes darkened. "No…I was pushed."

Their eyes widened. I recounted the whole story, leaving out the part about Alex's dad though. That was for a different time.

Jesse's face was white.

'Sh-she committed suicide?" She gasped.

I nodded.

Cat snapped her fingers. "So that's why they carried something out that was in a bag."

I tipped my head to the side. "You guys were there?"

Cat nodded. "Yes. When Ellie tried to push us off the Eiffel Tower three days ago, we knew that she fled the scene for a reason. So we got the next flight to Italy. But she got here first."

Jesse smiled, but her eyes were still scared. "We thought Alex was a goner, but then Drew just ran up and caught her and…"

"Wait!" I interrupted. "Drew? As in Hertford?"

Cat nodded. "We texted him and he flew down here. He got here in the nick of time. Literally, the taxi was still moving as Alex fell."

I looked at my hands. "Well this puts a damper on vacation." I sighed.

There was a knock at the door.

Jesse and Cat stood. "We're gonna go see Alex." Jesse announced.

"Tell her I said hi." I added as they left.

A moment later, a boy walked in.

"Will!" I cried.

He walked over. His eyes were wide.

"Izzy! Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine! But how're you…how did you…?"

He shook his head. "Cat texted me. I flew over…I got there as they were bringing you down…I thought you were dead."

His voice shook.

I took his hand. He squeezed mine.

"And leave you? No way." I said.

He smiled.

I sighed. "Will…I hate that you had to spend all that money just to come see me."

He shook his head. "Don't mention it."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I sighed and he sat up.

"I love you." My voice was quiet.

"I love you too."

As much as I wanted to defy my tiredness, my eyelids began to droop.

Will stood to leave, but I tightened my grip.

I fell back asleep with my hand in his.

When I woke again, it was dusk. But this time, I knew where I was.

I slipped quietly out of bed and walked down the hall. My feet carried me to a room, and I knew it was Alex's. I opened the door.

She was awake, and was propped up on some pillows.

She looked terrible.

Her thigh was heavily bandaged, and she was hooked up to an IV. Purple shadows outlined her eyes.

Next to her was a woman with long, wavy auburn hair. She was crying and clutching Alex's outstretched hand. When she turned to look at me, her eyes were the same blue-green as Alex's.

"Oh Isabelle…" She said, forcing her sobs to shudder to a stop.

"Yes?" I said quietly.

"Th-thank you. Your friends and you've been a better family for Alex than her father and I. I'm sorry I put you through that dinner. I'm so, so sorry."

Her last sentence was directed at Alex.

I nodded without speaking and she turned back to her injured daughter. The guy in the chair on Alex's other side had long-ish sandy colored hair, and when he turned to me his eyes were sad. He nodded, and went back to speaking to Alex in a low voice.

I waved to Alex, who looked like she wanted to go back to sleep, and turned to go back to my room. I would talk to her later. But for now, she needed her family.

The nurse made me stay for another night to make sure that the shock of the previous nights' events wasn't going to make me have a panic attack.

But afterwards, Drew, Will, me, Cat, and Jesse went to stay in the hotel beside the hospital. It wasn't as nice as the suite that Alex and I had stayed in, but I would have been too nervous to enjoy the perks if we had gone back, anyways.

An agonizingly slow week crept by until, finally, the doors opened and Alex walked out. She was on crutches ans winced with every step, but her face lit into a smile as she saw us.

Drew was the first to reach her, reaching forward to pull her into his arms.

But the romantic moment was ruined as the rest of our ramshackle party entered, engulfing her in a group hug.

None of us wanted to let go of our injured friend on the plane ride home, but Drew claimed the seat next to her.

So I settled down next to Will, knowing that I was safe.

Because this time, there would be no raven-haired girl bent upon killing me.


	15. Author's Note

_Author's Note_

_Hey everyone! If you are reading this, I absolutely LOVE. YOU. _

_First off, I want to address the people who reviewed the story as dramatic, rushed, not applying to the actual books, etc. _

_I don't think I emphasized this enough, so I'll just say: this fic is based solely on a roleplay website. Things are going to be fast paced, and wayyy more dramatic than the books. If you don't like it, by all means don't read any more of it._

_To my faithful readers, I'm posting a new chapter either tomorrow or Thursday, I swear! And yes, PoniesLover, it will include you! _

_You see, the site has been kinda…slow for a while. Nothing very dramatic has happened, so I'm thinking of making the characters more OC and making up my own plot. MisoSoup8D (AKA Alex) will most likely help, so expect lots of Alex/Izzy. (in a thoroughly non-romantic way -.-)_

_If you have any plot ideas, questions, objections, comments, or ANYTHING, plllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaassseee review!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Luuuuuurrrvvveee, _

_Robin_


	16. Chapter 15

I stared down at my hands, twisting them together. It was the first day back to school…wait, no.

The first day of _high _school.

But something was wrong.

Alex wasn't here.

We had emailed through the summer, comparing schedules and planning the decorations for our new room in the high schooler section of Orchard. So I knew we had the same first block Algebra class. It was half an hour of boring without any friends, just going over syllabus and stuff.

And even worse – the same teacher from last year, Mrs. Bache (a.k.a Bitchy) had transferred to high school.

_Greeeeaaat._

I looked up and saw Alex walk through the door. I hadn't seen her since our disastrous trip to Italy. She had gotten taller and tanner, was off crutches, and had grown out her blonde hair so it reached mid-way down her back. She made her way over to a desk beside me, but was stopped my Mrs. Bache

"You're late," she snapped, hatred evident in her icy tone.

"I-" Alex started.

"Detention, 3 weeks. What were you doing, may I ask? Spray painting a building?"

"My best friend's dad had a heart attack, sorry personal call from my mother." Alex said, jaw clenched in an effort to be nice to the hated teacher.

"Not in your family, then? Who wrote this note?"

"Your boss. Now, continue teaching the lesson so I can take some notes."

She glared at Alex. "Enough attitude. Detention 2 weeks."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Get a life. And a facelift." She snapped, patting the teacher's cheek before walking to her seat. She put her feet on the desk, knowing Mrs. Bache hated it. But when the teacher turned away, I saw a tear slowly slip down Alex's reddened face.

I knew Alex, and I saw right through the defiant, "I'm-Fine" attitude and knew that she was hurting. As tears leaked from her eyes, I took my phone out of my pocket.

As I turned it on, it beeped - loudly.

_Shit._

I had forgotten to put it on mute.

The teacher walked over, eyes frosty. "Miss Adams? What are you doing with your phone in class?"

I looked up, face draining. "I uh..."

She smirked, swiping my phone. "I thought so."

When her back was turned, I ripped a piece of notebook paper from my binder and scribbled in my favorite green pen a note to Alex.

_Alex...are you okay? What happened? And the teachers a bitch. Ignore her._

I glanced around the room and quickly passed it to a girl named Maddi, who passed it to a girl named Krissy, who passed it to Alex. Alex skimmed the note before scribbling a reply.

Suddenly, Mrs. Bache walks over and grabs Alex's wrist before she can toss me the note.

"Ugh..." she groans.

"What is this, may I ask?"

"You're ass. What do you think? It's a bunch of letters, forming big girl words. Well...actually know everything about 'big girl' stuff."

"Do I need to add another month to your detention?"

"Nope. Now, if you would please let me pass that note back to my good friend. Also, your fly is down."

She looks down at her way too short skirt.

"Made cha look, dumbass!" Alex says, quickly tossing me the note, which I hide under my desk.

"Now, teacher. Go teach." She smirks.

"_ALEXIS PAISLEY!"_

"_SAGGY BEAST!"_

I read the note as Alex argues with the teacher.

_I'm fine. Amanda's dad had a heart attack. She won't call me back._

I frown in sympathy, scrawling a reply and skidding it across the floor to Alex's feet.

_OMG sssssoooooooo sorry! :'''''( Let's go out tonight, it might take your mind off of it. I'm sure he'll be fine. Don't pass this back. Text you later._

That afternoon, it was incredibly hot out. I instantly regretted choosing to go riding as I trekked across the stable yard to the tack room. But I had to give Alex some space – she had been on the phone with Amanda since school ended.

Lost in thought, I accidentally bumped into a girl who was walking out of the tack room.

"Omigosh I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"Don't worry, it was an accident." The girl laughed. "I'm Violet Ryan, but you can just call me Vy."

I smiled at the girl, Vy. She was tall with pretty brown hair and a warm smile. "Hey Vy, I'm Isabelle Adams, but you can call me Izzy."

She grinned. "So do you know where Mr. Connor's office is? I need to schedule a time when I can test for a team."

I nodded. "Yeah, follow me. I take it you're new, correct?"

"Yep! I'm from South Carolina, and this is my first year here. The campus is beautiful!"

"I'm from Kentucky, so we aren't that far away. Do you have a horse?"

She smiled, eyes glazing over in the tell-tale sign of a deep love of her horse. "Yes, his name is Above the Knowl, or just Knowl. He's a Warmblood gelding. Hey, here's his stall!" She said, hurrying over to the stall across from Champ, where a dark bay's head hung over the door.

"He's gorgeous!" I said. "My horse, Champ, is right across from Knowl!"

"Maybe they'll become friends!"

"Just like us." I said, smiling. "So there's Mr. Connor's office. Maybe when you're done, we could go for a ride." I offered.

"Definitely! See you in a sec!" She said, walking down the aisle.

I returned to the tack room, sweat trickling down the back of my neck. I scraped my just-below-shoulder length brown hair into a messy ponytail and lugged my tack into the cool barn.

Clipping Champ, my bay Arabian gelding, into the crossties outside of his stall, I quickly set to work grooming him. His coat was sleek and shiny and not dirty since he hadn't been out since we arrived yesterday, and it required minimal cleaning, along with his hooves. I rummaged through my tack box for a fun green-and gold tie-dye (go school spirit!) pad and smoothed it across his back. I then lifted my spotless English saddle on top of it, buckling the girth slowly. I removed Champ's halter and was about to put the bridle on when Vy came out of Mr. Connor's office, looking frazzled.

"He said I could test NEXT WEEK!" She said in a nervous rush. "That's waay too soon!"

I shook my head. "I'm sure you'll do great! And you're got a week to practice. Go tack up Knowl, I'm almost done. If you don't hurry we might just have to leave without you. And that means no jumping…" I challenged.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" She laughed, quickly walking off to get her tack. I finished bridling Champ and led him into the stableyard. I had to adjust my helmet size, which of course took me the whole ten minutes that it took Vy to get tacked up. I mounted and scanned the grounds. Though it was only the first day back, both arenas were packed.

"Looks like you were right. No jumping." Vy said wistfully.

"Quite the opposite my friend. Ever heard of…cross country?" I asked.

"YESSS!" She practically shouted.

"Mr. Connor got some new jumps this summer, I'm sooo excited to try them!" I replied, snagging two protective vests and tossing one to her. I buckled it on and set off towards the course.

We trotted down the trail, Champ having to go fast to keep up with Knowl's superlong stride. Up close, I saw that he was around 17 hands, which was HUGE!

Champ's fast clip was slightly uncomfortable, so I asked Vy, "Want to canter?"

"Sure!" She replied.

Simultaneously, both horses burst into canters. We sped down the trail, all too soon reaching a clearing where the first jump was in sight. I help up my hand, signaling for her to halt.

"So here's the place we start. Let's see…let's do the log to the brush. Canter through the woods to the picnic table, go through the creek, and go over the gate back to here. Want me to go first to show you the course?"

"Sure." She said, smiling.

I turned Champ around and urged him into a trot, then a canter. He bounded through the springy grass and soared over the log, eyeing the brush ahead. He sprung over the brush, clearing it by inches. I slowed him a little as we cantered through the woods until we reached the picnic table, which he soared over, racing down the bank and splashing through the creek. We burst out of the treeline and I did a sweeping turn, pointing him at the gate. He grunted and stretched his body over the hurdle, galloping back to where Vy and Knowl were. Showoff.

"That was great!" Vy cheered. I blushed (of course)

"Not really! But thanks. Now it's your turn! You got the course down?"

"I think so." She said, gathering the reins and setting off.

Knowl's long strides ate up the ground, and in seconds he was leaping over the log. Vy's form was impeccable as she guided the massive horse over the brush and into the woods. I blinked and whispered to Champ, "No way she's not gonna make YENT. She's amazing!"

Vy and Knowl came into view as they sped over the grass to the gate, which they sailed over before returning to the clearing.

"Hope it wasn't too bad." She said.

I'm pretty sure my eyes popped out of my head.

"Are you kidding! It was awesome! You're totally making YENT!"

"I hope so!" She said, crossing her fingers.

"Let's head back and change, then we can go to the Slice. I'll bring my roommate, and you see if yours can come."

"Awesome!"

"So," I said, "Tell me more about your gorgeous boy."

Her fists balled on the reins. "I-I found him abandoned in a pasture." She said, unable to keep the anger from her voice.

"Ohmigod!" I gasped. "That's horrible! Poor Knowly!"

"I know…if I _ever _find out who did it…"

And I didn't doubt her one bit.

Back at the barn, we exchanged numbers and hurried off to our dorms.

I raced into Orchard, taking the right staircase to the high school rooms. I unlocked Alex and I's door and walked in. It was so different from last year's dorm – I smiled skimming the room. The floor was polished dark wood, and the white shag carpet from last year was there. We had gotten a plush black L-shaped couch that sat across from a clear coffee table and a flatscreen TV. A huge window overlooking campus let warm sunlight trickle into the dorm. A gray tile counter with a hot pink mini fridge was to the left, next to the bathroom.

On opposite ends of the room were our bedrooms. I walked into mine. My thick comforter was white with twisted black flowers, along with multiple throw pillows, varying in shape, size, and color. I had a shaggy black rug, a bookshelf at the end, and my desk which had a bulletin board. My laptop sat on top of the desk.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of jean Capri's and a red tank top. I braided my hair into two loose braids down my shoulders and emerged, crossing the room to knock on Alex's door.

"Alex? I have a question."

"Okay, alright, hold on- ONE SEC IZZ! So he's fine? That's great! Tell him I said hi! Kay, bye."

The door opened and Alex stepped out. "AMANDAS DAD IS FINE!" She shouted, eyes sparkling. "So what was your question Izzy?"

"Oh, I met a girl named Violet and we're gonna meet at the Slice for dinner. Can you come? She's bringing her roomie."

"Of course! Lemme change, it's boiling out."

While she changed, I texted Vy.

_B there in 15 min. c u soon!_

Alex walked out of her room, wearing short ripped jean shorts and a black graphic tee shirt. "Leggo." She said, sliding on her flipflops and grabbing her purse. I followed suit and locked the door behind us.

When we reached the Slice, I spotted Vy at a booth with a girl who looked exactly like Taylor Swift. Her curly blonde hair was down and spilled down her back. I led Alex over and slid in across from the other two girls.

"Hey!" I said, smiling.

"Hey Izzy!" Vy replied. "This is Sarah Smith, my roommate." She introduced the blonde, who smiled and waved.

"This is-"

"I'm Alex." Alex interrupted, jerking a thumb at herself.

As the other three girls became acquainted, I skimmed the menu. "What should we get?"

"I don't care." The other three replied simultaneously, laughing.

"How about a veggie pizza? It's my fave." I suggested.

"Sounds awesome!" Sarah said.

I elbowed Alex. "It's pretty _gooth_, eh Alex?"

She shoved me. "Shut up!"

I snickered as a waitress took our orders. "So Sarah, do you have a horse?"

"Of course! He' a Quarter/Draft mix named Twister."

We chatted about horses until the food arrived.

"So how do you guys like Canterwood so far?" Alex asked the other two girls.

"It's awesome. The works pretty insane, but it's totally worth it."

Alex groaned. "You think the work's insane, then you haven't met the Saggy Beast."

Both of their eyes widened, and I tried not to laugh.

"It's mean, ugly, old, and…well, saggy…and beast-like. A.K.A, Mrs. Bache."

Both girls cracked up. "No way would you all her that to her face!" Sarah gasped.

"I did this morning!" Alex cried, arousing more gales of laughter.

"You guys shouldn't be laughing." I whispered.

They abruptly stopped. "…what?"

"You shouldn't be laughing." I repeated.

"Why? She's _Bitchy!_" Alex exclaimed.

"Because. 13 people die annually by vending machines falling on them, 30% of all road accidents in Canada have moose involved, and 7% of the world population think that Elvis Presley is still alive!" I shouted, laughing.

There was an awkward silence.

"Did you know that every time there's an awkward silence, a Canadian dies. Well, according to Aex's brother." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I think the one you just brought on might have killed Beiber, Izz." Alex said, shaking her head.

The first week of school went by superfast. Sadly, all Alex and I did all weekend was homework, homework, and more homework.

Thanks a lot, Saggy Beast.

Monday afternoon, I was at the library taking some Social Studies notes when my phone buzzed.

_C u at our lesson tomorrow ;)_

Vy.

Oh.

My.

God.

She had made YENT!

In my haste to type a reply, I messed up the text, though I didn't care. She would get it.

_OMG! I knewq yoid majjke it! YAAAAAYYYYTTY!_

Grinning ear to ear, I packed up my stuff and ran to my dorm. My lesson wasn't for another half-hour, but suddenly I was beyond anxious to reach the stable.

As soon as I walked into the barn, I spotted Vy. I dashed down the aisle, not caring if Mr. Connor caught me running, and pulled her into a giant hug, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yay yay yay yay yay!" I squealed.

"I know right! I'm sooooooooo excited!" She gushed.

"Soo, Knowl's all tired from tryouts, but I'm going to watch." She said.

"Cool!" I said.

"Want some help tacking up Champ?" She asked.

"Sure! Thanks."

In minutes, Champ and I were entering the arena along with Cat and her gelding Night Train and Camille and her mare, Dreamer. Before we moved to the wall, Mr. Connor beckoned us over.

"Girls, I know that it's early in the year, and it's a long way off, but in November, we will be attending Regionals. And if we do well there…Nationals in the spring."

I know, it's dorky.

But I was so surprised, I _literally _fell out of my saddle.

_A/N: I'm so freaking TIRED. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, I promise! But I will make this chapter suck even more if I continue. _

_Saggy beast…XD Alex….she's a charmer!_


	17. Chapter 16

_I am going to shoot myself. I wrote 5. Flipping. Pages. And this stupid computer DELETED it. ALL OF IT. Now I have to completely start over. RRAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRGGGGHHHHH._

"Isabelle!"

I blinked up at Mr. Connor, who extended a hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Please remount. As I was saying, we will attend Huntington, but it is months away. Please don't over practice, and remember the most important thing:"

"Grades." We chorused as I settled back into my saddle.

Regionals.

_Nationals._

W-O-W.

"Isabelle?"

"Wha- huh?"

"Please move out to the rail." Mr. Connor said. I glanced up to see that the others had already started a working trot along the rail.

"Oh…sorry."

I kicked champ into a trot and he jerked his head up, springing into a choppy fast trot. Blushing crimson, I slowed him back down to a smooth trot. Sneaking a glance at the other two, I saw Camille roll her eyes at Cat and mouth a word that I could read from across the arena.

_Loser._

I blinked, eyes stinging. Camille and I weren't close, not particularly friends. I mean, she could be rude at times, but never to me. What had I done to her?

Hoofbeats sounded from behind me, and Camille sped by on her grey mare Dreamer. The horse swished her tail in Champ's face, who shied away from the course hairs, half-rearing. Camille smirked back at me and sped off.

I scowled, shaking my head. No way was I going to let _Camille _mess up my lesson…more than it already was. What was her problem?

"Isabelle! Canter." Mr. Connor's irritated shout made me flinch. I urged Champ into a canter. Thankfully, he was listening.

After another hour of flatwork, Mr. Connor called for us to stop. "Alright ladies. I hope that next time more attention will be paid on the lesson rather than other things…"

I ducked my head.

"Go untack and I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

I was the first one out of the arena.

"Great lesson!" Vy called.

"Yep." I muttered, tugging Champ right past her. I felt her stare burn into my back, but I didn't care.

I sped through untacking Champ and led him down the gravel driveway to the pasture. As soon as I pulled his halter off, he cantered away, mad at me for ignoring him. I sighed in frustration and headed back to the barn, kicking gravel with my scuffed boots. I was so angry that I didn't even see the person in front of me until I slammed into him. He took hold of my elbow to steady me.

"Izzy?"

I glanced up at Will. He was wearing a black T-shirt and had his English saddle draped over one arm.

"Are you alright? You look upset." He asked, blue eyes filled with concern. He removed his hand from my elbow and ran it through his light brown hair.

"I'm fine." I snapped, brushing past him. After a few steps, I stopped. I felt guilty for snapping at him. He hadn't done anything. I turned and saw that he was still standing in the same place, a hurt and confused look on his face.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." I apologized, walking back to his side.

"It's okay, but what's bothering you?"

"I'm just tired."

"Riiight. You expect me to believe that?"

I sighed. "It's nothing. Nothing important."

"Izzy-"

"Look Will, I gotta go. I'll text you later, okay?"

"Izzy, listen to me. I'm not going to force you to tell me. But if you want to talk, I'm here." He said, reaching forward to brush a stray hair from my face.

"Thanks Will, and I know." I offered my best I'm-fine smile, though I knew it was weak.

Will smiled at me and leaned down to kiss my forehead before walking off.

I watched him, go, then turned to walk to Orchard. _What _was up with Camille? I though back, trying to remember if I had done anything to her. My soul-searching was interrupted when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my back pocket and opened the text from Alex.

_Just got out of detention. Wanna meet up 4 dinner at the caf?_

I glanced down at my grubby riding attire and replied.

_Give me 10 mins 2 change. Go ahead and grab a table. C u soon._

I put my phone away and dashed across campus to Orchard, where I replaced my riding clothes for a blue and white spaghetti strap tunic and a pair of white shorts. I slid my feet into a pair of brown leather sandals and scraped my hair into a messy ponytail. I tossed my phone into my black clutch and headed to the cafeteria.

I pushed open the glass doors and scanned the large room for Alex. I finally spotted her at a two seated table by a high window overlooking campus. I waved and motioned for the food line, and she nodded. I got in line and placed a bowl of steaming Brunswick stew and a brownie on my tray, along with a bottle of water.

I picked my way through the cafeteria towards Alex, and was tables away when suddenly I tripped over something. I lurched forward and my food flew through the air in agonizing slowness like in one of those cliché movies before dumping its contents all over me. I sat up, wiping hot stew from my face, and looking up at Camille, whose foot darted out of sight underneath the table. She smirked before masking her face into a look of innocent concern.

Horrified, I watched as Will entered the caf and took in my appearance. Before he could reach me, though, Alex was by my side.

"What was _that?_" She hissed at Camille.

"What are you talking about?" Camille asked, eyes wide.

"You-"

"Drop it." I told Alex, scrambling to my feet. Angry tears slid down my face.

"Let's just get out of here. Please," I added as Alex shot a murderous look at Camille.

"Fine." She said curtly, taking my hand. I avoided Will's gaze as we hurried back to Orchard. Once in our room, Alex ushered me into the bathroom. She wet a towel and handed it to me.

"Okay, what's up?" She asked, perching on the edge on the sink counter and folding her arms.

"Accident." I muttered weakly, wiping red sauce from my face and arms.

"Bullshit. C'mon Izz, you know I'll find out eventually." She threatened.

I sighed, and launched into a full detail recount of the afternoon.

Alex squinted in confusion. "Why would she do that? Did you do anything to provoke her?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "And I don't know. It's just…urgh. There's stew in my hair. I better shower."

"Kay." Alex said slowly, staring at me. "Don't listen to her Izzy. She's the loser."

"I guess." I replied, turning on the hot water.

Alex left and I sighed, removing my sauce-covered clothes. I showered for a long time, using twice the usual amount of coconut-scented shampoo to remove any trace of stew from my hair. Once I was done, I took extra time blow drying and straightening my hair. The truth was, I didn't want to face Alex. She knew me better than anyone, and I knew that she would know in a heartbeat how hurt I actually was. I sighed and opened the door slowly. I scanned the room, and saw that Alex had left.

I sighed in relief and put on my pajamas, an oversize purple T-shirt with "Scotty Hottie McCreery, #1 Fan" displayed across the front and gray shorts. I was just putting my hair into a loose over-the-shoulder braid when Alex entered the room, snapping her cell phone shut with a self-satisfied look on her face.

"Alex…what did you do?" I asked warily.

"I told that bitch what-for."

"No!" I yelled, horrified.

"Yes!" She squealed gleefully. "She won't mess with you again!"

I groaned, sitting down on the bed and dropping my head into my hands.

"What's wrong Izz?" Alex asked, face falling.

"Alex, I think she'll do just the opposite."

Suddenly, Scotty McCreery's 'Water Tower Town', aka my ringtone, filled the air.

"TURN IT OFF!" Alex screeched, dramatically diving onto her bed and covering her head with a pillow.

Rolling my eyes, I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Izzy."

"Hi Will."

"What happened back in the caf?"

"I uh, tripped."

"Oh, well don't be embarrassed. Once I was the ring bearer in a cousin's wedding and I tripped. The rings went under a vending machine, and it took an hour to get them out!"

I laughed. "Really?"

"No, but at least you laughed. And just be glad _that _didn't happen!"

"Thanks Will. You're the best."

"So hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow night."

"Oh definitely! Hey, hold on a sec."

I walked over to Alex and shook her shoulder. She emerged from her pillow cocoon and I whispered, "Double date tomorrow night?"

"Yessss!" She hissed, snatching her phone and starting to text Drew.

"Back. So do you think we could do a double date with Drew and Alex?" I said to Will.

"Of course babe! That'd be fun. Sorry, I have to finish some math homework. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Goodnight."

I hung up and turned to Alex. "What's the verdict?"

"He's free! Oh, this'll be awesome! What should we do?"

"Dunno." Said, walking over to the mini fridge and grabbing an apple.

She flopped back into her mass of multicolored throw pillows and stared at the ceiling.

"Well it's Tuesday night, the Slice is out. It'll be waaay too crowded and totally NON romantic…how about we go to the media center?"

"Sounds good, we can run it by them in the morning."

"Kay."

I tossed my apple core into the neon blue trash can and walked over to my bed. "What show are we watching tonight?"

"I don't care." Alex said, skimming through the channels. "There's nothing on."

"Well then we can just read or something." I said, pulling my copy of The Hunger Games from my bookshelf.

"You've read it twice already!"

"The movie's coming out soon! Besides, I forgot like, all the details." I lied, opening the book.

Alex rolled her eyes and resumed texting Drew. After a few chapters, I remembered something.

"Hey! I found this new band the other day, they're awesome! Not really the sound you listen to, but they can harmonize like nobody's business." I said, scrolling through the songs on my light blue iPod. I finally chose "Poison and Wine" by The Civil Wars and plugged the device into my iHome.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Country freak."

I mimed her gesture, and after a while, she was bobbing her head in tune with the music.

"Alright, they're pretty good. But I swear to God Izz, if you turn on Scotty-"

"_SHE WAS HOT AS JULY, SWEET AS SUNSHIIIIIIIINNE! OH, SHE COULD'VE BEEN MINE, BUT WE RAN OUT OF SUMMERTIMEEE!" _I sang along with Scotty and laughed as Alex glared at me.

When the song ended, I smiled angelically at her. "Whattaya think?"

"That I'm about to commit a double-murder. First you, then that god awful song. Then I shall commence shooting myself."

Oh Alex.

The next day, I walked into Algebra, nervous. It was time for class with the Saggy Beast.

I busied myself in finishing the last few problems on my worksheet that I hadn't done last night, waiting for Alex. I had left early for my riding lesson, and she had been gone before I came back to change.

Seconds before the bell, Alex sauntered in wearing an off the shoulder top, exposing her shoulder. She smacked her gum loudly and slid into her desk, resting her converse-clad feet on the desk. The teacher walked over, glaring at her.

"Is that dress code regulation, Paisley?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"It's not like my freaking shoulder us going to provoke anybody's 'special' feelings. It's a shoulder. Bony and pale. Unattractive."

I raised my eyebrows, torn between the urge to laugh and the urge to shake Alex and scream, 'If you don't stop sassing the teacher you'll be expelled!'

But I mostly wanted to laugh.

The teacher seemed to not want to argue with Alex today and sighed, walking back to her desk and calling role.

At lunch, we ran the plan for our media-center date by the guys, who agreed.

I kept an eye out for Camille. She was sitting at a table with Cat, Jesse, Carter, and the Evans.

I pointed at a back table where Cadi, Mike, Becca, Vy, and Sarah were laughing. Alex and I led our boyfriends over to the table and sat down.

Between Mike's lame jokes, Becca Vy and Sarah's horse talk, and Cadi's friendly enthusiasm, I should have been occupied.

But I couldn't stop shooting glances at Camille the entire time.

Just being in the same room was making me nervous and paranoid. I ate as fast as I could, but of course I couldn't avoid a run in with her.

She sauntered over, wearing an agonizingly pretty ruffled top with cute black flats.

"Hey Drew, Will!" She said, flashing a perfectly white smile.

"Uh, hey Camille." Drew said, confused.

"Hey." Will said with a small wave.

"What up guys? We totes need to hang out more. You guys can totes hang in better company. Come sit with us." She said, eying our table with disdain.

Drew narrowed his eyes slightly and said in a polite but firm tone, "No thanks."

Will nodded his agreement, putting an arm around my shoulders. Camille glared at Alex and I fiercely, then smiled sickeningly. "That's totes fine. Maybe another time then." And with that, she skipped off.

I looked at Alex, whose mouth was slightly agape.

"What do you think of that?" I asked her skeptically.

"I totes think she totes overused the word totes." Alex mimed Camille's preppy tone, making a highly unattractive face.

Everyone laughed, but I didn't. Why did she suddenly have an interest in the guys?

_Our _guys.

I subconsciously squeezed Will's hand, and he pulled me into a hug. I inhaled his comforting scent, leaning against the soft fabric of his favorite blue hoodie. Camille could pick on me all she wanted. But if she took Will…we'd have a problem.

Later that evening, Alex and I were preparing for our date.

"What should I wear!" I asked Alex in a panic. Clothes were strewn literally EVERYWHERE, and I had absolutely nothing to wear. Alex sighed and walked over to my closet. She pulled a pretty black top with a ruffled collar out and laid it on my bed and paired it with a white skirt. She handed me black heels and multiple silver necklaces of varying length.

"There."

I put on the outfit and marveled at myself in the mirror.

"Alex, HOW do you do it?"

"I'm amazing. Just face it Izz."

She was wearing a soft pink dress that fell to her knees with silver boots and a silver waist belt. One side of her hair was clipped back. I let my chocolate colored hair fall around my shoulders.

"Makeup?" I questioned.

"Duh."

We entered the bathroom and rifled through the drawers. Alex handed me a dark lipstick and a tube of mascara, along with some peachy blush and smoky eyeliner.

"Just do it. Trust me." Alex said, seeing the look on my face. "The lipstick will stand out against all the black. It's a science."

I shook my head and applied the makeup, shocked at the great results. Alex finished her makeup and grabbed my hand. "C'mon, we can't keep them waiting!"

I giggled and followed her out the door.

We met the guys outside the media center. Will looked great in a crisp white button down shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his forearm, and the top two buttons were undone. He stared at me.

"Izzy, you look beautiful!"

I blushed. "You too. Well, you're not beautiful, you're handsome, but same thing pretty much…"

_Dork stop talking! _I mentally shouted at myself.

Will laughed, however, and took my hand. We led the way into the media center and glanced at the movies.

"I wanna see an funny action movie." Alex declared. "Can we see Sherlock Holmes Two? Pleeeeeaaaasssseee?"

"Yeah! If that's cool with you guys." Will agreed.

"Def." I nodded.

"You guys get tickets and we'll supply the candy." Alex said, grabbing Drew's arm and pulling him over to the candy counter.

"Get me some Junior Mints!" I called as I followed Will over to the ticket counter.

"Four tickets to see Sherlock Holmes, please." Will requested, handing the man his student cash card. I made to pay him, but he grabbed my wrist. "It's on me."

"Thanks." I said, taking the tickets. We met Alex and Drew in the lobby. I handed Drew and Alex their tickets and Alex handed me a pack of Junior Mints. She also gave me a huge Sprite and Will a supersized popcorn.

"Couples share." She amended when she saw the dubious look on my face.

Suddenly, Camille rushed over. "Hey guys! What movie are you seeing? We should sit together!"

Before I could answer, Alex smiled fakely. "We're seeing War Horse."

Camille mimed Alex's look. "Me too! See you guys inside!"

Alex waved at her retreating back. "Not! Let's go guys." She said, taking Drew's arm.

I nodded and followed the blondes into the theatre.

"We have to sit in the back! The _very _back!" Alex yelled, sprinting up the steps to the last row. Drew laughed and followed her like a good boyfriend. I slid into the plush seat next to Alex and Will sat next to me. We chatted through previews, but when the movie started, I was captivated.

When the credits rolled and the lights came on, I stretched.

"Wow. That was great!"

"Awesome!"

We left the theatre with high spirits, which heightened as Camille emerged from the theatre marked War Horse with a murderous look on her face.

The guys walked us back to Orchard, then Will pulled me aside.

"That was fun. We need to go out more often."

"Definitely." I said, smiling. He leaned down and gently touched his lips to mine. My eyes fluttered closed as we kissed. Moments later we broke away, but it felt waay too soon. I smiled.

"See you tomorrow Will."

"See you Izz."

The cliché butterflies I got when he smiled never got old.

_A/N: I know I'm totally OC-ing Camille. But IDK what else to do. Hope I'll have the next chapter up this weekend. REVIEW!_


	18. Chapter 17

Beep beep beep!

Urgh. I rolled over and slapped the silver alarm clock on my nightstand, ceasing the shrill beeping. I huffed, blinking groggily.

Knowing I had to get up for my lesson, I slid out of bed and fumbled around in the dark bedroom for my closet, careful not to wake Alex. I yanked out an oversized grey sweatshirt with 'Canterwood Cross Country' written in blue across the front and some navy breeches and quickly dressed. I splashed my face with water, brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair, pulling it into a ponytail. Pulling my black boots over my gray and blue striped socks, I grabbed my helmet and left for the stable.

Invigorated by the walk and the cold, I peered around the dimly lighted stable for someone, friend or foe. Spotting Vy grooming Knowl in some crossties, I walked over.

"Hey! Excited for your first YENT lesson?" I asked, grinning.

"Def! Super nervous, but at least everyone is nice."

I bit my lower lip, nodding in my false agreement. "Well, uh, see you in the ring." I said abruptly, turning on my heel and striding off. I let myself into Champ's stall, where my bay Arabian was just finishing up his hay.

"Hey boy. Ready for our lesson?"

He snorted in response and looked at me with doe-like brown eyes. I took a hold of his hunter green halter and clipped him to the crossties outside of his stall.

Making sure he was secure, I jogged to the tack room, running a bit short on time. I scooped up my gleaming tack and pulled one of my favorite saddle pads, a bright red one with black trim, from the dryer.

I hurried back to Champ and leaned down to pick a curry comb. Straightening back up, I jumped when I saw Camille standing next to Champ's head, idly stroking his nose and staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

She widened her eyes and pursed her lips, smirking. "Why, it's nice to see you too Izzy!"

I frowned. "What did you do to him?" I started inspecting Champ for any possible damage she could have done.

She rolled her eyes. "Like I'd do anything to your _precious _little nag. He at least is a good horse. Unlike his owner."

I ignored her and started to speed-groom. I was delayed enough without stopping to argue with Camille.

"So Izz, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a sleepover at my suite this Friday. Everyone's coming. Cat, Wyst, Haley, Jesse, and I'd love it if you invited Alex too!"

"Why? You hate me."

"No I don't!" She said innocently.

"What about Vy and Cadi and Becca?" I questioned, stalling.

"You can invite them too. Please come?"

I surveyed her. Maybe people could change?

"Sure, I guess so." I said slowly.

"Great! Come over at 8."

She walked off, polished boots clicking on the floor. I quickly tacked up and hurried into the indoor ring seconds before Mr. Connor.

"Good morning, girls. Let's start with a posting trot. This morning we'll be working on some jumping."

I smiled, tapping Champ's sides with my heels. He picked up a smooth trot, keeping an even pace as we circled the ring.

"Good. Cat, sit back more to slow Night Train down a bit. Heels down….Camille! We're doing a posting trot, not a sitting trot."

I whipped my head around, unable to believe it. Had Camille made a mistake? Judging by the tomato red tint to her downcast face, she had!

Smiling in discreet satisfaction, I made sure my posture was extra straight for the rest of the warm up. Mr. Connor hadn't commented on me once so far!

"Alright girls, walk. For our jumping warm-up, we're going to canter the outside three jumps that I set up earlier. As you can see, they are very low. In this exercise, you will canter your horse through the course without jumping them. It should feel like an elongated canter stride. Alright, go ahead Camille. Then Violet, Isabelle, and Cat."

Camille pushed Dreamer into a canter. The grey Warmblood snorted, asking for more rein. Camille half-halted, but I could see her body was tense. Dressage star Camille, tense?

Mr. Connor noticed too. "Sit back and relax your body. Dreamer will calm down."

Camille sat back, but she was still ramrod straight. When they reached the first jump, Dreamer took her position as preparation to jump and the mare popped over the small X. Camille, scowling, tugged on the reins, making Dreamer slow to a trot. Camille immediately kicked her back into a canter, and Dreamer's ears flicked in confusion. They were a stride away from the next jump, and Dreamer awkwardly cantered over it, tripping over the rails. Camille was obviously embarrassed, and she desperately tried to salvage her ride by half halting, which apparently she did too hard because Dreamer skidded to a halt altogether. Camille smacked her with her crop and Dreamer leapt into the air, jarring her rider when she landed. Camille scrambled for the reins, pulling Dreamer to a halt.

"Camille…I trust that you know what you did wrong in that ride?"

Camille nodded, red faced.

"Then I won't dwell on it. Everyone has a bad lesson every once and a while. Go ahead, Violet."

Vy perfectly executed the exercise, keeping Knowl supple and loose throughout the three jumps.

"Good ride. Isabelle."

I nodded and asked Champ for a canter. He adopted an easy canter and focused on the first jump. I sat deep in the saddle and put slight pressure on his mouth. He cantered through the jumps with ease, not missing a beat.

Cat followed suit and Mr. Connor surveyed the jumps, deciding a course. "Okay, do you girls remember the course I sent you the other night?"

We all nodded.

"Good. Who wants to go first?"

I glanced around, then gathered my reins. "I guess I will."

I asked Champ for a trot, then heeled him into a canter pointing him at a blue and white vertical. Champ popped over it and snorted, excited. We did a sweeping turn to the combination. He leapt over the first jump, a red and white brushbox, cantered a stride to the second jump, a vertical, and leapt over the final gate. I cut across the middle and pointed Champ at the oxer. He soared over the rails with inches to spare and didn't blink an eye as we tackled another vertical. I pointed him at the final jump, a high wall. He dug deep and found a final burst of speed, gathering enough momentum to propel himself over the faux bricks.

I let him canter a few strides before slowing him back down to a trot, then a walk. I patted his neck and he blew out a breath, shaking his head.

"Beautiful ride. Who wants to go next?"

As Cat went through the course, I leaned over to talk to Vy.

"Great course!" She said sincerely.

"Thanks!"

"So…whats up with Camille? I've seen her ride before, but…"

"Yeah, I think its just an off day for her. But at least she's being semi-nice today. She even invited me to a sleepover Friday. She told me to invite you, Becca, and Cadi. Want to come?"

"Sure!"

Just then, Cat finished her ride. Vy gathered her reins and cantered off. She rode the course well, and soon it was Camille's turn.

"Camille?"

"I don't want to do it. I…don't feel well." Came Camille's barely audible whisper.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Connor asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Alright then. I'll see you girls this afternoon."

As soon as he left the arena, Camille jumped down from the saddle and yanked Dreamer out of the arena. Cat quickly followed her friend with Night Train in tow.

I raised my eyebrows at Vy. "Whoa."

"I know right. We better go so we aren't late for class. I'll ask Becca and Cadi in first period, we have the same Science class."

"Thanks Vy. See you at lunch." I handed Champ to Doug, a groom, and dashed off to Orchard after giving his pink-snipped muzzle a kiss.

Back at the dorm, I showered quickly and dressed in faded skinny jeans and a navy and white striped V-neck sweater. After flat ironing my hair and applying light makeup, I grabbed my bag and headed to the cafeteria.

I joined Alex, Vy, Haley, and Mike at a circular table in the caf after snagging a blueberry muffin and a carton of orange juice.

Vy tapped my shoulder. "Becca and Cadi can't come to that sleepover. They have to work on an English project and were going to have their own sleepover. They're really sorry, but the project's due on Monday."

I nodded. "That's fine. Speaking of which, Alex, Camille invited us to some sleepover. I said I'd go. I mean, what harm can she do with all those people around?" I amended at Alex's skeptical look.

"All right, your call Izz. You coming Haley?"

"Yeah." The curly-haired brunette replied.

"I feel left out." Mike fake-frowned.

Vy laughed, accidentally brushing his hand as she reached for her fork. Both blushed red. As much as I liked Cadi and Mike as a couple, they seemed more like friends now than a couple. I had caught her glances at Mason, and Vy and Mike seemed to like each other.

"How long til he asks her out?"

Alex's whisper made me jump. "I give it a couple weeks."

"Ah, but it's Mike. Remember how long it took before he asked Cat out? I'd say a month."

Alex shrugged and before she could reply the bell rang. Mike and Haley left for their Spanish class, Vy joined Becca and Cadi on their way to the Science building, and I followed Alex to Algebra.

As we took our seats, I sneezed into my elbow. There was a smattering of 'bless you' throughout the classroom.

"Shut up!"

I turned to Alex, shocked. "Wh-what?"

She laughed. "JK Izz. I just wanted to see everyone's face!"

I rolled my eyes. The day went by quickly, and hours later back at the dorm, I groaned. Was it only halfway through the week?

I was halfway through translating an exert from Ovid when Alex called from across the room.

"Hey, Izzy."

Not wanting to stop now, I ignored her.

"Izzy…?"

Now I just wanted to tick her off. I bent over my paper to hide my silent laughter.

"IZZY!"

Suddenly, two hands were shaking my shoulders violently. "CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW IZZY!"

I sighed. "Whaaat, Alex?"

"I'm _bored_. Can we go get a coffee?"

I rolled my eyes but agreed, thankful for the break from work. We walked to the Sweet Shoppe, and I ordered an iced caramel macchiato. Alex asked for a chocolate frappuccino, and we walked over to a table by the window. We sipped out drinks in silence until my phone buzzed.

_OMG Mike asked me if I wanted to go 2 the Slice 2nite! Like, a DATE!_

Oh.

My.

God.

"MIKE ASKED VY OUT!" I practically screamed to Alex.

"Yay!" She cheered. "They're super-cute as a couple."

"Seriously. To Vike!" I laughed, raising my cup.

"Vike?"

"Vy-Mike. Vike!"

"Loser."

We finished our drinks and chatted for a while, but then had to return to homework.

Thursday and Friday seemed to fly by, and soon it was time for the sleepover. I packed an outfit for the next day, pajamas, a bag of toiletries, my phone, and a sleeping bag and pillow into a green Adidas bag and shouldered it. "Ready?"

"Yup." Alex said, grabbing her hot pink bag and slipping her feet into a pair of flip-flops.

We set out to Snow, Camille's dorm, with minutes til eight.

We walked through the elegant common room and climbed a set of polished stairs with a cranberry velvet cover. I walked down the hall after Alex until we reached her dorm. I knocked, and a beaming Camille opened the door.

"Alex, Izzy! Soo glad you guys could come!" She ushered us in, and I gasped. Her room was huge. A lavender and white color scheme was set throughout the whole room. Cat and Jess waved from their spot on the bright pink fuzzy couch. Haley sat on the ground next to Wyst and Vy, with a bowl of popcorn in her lap.

Alex and I changed into our PJs and reemerged as Camille was setting up an episode of Glee on her flat screen TV. Alex skipped over to where Jesse and Cat were sitting and sat right on top of them. Both let out squeals of protest and Alex smirked, self-satisfaction written clearly across her face. I grinned and sat down next to Haley.

For the next hour we watched Glee. As the credits rolled across the screen, Camille turned the TV off.

"What now?" Vy asked.

"Truth or Dare, of course!" Camille said with a slight giggle.

Oh God no.

I shifted uncomfortably on the floor and surveyed the rest of the girls. Wyst, Vy, and Haley looked excited, and Alex and Jesse were laughing hysterically.

"Hey Camille, don't you think the rest of us should change into PJs first? Vy, Cat, Haley and Wyst are still in regular clothes." Jesse called.

"Yeah, sure." Camille said.

The girls walked over to their bags, and I set to unrolling my purple and white sleeping bag.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE'S MY BRA!" Haley shouted.

I laughed. "What?"'

"I swear I packed it earlier! Somebody took it!"

There was a thud as Alex fell off of the couch, body shaking with laughter.

Haley glared at them fiercely. "What did you guys do!"

Jesse snickered. "Maybe it's, you know, chillin'."

Oh.

No.

Haley let out a bull-like roar of rage and charged over to the mini freezer-fridge that as in the corner of Camille's room. As soon as she pulled open the door, a white bra with pink hearts fell with a thud to the floor. Ice crystals sparkled on the fabric. It was frozen solid.

"IMMA KILL YOU TWO!" Haley screamed, taking a stride and diving at the two girls, fists flying.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Somebody screamed. I turned to see who it was but was smacked in the face by Alex's penguin pillow pet, Flippy.

"You asked for it Paisley!" I giggled, snatching my pillow and charging into the fray. I whacked Haley upside the head and momentarily envisioned a broomstick as the words 'Die Bitch Die!' swam through my head.

Cat and Jesse were locked into an epic battle of the pillows, and Vy, Alex, Wyst, and Haley jumped on and off the couch, trying to knock each other off.

I blinked in confusion. Where was-

I turned around to get a facefull of pillow from Camille.

"AHHH!" I turned around, only to see Jesse get slammed in the butt by Alex's pillow, knocking her off the couch and onto the sleeping bag bellow.

"VICTORY IS MINE!" Alex screamed, dancing around, before falling down on top of Jesse, after being hit by Cat.

"Not."

Camille clapped to get everyone's attention. "So, truth or dare now?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

_No._

We all arranged our sleeping bags in a circle.

"Who wants to go first?" She asked.

"Meee!" Alex cackled.

She glanced at me. "Izz, truth or dare?" She asked, grinning evilly.

"Uhhhmmm…..dare."

"I dare you to put as many M&M's as you can into your mouth."

I laughed. "No way!"

"Hell yes! Do it!"

"Fiiine."

I picked up and M&M. "One…two…three….four…"

I kept going until I reached fifty. "Fihy-uh, fihy-hoo, fihy-fweh, fihy-foh, fihy-fih, fihy-si-"

Suddenly, one of the M&M's threatened to go down my throat. I gagged, making me spit as few M&Ms out. I covered my mouth with my hand as I dashed to the bathroom and deposited the rest into the toilet.

I reemerged, wiping my mouth.

"Gross!"

"Disgusting!"

"I hereby name you the M&M regurgitator."

"Haley!" I laughed.

"Mwahahaha!" Haley laughed evilly.

"Fine! I pick…Jesse."

Jesse rubbed her hands together. "Dare."

"Okay…hmm. Mix every soda on the table together and drink it."

"Easy." Jesse replied. She poured Sprite, Coke, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, and Root Beer into a plastic cup and downed it in a gulp.

"I pick Cat."

Cat smiled. "Truth, you girls are waay too evil."

"Okay…did you like Carter when before you broke up with Mike?"

The room went silent.

"A little…but I would have never cheated on him." Cat answered finally.

Jesse nodded, and Camille looked at Vy. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

Vy blushed. "Mike."

There was a chorus of oohs and ahhs, which contributed to Vy's red complexion. "Haley, truth or dare!"

"Truth."

"Did you have a boyfriend before Mark?"

"…no."

"LOSA!" Alex shouted gleefully.

"Fine then, Alex! Truth or dare!"

"DARE!"

"Put on my frozen bra!"

"Hell to the no. Besides, these puppies wouldn't fit!"

"Even better!" Haley laughed.

Alex groaned but obliged, picking up the frozen bra like it was a bomb.

"Go on!" Jesse cheered.

Alex grimaced and flipped Haley off for a full minute before walking into the bathroom.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL!" There was scream that only meant Alex had gone through with the dare.]

After a minute, Alex walked back out, bra in hand, and smacked Haley repeatedly with it.

"Kay, I ask Izzy again."

"Truth. No more M&M's for me."

"How far have you gone with Will?"

My mouth dropped and laughter filled the room.

"No! We haven't! You- argh!" I stuttered. "Bitch!"

Alex flipped her hair over her shoulder. "What else is new?"

I scowled. "Wysteria, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess."

I thought for a moment, contemplating a question. "What color do you want to dye your hair next?" I chose a safe question.

"I was thinking maybe green. It would compliment my eyes." She said.

"Cool."

"Jesse, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever done it with any of your brother's friends?"

"That is for me to know and you to…never find out. Alex truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you like anyone here besides Drew?"

"I _kinda _had a micro-crush on Eli, but he's more my big brother."

"Thank God I already knew that or I would have messed you up." Jesse replied.

Alex nodded. "Haley-"

"Dare."

I shook my head.

Biggest.

Mistake.

EVER.

"Hump the couch."

"No freaking way."

"Yes freaking way. For five minutes. Now."

Haley facepalmed, then muttered a string of profanities, most of which would have made my grandmother cry.

She gave Alex a plaintive look, then did the dare.

"Ah, sweet _sweet _revenge." Alex sighed.

After five minutes, Haley was about to ask Alex, but Camille cut in. "Ask someone _other _than Alex."

"Fine. Cat."

"Truth. I don't want to hump a couch."

"Would you rather make out with Will or Drew."

Cat looked at me, then Alex, then me again. "Okay, I change it to dare!"

"Fiine. Text a picture of you making a weird face to Carter."

"No!"

"YES!"

Cat groaned and made a duck face, crossing her eyes. I snapped the picture for her and sent it to Carter. Cat dropped her head into her hands.

"I hate you all. Especially you Haley. So. Much."

Her phone buzzed. A text from Carter.

_Tell whoever dared you to text me that thank you for my new wallpaper. ;)_

"AHHH!" Cat screamed, jumping at Haley.

Camille cut in. "I think that's enough Truth or Dare!"

After another hour or two of watching TV and gossiping about random stuff (i.e. the Saggy Beast), we crawled into our sleeping bags. I was just about to fall asleep when Alex, who was sleeping next to me, rolled over on top of me.

"Umph!" I made in unintelligible noise, shoving her off of me. She landed on her face and continued softly snoring. Good.

(pagebreakpagebreakpagebreak)

"So do you guys honestly like Izzy?"

I woke to Camille's voice. Opening my eyelids a fraction, I saw the other six girls sitting in a circle. The obviously thought I was asleep.

"Well duh. Sure she's weird but she's my best friend." Alex's voice said.

Everyone murmured in agreement – except Camille.

"But seriously, she's kind of a bitch. She thinks she's sooo great. Why do you guys even hang out with her?"

"She's been nothing but nice to me and she doesn't think that." Vy said.

Cat shook her head slowly. "We shouldn't talk about her."

Camille whipped her head around to face Cat. "Come on Cat. Remember what you told me the other day?"

Cat's eyes bugged, and she shook her head furiously.

"You said she's annoying and you only hang out with her because you feel bad for her, because she wouldn't be nearly as popular if you weren't friends with her."

"I-I never said that!" Cat stuttered.

"You don't need to deny it Cat. It's not like she can hear us."

"Yes she can." I mutter, jumping to my feet and running to the door, tears streaming down my face.

"Izzy!" Alex and Vy's shouts chorused, but I didn't care. Despite being in my plaid pajama pants and oversized T-shirt, I sprinted through campus all the way to Orchard. I collapsed into the bed, sobbing.

Alex and Vy banged into the room minutes later and hurried over.

"Izzy! Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Camille's surely lying; no way Cat would say that…"

"Yeah, and nobody thinks of you that way." Vy added.

"Whatever." I say, wiping tears from my face. "I…gotta go ride Champ." I said, changing quickly and leaving. I felt their stares burning into my back, seeing through me, but I didn't turn back.

_REVIEW! I need ideas and whatever else you want to say! PLEEEAAASSEEE!_


	19. Chapter 18

_A/N: Mary Kenson, thank you for your review. The Truth or dare scene I wrote as a kind of filler, and if someone had picked Camille it would've ended up in drama. Also, the part about her hating Izzy is going to be revealed…in the next chapter, I think._

My lungs burned as I sprinted into the cool confines of the stable. Panting slightly, I leaned against Champ's stall door, resting my forehead against the wall. Tears slid down my face as I replayed the last half hour in my mind.

Did I really believe that Cat had said those things about me?

Actually, maybe.

I mean, I probably could be annoying at times. And the part where I needed her to be popular…that could be true, too. I mean, deny it she might, Cat was the single most popular girl in our grade.

_(A/N: And here Alex is going on an angry rampage screaming, "I'm popular too! RAWR! I THREW IT ON THE GROOOOUUUUUNNNDDD!")_

But did my friends only hang out with me because I was Cat's friend?

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind me. "Izzy?"

"Jesse?" I asked, surprise coloring my tone. Of all the people who could have followed me here, I least expected her. Jesse was nice, but not my closest friends.

"I thought you'd be here." She stated.

"Yeah…" I said awkwardly, scuffing my boot against the ground.

"Listen, Izzy," she started, locking her green eyes on mine and tucking a strand on neon blue hair behind her ear. "Whether Cat said those things or not, they aren't true. You aren't annoying, and your friends love you for you, not someone else."

"T-thanks Jess. That…means a lot to me." I said truthfully, smiling slightly.

"No problem. I've gotta go, I'm meeting Eli at the media center where I will undoubtedly kick his ass at Mario Kart, but if you need to talk, call me."

"Have fun, and I will." I replied. She turned and left, and I watched her go before sinking down to the ground and resting my forehead against my knees. What was I going to do today? Sit in my dorm all day avoiding people?

Some Saturday.

I returned to Orchard, hoping to find SOMETHING to do there, and a flyer on the common room bulletin board caught my eye.

**Halloween Party**

_Come to a spook-tacular Halloween party on October 31! Come dressed in a costume._

_Starting at 8, begin your night of fright with a haunted house and a grave-raising dance party in the gym. _

Halloween? How had I forgotten! It was in three days! How on earth would I get a costume in time? I reached forward and grabbed one of the flyers from the neat stack and dashed up to my room. Alex was sitting on her bed Skyping with Drew and had just signed off when I walked in.

"Alex!" I wailed.

"Whaaat?" She mimicked my tone, shutting her laptop and walking over to where I lay sprawled across my bed.

"Read the flyer!" I said, shoving it at her.

"Oh this?" She said, brushing it aside with a wave of her hand. "I knew about it for ages. Hope you don't mind, but I already made your costume."

"Don't mind? BLESS YOU CHILD, BLESS YOU!" I laughed, sitting up. "What are the costumes?"

"Well I thought that we could kind of dress up together. You're an angel and I'm a devil."

"It fits!" I laughed.

Alex scowled and pushed me off of the bed. I landed with a thud on the ground, still laughing. "Point proven. Can I see them?"

"No waay! You have to wait." Alex said.

"But I have to see if it fits!" I protested.

"Oh c'mon, Izz. Are you doubting my mad fashion skills?"

"I guess not." I pouted. "So how's Drew?"

"Good. Actually, he said that he talked to Will and they want to take us on another double date tomorrow. They won't tell me where but it's a surprise." She glared at her laptop as if Drew was still on Skype. "I _hate _surprises."

For the rest of the day, which clouded over to a solid gray, Alex and I stayed in the dorm. Alex depicted that she wanted to and came up with multiple things to do that didn't involve leaving the dorm, but I could tell she was, for my sake, trying not to get me near Cat or Camille.

Later that night Will texted me about the date, which I agreed to. Alex and I decided that it was tip the mini fridge night, which meant a dinner of soda and bits and pieces of stuff from the Sweet Shoppe. Yum!

I woke up the next morning to Alex rummaging around in her closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked sleepily, padding over to where she was and widening my eyes.

Clothes were mixed and matched and strewn all over her side of the room. "Trying…to…find…suitable…outfits…for…our…date! Aha!" She said, emerging from a mountain of clothes and yanking a light blue top from the pile. "And I think I'm done. One sec."

She arranged several different outfits on her bed and several on mine. "Pick one."

I surveyed her choices for me. One was a layered light blue top with a skinny silver metal waist belt, which she had expertly paired with a black skirt and black flats. Next to it was a plum sweater with a black tank top, white capris, and tan sandals.

"You wear the plainest clothes, so I picked you the plainest outfits." Alex said matter-of-factly from where she had materialized by my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the first one. "What are you wearing?"

Alex walked over to her bed and gestured for me to walk over. She held up a hot pink dress that fell to her upper thigh with ruffles and a tight fitting top. I raised my eyebrows, but didn't speak as she in turn held up a pair of golden heels. I held up the box for the shoes and read the label.

"_Steve Madden: Gold Glitter Moskow-G?_ I dunno what that even is, but I can tell those cost you a fortune."

"Not my fortune. My dad's. Ah, well. He deserves it." She replied, scowling at the heels.

"Soo…what do we do til the date? It's a dinner date so we still have a whole day." I ask, skirting around the sore subject.

"Get dressed and do makeup."

"All day? No way, Alex. I know! Do you wanna go on a trail ride? Ginger and Champ haven't seen each other in ages!"

"Nooo."

"Urgh whyyy?" I pouted.

"Do you want to go out looking like Java the Hut for your boyfriend?"

"Who's that?"

"You don't wanna know. Oh!" Alex exclaimed, looking at her schedule on her phone. "It's your lucky day, Adams, cause I've got swim team practice. Plus I gotta sort the newbies into groups since I'm Team captain. I'll text you when I'm done."

"Well then what should I do?"

"Honestly…"Alex started, voice growing soft. "You should go talk to Cat."

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Izzy…you guys need to work this out. You can't hide in here forever."

"Yes I can." I grumbled, just quiet enough that Alex didn't hear.

"Fine." I said, pulling out my phone and addressing a text to Cat.

_Hey. Can we talk?_

Almost immediately I got a response.

_Of course. Let's meet at the courtyard._

I typed back, nervousness gnawing at the pit of my stomach.

_Okay, c u there._

"See you." Alex said, shouldering her bulging swim bag and walking out the door. I sighed, and dressed in a simple Adidas T-shirt and jeans, lacing up my soccer cleat-style black and white shoes and brushing my teeth and hair. Checking the time on my phone, I saw that I had put off meeting Cat for long enough. Taking a deep breath, I left the dorm.

I walked down the cobblestone sidewalk, trying to walk as slowly as possible. But soon, the courtyard loomed into view. And sitting on one of the benches was a girl with blonde hair. Cat.

"Hi." She said softly as I walked up.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"I bought you this." She said, handing me an iced coffee. "Sit."

"Thanks." I said, taking the drink from her and sitting down next to her.

"Izzy…listen. I'm not going to deny it, I did say those awful things."

"Wh-what!" I gasped, choking on my drink.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean them, I swear. I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me though."

"But…why?"

"Camille was talking about you. I didn't want to argue with her, and besides, she doesn't really have any friends now because of you. I wanted to be there for her. And that involved saying those things."

"Cat…you're making it sound like this whole thing is my fault. Camille just randomly started harassing me!" I said, tears pricking in the corners of my eyes. "I thought you of all people wouldn't talk about me behind my back, with the whole Ellie thing. I guess I thought you were better than that."

I stood up. The coffee fell from my weak grip, spilling all over the ground.

"Izzy wait!" Cat protested, grabbing my wrist. Tears were sliding down her face now, and she looked at me with pleading blue eyes. "Please listen to me."

I stared at her for a second, then tore my hand from her grasp and choked out, "Have fun with your new BFF Camille." I turned and sprinted across the courtyard, the wind whipping my hair back and drying the tears flowing fast down my cheeks. Ignoring Cat's calls of protest that were growing fainter and fainter as I ran from her, I didn't stop running until I reached the gates of Canterwood.

I gripped the black wrought iron bars of the gates and collapsed into sobs. Cat, my first friend here (besides Alex, of course). Cat, the girl who had encouraged me in riding and just about everything else. Who had always had my back. Who had now turned against me.

I curled into a ball, shuddering sobs wreaking my body. I closed my eyes and sank into…sleep? Some stupor? Whatever it was, I wasn't mentally conscious until I was awoken by my cell phone vibrating. I flipped it open and read the new text from Alex.

_Just finished up. Should b home in 10 minutes. How did ur talk with Cat go?_

I sniffed and typed a reply.

_Kk. Tell u when u get home._

I stood up and bushed the dry brown leaves from my pants. Sighing, I started back towards Orchard.

When opened the door, Alex was unpacking her bag. Without looking up at me, she began talking.

"So. Many. Laps. This year's batch of newbies was pretty bad. One guy-"

She froze mid-sentence when she got a look at my face.

"Oh my God Izzy…what happened to you!"

I realized that I was crying again. Alex rushed over and wrapped her arms around me. She guided me over to the bed, where I sank onto the mattress gratefully. I hadn't realized how much my legs were shaking.

"What happened Izz?" Alex asked again.

"C-cat….she….she did say those things!" I cried. "She likes C-Camile more than m-me! She basically t-told me!"

"Seriously?" Alex's face was shocked. "Did she apologize?"

"Y-yes…but it was just too much. I ran away and basically sat on the ground for hours before you texted me."

"Oh my God…I can't believe she would actually say that…wow. Just…"

Alex got up and started pacing the room. "This is awful. We can cancel the date and have a movie night, whatever you wa-"

"No."

"What?"

"We're not canceling the date. We have an hour and a half. We can get ready in time."

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" Alex asked, surveying me.

"Yes. I'll go shower, since it looks like you already did at the pool, while you dry your hair." I said, walking into the bathroom. I showered quickly, trying to focus on the steady rhythm on the water on the tiles, or the steam wafting around me. Anything but what had happened earlier.

I wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel and walked out of the bathroom, squeezing the water out of my dark hair with another towel as Alex finished up her hair. A sparkly clip was holding back the front of her hair and the rest hung loose around her shoulders. She handed me the blow dryer and started to get dressed. 20 minutes later, my chocolate colored hair was blow-dried and flat ironed. I got dressed quickly and walked over to where Alex was setting up cosmetics on her desk.

"Will you do mine?" I asked. Alex nodded enthusiastically. I walked over to the chair at her desk and sit down, cautiously.

"Now Alex, not too much-"

"Oh, shut up Izzy." Alex ordered. "Now close your eyes."

I obediently shut my eyelids and felt the tickle of a brush over my eyelids. I felt something cold and wet trace the outline of my eyes, brushing wings in the corners. Liquid eyeliner.

"Alex…" I groaned.

"Hush child. Open your eyes." Alex replied, coating my eyelashes with black mascara. She applied rosy blush in feather-light strokes that colored my once-pale and blotchy cheeks and covered my lips with a light pink…?

"Lip stain." Alex supplied.

"What's that?"

"It stays on longer, and looks more natural."

"Okay then." I answered, spinning around to look at myself. Alex had started with white eyeshadow in the corners of my eyes that darkened into a light shade of blue by the end of the eye. The makeup she had applied to the rest of my face added volume and color to my cheeks, which I'm sure had looked awful from the amounts of tears that had dried on them. My eyes were no longer bloodshot and baggy and the cracks of my dry lips were hidden by the shimmery lip…stain.

"Wow…" I murmured, at a loss for words.

"You're welcome, come again soon!" Alex said, quickly and expertly doing her own makeup: shimmery gold eyeshadow and a bright pink lipstain that matched her dress. "Now let's go, it'd be rude to keep them waiting."

I nodded and followed her down the Orchard hallway. I tried not to gawk as Alex gracefully didn't trip in her mile-high heels.

We opened the glass doors and waiting at the bottom of the steps were Drew and Will. Both were wearing untucked button down shirts, Drew's a crisp white and Will's a light blue the same shade as my top, blazers, and khaki pants. Alex bounded down the steps with catlike agility…well at least it was to me, considering she didn't end up on her face as I would have done. She crashed into Drew's waiting arms, snuggling her head against his chest. Even with the heels, she was still a good four inches shorter than him.

"Ello love." Drew said in his British accent. I followed her and smiled shyly at Will. He spread his arms and plastered an insulted look on his face. "No hug for me?"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"Whoa there…not too frisky guys!" Alex shouted sarcastically.

I glared at her from over Will's shoulder, wishing desperately that I could flip her off. She smiled angelically and kissed Drew full on the lips. I stared at her, not knowing what to say. She was evil, but good.

"So…where are we headed?" Alex asked after what seemed like hours of making out with Drew.

"You'll see." Will replied, eyes shining.

He took my hand and started skipping down the path leading to the stable. I giggled, trying to skip alongside him but eventually being forced to run to keep up with his long stride.

We passed the stable and continued up the path. Ahead of us, the lake shone with the light of the full moon, which was emerging from behind a cloud. The final streaks of light were fading from the sky, but there was just enough moonlight to illuminate a large blanket nestled in the grass next to the lakeshore. A large picnic basket sat in the center of the blanket.

"Oh my gosh, guys! This is too much!" I squealed, stopping.

"Do you like it?" Will asked.

"I love it. This is the sweetest thing!"

Will wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me over to where Drew and Alex were already sitting on the blanket.

I settled down on the blanket and leaned against Will. He brushed a lock of hair from my face and whispered, "You look beautiful."

I blushed. "Thanks, but the credit goes to Alex. I don't know what I'd do without her fashion advice."

"I wasn't talking about your outfit." He replied, smiling down at me.

We leaned forward and our lips had barely touched when something smacked me in the face.

I sat back rapidly, removing a…strawberry? from my hair. I looked over at Alex, who was laughing madly.

I glared at her and threw it back at her. I missed.

"Let's eat before this gets deadly." Drew chuckled, taking four napkins from the basket and passing them around. He took a container with fruit, a plate of sandwiches, a plate of mixed veggies and dip, and a paper bag from the Sweet Shoppe.

I took a turkey sandwich and the others followed suit. We were quiet for a while as we ate and watched the moon rise into the inky sky.

Alex shivered in her spaghetti-strapped dress. "I should've brought a jacket." She said wistfully.

Drew removed his navy blazer and draped it over Alex's shoulders, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to his chest. Alex kicked off her heels and closed her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder. Drew pressed his lips into her hair.

"I feel like I'm intruding on their own private little date." I commented.

Will nodded and took my hand, pulling me to my feet. "Let's take a walk then."

I followed him as he led me over to the lake shore. He took my hand again and we walked slowly along the outer perimeter of the water.

"So…have a date for the Halloween dance?" Will teased.

"Oh yeah. He's sweet and cute and…strange." I giggled.

Will pouted. "I'm not _strange. _I'm special."

"That you are."

"So who is this sweet, cute guy?"

"I wonder…" I pretended to think about it, stifling giggles.

Will's arms wrapped around me, spinning me around_._ The night air whipped my hair around my face and I yelped in surprise. Will laughed, and let his arms rest on my waist. I smile up at him.

"Why did you do that?" I ask him, smiling wide.

"So I could do this…" He leaned down to come face to face with me, and gave me a soft peck on the lips.

We made our way back to Drew and Alex, who were cleaning up the food. "We didn't realize how late it was. We better get home if we want to make it for curfew." Will and I muttered words of agreement. We started towards Orchard.

"So…what where you guys up to?" Alex asked us, raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes "Nothing." I looked at the familiar building in front of us and a feeling of disappointment washed over me as I realized the date was over.

"Goodnight, Will." I say, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Izz." He replied.

I walk up the stairs to the front of the building, a smile spreading across my face and staying there for the rest of the night.

Monday passed, and soon it was Tuesday evening. Alex, Haley and I were getting ready at our dorm.

I was in my closet getting dressed, Alex was in hers, and Haley was in our bathroom. We had made a pact that we would all see each other's costumes at the same time.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror. Alex had really outdone herself in creating this costume. The shimmery white dress brushed the floor, and the fitted top part of the dress hugged my figure. The dress hid my nude colored pumps that Alex had made me wear and that I was sure to trip in, and hidden among my now curled dark hair was a sparkly headband with a halo attached to it. Two small white feathered wings sprouted from the back of the dress. I smiled and opened the door.

The first thing I saw was a skirt jacked up Haley's butt.

"Whoa..that has to be the single sluttiest outfit. Ever." Alex commented, raising her eyebrows. "What are you exactly, Hales?"

"I'm da po-po." Haley said. The short blue dress had a plunging neckline and fake police badges stitched across the breast. The small police hat rested crookedly atop her mass of curly brown hair. Her knee-high black boots clicked every time she took a step. Fake handcuffs jingled on the loose black belt that circled her waist.

"You think Mark will like it?" She asked, twirling and causing the skirt of the dress to fly up higher than it already was. Which was pretty high.

"Uhm…." I answered.

"You're desperate, aren't you?" Alex snorted.

"Shutup bitch. What you meant to say was 'Daaayyyuumm, what a sexy beast'." Haley corrected.

"No…what I meant to say was 'Dayum, what a slutty bitch.'" Alex replied, rolling her eyes. I tore my gaze from Haley's "costume" and turned to Alex. Her thigh-high blood red dress was extremely close fitting and offset her bright red pumps. The bottom of the dress was cut in jagged angles and a devil horn headband rested atop her straightened hair. Ruby earrings glittered in her ears. She clutched a tiny red pitchfork.

"Nice costume." I complemented Alex.

"Thanks." Alex replied. "Yours looks great on you."

"Drew would probably hit that." Haley remarked. Alex pursed her lips, which were coated in a bright red lipstick, and tossed me a silver clutch.

"Come on, we have five minutes to get to the gym." Alex said. We followed her outside, where kids in every variation of costume were making their way to the gym. Jesse ran up to us, grinning.

"Hey guys! Isn't this exciting?" I glanced at her outfit. Like Alex, her thigh length dress was tight fitting, but Jess's was a midnight black. A red hourglass stretched from the neckline to the bottom of the dress, and a see-through silver outer layer covered the fabric like a spider web. Her hair was dyed to match the costume: black with red streaks and styled in the "emo" look of side bangs covering one bright green eye.

"I love your costume!" Alex squealed.

"Thanks!" Jesse replied, hugging her friend. We walked towards the steps of the gym. While the other three walked quickly, talking excitedly, I tried to make sure I wouldn't fall on my face every step.

"Rwaaagh." Came a groan from behind me as a large hand touched my shoulder. I screamed, arms wind milling in an attempt to stay standing, which failed. I fell backwards off of the top step into the arms of…a zombie?

Will the zombie.

I laughed, taking in his appearance. He wore a ripped black tux and his light brown hair was messed up. Looking over his shoulder, I saw that Drew, Eli, Mark, Mike and Carter had the same outfit. I saw Mark's expression at Haley's costume and couldn't help laughing. His jaw was slack and his eyes were wide with…what?

"Wow Haley…you look…" Mark stuttered, blinking rapidly. Haley giggled and took his arm. "Marky, I'm scared of the haunted house." Haley pouted.

Eli and Jess entered the haunted house, laughing at how "pathetic" it was. Mike and Carter awkwardly glanced at each other, nodding in hello, and followed them inside, leaving Haley, me, Alex, and our boyfriends on the steps.

"You gonna go in?" Drew asked Haley.

"Hell to the no." Haley said. "It's scary in there."

"I'll be there." Mark reassured her.

"Fiiine." Haley sighed, walking inside hand and hand with Mark.

Not five seconds into the haunted house, a bloodcurdling scream that could only have come from Haley echoed through the twilight air. Alex burst into laughter and took Drew's arm, walking into the haunted house.

I looked down and realized that Will was still holding me bridal style. "Um Will? I can walk…hopefully." I said, smiling.

Will gently set me down and took my hand, and we followed the others into the school.

I looked around the dimly lit lobby-ish area. A flickering green arrow pointed down a hall, so that must have meant to go that way. Fake smoke drifted around our feet, and spiderwebs were draped over almost every surface.

Will and I turned down the hallway and were about to move forward before we heard something behind us.

"What was that?" I asked him, squeezing his hand.

"I don't know..." He looked around behind us.

We faced forwards to continue.

"Boo." It wasn't even yelled. It was spoken, yet we both still freaked out. I screamed and moved closer to Will, and he jumped about a foot in the air. I recognize that voice. I spun around to glare at the blonde girl decked out in red.

"ALEX!" I yelled, heart rate slowing again.

"You should have seen you guys' faces! Priceless!" Alex roared, pointing.

I scowled. "Devil."

She motions towards her dress. "Obviously!"

"Where's Drew?" Will asked.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed –again- and spun around, which made me fall into Will because spinning in heels isn't exactly easy. Drew chuckled, high-fiving his girlfriend.

Will hugged me to him, but by the slight shaking of his shoulders I could tell he was laughing too. Insulted, I broke away from his grasp and tried to walk down the hall with my head high. I took a step and tripped over my dress, stumbling forward again.

"God Alex why did you make me wear these _stupid _heels!"

Will walked over and comforted me while Drew and Alex laughed "silently".

I was saved from more humiliation by a figure walking down the hall.

"Vy!" I called, relief evident in my tone.

Vy's dress was ripped and layered, the white fabric tinted blue and purple. Her crimped hair was held back in different places, and silver heels glittered on her feet.

"Vy your costume is so pretty!" I said as she walked up.

"Thanks, Alex did a great job designing the ghost costume."

I turned to Alex. "How many costumes did you design?"

"I don't know. Yours, mine, Vy's and Jesse's."

"Wow…"

"So have you guys seen Mike?" Vy asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

I smiled. "Yeah, he went in ahead of us. He's probably already at the dance. Is he your date?"

Vy blushed under her pale makeup. "Yeah."

"Then let's go, we don't want to keep him waiting." I said, smiling.

We made our way through the maze of hallways until we reached the gym doors. Lights shone through the cracks in the doors, and _Thriller _echoed from inside.

"Shall we?" Will asked, holding out his arm.

"We shall." I giggled, taking it.

We walked into the gym. It had been totally transformed. An old chandelier hung from the rafters, and was infested with cobwebs and plastic bats. A long table consumed the far side of the gym, and it was covered with tons of Halloween themed food: spider shaped chocolate covered pretzels, gummy eyeballs, and blood red punch were just some of the types of snacks. The floor was covered with black and orange glitter, and skulls and pumpkin decorations were scattered throughout the gym. A horde of people were dancing in the center of the gym, costumes illuminated by the flashing lights from above.

"Wow!" I whispered.

Mark and Haley were one of the couples dancing. Haley's costume attracted plenty of attention, but Mark seemed to be getting over the initial shock of her outfit and was laughing as he twirled her to the music.

Mike walked over and smiled shyly at Vy. "Vy, do you want to dance?" He asked.

Vy grinned happily. "Sure!"

The two made their way into the dance floor and began to dance. I could see them getting over the awkwardness almost immediately, talking and laughing.

I turned to Will, but both he and Drew were facing the table of food. I shared a look with Alex and laughed.

"Is somebody hungry?" I teased.

Will nodded vigorously, and glanced at Drew. "Is it alright if we go, uh, look at the food?"

I laughed. "Yep, because you're only going to look…but go ahead, leave your dates just standing here…"

"I was kidding, we'll stay…"

"No, go ahead. We're gonna go talk to some of our friends." I said, spotting the two girls a few feet away.

The guys didn't need to be told twice. The hurried over to the table and began stuffing their faces.

I rolled my eyes affectionately and Alex and I walked over to the dance floor. Becca and Cadi were dancing together, both wearing witch costumes, and Jesse and Eli were dancing a little ways away.

"Look."

I followed Alex's line of vision and gasped. Camille and Cat had just walked in. They were wearing black leotards and black tights, cat-ear headbands, and had painted black whiskers and noses on their faces. The black-cat look was topped off with a tail. The exposure of the costume rivaled Haley's police costume.

Cat's light blue eyes met mine, and she quickly looked away. Camille, on the other hand, glared at me. She stalked up to me.

"I can't believe what you said to my best friend," she spat.

"You mean your _only _friend." Alex retorted.

"What?" I gasped.

Ignoring Alex, Camille glared at me. "You know what you said."

"No, I honestly don't." I replied.

Camille stared at me, then rolled her eyes. Taking Cat's hand, she pulled her over to the dance floor.

Sighing, Alex pointed at the food table. "I dunno what her problem is, but we shouldn't have to deal with it. Let's go get some food."

I nodded and followed her over to the long table. Glittery spider and pumpkin confetti was sprinkled over the white tablecloth, and the food was served on elaborate silver platters. I took a handful of black and orange M&Ms and popped one into my mouth, though I wasn't very hungry. My encounter with Camille and Cat had left a nauseas feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Laughter to my left caught my attention. Vy was trying to toss M&Ms into Mike's mouth, most of which he missed. I blinked. I should be having fun like those two, not standing here hiding from Camille. She wasn't going to ruin this night for me.

I waved at Vy and smiled, then turned around to look for Camille. I was going to stop this.

I spotted her over by the punch table. Squaring my shoulders, I walked over.

"Camille."

She looked up at me. "What?"

"I need to set something straight. Why are you harassing me? What did I do to you? Whatever it was, I'm sorry. But can this just…stop?"

She stared at me for what felt like ages, then nodded. "You're right. Let's put it all behind us. Hey, that's a really pretty dress."

"Thanks! I like your costume too."

"You know what would make that dress even prettier?"

"What?"

"This."

Camille tossed the contents of her plastic cup all over me. Red punch dripped down the white fabric and soaking me to the skin.

"Ahh!" I recoiled from the icy liquid, eyes wide in shock.

Camille smirked. "It suits you much more now."

I felt tears welling in my eyes. Not tears of sadness or hurt, as Camille had provoked before, but tears of anger. All the work Alex had put into this dress – ruined. And this was the last straw.

Before I could do anything, though, Camille shrieked. In two seconds, the arrogant look had been replaced by shock and disbelief. Alex and Jesse had poured the entire punch bowel on Camille!

My hand flew to my mouth, but I couldn't stifle my laughter. Red puddles had formed at her feet, and her makeup smeared down her red face.

"Don't forget dessert." Alex said, licking the top of a cupcake with black icing and smashing it into Camille's face. The cake slid off but the icing clung to her wet face.

I felt a pang of guilt and felt a tiny bit bad for Camille. Did she really deserve this?

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Came a bellow from behind the crowd of students that had formed around our little punch drama.

No.

Not _her._

Not the Saggy Beast.

Camille sniffed, instantly morphing from enraged to an innocent little girl.

"I was j-just minding my own b-business when th-they poured punch a-all over me!" Camille cried.

"Who's 'they'? Wait, don't tell me. I bet you it was Paisley and her crew. Very well. Camille, honey, why don't you go to your dorm and clean up?"

Camille nodded and trooped, head low, the door. The heavy wood slammed behind her, echoing through the silent gym.

The Beast breathed like a winded buffalo, face turning a nasty shade of maroon.

"My office. Both of you. _Now._"

Jesse and Alex didn't say anything as they followed the teacher out of the gym doors. I was too embarrassed to even look at anyone, especially Will. I followed them out the doors and waited on the steps for them to come out.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Alex and Jesse emerged.

"What's the verdict?" I asked nervously.

"Sh-she suspended us for assault on another student. Our parents are coming up this week for a conference. We might be….be…e-expelled."

For the first time in her life, Alex sounded unprepared. Vulnerable.

"But didn't you tell her what happened? Isn't Camille going to be punished too?"

"She wouldn't even let us explain. She even called Headmistress Drake inside." Jesse said in a monotone.

"Then I will." I said, not letting them protest. I dashed inside and stopped outside the classroom. Headmistress Drake was just getting ready to leave.

"Wait!"

Both women looked up, squinting at me through their glasses.

"What do you want, Adams?" Mrs. Bache snapped.

"Alex and Jesse are being unfairly punished." I said in a surprisingly clear tone.

"No, they're not. And nothing you can say can help them. Now run along, you're just wasting our time."

"They aren't the only ones who should be in trouble. Camille poured punch on me first."

"You can't prove that."

"Yes I can. You have security cameras, right?"

Headmistress Drake stared at me. "Yes…"

"Then watch them. There's your proof." I tried not to sound disrespectful, but I couldn't help the anger that crept into my voice.

"Alright Adams…wait here."

Headmistress Drake left, and I awkwardly stood where I was. After a while, the headmistress returned with a small tape. She put it into the VCR that stood in the corner of the room.

I watched as I walked over to the table, and after a few minutes I saw myself walk over to Camille. I couldn't help smiling as I watched her throw punch all over me. Alex and Jesse dumped the punch on Camille, and the tape stopped.

"See?"

Headmistress Drake sighed. "Alright. Miss Paisley and Miss Dominick's suspension sentence has been revoked. But every student who threw punch will have a week of detention."

"Th-thank you!" I gasped in relief. I sprinted down the dark hallway and out the doors.

Outside, all of our friends had gathered. Alex and Jesse were both crying into Drew and Eli's shoulders, and Will, Mike, Vy, Haley, and Mark were all standing around them, faces sad and drawn.

"Guys! You won't believe this!" I shouted.

Both girls looked up at me.

"I got your suspension revoked! Now you only have detention for a week, along with Camille!"

Jesse and Alex jumped to their feet. "How the hell did you do that?" Alex asked.

"I showed them the security tapes." I explained.

Both girls wrapped me in a huge hug.

"Thank you so much." Jesse said, tears in her eyes. "This school, everyone, is my family. If I had to leave…" She trailed off, and Alex nodded in agreement.

"Well, we need to go celebrate." Haley decided.

"We could have our own Halloween party." Vy offered.

"We could go to the pool!" Alex said.

"Alex…it's 9:45 and October…plus we're in costumes." I said.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Sweetie…we could dance on the deck. And about the time…who gives a shit? I DON'T!" I smiled at her and nodded at everyone.

"LEGGO!" Jesse yelled, running put of the building, tugging Alex and Eli behind her. I laugh and grab Will's hand, running out alongside our group of friends.

Once we got to the pool, Alex unlocked the gate and ran onto the deck. She took out her silver iPod touch and plugged it into the speakers that sat on top of a small glass table. _I Like It Like That_ by Hot Chelle Rae blasted from the speakers. Alex took both of Jesse's hands and the two started dancing. I laughed and went over to join them. Soon, all of us there were dancing like maniacs.

Then I saw it.

Eli.

Dancing on a table.

Somebody had done the unspeakable.

They.

Gave.

Him.

SPLENDA!

Oh _God._

I laughed as he attempted to do dance. Jesse and Alex were laughing on the ground, clutching their stomachs. I sat down on the pool chair next to theirs and fake-glared at them.

"You gave the boy Splenda, didn't you?" I asked them, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Yes….so worth it." Jesse laughed, poking me in the ribs. I rolled my eyes and nodded at Eli.

"He needs help." I said as he started to attempt to do some sort of complicated dance move. Haley pointed up at him and laughed.

"What is that?" She asked, laughing and clutching onto Mark's arm.

"I have no idea…" I answered her.

Vy, who was relatively new to our odd little group, looked a little weirded out. Mike put an arm over her shoulders and fake-glared at Eli. "Stop scaring my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I have a girlfriend." Eli said matter-o-factly, jumping off of the table and running up to Jesse, wrapping his arms around her and dropping his head onto her shoulder. "I'm tired."

I sighed. "I kinda am too. You guys wanna dance to one more song then head home?"

Everyone nodded, and Alex bounded over to her iPod. "It should be a slow song." She decided.

I heard the quiet guitar of _Safe & Sound _by Taylor Swift echo through the pool area. Will pulled me forward and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Eli and Jesse, Alex and Drew, Vy and Mike, and Mark and Haley all danced in slow, small circles around us.

I know that dancing in punch covered Halloween costume to an iPod on a pool deck wasn't what most people would call a dance.

And it wasn't.

It was even better.

_A/N: Haley I'm going to KILL YOU. _


	20. Chapter 19

Oh.

My.

God.

It was _finally _time. Time for regionals!

I checked the time on my alarm clock.

4:45 am.

True, it was insanely early, but the nerves and excitement woke me up immediately. All of my show stuff was down at the stables, and I tossed on some dirty paddock boots, careful not to wake Alex. She and the others would come to the show later on.

Taking yoga breaths, I checked my surprisingly flawless braid. It had taken me four tries – and a lot of frustration – to get the pleats perfect. I was ecstatic that they had stayed immaculate overnight.

Taking one last look around the dark dorm, I grabbed my cell and walked out the door.

The walk to the stables was long. The sky was still relentlessly dark, and I shivered in the bitter November air, wrapping my oversize navy hoodie closer around me.

When I walked into the barn, I was nearly run over by an overexcited Vy.

"Ohmigod, can you believe this is happening?" She asked.

"No!" I replied, grinning. Her energy was contagious.

Vy's chestnut hair was perfectly braided, and subtle touches of makeup drew the morning drowsiness from her face: clear lip gloss, under-eye concealer, and light mascara went a long way. I mentally reminded myself to apply the same assets to myself once I was in the car.

"How's Knowl?" I asked.

"Tired. But he'll get excited. He loves shows." Vy said with a smile.

"So does Champ. Speaking of which, I better go get him settled. I'll talk to you later!" I said, striding off.

When I reached Champ's stall, I wrapped him in a hug. His rich bay coat gleamed, and his white socks and star had been washed with extra-whitening shampoo. His ebony mane and tail were silky and shiny, pulled to perfection. I led him outside and clipped him into the crossties oh-so conveniently placed outside of his stall.

I flicked the nonexistent dust from his coat with a dandy brush, being waay to OCD about his cleanliness. Boots clicked down the aisle and Cat's head appeared on the other side of Champ's back.

I took a deep breath and willed myself to speak. "Is it showtime yet?" I asked in a clipped tone.

"Not quite…Izzy, can I please talk to you?" Cat asked, sitting on an overturned bucket.

"Uhm…I guess so." I mumbled, returning to my grooming.

"Listen. I'm so sorry about what I said the other day. You're one of my best friends and I hate that we aren't talking. I'll say I'm sorry a million times. You still don't have to be friends with me. But can we at least be a team for this show?"

I stared at the red and black brush in my hand for a long time before looking over to meet Cat's eyes. They were sincere and sad, pleading for forgiveness.

"I know. I should have let you explain. I'm sorry too. You can be Camille's friend, its none of my business." I swallowed, shoving the sleepover out of my mind. "I'd like to be friends again, too. I miss you."

And it was the truth.

Cat pulled me into a huge hug. "Thank you." She whispered. Cat handed me the required hunter green blanket with gold trim (again, go school spirit!) for Champ and helped me buckle it on. She kissed my horseon the muzzle before waving at me and dashing back to Night Train. I strapped on Champ's Velcro boots and clipped the leadline to his nice leather halter, leading him outside. I was greeted by Mr. Connor and a huge trailer. The rest of my team surrounded me.

Vy clutched Knowl's leadline, grinning ear to ear. The huge Warmblood gelding's head was high, dark tipped ears swiveling back and forth.

Cat stroked Night Train's satiny black neck, and the gelding snorted, lowering his head. He was a pro at shows, and seemed to be saying, _Been there, done that…_

Camille had Dreamer's leadline looped around an arm and was carelessly picking at a nail. She wore an expression or boredom that her grey mare mirrored.

I cleared my throat. Like Cat said, we had to act like a team.

"I can't believe it's finally time." I said to Camille, curving my lips into a cautious smile.

She stared at me, then nodded. "Yeah. Me neither."

Our sparse conversation was interrupted by Mr. Connor's booming voice. "Alright girls. This is the order that the horses will be loaded: Night Train, followed by Champ. Then Dreamer, then Knowl. Two of you will ride with me, and the other two can ride with Mike."

I glanced at Vy, who inclined her head toward Mike, one of the grooms. I nodded, and when Cat leapt out of the trailer, I clicked Champ forward. His glossy hooves clopped on the gravel as he stepped into the trailer. I tied his leadrope to the iron rung and kissed his muzzle.

"I love you boy. Be good, and next time I'll see you – show time!" His ears pricked up and he nosed my chest.

"Bye, boy." I said, hopping out. Camille and Vy loaded their horses and then Vy walked over to me. We slid into the backseat of Mike's red truck.

The last thing I remember was watching the lights of the Canterwood barn fade into darkness as the truck pulled out of the gates.

"We're here!" Vy hissed, violently shaking my shoulder.

I blinked awake, and stared out the window. We were parked next to the Mr. Connor's trailer, far away from the show rings, but I already could hear the sounds of the show: the booming voice of the announcer, the neigh of horses in the distance, and the roar of the crowd.

"We're here a little early, so you girls wait here while I make sure everything's settled." Mr. Connor instructed, striding off towards a huge white tent.

"Who are we riding with?" I asked Cat.

"Wellington Preperatory, Williamsburg National, New England Saddleclub, and every prestigious riding school with a Y.E.N.T." Cat answered, staring into the gray sky. "Camille should know our competition from Wellington. I showed with Williamsburg National last year. They are terribly competitive and are skilled. However, they are weak in Show Jumping. Fierce competitors in Cross Country though. Undefeated."

"Wellington is strong in Equitation and Medals. Some of them have made me cry before. They never play nice. They will be out for you and me Cat." Camille answers, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Aren't we all in the same Equitation class?" Vy asked, furrowing her brow.

"Yes." Camille answered.

"Why me? You I get." Cat replied.

I was miffed by Camille's lack to vocalize Vy and I, but shrugged it off. Kill them with kindness, they always say.

"You guys can do it. You've both practiced so hard. And we're all in the same Equitation class. They won't have a chance. I'll be doing Cross Country...yikes." I gritted my teeth nervously. We had all chosen four events to enter.

"What did we all enter again?" Cat asked, dissecting our competition. "I was Equitation Under Saddle, and its flat, Rosewood Medal Class, Children's Jumpers, and Equitation Over Fences…so I gotta look out for Wellington in Equitation and Medals. How about you guys?"

"I'm Flat Equitation Under Saddle, Dressage, 17 and Under Medals, and Working Hunters." Camille answered, not adding any comments about her competition.

"Flat Equitation Under Saddle, Junior Dressage, Stadium Jumping, and Cross Country." Vy listed. "I guess Williamsburg will be tough in Cross Country."

"You'll do great. Knowl and you rock at Cross Country. I'm Flat Equitation Under Saddle, Intermediate Cross Country, Hunter Hack, and Stadium Jumping…so same as you."

"No stressing." Cat said, smiling. "We're going to do our best, and have fun."

Mr. Connor walked over, smiling. "Okay, you girls know the ropes. Go find your horse's stall and get your number. I will get your schedules and post them on your tack trunks."

My eyes widened, and I shifted from foot to foot nervously, sucking in shallow breaths. I couldn't do this…

''Izzy chill. Don't make the team look inexperienced." Camille snapped, rolling her eyes.

I nodded. "Sorry."

The sun was beginning its descent into the sky, shedding light over the bustling showgrounds. I took a breath and walked into the shady barn after Cat, trying to rid myself of the annoying pre-show nerves I seemed to always get on the first show of the season.

I walked quickly down the aisle and smiled when I reached the stall containing my horse. I trailed my finger over the spotless golden name plate titled 'Heart of a Champion' and clicked softly to him. Champ ambled away from his hay net to poke his head out of the door. I stroked the swirl of white hairs on his broad forehead and kissed his muzzle before following Cat outside to the registration tent.

When it was my turn, I smiled as the registration lady asked me, "Name?"

I let out a breath. "Isabelle Adams for Canterwood Crest Academy."

She handed me my number, which is 208. I thanked her before returning to the barn. I saw that my first class was Stadium Jumping at 9:00, the class and time neatly written on a square of white paper. After that was Equitation at 11, followed by Cross Country at 1 and Hunter Hack at 3:30.

I had a little over an hour until my first class.

I decided to do Champ's braids first, since he usually fidgets. I retrieved my gleaming mahogany tack and clean white saddle pad and laid them on the rack outside of the stall. I unlatched the door and walked in, giving Champ a hug before beginning to wipe the sparse dust from his almost perfectly clean coat. When he was shining, I wiped his face and sensitive legs with a cloth and checked his hooves - clean. I coated them with the show polish (again)and started on his braids.

Using a stool outside of the stall I dipped my fingers in the water bucket to ensure that the braids would be sleek and would stay and began to braid his mane. Braiding Champ's mane usually calmed me down, and lessened the nerves of the show. Champ, sensing my mood, stood quietly. When I was satisfied with my work, I quickly hopped off the stool and did his tail. This was the part that usually annoyed my Arab, and he swished it from side to side impatiently. I talked to him soothingly and stroked his side, knowing I wouldn't win a battle. Finally he settled and I quickly set to work making braids in his sleek tail.

When I was done, I checked the clock to see that it was 8. I still had an hour, but I wanted a long warm-up because Champ got antsy at shows. I left the stall and grabbed his saddle and pad. I spread the nice saddle pad across his withers, then lifted the saddle up and set it gently on top of it. I buckled the girth loosely, mentally reminding myself to tighten it before I mounted, and got the bridle. I slipped the leather over his head after he took the bit and put the reins behind the stirrup as I walked back outside and retrieved my show clothes from the tack box.

I carried my change of clothes to the changing tent and changed into my tan show breeches, white collared ratcatcher-style shirt, black show coat, and high-kneed black boots. I attached the gold choker and put on the hairnet. Truthfully, I hated hairnets of any kind because it made my head itchy, but I knew as soon as I was in the ring I would forget all about it. I walked back to the barn carrying my helmet under my arm and checked the clock again. I still had a good 45 minutes, so I decided to watch some of Cat's show before warming up.

I made sure that Champ's reins were secure under the iron stirrup so he wouldn't get caught in them and hung my helmet on the peg outside the stall. Cat's ring was near the barn, so I walked over to the fence and stood, waiting for my friend to appear.

The announcer's voice drifted through the air, calling the Medals class to the ring. Cat steered Night Train over to me. The black warmblood blew a friendly breath into my hands and I reached up to stroke his face as Cat spoke to me.

"Nationals. I honestly cannot believe we are here. _Riding. _For Canterwood Crest Academy, as the Y.E.N.T. team."

I nodded in agreement. "I know. It seems like yesterday I was learning to ride by myself and now..." I trailed off, lost in childhood memories.

I snapped out of my daze as the announcer called Cat's name. I caught a glimpse of her nervous face, and called to her retreating back, "You'll do great!"

I smiled and watched as she took each jump like it was 5 inches tall, looking professional and not missing a step. Cat and Night Train were perfect, and I could tell the judges too were impressed with her riding skills. After her flawless ride, I hurried to the stables to congratulate her.

I arrived just as she is walking back out and sprinted the short distance over to her and Night Train.

"Oh my God Cat! That was...amazing and incredible don't even come close! Wow! There's no way you won't win." I said, petting Night Train. "I wish I could stay for your ceremony, but I have to get to my Stadium Jumping class."

I waved and dashed back to Champ's stall. I wouldn't get as long a warm-up as I would have liked, but that didn't matter. I put on my helmet and tightened Champ's girth again before leading the bay Arabian outside. I mounted and walked him over to the warm-up arena. There were lots of horses and riders crowding the area, and I wedged him in behind a lanky grey. I took yoga breaths and forced myself to block out everything else. I couldn't afford to mess it up for Canterwood. I eased Champ into a trot and did smaller circles in the middle to ensure my own space and to calm him. After what seemed like seconds, an announcer called the contestants for our Stadium Jumping class.

"This is it boy." I told Champ as I walked him over to where the other people were waiting. An assistant read the list of riders. I would be going fourth. I rubbed small circles on Champ's withers as I watched the first rider enter the ring.

"This is number 345, Luke Jones on Monte Carlo, riding for New England saddle Club." The announcer said. The bell dinged, and the boy sitting atop the tall chestnut heeled his mount into a quick canter. I could tell that the stress of being first had gotten to him, and he had started out way to fast. His gelding rushed the first jump, a regular vertical, and barely made it over. He slowed a fraction as his horse sped towards a faux brick wall, but the chestnut was excited and lunged over the wall, tugging a few inches of reins out of the riders grasp. This momentary distraction was all his horse needed to gain speed again, and too soon they reached the combination. I cringed. This wasn't going to be pretty. The horse rushed the entire spread, back feet tapping the first rail but not knocking it. The second jump, though, wasn't so lucky. I heard a dull thud that signaled that the rail had fallen to the ground. Horse and rider tuned towards an oxer and made it over. I could tell that the boy had collected himself now, and finished the ride with a practiced hand, guiding his lively mount over another striped vertical, a bounce, an outside line consisting of two flowerboxes, a wide Liverpool, a gate, and soaring over the coop.

The audience clapped as he exited the ring, and the judges posted his score. I couldn't see the scores from here, but from is audible groan it wasn't what he had hoped for.

"Good job." I said as he walked by. Instead of answering, he shot me a glare and walked off. I shrugged, and watched the next two riders. One was clean, but the girl kept her horse at a slow pace, not testing the limits and ending up with a time slower than the first boy's. The second rider had a great course but knocked one of the oxer rails, resulting in penalty.

"Number 208, Isabelle Adams on Heart of a Champion for Canterwood Crest Academy."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "We can do this, boy." I whispered to Champ, walking him into the ring. I shortened my reins, shoved me heels down, and waited, tense in the saddle, for the starting bell.

Diiing!

Champ, knowing the sound, burst into a canter. I immediately half-halted, slowing him before the first jump. He leapt over the striped rails, landing quietly on the other side. I sat lightly in the saddle, counting strides in my head as we approached the brick wall.

_Three, two, one…now!_

At the exact right moment, Champ lifted off the ground. We sailed over the fake bricks and landed on the other side. I did a flying lead change and turned Champ to an oxer. He rocketed over the rails and powered over another vertical before I knew it. Champ eyed the bounce. I stayed light in the saddle, balancing as he popped in and out. I turned him to the outside line, letting him speed up a bit to get up the slight hill. We soared over the Liverpool, the fake water not fazing Champ, and thundered over the gate. I looked at the last jump, a wooden coop. It was wide and high, a double threat, especially since the horse was already tired. I gave Champ more reins, determined to get over it. He snorted and dug deep, bursting forward and stretching over the jump.

That moment of suspension. This was what I lived for. That one moment, when everything, all the hate and disappointment and fear…vanished. We landed without a sound and I let Champ canter a few strides before slowing him to a marching walk, returning to the gate. I heard deafening cheers and looked up at the crowd. Alex was jumping up and down, clapping and screaming, along with Haley, Cadi, Becca, Charlie, Jesse, and many of my other friends. I exited the ring as the next rider went in and dismounted.

Before my boots touched the ground, I was swept into a bone-crushing hug. I twisted around and smiled at Will.

"You were amazing." He said, setting me down and taking Champ's reins.

"Thank you. It was all Champ, though." I said, patting the gelding's sweaty neck. He blew out a breath, rubbing his head on Will's hoodie and covering it with brown hairs. He liked Will.

Will vouched to stand with me for the next few rides before the awards, but eventually the temptation of the hot dog vender became too much for him, and I was left alone.

The crowds around the fence were too dense for me to be able to see the scoreboard, much less the rider, but soon the announcer's booming voice called all of the riders back into the ring. I swallowed nervously and led Champ into the arena, where I was sandwiched in between a girl with a blue roan gelding and the boy from earlier, Luke. I drew in a sharp breath as the awards began.

"In third place, we have Phoebe Johnson on Bay Ballad for Williamsburg National." The girl next to me grinned and accepted the yellow ribbon.

"In second place, we have Jamie Andrews on Iron Man for Wellington Preperatory." A lanky boy with a stout grey gelding took the ruby ribbon and looked at it in disgust. I scuffed my shining boot in the soft arena dirt. Disgust at a second place? I'd most likely be leaving with nothing!

"And in first place, we have…Isabelle Adams on Heart of a Champion, riding for Canterwood Crest Academy!"

I snapped my head up, shock coloring my face as the green-and-gold section of the crowd erupted. I stumbled forward and my fingers closed around the blue ribbon. Champ nosed it possessively, and I pinned it to his bridle. It fluttered in the slight breeze.

I filed after the other riders out of the arena. Alex sprinted over, clad in green and gold, all the way down to her knee-high tie-dyed socks.

"Good job!" She cried, hugging my tightly. "Canterwood is _owning! _Cat and Vy won their classes, and Camille got a second!"

I smiled in relief. "So I have Equitation in an hour…" I said as Mike took Champ from me with a word of congratulations. "Can we go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, it's on me." Alex said. We made our way to a food stand and ordered a plate of chili-cheese nachos. We sat on my tack trunk and devoured the cheese coated chips. All too soon, Mike was leading a freshly groomed and energized Champ down the aisle towards us.

"Five minutes until your class starts. Good luck." The freckled groom said before handing me my horse's reins and walking off.

"You'll do awesome." Alex decided, hugging me with one arm. "I'm gonna go find a seat…good luck!" Alex jogged off.

I swallowed. We could do this.

I mounted Champ and the arena came into view as the announcer summoned everyone into the ring. I surveyed the large class.

There was Cat, Vy, and Camille for Canterwood. There were several other riders, mounts ranging from solid colored bays and chestnuts to one appaloosa. I wedged into the rail behind a tall sorrel.

"Riders, please trot."

Making sure that my heels were down and my posture was straight but relaxed, I legged Champ into a trot. I knew that if I let my attention wander to the other riders, I would bomb the class. So I focused on keeping Champ on the bit with a good pace, and keeping my hands level.

"Riders, please canter." The sorrel cantered extremely slowly, not allowing me to canter. I ground my teeth together. I couldn't canter without running into the horse, but I had to because I was the only one still trotting.

I steered Champ to the inside and he burst into a canter. I hoped that the judges hadn't seen that!

The rest of the class went smoothly for Champ and I, and before I could blink it was time for results.

"In third place, we have Isabelle Adams on Heart of a Champion, for Canterwood Crest Academy."

Beaming, I took my yellow ribbon.

"In second place we have…Violet Ryan on Above the Knowl, also for Canterwood Crest Academy."

I clapped loudly as Vy pinned the red ribbon to Knowl's bridle.

"And our first place winner is…Ariana Hart on Distorted Dream, riding for Wellington Preperatory." The girl on the appaloosa took the blue ribbon and picked at a nail, smugly acting like winning wasn't a big deal to her.

When we were all out of the arena, Cat gave Vy and I a warm hug. "Great job, guys! I know exactly what I did wrong. I picked up the wrong lead…ah, well."

Camille, on the other hand, wasn't as gracious. "I have NO CLUE why I didn't win! I didn't do anything wrong!" Her pale face was beet red, and her hands were curled into fists around Dreamer's reins.

I blinked and handed Champ off to a nameless groom. "Well, Vy and I have cross country in a little over an hour, so we're gonna go catch up with some others for lunch. Good luck you two." Vy and I headed across the bustling showgrounds until we reached our small group.

Alex, Jesse, Cadi, Becca, Mike, Drew, Will, and Charlie all enveloped us in a huge group hug. There was much cheering and celebration until someone (coughcoughWILL) pointed out that there was no food. So we all bought extremely fattening fair food and sat under a large tree on a secluded hill that overlooked the show.

I bit into my cheeseburger, ketchup dripping down the sides.

"So what's next?" Becca asked, chewing on a french fry.

"Cross country." Vy answered.

"Isn't that where you ride over the logs and stuff?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." Cadi nodded. "I love it!"

The rest of lunch was spent with us doubling over in laughter at a cross country fail story Mike had told us, much facepalming when Will exclaimed that he had lost his phone, and us ravenously attacking a funnel cake (several, actually). Then, it was time for Cross Country.

Vy and I headed down to the barn. Both of our horses were tacked and ready in their stalls. I zipped up my protective vest and was just about to leave when the text alert on my phone blinked. It was a text from Will. Checking the time, I quickly flipped open my phone and read the text.

_I found my phone. _

_I'm rlly srry, but I am breaking up w/ u. TTYL. PS don't bring this up in front of everyone. I'll just deny it. We can talk later._

There was a clatter that I didn't hear as my phone fell from my shaking hands and onto the floor. Surprisingly, no tears came to my eyes. All I felt was numb.

Cold.

Emptiness.

Mechanically, I forced myself to mount Champ and walk to the starting gate.

"Isabelle, you're first up. Good luck." Mr. Connor's voice sounded distant, as if I was hearing from the end of a long tunnel. I guess I nodded, and before I knew what was happening, I was off.

Champ sped across the grass, and I guess his hoofbeats finally brought me back.

I felt warm tears sliding down my cheeks, and they were fast dried by the wind. The first jump loomed ahead of me. Champ leapt over the log, and luckily I stayed seated.

We entered the shade of the woods, and everything looked dark and unfamiliar. Where was I supposed to go? In panic, I turned down a steep bank. Will's face blurred my vision. His usually smiling features were cold and sneering as he stared at me.

'I don't love you. I never did.' The mental image said, face uncaring and emotionless.

I blinked and gasped in horror. Champ splashed into the water in front of us. Instead of the small, jump-able creek that was supposed to be next, we were wading through a longer stretch of water with high jumps that were certainly NOT intermediate cross country material.

But it was too late to go back now. A wooden structure that looked like some sort of mega-sized canoe was upon us.

I was frozen in the saddle, eyes wide. At the last second I shoved my hands up Champ's neck.

It all happened so fast, yet I saw every detail of the next few seconds clealy.

Champ's takeoff was late and extremely confused, and the Arabian gelding wasn't trained for this kind of rigor. His front legs caught on the front of the jump, but his momentum caused his body to continue its forward plunge. His chest slammed into the wooden jump and his head smacked into the water on the other side.

I flew over his shoulder but was caught. My leg was pinned, somehow, underneath of him. A searing pain was spreading through my ankle, which I could tell was twisted in a way it wasn't supposed to twist. I screamed mutely and kicked vigorously, eventually freeing my leg as Champ stumbled backwards and I slid into the knee length water.

Immediately, medicals were on the scene, pulling me onto some sort of stretcher. Hysterically, I called out for Champ but nobody answered. They also ignored my protests that I was fine.

Back in the medical tent, it was reported that I had a broken ankle but was otherwise fine.

Mr. Connor wanted me to go to the hospital, but eventually I convinced him to at least let me stay to see how Champ was.

I sat in a plastic chair, worried out of my mind. After what seemed like hours, Alex walked in.

"Oh my fucking God Izzy! WHAT HAPPENED!"

I swallowed, not meeting her wide eyes. "I messed up." I mumbled.

"Hell yeah. But why?"

"…no reason. Just got confused."

"Izzy, I know you better than that. Also, you dropped your phone in the barn. You got a text from Will." Alex said, opening my phone.

"Alex no!" I cried, but it was too late.

She stared at the screen for a long time without speaking, then whispered. "I'm going to murder him."

"No…don't. Uh…how's Champ?"

Now it was Alex who wouldn't meet my eyes. "Well…uh, you see…"

"How is he?" I repeated through clenched teeth.

Alex was crying. "I don't know! He was limping and all cut up on his legs and the people were talking about this hurt tendon or something…and his leg was all puffy…"

I dropped my head into my hands. "Alex…tendon injuries can take over a year to heal! My poor baby! I have to go see him!" I shouted, getting up. I tried dragging my broken ankle along the floor but the pain was so agonizingly acute that I dropped to my knees on the first step. Alex helped me back onto my chair.

"There's nothing we can do for him. The vets are helping him right now." Alex assured me. I calmed down just a _tiny _bit.

"Speaking of needling help…I'm going to find Will right now and straighten this out. Don't argue."

She stormed out of the tent and I sat in anxious silence until loud voices from outside the tent led to Alex and Will entering. Well, more like Alex dragging Will by what looked like his ear.

"So what the _fuck _did you think you were doing, breaking up with her right before her ride? God, what were you doing breaking up with her in the first place?" Alex shouted angrily.

"I told you, I have NO CLUE what you're talking about!" Will responded, looking confused and hurt.

"Well hell yeah you told me. You even told Izzy that's your plan. Denial."

"What. The. Hell?" Will asked again.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Wanna read your text again Will?"

Will nodded. "I'd like to see this mysterious text that I supposedly sent."

Will scanned the text on my phone, horror in his face. He got on his knees so he was eye-level with me and looked at me earnestly.

"I swear on my life I did not send that. I didn't even have my phone until Camille found it and gave it to me! Izzy I love you and I don't want to break up with you any time soon!" He took my hand. "Please believe me?"

My answer was interrupted by Alex's shout.

"Holy shit! I know what happened! I don't believe…but it's the only explanation…holy shit guys…"

"What?" Will and I asked simultaneously.

"Camille!" Alex spluttered.

At the lost look on both Will and I's faces, she stomped her foot. "Camille _so _took Will's phone and texted Izz! She knew it would rattle her…"

Will's face drained of color. "Oh my God…Izzy you could have been seriously hurt just because of some…oh God…" Will made an incoherent noise and paced back and forth across the tent area.

But the only thing that clicked in my brain was that Camille had caused Champ to get hurt. Well, technically I had but she had caused me to not pay attention…

Alex's face was purple. "C'mon Will. Let's go have a chat with our BFF." Alex said in a deadly whisper, taking Will's arm. The two of them left.

I gulped. This sure wouldn't be pretty.

After a while, the two came back.

"What did you guys do?" I asked.

"We kinda…told a white lie. We told Camille we had proof that she had done it. She said she didn't believe us, but I know she did because she backtracked and said she was transferring anyways. Back to Wellington, no less."

"Why did she torture me?" I asked.

"I asked her that, and she said it was because you didn't deserve to be on the team. But I think…I think that it was because she felt threatened." Alex said.

"Threatened? By me? Why?"

"Because. You were friends with Vy and Cat, and are a great rider. I think she felt her alpha status was being threatened by you."

I stared at Alex for a long time. "The things some girls go through with to be at the top…wow."

Alex nodded. "But on the bright side, Vy won cross country!"

"Great." I tried to sound cheerful, but all I could feel was exhausted and fearful. "Can we just go home now? That was Vy's last class, and I think Cat's too. My Hunter Hack was the latest of the day for us and obviously I can't ride in that…"

"Yeah. Let's just go home. We don't have to worry about Camille anymore…you can just relax, and get better."

I nodded. "Okay."

_A/N: Mehhh I didn't know how to finish the story…I'm anxious and so is Alex for the next chapter…so just this once excuse the sucky ending. I'm on a tight schedule, we're traveling in a few hours…sooo…yeah. R&R!_


	21. Chapter 20

"Ouch!" I hissed, gingerly setting my left foot back onto the black shaggy carpet of my room. Though the small break in my ankle was now completely healed and I no longer had the extremely large and awkward cast, the area was still sore.

Eventually I was able to slide both of my feet into chocolate brown Uggs. I stood up and walked out of my room, wincing slightly with every step. Alex was making last minute adjustments to her sky-high piles of blue and pink tie-dyed suitcases and bags.

"You excited for winter break?" I asked her, perching on the top of one of her suitcases.

She made a face. "Oh yeah. Christmas alone in the heat of California. Ho ho ho. The best present I'll get this year is a tan."

I looked at my hands in guilt. "Alex…you know I wanted to spend Christmas with you. But I haven't seen my mom…"

Alex met my gaze. "Izzy, don't you _dare _feel bad for me. I'll be fine, and you'll have an awesome time with your mom. Plus, I'll Skype/call you EVERY day."

I nodded. "Alright. Now let's get all your crap downstairs. Don't want you to miss your flight." I said, filling my arms with bags. Even with both of us working, it took two trips to get all of her luggage down to the bottom of the steps outside of Orchard.

A black limousine had materialized outside, and the immaculately groomed chauffer began shoving Alex's luggage into the trunk. By the time he closed the trunk, a group of students (mostly 6th graders) had gathered around the fancy car and were oohing and ahhing over it.

Alex gave me a hug and smiled. "Bye Izz. See you next year, and tell your mom I said hi."

"Will do. Luv ya." I replied. Alex opened the car door with a look of disgust on her face, then slid into the plush seat. The limo's engine purred to life and disappeared in a cloud of exhaust.

I watched the black car as it grew smaller and smaller, finally disappearing over a hill. Then I retreated to my dorm room.

Everything I would need was packed into simple black bags and suitcases. Checking the time on my clock, I decided to go ahead and move the luggage downstairs. I set everything on the top step and sat down. The bitter December air bit my cheeks and nose, turning the pale skin cherry red in a matter of minutes. Pulling my favorite wooly violet hat down around my ears, I willed my mom to hurry up.

Finally, a white truck appeared on the horizon, rolling to a stop on the cobbled drive right in front of me.

I leapt to my feet, a smile spreading across my face. "Mom!"

My mom slid out of the car and beamed. "Izzy!"

I ran into her open arms and hugged her tightly.

After a few moments, she held me back at arm's length. "Izzy, I haven't seen you in forever! How is your ankle?"

"It's fine. How's Champ?"

"He's great! We've already got him on light exercise. It turns out the cut wasn't as deep as we feared. If we're lucky, you'll be able to ride him next show season."

"That's great! But isn't it a bit early for exercise?"

"Trust me honey. We know what we're doing."

"Wait…who's 'we'?"

My mom grinned, and beckoned to the car. A man jumped out of the old Chevy, which I noticed was surprisingly clean. He looked about my mom's age, with a mess of black hair and extremely blue eyes. He smiled at me and extended a hand.

"Izzy, this is Mr. Anthony Newman. He's been helping me out at the ranch."

I hesitantly shook his hand, eyes darting over to my mom. She was smiling my favorite smile – the one that lit up her whole face and made her brown eyes sparkle. I also noticed that instead of the usual ponytail, her dirty-blonde hair was down and slightly curled.

My attention snapped back to the man as he spoke in a deep voice. "Hello Izzy. I've heard so much about you; it feels like we're related! I'm Mr. Newman, but you can just call me Anthony."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Newman." I said in a clipped tone. He looked put out for a moment, then brightened up. "Well, I'm sure your anxious to get home. Let's go!"

I nodded and went to get my luggage. Mr. Newman followed me and lifted my heavy suitcase into the air.

"I've got it." I said, with more force than really necessary. He shrugged and put in the truckbed anyway. I hastily tossed the remaining bags into the truck, then slid into the backseat. It was overcrowded with bags of feed and other random horse stuff. It looked like it was shoved over to make room for me. How kind.

I buckled the seatbelt and the engine roared to life. We pulled out of the gates and onto the winding country road that led to the highway.

When we reached airport, I was dismayed to find out that my seat was five rows from my mom and Mr. Newman.

"Sorry, I didn't know I'd be taking Anthony with me when I booked the flight." My mom apologized. "That was all they had left."

"It's fine." I said. But in my mind I thought, _She sees him every day and hasn't seen me in months. Is he really more important than her own daughter?_

After the flight we were back on the road. Surprisingly, no one made an attempt to talk to me. But they talked to each other. Both were laughing and smiling at things that I couldn't even begin to understand. Eventually, I pulled out my iPod and leaned my head against the window. This would be a long drive…

It was late afternoon, and quiet on the country road when we finally pulled into the long gravel drive. I felt like a little kid again, pressing my nose against the window. I flashed back to the day we moved here, back when I was six.

"_Wow! This is all of our land?" A six year old version of myself asked, nose shoved up against the window. A young man laughed loudly, pulling me into his lap. _

"_Yep, Izz. And soon, there's going to be lots of horses in those fields."_

"_Really daddy? Like that one I rode at the fair? What was his name…" I scrunched up my nose, searching my memory for the name. "Oh yeah! Mickey! The little black and white pony?"_

_My dad tapped me on the nose. "Not quite like him. We're going to get bigger horses. Remember that book I showed you? You liked the white horse galloping in the desert. That's called an Arabian."_

"_Oh yeah! That horse was so pretty!" I said, eyes shining."That's my favorite horse!"_

"_Mine too. And so that's the kind we're going to get." My dad said, hugging me to his chest. _

"_I love you daddy." I whispered._

"What's that?" Mr. Newman asked.

I stared at him. "Nothing." I muttered, blinking away tears.

A band of horses galloped over the hill. I instantly recognized Gunsmoke, the big grey that the front of the band. He was Champ's father. I watched the rest of the horses that followed: Tigerlily, the sweet chestnut mare that was our most successful broodmare, Baroness, a black mare, Good Golly Miss Molly (Molly for short), a large palomino, Melody, Morning Glory, Pixie, Scarlett, and Vixen. Amongst the familiar mares were some I didn't recognize. These horses were longer and more muscled, and ran with their necks outstretched, tails flat behind them. They lacked the floating grace that the other Arabians had, as well as the dainty faces.

"What kind of horses are those?" I asked.

"Thoroughbreds. I decided that their blood would improve your mom's stock a lot. They've boosted sales by over half!"

That did it. "Since when did we care about _sales_, Mom? And besides, who wants a mixed breed that you can buy anywhere? Those Arabs were purebred. They were special. They were dad's horses!" I shouted, jumping out of the still moving car.

I ignored the calls of both my mom and Mr. Newman as I sprinted towards the large barn. Once inside, I scaled the hayloft ladder and collapsed into the sweet-smelling hay.

The comforting sounds of the horses below made my anger ebb away. Slowly I climbed back down the ladder and looked around. The wide aisles were swept, and winter sunlight shone through the glass windows on the far side of the barn. Multicolored horse heads peeked out of the Dutch stall doors, looking at me curiously.

I walked down the aisle, petting the noses of the horses I remembered, and finally stopped at the last stall. This was Cocoa Puff's stall. Laughing at the name, I remembered back when we got her. My dad had hand-picked her from an auction, deciding that her sweet personality would serve as a great first horse for me.

'What do you want to name her?' He had asked me.

'I don't know!'

'Well, think of something sweet and brown, because she's brown…'

'Cocoa puff!'

'Okay Izz. Cocoa puff it is.'

I had learned to ride on the sweet mare. She had never thrown me, and when I did take a tumble, she always stood quiet until I got back on. She had been a loving constant in my childhood, especially after my dad died. She was also Champ's mother.

I peered into the stall, but recoiled at the horse inside. This wasn't Cocoa Puff. It was a dappled grey. _Thoroughbred. _

I glanced at the name plate. It read _Celtic Dream. _NOT Cocoa Puff.

Heart beating, I sprinted outside, where my mom and Mr. Newman were unloading my luggage.

"Where's Cocoa Puff?" I demanded.

Mr. Newman laughed. "Where on Earth did that horse get a name like that? Anyways, she died about two months ago. Good riddance! That old nag was good for nothing except eating up all of our food!"

Tears stung my eyes. "I named her! And she was NOT a nag! She was my very first horse, and she was the best horse!"

Angrily, I turned and ran back into the barn. I opened the stall door that used to be Cocoa Puff's and shooed the grey out. She pinned her ears at me and trotted out of the barn, stopping to graze on the sparse grass outside. I collapsed into the shavings and cried. Bittersweet memories of my childhood with Cocoa Puff flooded my head. I couldn't believe that I would never ride on that steady rocking canter again, clutching the brown mane for dear life. Never look deep into those brown eyes, feeling like I was looking at a second mother…

Movement outside caught my eye. I wiped away my tears and stood up, brushing shavings from my jeans, and walked outside. A boy was cantering around in the outdoor arena on a bay gelding. Squinting, I gasped. The bay gelding was Champ!

I ran over to the fence. "Champ!"

The boy jumped, and eased Champ to a halt. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Who am I? Who are _you?" _I shot back, glaring at him. "And more importantly, what are you doing on my horse?"

He rolled his eyes. "Justin Newman. Your horse? You must be Isabelle." He said, pronouncing each syllable of my name like it was venom on his tongue.

"Yeah, I am." I said defensively.

"Well, _Isabelle, _you just ruined my course. Now I gotta start over." He roughly heeled Champ into a canter and pointed him at a vertical. A _vertical? _WHAT WAS HE DOING!

"Stop!" I screamed. But Justin ignored me. He tapped Champ with a crop and he lunged forward over the jump, stumbling a bit on landing.

"OH MY GOD!" I shrieked, terrified. I leapt over the arena fence and ran up to him. "What the hell are you thinking, jumping him? He isn't ready! He almost hurt himself again!"

"Jeez, chill! I've been jumping him for a week, and that was ONE misstep. I didn't get him going fast enough."

I yanked the crop from his hand. "You didn't need to hit him! He was nearly galloping, you idiot! Get off of him NOW." I ordered, glaring at him so fiercely I was surprised that my gaze didn't burn holes through him.

"Fiiiiine." He said, exhaling the word. He jumped off and took off his helmet, running a hand through his messy black hair. With his blue eyes and tall frame, he was a mini copy of his dad. He clicked Champ forward. Champ obediently followed him into the barn.

"I can take care of him." I said indignantly, following him inside.

"Dude, I've been taking care of him for two months while you were away at your fancy little boarding school." He said in a high pitched voice, making a highly unattractive face. "Why don't you go paint your nails or something?"

I gritted my teeth together to prevent calling him every profanity I knew and turned on my heel, stalking off to the house. The large yellow ranch house with its sunny wraparound porch normally looked inviting, but my anger pushed all thoughts of happiness from my mind. I even pushed away Sam, the Border collie, as he dashed up, excitedly yipping and trying to lick my face with his long pink tongue.

I shoved open the screen door and it slammed behind me. Mr. Newman was sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee, and my mom was stirring a pot of spaghetti.

"Mom! What is that…that…guy doing on Champ?" I yelled, refraining from a less nice word when I saw Mr. Newman look up from the paper.

"Who, Justin? Oh yeah, he's been riding your horse."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out." I said dryly.

"Now Isabelle. That is no way to talk to Mr. Newman." My mom said strictly, shooting me the look that only Moms are capable of.

"But that- uh, Justin, was jumping him! HE ISN'T READY FOR THAT!" I shouted.

"What did you say?" Mr. Newman asked, standing up.

"He was jumping him." I repeated.

"I told him no…" Mr. Newman said, more to himself than to either of us. He stormed over to the door and shouted, "JUSTIN NEWMAN! GET IN HERE NOW!"

After a minute, a red faced Justin walked in. "Yeah dad?" he said, innocence leaking into his voice.

"I told you, NO jumping. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I wasn't-"

"Save it. As punishment, you have to help with the dishes tonight. Also, no watching Family Guy or whatever else you fifteen year old boys watch tonight."

_What kind of punishment is that? I did dishes EVERY night, and I barely watched TV. A good punishment would be no riding…that would suck. _I thought.

"Daaaad!" He whined. "That's not fair! And besides, I'm almost sixteen." He added defensively.

"Oh yes it is! Now, go finish taking care of Champ and then come wash up for dinner."

Justin glared at me, then stomped off. I smiled smugly in return.

"Why don't you go unpack, then help me set the table." Mom said, returning to the spaghetti.

"Sure." I grumbled, dragging my luggage up the wooden staircase. I walked down the plush carpeted hall, smiling at the familiar oil paintings that hung on the cream walls. They were all of horses.

My door was the last one, with a window seat that overlooked the property. When I opened the door, I froze in shock.

Pink.

It was everywhere.

A small twin bed was pushed up against the wall, a canopy hanging from the ceiling. The walls were different shades of pink and multiple posters of Disney channel stars were taped to the walls. A pink carpet dominated the floor, as well as an endless amount of Barbie dolls.

"What the hell?" I gasped.

"That's not a nice word! You have to be nice in Princessia! Or else the evil goblins eat you." Came a voice from the closet. I peered around the corner and saw a little girl. She looked about five or six, with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a sparkly princess gown and her face was covered with what looked like a combination of makeup and Magic Markers.

"O-okay…who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Cari. You have to call me Cari, because my daddy only calls me Caroline when I get in trouble."

"Uhm…hi Cari. I'm Izzy…and this is my room."

"No, this is my room. Daddy and Ms. Adams _said _so."

"But…where am I going to sleep then?"

"Right there." Cari said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, pointing to a thin red sleeping bag laid out on the floor.

Oh _no. _

I dropped my bags and walked back out, fuming. "Moooommmm!" I called over the landing, glaring at the door that lead to the kitchen.

"What, Izzy?" Came the weary reply.

"_What _on Earth happened to my room!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. The Newmans have been helping out so much that they're living here."

"You're too sweet. Actually, Mrs. Newman and I got divorced a while back and the house has been struggling. Your mom took us in basically." Mr. Newman said.

"Izzy, I'm sure you won't mind sleeping on a sleeping bag, just for winter break. Please?"

"But…oh, fine." I groaned, throwing my hands into the air.

"Oh and Izzy?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Can you tell Cari that it's time for dinner?"

"Of _course._"

I walked back into the room. Going to unpack my bags, I stopped when I realized that the stuff had nowhere to go. Biting my lower lip, I stood back up and called to the little blonde girl, "Dinner time."

"Okay." She complied, running out of the room and dashing down the stairs.

I followed her and smacked into Justin as he walked out of the guest room, which I assumed he had taken over.

"Watch it." He snapped, shoving past me. I made a face at his retreating back and followed him down the steps. The white tablecloth wasn't set.

"Want me to set the table?" I asked.

"No, it's already set. We're eating in the dining room."

"…oh."

We hadn't eaten in the dining room for years. I peered inside. The chandelier, once dusty and dim, glittered high above the clean cherry wood table. Silverwear that I didn't know that we had shone. I glared at my distorted reflection in the back of a spoon.

Mr. Newman took a seat at the head of the table, where my dad used to sit. I balled my hands into fists and plopped down next to my mom, who sat to his right. Justin and Cari sat across from us.

We served ourselves spaghetti and it was quiet as we ate. I remembered back before Canterwood. My mom and I would stay out past 8 with the horses, and scarf down leftovers for dinner out of the fridge. It wasn't fancy, but it was comforting and routine. We would joke and laugh with each other. Right now I felt like I barely knew the woman next to me.

"So Izzy," Mr. Newman said through a mouth of spaghetti, "how's your school? Where do you go again? Was it…Canterbury Academy?"

"Canterwood Crest Academy. And, uh, fine." I mumbled, ending any future conversation.

After dinner, I hastily dumped my plate into the sink. "I'm gonna go outside."

"Not so fast, young lady. Dishes first."

"What? I thought that was Justin's punishment!"

"It is. But it's your chore. So you both have to do them."

I don't know why my mom refused to buy a dishwasher. I angrily walked over to the sink and filled it with soapy water. I scrubbed the marinara sauce from the plates and handed them wordlessly to Justin, why dried them and put them away.

After what seemed like hours of silent washing, I dried my hands on the lemon yellow towel next to the sink and walked out the door.

I walked over to the round pen near the barn. I could just make out Champ in the darkness.

"Hi boy." I said softly. Champ walked over and lifted his head over the top rail, peering at me with his ears forward. I reached a hand out to him and he sniffed it curiously. Recognizing me, he nosed my hand and strained against the metal bars of the enclosure. I climbed up and perched on the top rail, the cold metal chilling me to the bone through my jeans. Champ rested his head on my knee and I played with his long forelock. The almost two month break had taken its toll on Champ, who was used to vigorous workouts every day. His coat was long and shaggy, his mane and tail were uneven, and his muscles were less defined.

"Don't worry buddy. I'm never gonna let that little jerk Justin ride you ever again. I promise." I whispered. He exhaled in my cupped hands, long whiskers tickling my palms. After a while, I went back into the house. Mr. Newman was upstairs putting Cari to bed, Mom was at the kitchen table going over expenses, and Justin was sprawled across the couch, playing who knows what on his iPhone.

I retrieved my laptop from upstairs and logged onto Skype. Nobody was on.

"Aw, does Izzy have no friends?" Justin teased from the couch. I rolled my eyes, not responding. I wasn't going to give him the reaction he wanted.

The springs of the couch creaked as Justin leaned forward. "You just don't want to admit it."

"I do have friends." I said, not looking at the black-haired boy.

"Name one, then."

"Fine. Alex."

"That's an ugly guy name."

"Oh really. Well, does this look like an ugly guy to you?"

I opened my picture folder and opened one of Alex and I on the beach from this summer. I flipped the laptop around and smirked as Justin promptly choked on his spit.

We didn't speak to each other for a while, then finally came Justin's curious question. "Do you think she's go out with me?"

I sighed. "She has a boyfriend. Who will beat you up. So that would be a negative."

Justin shrugged. While we were on somewhat civil speaking terms, I decided to make conversation.

"So do you have any friends here?"

Justin widened his eyes and smiled. "Aren't you my friend?"

"Come on Newman. I'm way too cool for you. Goodnight." I said, shutting my laptop and standing up. As I walked out of the living room, I tripped over the leg of a small table. Even from across the room, I could hear Justin's snicker.

"Yep, your soo cool."

Upstairs, I changed into pajamas and brushed my teeth. I pulled my hair into a side braid and sighed. I walked into my-, or I guess Cari's- room and crawled into the sleeping bag. The thin sleeping bag offered no padding against the hard ground, and I was sure that there were at least two Barbie dolls under me.

I groaned.

I was guaranteed to get _tons_ of sleep tonight.

I was woken up the following morning by the loud chirps of birds outside. I smiled. I had missed that natural alarm clock. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at Cari's surprisingly _pink _clock. It was 5:58.

I groaned and wiggled out of the sleeping bag. My back hurt so badly, and I'm pretty sure there was a Barbie-shaped indent in my left shoulder blade.

I quietly dressed in jeans and an oversized sweatshirt, then tiptoed out into the hall. I brushed my hair and teeth, then walked to the top of the stairs. Looking down into the living room, I saw Mr. Newman sprawled across the couch, mouth open. I made sure I wouldn't wake him up as I ran to the door and yanked on my muddy paddock boots. I opened the door and walked out into the cold December morning.

The sky was just beginning to lighten, pale streaks stretching across the slate gray. Even though it had been almost two years since I had been home, I slipped into the familiar routine. I dumped hay into each other the stalls and the checked the water. Once all of the horses were fed, I walked over to the fence. I stared across the grass hills, lost in memories.

Gravel crunched behind me, and I turned to see Justin.

"Why'd you do my chores?" He asked. His voice wasn't hostile, just curious.

"I dunno. I used to do those, so I guess I felt obligated to." I answered without thinking.

"Oh. So, like, you and your mom are pretty close, huh?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, we were. But I feel like I'm…second best now, next to your dad. She's definitely changed a lot." I smiled. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"It's fine. I feel the same way, with my dad." He blinked. "Sorry for being kind of a jerk yesterday. I guess I thought that if my dad liked you half as much as he likes your mom, he'd forget about me altogether."

"I'm sorry, too. You know Justin, you aren't that bad." I said with a smile.

He grinned. "You're still that bad."

I shoved him and he laughed. "Do you want to go riding later?"

"Of course! Let's go, now. It's prettiest in the morning. You go write a note to our parents, and I'll go catch two of the horses for us."

I grabbed two halters from the tack room and hiked across the field. I slipped one around a tall black gelding with stockings named Domino for Justin, and the chestnut mare Tigerlily for me. Justin walked out of the house as I closed the gate.

He took Domino's leadrope from me and tied it to the fence. I mirrored his actions with Tigerlily.

"Bareback." We said at the same time. I dashed back into the tack room and brought back the two bridles. We bridled the horses and hopped on, setting off across the open field. I steered the chestnut mare down a slender deer path.

"So, where do you go to school again?" Justin asked, breaking the peaceful silence that had settled between us.

"Canterwood Crest Academy."

"And it's in Connecticut, right?"

"Yeah."

"What's so great about it that you would move thirteen hours away?"

"Well…it's got great academics, a beautiful campus, and an awesome riding program. I'm on the YENT." I said proudly. "Or at least I was…dunno if I still am, after that ride." I said, remembering my disastrous cross country ride.

"YENT?" Justin asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Youth Equestrian National Team." I clarified.

"Oh, cool." Justin said, gazing off into the woods.

"Tell me about your school."

"There's not much to tell." Justin said. "It's just your typical high school. Bullies, delinquents, pregnant teens…it's just lovely. Not to mention the fact that it looks like a jail that caught fire after being bombed for a year. Then spray painted with words that you will hopefully never know."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it does."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Girlfriend? No. I don't even have any real friends. You see, I'm a favorite target of the school gangs because I actually get good grades, and I ride horses. They beat me up routinely. Look." He lifted up his T-shirt, revealing a large purple bruise.

"Oh my God, Justin! I'm so sorry! Does your dad know? Does anybody know?"

"No. And you better not tell him. They told me that if I told anyone, they'd kill me. And the faculty? They just chose to ignore all this stuff." He said bitterly.

"…alright." I said after a while.

Luckily, the trail had just widened, offering a subject diversion. "Hey, you okay with a canter now?"

In response, there was a gust of air as Domino leapt forward, racing up the leaf littered path ahead. "Hey!" I shouted, urging Tigerlily after him. I was just about to pass him when he skidded to a stop.

"What?" I asked.

"Just, uh, thought I'd wait for you." He said. I looked at the trail. Blocking our way was a fallen tree. The log was very small, not even two feet.

"Thanks. You comfortable jumping that bareback?" I asked.

"Duh." Justin said with a seemingly forced bold attitude. "You want to go first though?"

I smirked. "Sure."

I let Tigerlily canter a few steps, and then signaled for her to take off. The red Arabian mare neatly popped over the log like it was nothing. My legs, strengthened from vigorous YENT workouts, held me in place as I balanced over her withers.

After a few strides, I pulled her up and turned to face Justin. "You coming?"

His face was pale, but he nodded stiffly and kicked Domino forward. The calm gelding obeyed and leapt over the log. Justin wobbled slightly, then slid off of his side, landing in the leaves below.

I catapulted off of Tigerlily and ran over. "Justin! Are you okay?" I asked, crouching by him.

He grunted and sat up. "Yeah, yeah. You jinxed me." He grumbled.

I laughed. "Sure. Do you think you can make it the rest of the way?"

He rolled his eyes, and I noticed the color. The blueness was so deep, it looked fake. Like something you'd paint you walls. Not an eye color.

"Izzy?"

"What?"

"Are _you _okay? You're like, staring at me."

"Yeah, sorry. But…do you wear, like, contacts?"

"Uh, no…"

"Oh."

He hopped back onto Domino, laughing slightly. "You're weird, Izzy."

I shrugged. "Yeah, well, get used to it."

We rode for a few more minutes, and finally I stopped at the crest of a hill. "Look."

Down below us was a wide creek, its silver water flowing fast over rainbow rocks due to the melting snow from farther up in the mountains.

"Wow…that's beautiful. I didn't know there was a river around here."

"Actually it's not a river, it's just a big creek. It's called Deer Creek."

"Why?"

In answer to his question, there was a rustle in the brush beside the water, and a small do hopped out. She surveyed the terrain with wide eyes and swiveling ears before slowly dipping her head to drink. She was soon joined by one, two, three, four, five, six, seven others.

"Cool!" Justin said.

"Shhh!" I whispered. "You'll scare them away."

He nodded, pretending to zip his lips.

I returned by gaze to the deer, but then Tigerlily coughed. In the blink of an eye, all eight deer were gone, bounding silently through the woods.

"You should've shushed Tigerlily instead." Justin laughed.

By the time we got back to the barn, it was light out, the sun high in the sky. Justin and I set both horses back out in the pasture and trooped back to the house for breakfast. The scent of pancakes lured me to the house.

Justin, being a guy, of course reached the door face. He looked through the screen door and flung out his arm, stopping me from entering.

"Why did you-" He clapped a hand over my mouth, pointing inside. I looked and widened my eyes in shock. My mom was flipping pancakes by the stove, and Mr. Newman was standing behind her. With his arms around her. My _mom. _

Justin and I backed off of the steps and sprinted to the barn.

"Oh my God…" I whispered.

"Do you think they…_like _each other?" Justin asked.

"I…don't know. But that sure didn't look like some gesture of friendship." I said, shocked.

"Should we tell them we saw them?"

"I don't think so. Remember, we aren't sure that they're in love or anything. But we should definitely keep an eye on them."

Justin nodded. "We'll be like, spies." He demonstrated a ninja roll out of the barn. "And even spies need to eat."

I followed him into the house. Mr. Newman was back at the kitchen table, looking as if nothing had happened. My mom was placing a plate of pancakes on the table, along with a gravy dish of syrup. Cari was sitting next to her dad, drinking a glass of orange juice.

"There you kids are! Where'd you ride to?"

"Deer Creek." I answered my mom.

"Deer remind me of Santa's reindeer." Cari said. "Guess what? Only eight more days until Christmas!"

I smiled at Cari's innocence. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah! I asked Santa for more barbies!"

Oh goody.

"Mom, want me to ride out later today and put up the decorations?"

She smiled at me. "Sure, Izzy. That'd be great. While you do that, the rest of us can put up the tree."

"I'll come too." Justin offered. He inclined his head slightly, and I nodded.

My mom and Mr. Newman were both grinning. "Well, you two seem to be getting along just fine. You can ride out after breakfast, we'll do dishes."

"Okay, thanks."

I finished up quickly and dropped my dishes into the sink with a clatter. Justin followed suit, and we walked outside. I wrapped a pale yellow scarf around my neck and looked at Justin. "So what's our plan?"

He helped me yank out the box of Christmas lights from the shed, and I looped a large wreath around my arm. "Just watch them and see. But if they do like each other, we need a plan of sabotage." A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

"I have a feeling you've got that part covered."

I took Midnight, Champ's half brother, out of his stall. The all black gelding snorted, nosing my chest. He and Champ were both extremely sweet.

Justin was bridling Pheonix, a reddish gelding who earned his name from his long, thick tail that resembled plumage.

We mounted the Arabians and set out down the long driveway. When we reached the large white sign near the entrance gate, we hopped off. I attached the wreath to the sign advertizing our ranch and tied a velvety red ribbon to the stand. I went over to where Justin was untangling the cords of lights. I helped him string it across the fenceline. With both of us working, it only took a short time for all of the white fencing to be covered.

We cleaned up the empty boxes and rode back up to the ranch. Justin offered to put the horses away, so I walked inside. Mr. Newman was watching football on TV.

"Where's my mom?" I asked.

"She's out helping a customer. She should be back in just a minute."

I nodded, standing awkwardly in the doorway until my mom walked in.

"So, how did the sale go?" I asked.

"Great! I sold Baroness for $3,000."

"Awesome!"

"Speaking of sales, you need to go to the mall and buy Christmas gifts. I'll drop you off later today. Who knows? Maybe you'll see some of your old friends!"

I nodded. "Okay. I have some money."

She didn't notice that I said nothing about 'old friends'.

The small county mall was bustling with people when my mom dropped me off. I waved as she drove off, and took a breath before entering. There were lots of people, and I doubted anyone would recognize me. My hair was grown out, and I was in high school now. The last time I had seen any kids from here was seventh grade.

I walked into a little toy store, shopping for Cari first. I spotted a perfect gift: a jewelry making kit, complete with over 100 sparkly beads. The princess themed kit was perfect for Cari.

I purchased the kit and walked back out into the mall. I only had to get something for my mom, Mr. Newman, and Justin. I had already exchanged gifts with my Canterwood friends.

At a loss for what to get the rest of them, I froze outside a window. It was a jewelers shop. On a purple cushion in the display window, a necklace rested. It was silver, with a small braided metal horseshoe charm.

And I recognized that necklace. My dad had gotten it for my mom before I was born. After his death, it had mysteriously gone missing.

I ran into the shop and had an employee fetch the necklace for me. Looking closer at the teen in front of me, I recognized the short brown hair and small, hazel eyes…

"Zach?" I asked.

"Isabelle?" He asked, eyes widened. "Is that you?"

"Yeah."

I shifted uncomfortably. Zach Middleton had tortured me all throughout elementary and middle school. Escaping him had been one of the blessings of getting into Canterwood. I braced myself for one of his many insults.

"Wow…you look…good."

I blinked in surprise. "What? I mean, um, thanks…? I gotta go…tight schedule…

I backed away and "dashed over to the register. I looked angrily at the long line in front of me. Couldn't the old cashier go any faster?

When it was finally my turn, I hastily handed the cashier the necklace and a wad of cash. He put it in a small silver bag with agonizing slowness. I snatched the bag and walked quickly towards the entrance, ignoring Zach's eyes and newfound smile. Creep.

I bought Justin a University of Kentucky baseball cap since one look into his room had shown much of their merchandise, and he had been complaining that his old one was too ripped/dirty.

Mr. Newman was harder to shop for. I scowled. Why hadn't my mom warned me about this earlier? I had only known these people for two days! Eventually, I decided on a pair of orange socks. Yup. Socks.

My mom picked me up a little after noon. I had eaten lunch at the mall. Once I was home, I wrapped up the gifts and placed them under the newly decorated, honest-to-goodness evergreen tree. I could only hope that Mr. Newman's gift to me was worse than socks.

The next week was extremely busy. Horses were being sold left and right, including both Tigerlily and Domino. But in another sense, things were just as busy. Justin and I's spy missions had no come up as negative. As much as we didn't like it, all signs pointed to the fact that my mom and his dad were in love: holding hands, laughing, and even once a kiss on the cheek.

Christmas night, I lay awake in my sleeping bag. But this time, it wasn't the Barbies underneath that prevented me from slumber. I wanted my mom to be happy, truly, but to have a boyfriend? Maybe even eventually a husband?

Restless, I crawled from the bag and tiptoed to the top of the steps. Maybe a glass of water would help me sleep, clear my thoughts.

Before I could walk down the stairs, though, I heard voices. Curiously, I crept down the stairs and crouched next to the kitchen door, listening.

"-how they'll take the news. She doesn't seem to like me at all." Mr. Newman's deep voice was recognizable, even in a whisper.

"She will get over it. I think that she's too stuck on memories of her father to let you in. But she'll grow on you."

"I hope so. I don't want anything in the way of our engagement."

"There won't be. I'll tell her tomorrow."

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening. How could Justin and I have been so wrong? Or maybe, maybe he had known all along and was just humoring me? It must have just been a big joke to him.

Ha ha.

I stood up on shaky legs. I couldn't face them. Not now, not tomorrow. Not ever. I would not let this man take my dad's place.

"I'd hate to be in the way. Just tell me now." I said. Both adults' heads snapped around, eyes wide.

"Izzy…let me explain…" My mom started.

"No. I'm 'too stuck on memories of my father' to let you explain. Well, at least I remember him. You seem to have no trouble replacing him!" I cried, tears sliding down my face, warm and fast.

Ignoring both of their cries to wait, I dashed outside. Yanking on my paddock boots quickly so they wouldn't catch me, I leapt down the stairs. My eyes widened and I hesitated momentarily. It was snowing! The ground was covered, almost up to my knees, and it was still coming down in gusts.

But I had no time to admire the snow. I raced out to Champ's pen as light spilled out across the yard. Both my mom and Mr. Newman were coming after me!

I viewed them as enemies now. Catapulting onto Champ's back, not thinking about anything but the overwhelming instinct to flee, I clapped my heels into his sides.

Champ galloped out of the open gate, bounding through the snow. It was dark, near 2 a.m., but I could just make out the shape of the woods in the distance.

Once Champ and I were safely in the woods, I knew I was able to stop. But I didn't. I kept going, faster and faster, ice crystals and wind burning my reddened face. The exhilaration of galloping and the bitter cold was blocking out the information I couldn't bear to think about.

Suddenly, the ground beneath me rose up to smack me in the face. I screamed, snow stinging my eyes. I sat up, dazed, and blinked. I was sitting in a pile of snow a few feet from where Champ lay, desperately trying to stand back up. His ears were pinned against his head, eyes wide and frightened. He was favoring his hurt leg.

No.

No no no.

What had I done?

"Champ!" I sobbed, crawling over him.

"I'm so sorry! Oh G-God…"

Bordering hysteria now, I screamed at the top of my lungs. "HELP!"

I repeated the word until my voice was hoarse. I was in my pajamas, and the wind and snow was getting to me. The extreme cold was gone, replaced by a tingling numbness. My vision was blurry, and I felt dizzy. I realized that my body was trembling.

"H-help…" I croaked, before everything swirled into blackness.

Bright sunlight brought me into consciousness. I blinked, and looked around. I was in my mom's bed, wrapped in a colorful cocoon of blankets.

I sat up, and noticed my mom asleep in a chair near the back.

"Mom?"

She started, then smiled in relief. "Izzy! You're awake! Thank God."

"What happened?"

"You…you passed out. We found you in the nick of time, according to the doctor."

The events of the previous night came flooding back. I swallowed. "Is Champ…?" I asked, voice cracking.

My mom stared at her hands for a long time.

"We…we aren't sure. When Anthony found you, both of you were half frozen. The vet's doing the best he can."

I felt sick. How could I risk Champ when he was this hurt?

"Izzy…we need to talk." My mom said after a while.

I blinked nervously. "Wh-what about?"

"Anthony and I. Honey…I'm not replacing your dad."

"Then why are you getting remarried?"

"Because I love him. I loved your dad, but you need to accept that he's gone and move on."

"Oh, you _loved _him? Well, I _love _him. Move on? So you're completely going to forget about him and move on? I'm not. I don't care if you get married, or have another kid and _move on _from me. Anthony is NEVER going to be my dad. By the way, have you thrown my Christmas present out yet? Because obviously it doesn't mean a thing to you!"

"Isabelle Quinn Adams. Do you realize how hard this is for me? I feel guilty enough. And besides you would probably like Anthony more if you had been kinder to him."

"Well I probably would have taken to this news if I had known the family longer than two weeks! I thought we were closer than this, Mom. Could you not trust me with it? Or do you just pretend I don't exist when I'm away at school?"

"Isabelle, this is not up for debate. I think that you need to calm down, and we can talk this over later."

She left, and angry tears slid from my eyes. How could she be so unfair? I pushed back the covers and crossed the large bedroom, staring out the window. The rolling Kentucky hills stretched for miles, one hillside dotted with small gray stones.

I stared at the graveyard, making a snap decision. Pulling on a fresh set of clothes that were laid out on the bed, I opened the window, climbing out onto the snowy roof. I skidded to the bottom, then jumped down into the snow, which offered padding. I ran through the heavy whiteness, finally stopping at the cemetery after about fifteen minutes.

I took the familiar route to the tall gravestone under a shady oak tree. There, my dad's name was carved into the stone. The flowers that I had set there last visit had long since withered away. I felt guilty for not bringing anything.

I sat down across from the stone, snow crunching underneath.

"Hey dad. Merry Christmas. I miss you. Right now, I'm really confused. I don't mind Mr. Newman, but I don't want to ever replace you. I want Mom to be happy, and I know you do too. But..its just so unfair! Why did you have to go!"

My shout echoed through the quiet country morning. The sound rang in my ears for several moments more.

I sighed. "But maybe she's right, dad. Maybe we do have to move on. I will never forget you…but we need to let love in. If you don't agree…I'm so sorry. But always know that I love you the most. I'm gonna go apologize to mom…goodbye, daddy."

I know, it was a bit cliché and silly, talking to a dead man, but it comforted me. I felt like he could hear me. I was a Christian, but I wasn't sure if there was a heaven, or a God. But I did know that my dad was somewhere, always watching over me.

My mom welcomed my change of heart with open arms, and despite how uncomfortable I felt, I tried to be kinder to Mr. Newman.

Even though I was glad that I got to see my mom, I felt some relief when I returned to school, this time with Champ's brother Midnight. But that was only temporarily. Champ was fine, but the accident had slowed the healing process. I was going to miss him, but I figured he was in good hands.

Once again, the white Chevy parked just outside of the stables. I hugged my mom.

"Bye mom. I'll miss you. Stay in touch, okay?"

"I will, honey."

"And you're sure that Justin and Mr. Newman and Cari couldn't come?"

"They had…important stuff to do." My mom said evasively.

"Like what?"

Before my mom could reply, I felt an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, classmate!"

I turned to face the grinning black haired boy, mouth open.

_Justin. _

_A/N: Mkay, important notice:_

_First off, here I got totally into the story. As in, this is no longer based upon events from the site. Justin and the Newmans are completely made up by yours truly._

_I tried not to delve too much into the religious aspects of the story, but sorry if I offended anyone._

_PLEASE REVIEW! 3_


	22. Chapter 21

_A/N: Sitting in my room, at 11 at night, eating cake with Miso. Awh yeah. _

"Justin!" I shouted, mouth flopping open.

"No, I'm Lafawnduh." Justin replied in an extremely nasal voice.

I rolled my eyes. "So, you're seriously going to school here now?"

"Yup." He answered, smiling. "I dunno how my dad bribed the headmistress, but here I am. 'Sides, me being new and all, I have a room to myself."

"If you keep it the same way you did your old room, I feel extremely happy for the roommate you don't have." I said dryly, smiling. Justin and I had become pretty close friends over winter break, so we were comfortable enough around each other for me to tease him.

My mom smiled. "Well, I'll leave you two to unpack and everything." She hugged us both. "Call me when you get settled in."

"Bye." We called as she climbed into the cab of the truck, driving off down the driveway after what I supposed was Anthony's faded red Ford truck.

Justin turned to me. "So, help me unpack?"

I grinned. "As much as I would _love _to, girls aren't allowed in boy's dorms, and vice versa. Plus, I'm meeting Alex and a couple others at the Sweet Shoppe in just a little while."

Justin blinked. "Alex?"

"Yes, stupid. The girl that has the 'ugly guy name'…and the boyfriend that will hurt you."

Justin rolled his eyes skyward.

"Izzy!"

I turned around and was almost knocked over.

"Alex!" I laughed. Alex grinned at me, teeth stark against her extremely tanned skin. Though it was January, she wore a short black pencil skirt over black lace leggings, with a cropped off-the-shoulder bright orange top.

She hugged me tightly. "Izzy! How was your break?"

I inhaled sharply, glancing over at Justin.

"Uh, fine I guess." She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, then." She looked over and finally noticed Justin standing by me.

"Who's he?" She asked loudly.

"Uh…him?" I asked dumbly.

"No, Pedro your invisible friend. Oh course, dumbass." Alex said.

"He's Justin."

"How do you know each other?"

"He's…um…he's…" I stuttered, panicking. Even though Alex was my best friend, I really didn't want anyone to know about my mom and the Newmans.

"I'm her cousin." Justin said smoothly, smiling at Alex. "And may I add, quite single."

I gave him a look that portrayed my desire to throw a brick at his head, but it quickly changed to a thankful expression for the alibi.

"Oh." Alex said, confusion fading from her eyes. "Well then, Justin, welcome to Canterwood!" She cried, exuberantly flinging her arms around him. Justin's dark blue eyes widened, and I thought that he would combust.

"Break up the lovefest!" Came Jesse's voice.

I laughed nervously. I sucked at lying, and already felt guilty about the cousin story.

Soon, Justin was acquainted with Jess, Cat, Drew, Charlie, Wyst, and Eli, the group Alex had somehow already arranged to hang out.

After dropping his bags off at Blackwell, and both of us settling in our horses, Justin ended up joining our little group at the Sweet Shoppe.

I noticed that he kept trying to get near Alex. Little weirdo just couldn't get it in his head that Alex wasn't interested.

So did Drew.

The blond guy glared at Justin's not very discreet ways of flirting with Alex, who looked slightly uncomfortable at the tension but didn't seem to know what was going on.

I sipped my iced caramel macchiato, eyes darting between my friends, finally listening in on Alex and Jesse's conversation about…bikinis?

"But bikinis are hotter!" Jesse protested.

"But tankinis are more conservative." Both burst into raucous laughter at that.

"Since when have you cared about that?" Jesse asked.

"Good point. Bikinis it is." Alex decided. She finally got a look at my face, which I'm sure looked pretty weirded out. Our silent conversation was interrupted as both Drew and Eli raised their glasses in cheers to the girls' less-clothed decision.

"It's the middle of winter…" I said to them.

Alex hit both boys in the arms. "Never too early to make these oh-so hard decisions." She told me matter-of-factly.

I laughed. "Weirdo."

"I bet you won't be calling me weirdo when Will is drooling over you this summer."

"No…I still am gonna be calling you that." I laughed.

Alex stuck her tongue out at me, and I laughed. "So, you didn't tell me about your Christmas. How was it?"

Alex scrunched up her nose. "It sucked. I saw my brother once and the whole time he was sucking face with his girlfriend."

I winced. "Sorry. That would suck. Heh…suck, get it? Like- oh, nevermind." I broke off at the death glare on Alex's face.

"Not. Funny." Alex said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Whatever. But your parents didn't even show after they dragged you out there?"

"No. My dad was with his-" she breaks off, not wanting others to overhear. "_Barbie doll._ And my mom was off doing something 'more important." She finished.

I looked down. "I'm really sorry, Alex."

She shook it off. "Not your fault. But tell me all about your break!"

Again, I felt like a deer in headlights. "Um…I rode a lot, and my mom was great."

Alex and Justin's heads both whipped around, and they simultaneously burst into laughter. I blinked in confusion, then realized why they were laughing.

"Perverts!" I yelled, rolling my eyes. "What I meant to say was it was good to see my mom and she's doing well!"

Alex wiped _tears _from her eyes, and Justin fought to catch his breath. "Sure! Izzy, don't worry, I won't tell your dirty little secret." Alex called, snorting.

At her last words, the eyes of everyone at the table were suddenly on me. I blushed with embarrassment. "Oh, come on!"

Alex snickered. "Just kidding. You really don't know how perverted you sound sometimes. Your so innocent. By the way, did you know that Izzy rhymes with busy-"

"Shut up!" I groaned, dropping my head into my hands. "I can't take you all! I'm gonna go check on Cha-, um, Midnight." I corrected, getting up to throw my trash away.

I walked down the lane to the stables. Though right now the leaves were brown, and the grass covered hills were bare, in a few months it would be bursting with lush green. The green tiled roof of the stable came into view. I stepped inside and immediately smiled, a reaction I always had when I walked into the stable for the first time in a while.

Walking down the aisle to Champ's old stall, I peered inside and saw a perfect copy of my Arabian, being his half-brother, but darker. Midnight was solid black, except for a white and pink snip on his nose.

His gentle wide eyes reminded me of Champ, and I choked back tears. I had delayed Champ's healing process when I had taken off into a blizzard in the middle of the night. His almost healed leg had given out. We both could have died.

I shivered, remembering that Christmas Eve. Taking a deep breath, I moved to the stall four down from Midnight's.

_Front Line Rebel (Rebel)_

_Owner: Justin Newman_

Justin. I still didn't know what to think, about him coming to Canterwood. True, we had become good friends and he was almost part of the family, but what about my Canterwood family? One thing was for sure: life here definitely wouldn't be the same.

I reached out a hand to pet Justin's reddish chestnut gelding once more before heading outside. My phone vibrated twice, signaling two text messages. I opened the first one.

_Hey Izzy! Just got here – want 2 meet somewhere? If not I'll c u 2mrow at our lesson. Hope u had a gr8 winter break! _

Vy. I smiled, re reading the text once before typing back a reply.

_Def We can sit 2gether at dinner. Thx, and u 2!_

I opened the second text, which was from Will.

_Hi Izz. Can't wait 2 see u. Catch up over dinner?_

My heart fluttered at my boyfriend's name. We had texted a bit over break, but he had been in Australia with his brother. I knew that they were extremely close, and wanted to give them their time to hang out.

_I can't wait 2 c u either. Of course, Vy will b there 2. _

I shoved my phone into my back pocket and headed up towards the while building labeled Orchard. Hopefully Alex and the others had gone back by now.

I entered the familiar common room, soft light illuminating the polished wooden floors. My new grey Toms clicked on the smooth surface.

I climbed the winding staircase and walked down the carpeted hall. Reaching into my purse, I drew out my room key and pushed it into the lock. Turning it, I opened my door.

"WHAT THE F…LAPJACK!" I shouted, barely able to stop myself from saying the other word.

Alex and Drew were sitting on Alex's bed making out. I almost puked.

Alex turned to look at me with a pointed expression. "Do you _mind?_"

Drew's face turned red.

"Yes! First off, you shouldn't even BE here!" I said to Drew. "And second…ew! I live here too! If you're gonna make out, do it somewhere else!"

Alex rolled her eyes and kissed Drew again before he left.

"Ew ew ew ew ewwww…" I muttered, dropping down to sit on my bed.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it when Will's around." Alex said, to which I screamed and pulled a pillow over my face.

"Why is it that I live with you again?" I asked, my question muffled by my pillow.

"Because you love me oh so dearly." Alex replied.

"That was a rhetorical question." I sighed. "But anyways, what do you think of Justin?"

"He's pretty cool. I think he'll fit in nicely in our little group."

"Yeah. He's a good HORSEBACK rider too." I said, emphasizing the word horseback.

"Cool. I'm gonna go get ready for dinner. Go take a shower, you look disgusting."

"I do not." I said defensively.

"Just go take a shower."

Grumbling, I walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I showered quickly, then blew dry and straightened my long brown hair.

"What should I wear?" I asked Alex.

"Already gotcha covered. Literally." Alex said, pointing to my bed, where a pair of jeans, a green sweater, and my brown Uggs sat.

"Thanks." I said, scooping up my ensemble and getting dressed. When I emerged, Alex was fully clothed in red Toms, navy blue skinny jeans, and a tight-fitting red plaid shirt. Her hair was up in a messy side ponytail.

We applied our makeup and grabbed our purses. I locked the door behind me and we set out across the twilit cobblestone path to the large building that was the cafeteria.

Once inside, I scanned the large area for Vy and Will. I saw them at a table in the back, next to a large window. Turning to Alex with an apologetic look, I said, "Sorry, but do you mind if I sit with Vy and Will tonight?"

"Sure." Alex said.

We loaded our trays with bowls of spaghetti, along with Caesar salads and cans of soda. Then we split up. Alex walked over to a table where the Evans', Cat, Jesse, and the Hertfords were sitting.

I set my tray down beside Vy, and across from Will. "Hey guys!" I greeted them. Vy leaned over and hugged me.

"Hi Izzy! How was your break?"

"Pretty good. How was yours?"

"Same. Except all those cousins…" Vy shuddered.

I laughed, turning to Will. "How was your's?"

"Great. I saw my brother, which was really fun. But I missed you."

I smiled. "I missed you too." Under the table, we held hands.

I looked up to see Mike and Justin enter the caf, laughing who knows what. Mike saw Vy and grinned, walking over. Justin followed him.

While Mike slid into the seat next to Vy and the two began to talk, I turned to Justin.

"Justin, I _know _that you want to go sit with Alex. Go ahead." I told him, stifling laughter.

"It's not just Alex…"

"Yeah, well, she did tell me that you fit in with the group."

He smiled widely at me. "Really?"

"Yep. Now shoo." I said, smiling and deciding I was glad Justin was fitting in and shoving back a twinge of jealousy.

He walked over to the bigger table, hesitating awkwardly.

Alex smiled and gestured for him to sit, which he did, soon losing the awkwardness and talking with the others.

After dinner, Alex and I walked back to Orchard.

"Ready for school tomorrow?" I asked Alex.

"No."

I laughed. "But aren't you just _dying _to see Mrs. Bache?"

"God, I forgot about the Saggy Beast…ugh." Alex said, flopping backwards onto the bed.

I grinned. "Did you remember her homework?"

"What homework?"

"Exactly."

"Ah, well. Too late now." Alex decided. We changed into our PJ's and crawled into bed. Again the guilt of lying about Justin gnawed at me.

"Uh, Alex?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"…nothing. Goodnight."

"…okay. G'night, weirdo."

The next morning dawned bright and waay too early for my liking. _You Make That Look Good _(Scotty McCreery, of course) blared through the speakers of my iHome, jerking me out of my sleep.

"Turn it off!" Came Alex's screech from next to me. I laughed, listening to the song a bit more just to annoy her, then pushing the off button. A pillow smacked me in the face, and cackling, Alex darted into the bathroom.

"But Alex! You're gonna use up all the hot water!" I protested.

"Deal with it! You played Scotty!" Came Alex's reply.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed with her. To get back at her, I pulled out my brand new Scotty McCreery T-shirt. A picture of him playing guitar was on the front, and on the back were his tourdates. I stared at the shirt for about two minutes before pulling out a pair of jeans and gray Toms to complete the outfit.

After what seemed like hours, Alex came out of the bathroom. "Enjoy your shower." She said angelically.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, which was lukewarm. I stepped into the shower and in seconds, the water was freezing. I yelped in surprise, and Alex's laughter chorused through the room.

After my extremely short and miserable shower, I got dressed in my amazing shirt and the rest of my outfit. A One Direction song I didn't care to know the name of blasted out of Alex's speakers. Where my side of the room had countless posters of Scotty (hottie) McCreery, Alex's walls had pictures of One Direction. I rolled my eyes.

"Please. Did they _win?_" I asked Alex, a smirk playing on my lips.

"They came in third, and their tour was sold out in 12 minutes, and they have a number one song all around the world. Also, they have two books and will be on the Ellen show in June." Came Alex's snarky reply.

"Well Scotty won, all of his tours were sold out, and his album reached platinum within the day it came out, and he's already been on Ellen." I replied, satisfaction curving my lips into a smirk.

Alex rolled her eyes and shouldered her bag. "C'mon, loser." I glanced at her outfit: navy Toms, jean skirt, cropped white top with a navy tank underneath, and a thin gray sweater that had lace flowers on the back.

I mimicked her gesture and followed her outside. We walked to the Algebra building, which I can safely say I didn't miss, after a short breakfast at the caf. I slid into my usual seat, and Alex walked to the back.

After Mrs. Bache introduced Justin, she directed him to a seat near Alex and started the lesson.

I began idly doodling on the cover of my notebook, but was snapped out of my reverie when Mrs. Bache slapped a ruler down on Alex's desk. "Paisley!"

Alex looked up from the screen of her phone, eyes wide. "What?"

"Texting in class again, I see."

"C-can I please be excused?"

"No."

"It's a family emergency."

"Paisley, I'm used to your tricks. You're probably just going to go text your friends. No."

"Please. At least I have friends." Alex said, temper heating up.

"Paisley, I ought to expel you. This was your last chance after what you did at the Halloween dance."

Alex looked, for the first time, scared. "Please, this is really important."

Before Mrs. Bache could deny her again, Justin spoke. "I think that you should let her go."

Mrs. Bache looked speechless. "How d-dare you contradict me? Detention, both of you."

Alex started to cry.

Cry.

_Alex._

Justin wordlessly took her hand, and the two walked out. Shocked, I stared at the door for a long time before raising my hand.

"Miss Adams?"

"C-can I use the bathroom?" I asked innocently.

"Hurry."

I ran out of the classroom, wildly looking around for Alex and Justin. I saw them near some lockers. Alex was leaning against the lockers, crying, and Justin was patting her back, obviously trying to comfort her.

"Alex! What happened?" I called, hurrying over.

She wiped her eyes. "Chris just texted me. Dakota, that girl you saw my dad with, and my dad are getting married. There's no chance for my family to get back together. And the worst part? I'm not even invited."

She collapsed into sobs again, while Justin and I shared a panicked look.

Why was everything so matrimony-centric?

The next few weeks went by very quickly for me. With no word from my mom, it was almost like my life here was back to normal, excluding Justin. But he was completely cool about it, and fit right it. We skirted around topics involving our relation, and it seemed that nobody was suspicious.

But Drew was angry.

Justin and Alex had gotten closer since that day that Justin and Alex cut class, partially because Justin had relaxed with the flirting. Drew was obviously jealous of their newfound friendship though, unnecessarily doing things like holding Alex's hand or putting an arm around her shoulders when Justin was present.

Like today at lunch.

Everyone else seemed to notice too, and were tired of Drew and Justin's constant bickering.

"Let's play Quickfire!" Cat said desperately.

"Okay. Favorite color?" Alex asked. "Mine's turquoise."

"Purple." I said.

"Blue." Multiple boys answered, including Justin and Drew.

"Turquoise." Eli said, high fiving Alex in an effort to ease the tension.

"Lime green." Jesse answered.

"Okay, next question. Favorite kind of music?" Vy suggested.

"SCOTTY!" I screamed. "I mean, uh, country."

Simultaneously, Justin and Alex said, "Anything but country." Earning a ferocious glare from me.

"Anything acoustic." Drew said, eyes narrowed.

"Rock, bruh." Jesse, Wyst, and Eli all agreed.

Jesse looked up at everyone, "Favorite hair color?"

"Black or brown." Alex said, then clamped a hand over her mouth.

Drew raised an eyebrow at her. "What about blonde?"

"Sorry…" she muttered helplessly as Justin smirked triumphantly.

"Bright colors. And black." Jesse said and Wysteria nodded in agreement.

"Sexy black.." Eli said, doing a Beiber-style hair flip, earning laughs from all around the table.

"Whatever." Drew glared at Justin once again.

"Brown." I said. "For Scotty and Will." Half of the table rolled their eyes at my remark.

"You're so obsessed…" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. And I am proud of it!" I said, causing both Alex and Justin to roll their eyes again.

"Quickfire's so overrated." Drew said, glaring at his sub sandwich.

I stirred my chicken alfredo around the plate guiltily. Of course, he had to feel threatened. Justin was single, and spending a lot of time with his girlfriend. Glancing at my boyfriend, who sat next to me, I knew I'd feel the same way if our roles were reversed.

After school, I went straight to the stable and changed into the riding clothes stored in my tack trunk. In this case, fawn breeches with my green and gold CCA YENT riding jacket.

I grasped Midnight's halter and clipped him to the pair of crossties. He cocked a hind foot and lowered his head. The black gelding had already taken to Canterwood.

Mentally thanking myself for training Midnight the same stuff I taught Champ, I glanced down the aisle. It looked like we were jumping today, which fortunately was one of Midnight's strong suits. As well as jumping, the horse excelled in Dressage. But the thing with Midnight, was that he was too good. He rarely offered any challenge, and lacked the energy and enthusiasm of my beloved bay.

I tacked him up and snapped on my helmet, leading him outside where Vy and Cat were adjusting their tack.

Once in the plush leather saddle, I tightened the girth and clicked for Midnight to walk into the ring. Cat and Vy followed.

After a few moments, Mr. Connor walked into the ring, clipboard in hand.

"Good afternoon, girls."

"Good afternoon." We echoed.

"As you can probably see, today we are working on jumping. So spread out on the rail, and begin trotting.

I lightly tapped my heels against Midnight's sides, and he picked up an easy trot. We circled the ring after Knowl.

Mr. Connor guided us through multiple flat exercises before holding up his hand, signaling us to halt.

"Alright, time to jump. Your first course is the series of verticals on the outer edge of the arena. Notice how they are varying in height? That is to test your control and stamina for a clean round. Miss Ryan, you may go first."

Vy gathered her reins and asked Knowl for a trot, then a canter. The huge horse stared at the jumps, excitedly speeding up. Vy circled him, and he visibly calmed down. Vy turned him towards the first vertical, which was medium height.

Knowl arced over the red and white pole, snorting. His long stride carried him to the next jump in six strides, where it would probably be seven or eight with Midnight, depending on his speed.

Knowl tackled three more verticals, the next short, then high, then short. Excited because the end of the course was approaching, he tried to speed up. Vy corrected him, and he ended up chipping a stride and having to put forth great effort to clear the high vertical. He stayed patient, learning from th previous jump, and both had beautiful form as the soared over the final vertical.

I applauded along with Mr. Connor and Cat. Vy patted Knowl's neck.

"Excellent. Though the chip normally wouldn't be a good thing, it was smart to use it here to discipline Knowl for rushing. Great job."

I smiled at Vy, mouthing 'Good job' and Mr. Connor nodded at me. I pushed my heels down and asked Midnight for a canter. We didn't require a circle, and I pointed him straight to the first vertical. Midnight tucked his knees neatly under him and leapt over the vertical. He easily took the second, third fourth, fifth, and sixth without a flaw.

Though Mr. Connor praised my ride, I sighed. Where was the fun in riding if you just sat there while the horse did all the work?

Since it was Thursday, after I cleaned Midnight, I put on his blue weatherproof blanket and turned him out in the big field. Then I walked up to Orchard, where I changed into sweats and a T-shirt for dinner, too lazy to dress up.

Judging by the emptiness of the cafeteria, Alex and my other friends had already eaten. I selected a bowl of chicken noodle soup and sat at a singular table in the back. While I let the broth cool, I stared out across the frozen campus.

I couldn't keep the Justin secret forever. And the longer I kept it, the more it would build up. It was early February. It had been over a month. Despite my hesitations, I steeled myself. I would tell Alex tonight. If anybody, she deserved to know.

"Hey." I greeted my roommate as I walked in. Immediately she raised her eyebrows. "Shower. You smell like horse crap."

And with those lovely words, I walked into the bathroom.

After showering, I dressed in my pajamas and walked back outside.

Something was wrong.

I could sense it, before I heard the tail end of Alex's conversation. She stood, still as a statue, with my cell phone pressed against her ear.

"But…I thought Justin was Izzy's cousin." Alex said, confusion coloring her tone.

As she slowly turned to face me, a hurricane of emotions flitting across her face before it settled in an ice cold stare. "Bridesmaid? I'll think about it. I have to go. Goodbye, Ms. Adams."

My phone thudded to the floor. Alex and I stared at each other for a long time before I broke the silence.

"Alex-"

"No. I…can't talk to you right now." Alex walked outside into the hallway, slamming the door behind her.

I sank to the floor, vision swimming and nausea swirling in my stomach. Why had I let this go on for so long? Why?

I don't know how long Alex was gone, but it was black as pitch outside when she returned. Immediately, I got to my feet.

"Alex. You have to believe me, I was going to tell you when-"

Alex glared at me, a hard, unforgiving look in her eye. "When what? I tell you a secret and you give me one in return? No. I had to find out because your mom called your cell phone and I picked it up. I thought we were best friends. I thought I could tell you everything. I did tell you everything. I thought you did the same. Apparently not."

"Alex please-"

She continued, cutting me off. "We may have the same friends and the same room but we…we don't talk anymore, okay? Bye, Isabelle."

She strode over to her bedroom door and shut it quickly behind her. I heard the lock click.

Hopeless, I stumbled into my bedroom. Tears pricked in my eyes. How had things spiraled so out of control in such a short amount of time?

Alex was right. I hadn't told her everything. But I was going too, if she had just let me explain!

Even though I had more pressing matters at hand, I though back to the conversation I had overheard. Bridesmaids? I dialed my mom's number and fought to keep the wobble from my voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom, it's Izzy."

"Oh, hey honey. How are you?"

"Fine mom."

"And Justin?"

"He's good. Fitting in with everybody."

"Well that's good!"

"Mom, I overheard you talking to Alex. You said something about bridesmaids…?"

"Oh yes, that's what I was calling to tell you about. Well, Anthony and I decided the wedding should be this March. That's a month away. I hope you don't mind we've already started planning."

Don't mind? Of course I minded!

"No, Mom, that's okay." I said, trying to keep anger from leaking into my voice.

"And the best part is we want Alex and you to be my bridesmaids! Isn't that exciting? I figured that since she's like you sister, that'd be a good choice. Besides, she's been with you through all this family stuff, so who better?"

"That's great! She might be busy though…" I said, trying to muster up false enthusiasm. Which failed.

"Izzy…is something wrong?" My mom asked, concern audible.

"No, I'm just tired. Can I get some sleep?"

"Of course sweetie. I'll call you when I get other plans."

"Okay, goodnight mom."

"Goodnight, honey."

I let the phone drop to the floor and curled up in a ball. My mind refused the fact that Alex was angry with me. And for the time being, that was fine by me.

The next morning, I decided to try and talk to Alex again. Surely she's calmed down?

But she completely ignored me and left without a word.

The day was, in a word, torture. When Alex gets mad, she gets mad. By lunch, the word of my 'betrayal' had reached every ear in the school. Will and Vy were the only ones currently speaking to me.

I plopped down in a chair and stared at my tray. I felt the eyes of everyone burning into me. A clatter snapped my head up, and I saw Vy sit across from me.

"Vy?" I asked, bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

She gave me a funny look. "Sitting…?"

"But…why? Don't you want to sit with them?"

She shrugged. "Not really."

I sighed. "Thanks, then. You and Will are the only two talking to me."

"So it's true? Justin isn't your cousin?" I looked up, expecting to see anger, sadness, even shock. But Vy was looking at me with a sympathetic expression. I shook my head in confirmation.

"Is that the only reason that they're mad at you?"

"Yes…I think."

"Hmm." Vy mused.

"What?"

"It just seems a little…overboard. I would probably want to keep that a secret too. They should respect your private life."

"Really?" I gasped. "You don't know how good it is to hear that, Vy."

She smiled. "No problem. You were my first friend here, anyway."

I caught Cat's gaze across the cafeteria, and she quickly looked away.

"What do the others think?" I asked.

"Well…Alex is mad, as you know. Nobody else is really as angry as her, but they are sad and a bit disappointed. I can tell some of them really aren't that passionate about this, but since we do have kind of a group with Alex as the leader, it just seems mutual. The one exception is Cat. She was saying earlier that she's a bit mad too because you just got your friendship back."

I sighed, standing up to dump my tray. "Thanks Vy."

On my way back to Orchard, I saw two figures. As I drew nearer, I recognized the black and blonde hair of Justin and Alex. Both were laughing and smiling. Clenching my fist, I took an alternate route to my dorm.

When Alex finally walked in, I attempted to talk to her again.

"Alex, can we please talk?"

"We could've. Before you decided to lie to me."

I felt a burst of anger. "Obviously the fact that Justin was just as guilty as I am means nothing, because you're not blaming him."

"Because Justin hasn't been my best friend for the past year and a half! I told you everything, I helped you through everything, I told you about my family! That may not mean much to you but I've only told people I can completely trust about that. I don't even care anymore."

"Alex, please just let me-"

"Save it. I'm going to the library to study with my new study partner. My old one turned out to be a liar."

The next couple of weeks passed without any communication. Every time I tried to talk to Alex, she would turn my down. Like tonight as we got ready for bed.

"Alex, please. I miss talking to you."

"Yeah, and I miss That 70's show and Oprah. You'll get over it."

I felt like giving up.

The next day was a Friday. I decided to knock out my weekend homework, partially because I really had nothing social to do. My algebra was interrupted by a knock at the door. Jesse let herself in, wearing a fancy black dress.

"Hey Alex, ready for our night out?" She called, not noticing me.

"What?" I asked, startling her.

"Oh, well, uh, Alex scheduled everyone to go out for dinner and bowling tonight…and…yeah…"

"Alex?" I asked, slightly hurt. I knew she hated me now, but to invite everyone to do something and purposely leave me out…

"Yeah, I'll be home by one. Don't wait." She snapped, slamming the door behind her and Jess.

But wait I did. After mulling it over, I had something very important to tell her.

So when she finally arrived back, I was half asleep, neck bent in an awkward position from where I was sitting cross-legged on the couch, iPod on full volume in an attempt to stay awake.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "I told you not to wait."

"Wait, Alex. Listen! You may hate me, but you don't hate my mom. It would kill her if she knew that we…well, she really wants you to be a bridesmaid. Don't take your anger out at me on her. Please, just do this. It will make her happy." I pleaded.

Alex sighed after what felt like an eternity. "Fine. Only for your mom. Don't get it in your head we're friends. And after the wedding, I get a dorm change and we never talk again. Got it?" She walked off before I could respond.

_A/N: Sorry this took so long. My grandpa died of melanoma, and honestly, I felt like this story jinxed it. But whatever, I finished. Sorry the writings pretty sucky, I am lacking the writing inspiration right now. I hate this chapter. Sigh. Next chapter's gonna be the wedding and a few loose ends are tied up…then I have no clue what to do. I already wrote the last chapter of the story, which is when Izzy and the gang go off to college and stuff, kind of an epilogue. So I guess I'll figure something out. IDEAS ARE APPRECIATED! AS WELL AS REVIEWS! Thanks for reading._


	23. Chapter 22

_A/N: So, to get things straight: Alex gave me the idea for this chapter. So, she decided this. Speaking of her, she started some drabbles from her character's POV. So you can go and check 'em , without further ado, the next chapter!_

I rocked back on my heels and sighed, playing with the zipper on my bag. Alex's bags were already packed neatly by the door, and this was my last.

Sighing again, I stood up and looked at my reflection in the full length mirror of my room, stalling our departure. A thin gray lace tank top over a hot pink cami hugged my torso, and ripped jean capris settled on my hips. It was unusually warm for March, which made me groan thinking about August.

I slid my feet into worn Rainbow flip flops, and I knew I couldn't delay any longer. Taking one more glance around my familiar bedroom, I closed the white door behind me and crossed into the main room. Alex was perched on a suitcase, texting someone.

"Who are you texting?"

"Why do you care?" She snapped, turning off her iPhone and shoving it into the pocket of her red short shorts.

I shrugged. "Just wondering. You ready to go?"

She sighed. "Well, I was texting Drew, and no because he wants to talk to me before we leave."

"How long?"

"I dunno. Not long." Alex replied, opening the door.

"Okay. I'm gonna go return my track uniform." I said, following her out. I walked down the winding lane, where green grass was already poking out of the brown lawn. I skidded down the hill to the athletic center, which was nestled next to the soccer and football fields.

I returned my green and gold uniform with number 8 on the back to the coach, who would hold it until I returned from the wedding.

I left the small office and was about to return to Orchard when I heard raised voices from the bleaches a little ways away. I cautiously walked over, and ducked under the metal structure when I saw the voices' owners: Alex and Drew.

"Drew, you're overreacting!" Came Alex's shrill voice.

"Overreacting? Alex, you're going to his house!" Drew accused. My stomach churned.

"It's Isabelle's house too!" Alex protested.

"Come on Alex. Everyone in the school knows that you two can't stand to even look at each other. And you and Justin? Alex, ever since he got here, I've tried to overlook what was going on with you, ignore everything-"

"There wasn't anything!" Alex cut in.

"But now…I just can't take it anymore, Alex. Not knowing, who really has your heart. I'm sorry…"

There was a long silence. "I'm sorry too. That my boyfriend –or ex boyfriend, I guess- doesn't trust me enough to have other friends."

"Alex, don't twist this into-"

"Into what? That's the truth. And Drew, right now the least you can do is be honest with me."

Drew didn't respond.

"So I guess this is it, then?" Alex said, quieter this time.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Drew replied.

Alex started to say something, but it came out as a strangled sob. I looked around the bleachers and saw tears running down her cheeks. She took one last look at the guy she had loved before turning and running back up to Orchard. Drew took a step in her direction, then stopped. He had a pained expression on his face.

Drew sighed, then turned away from me and started back towards his dorm.

"Did I really just do that? But it was for the best…right?" His conflicted mutters grew fainter as he walked away.

My body was trembling. I felt so bad for Alex, and I knew I couldn't comfort her. She couldn't know I knew about this.

Taking a deep breath, I released my muscles from my crouched position and started towards the dorm. I walked slowly, giving Alex time to reassemble herself. When I finally reached my dorm, she was texting someone else, and all that remained of her tears was a slightly pink tint to her cheeks and a downcast look.

"Ready?" I asked softly. She merely nodded, and lugged her bags over her shoulder and strode out. I followed suit and our dorm moniter loaded us into her car. The 20-minute drive to the airport was silent and awkward.

Alex and I went through security quickly and dropped off our bags. We handed out tickets to the lady in the navy suit and boarded the huge metallic off-white plane.

Our seats were in the middle of the plane. We had just barely sat down when a voice sounded from the front of the plane.

"Izzy! Alex!"

I glanced up and saw Justin hurrying down the aisle.

I smiled. "I didn't know that you were taking this plane."

He nodded, black hair flipping across his forehead. "Yup. You excited?"

"Yeah, I am." I said after a minute. "I'm just happy my mom is happy."

"Me, too." Justin agreed. "How about you, Alex?"

Alex shrugged coldly and turned away, gazing out the window.

Justin sat down next to me, a hurt look on his face. "What did I do?"

I sighed, leaning back in the plush midnight blue fabric. "Nothing. She's just…tired." The universal excuse.

"Oh." Justin said. After a 10-minute lecture from the pilot about safety, the plane took off.

I watched out the window as the Connecticuit hills grew smaller and smaller and finally the land was a patchwork of towns, the cars mere ants.

Looking over at Justin, I raised an eyebrow. He had already ordered a Coke, along with multiple bags of chips.

"What?" He asked, showing off a mouthful of Doritos.

"Chew with your mouth closed." I said.

Justin swallowed. "I didn't get much sleep last night, what with us leaving today. Do you mind if I sleep a little?"

"No, I'm tired too."

No sooner had I said that when Justin's blue eyes were closed and his mouth ajar. I plugged my headphones into my iPod and hit shuffle. The first song that came on was 'Back on The Ground' by who else but Scotty McCreery.

As I listened to the song, I really got the lyrics, realizing how much I could relate. Scotty described how he just wanted to get out of the whirlwind of activity that came with his becoming famous (in my case, the Newmans) and 'get his feet back on the ground'.

I found myself replaying the song, finding comfort that I could relate to someone what I was feeling. Or maybe I just wanted to hear Scotty. Either way, I guess eventually the song lulled me to sleep, because the next thing I remembered was two voices shaking me out of sleep.

But the thing was, they weren't supposed to wake me up.

Keeping my eyes closed, I listened as Justin spoke to Alex.

"Alex, I know something's up. What's wrong?" He asked, concern lacing his tone.

I heard her take a shaking breath.

"Drew broke up with me." She said quietly, her voice quivering.

"What? Why?" Justin said, a little too loudly.

"Hush up. And…he thinks that there's something going on between me and you." She said, her voice still barely above a whisper.

"What? Oh, God Alex! This is all my fault." He said, guilt evident in his tone.

"Don't you dare say that. Over these past couple of months, you have been there for me more than anybody. It's just…maybe it's for the best." She said, her voice shaking again. I heard a few choked sobs.

I opened my eyes just the smallest bit, so they don't notice. Alex was sitting in the same place as before with tears racing down her reddened face. Justin had moved into the empty seat beside her. He pulled her in to a tight hug, her head resting against his shoulder. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"It's okay. He doesn't deserve you." Justin said comfortingly.

"You have to say that, you're my best friend." She whispered back, more tears falling.

_Best friend? _

She's done it.

She's pretty much forgotten all about me.

I squeeze my eyes tight, stopping the tears from falling. I mean, I knew that she hated me. Why was it hurting so much, seeing her with Justin?

As I looked at the scene through half-open eyes, I couldn't help but think: _That should be me helping her. _That was the last thought that went through my head before I fell back asleep.

"Izz. Izzy, wake up. We're here." I heard Justin's voice say. He shook my shoulders lightly. I opened my eyes slightly, adjusting to the light.

I blinked and looked out the window. The sky was dark.

We silently climbed off of the plane and made our way into the crowd of people retreiving their luggage.

"Isabelle!"

I turned and almost fell over as my mom barreled into me, hugging me.

I laughed, jokingly shoving her off. "Getoffame, bride-to-be!"

The way her eyes sparkled in happiness at my simple nickname made me feel instantly a lot better. My mom deserved to be happy for once.

"Alex!" She cried, wrapping her amrs around Alex. Alex smiled.

"Congratz, Ms. Adams. Or should I say Mrs. Newman."

At the name, I fought back a twinge of…what? Anger, sadness, regret? Justin was standing uncomfortably off to the side, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled at him halfheartedly, and he returned the expression.

"Well, let's get going, shall we? Anthony and Cari are waiting in the truck." My mom said, taking one of my bags and one of Alex's. We followed her with the rest of our luggage.

After piling the assorted bags and suitcases into the truckbed, we climbed into the cab. My mom and Mr. Newman were in the front, leaving the four of us to the back.

I scooted over to the window, and Justin sat next to me, beside Cari. The five year old was grinning up at Alex, who was telling her some story. The car's engine spluttered to life, and we turned out of the dark lot and onto the highway.

After five minutes, my mom twisted around in the seat and stared at us accusingly. "Okay, guys, what's up? Normally Iz and Alex are talking a mile a minute."

I blinked guiltily, feeling bad about already causing my mom worry. "We're fine mom. Just tired. Right Alex?"

Alex smiled, but it didn't reach her still slightly-pink blue eyes. "Yeah. Tired."

My mom nodded and turned back to her conversation with Mr. Newman. I turned to stare out the window, watching listlessly as the lights of the highway faded to the dark country road.

After about fifteen more minutes of the piercing silence, we turned into my driveway. The lights of the barn glowed through the pitch black night, and as soon as I opened the car door the comforting sounds of the horses greeted me.

Leaving Mr. Newman to carry in my bags, I hopped out of the truck and trekked across the yard towards the barns.

I knew that Justin would show Alex around or something, so I figured it would decrease the awkwardness if I was out of their way. Besides, I wanted to see Champ.

Peering into his stall, I was greeted by a pair of brown eyes that I had missed over the months that I had been at school.

"Hey baby boy," I said softly, reaching out to stroke his forehead. The bay Arabian gelding snorted, tossing his long forelock over his white star.

Unlatching the stall door, I let myself into the roomy space and sank ankle deep into the clean shavings. I smiled, glad that my horse was being taken good care of.

Crouching down, I checked the leg whose tendon was injured during the show where we had fallen during cross country, and than inured again during our wild dash through the snow on Christmas Eve.

Champ shivered at my touch but the leg showed serious improvement from the last time I had seen him. Extremely grateful again that the tendon injury was to no degree severe, I hoped that he would be back with me come the end to of the school year.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his thick ebony mane.

"What do you think, buddy? About Mom being married? I mean, I'm glad she's happy but…ugh I got over this already! I'm the most selfish person on the planet. There should be no 'but'. I should be ecstatic."

Champ nuzzled my face, wiping away a single tear that had leaked from my eyes.

I took a deep breath. "Why am I talking to you anyway? You can't reply."

In response, Champ blinked slowly, staring at me. "Well, see you later boy. Sleep tight."

I let myself out of the stall and shut it softly. Then I hurried along the aisle and out onto the lawn, where porchlights flooded the lush green expanse.

I hurried up the steps and removed my shoes, placing them along the others' on the wraparound porch. Then I opened the forever-creaky screen door and crossed into the kitchen. The sounds of the TV where Cari was watching the evening cartoons floated from the living room. My mom and Mr. Newman were going over final wedding adjustments at the kitchen table.

I walked into the living room and felt a twinge of that same unknown emotion as I saw Alex sprawled out on the couch, bare feet resting on Justin's lap.

"Get your feet away from my face." Justin said, eyes never leaving the TV screen where he seemed infatuated with the Spongebob episode playing.

"Get your face away from my feet." Alex replied in the same monotone.

"Okay then." Justin chuckled, lightly pushing her off of him..and onto the floor.

In almost slow motion a look or pure shock played across Alex's face, which then morphed into an evil look I knew so well as she began to laugh, and I just heard six year old Cari mutter, "Oh crap!" before Alex was back on her feet, armed with a pillow and whacking Justin with every ounce of strength she had.

Soon the other two were also jolding pillows, laughing and jumping around the living room furniature like, well, six year olds.

And me? I was still standing in the doorway, just your good old awkward turtle.

Justin grabbed Cari, gently tossing her onto the couch. Alex dived –literally _dived_- in to sheild the giggling little girl from Justin's onslaught, landing on Justin and knocking him to the ground.

She smirked, sitting on his stomach.

It was then I was aware of a presence behind me. Slightly turning, I saw my mom and Mr. Newman, expressions ranging from shock to wonder, in Mr. Newman's case.

My mom cleared her throat and Justin and Alex's heads popped up, but before she could say anything she was interrupted by Cari.

"Alex, are you and Justin gonna get married like Daddy and Ms. Adams?"

Justin's blue eyes were still popping out of his head as, blushing, Alex spoke.

"I, I don't think so Cari…" She stuttered. With a jolt she suddenly jumped off of Justin, reaching out a hand to help him up.

Speechless, my mom held up her hands as she returned to the kitchen. "I didn't see that…" She called.

Mr. Newman folowed, but not before giving his son a not-so-inconspicious thumbs up.

And me? _Still _standing in the doorway being an awkward turtle.

Alex turned and gave me a weak half smile, getting up and slowly walking over.

She waved a hand across my face. "You didn't see anything either."

I smiled and nodded. "Gotcha. I'm going to bed. 'Night."

I padded up the stairs and for once I wasn't angry about the impending Barbie shaped mark that would no doubt be a result of sleeping in Cari's room. Because when Alex had smiled, it had been…real.

I went slowly through the motions of getting ready for bed, because when I emerged from the bathroom that used to be mine, Alex was standing in the doorway.

Our eyes met, and at the exact same instant, we both shouted, "I CALL THE BED!"

Both of us dived, but Alex got there first. Sighing dramatically, I fell onto the sleeping bag.

"Fiiine." I grumbled. "But I get it tomorrow."

I fell asleep surprisingly quickly, despite that fact that atleast six Barbies were making tattoos on my back.

The next four days were literally a flurry of activity, which I was grateful for. It left no time whatsoever for me, Alex, and Justin to think about the different levels of awkward we had gotten ourselves into.

When finally, the day of the wedding, we were eating late lunch, Justin and his dad came in from the barn arguing.

"Please Dad! I won't get ONE scratch on the car! I'm sixteen, I passed my driving test-"

"Yeah, as of three weeks ago. And as for the passing? That was after two tries." Mr. Newman grumbled.

"But Dad, please! I'll be extra careful, and it's only to the church! And I've got Alex and Izzy to keep me safe!"

Mr. Newman rolled his eyes, but I could tell he was giving in to Justin's demand to drive his car.

"Oh…alright. But…not one scratch."

"OH THANK YOU DADDY DEAREST I WILL LOVE YOU FOR ETERNITY OH PRECIOUS FATHER WHO GAVE ME LIFE!" Justin cried, flinging his arms around Mr. Newman.

"Son…you have issues." Mr. Newman said, shoving Justin affectionately away from him and walking off, leaving Justin standing, rejected, in the middle of the kitchen.

Giggles ceasing, Alex got up from her chair and went to hug Justin. "Yay, you got the car!" she stopped, arms still open, realizing how awkward that would be.

Saving us three awkward teens from a conversation, my mom walked in. "Alex, Izzy, you two have your hair appointment in half an hour. I laid out your clothes on Cari's bed. Go change, and Justin can drive you to the salon. Then he can pick you up and drive you to the wedding."

"Okay." Alex and I replied, carrying our plates and dropping them into the sink before hurrying up the steps to Cari's bedroom.

On the bed were our bridesmaids dresses. They were the same style, just opposing colors. Both fell to about our knees and were strapless. Since the wedding colors were blue and white, my dress was a metallic white offset with a blue ribbon encircling my waist. Alex's was the blue color of the ribbon on my dress with the metallic white ribbon.

Once both of us were dressed, Alex spoke up.

"Izzy…you need shoes."

I could literally _feel _my pupils dialate. "Not heels!" I groaned.

Alex still wouldn't meet my eyes, but her voice lacked the hostility that it had adopted as of late. Progress!

"I'm sorry…but they're needed. It is necessary."

Alex stepped into a pair of silver wedges and handed me a matching pair.

"Thanks." I said. I mean, despite the fact that I would probably fall flat on my face a minimum of ten billion times, they were actually really pretty.

Grabbing our purses and the hair pieces we would use, we went down the steps to find Justin…in a tux.

Alex went over to see if his tie was real, and I noticed that even with the heels she was a good four or five inches shorter than him. Which made me feel like a krill.

"Hey Justin…at least you aren't wearing a bowtie. Bowties are for chumps." I said.

"HEY! Harry Styles wears bowties!" Alex said angrily.

"Exactly." Justin and I said simultaneously.

Slapping his arm and rolling her eyes at me, Alex sighed. "Let's get going. I'm done talking to you deaf and blind people."

Justin and I looked at each other, laughing. We followed her to the door and Justin held it open for me.

"After you, Helen Keller."

I rolled my eyes, laughing, and walked over to the red Ford that we were taking. Justin climbed into the driver's seat and Alex and I slid in the passenger side. Justin started the engine and it roared to life.

"Please Lord, keep us safe on this day from the danger that is Justin driving." Alex muttered.

"I heard that!" Justin said, looking at her. I moved his cheek to face forward. "Eyes on the road, Newman."

Justin dropped us off at the salon and for then next two hours, the stylists perfected the hairstyles we were sporting. Our hair was sleek and shiny, straightened to perfection. It stayed down except for one side, which was twisted and pinned back with a studded clip, from which hung the curled ribbon the color of the sashes on our dresses.

When our makeup was done as well, natural light pink accents, dark brown mascara and a deep red lipstick, we paid the stylists and walked out of the salon. When he saw us, Justin wolf whistled.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Just get in the car, Newman." Alex giggled.

It was twilight, and the drive to the chapel from the salon was about forty five minutes.

I smiled, glad it was clear for my mom's wedding under the stars.

We drove along the almost deserted road, singing at the top of or lungs to 'Somebody That I Used to Know' which was blaring from the radio. As the final chorus ended, it was accompanied by a loud squeal.

The truck shuddered and slowed down, tired groaning on the asphalt. I glanced at the gas: Empty.

"Justin! Pull over!" I shouted. Justin had just enough timeto pull over before the truck flat out stopped.

"Oh my God…" Alex whispered in the dark silence.

"Justin, why didn't you check the gas!" I chided.

"I did…yesterday!" He protested, face white. "My dad's gonna shoot me."

"Not if we get to you first." Alex said. "Or…someone else."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, this is normally the time that the people get killed by the serial killers in the movies."

And on that lovely note, we sat in dark silence.

"Well, we should go find help. We're not doing any good just sitting here." I said, opening the car door.

The others followed me out, and we began walking along the deserted road. I tripped five times before any of us even spoke.

"Do you guys hear that?" Justin said, holding up a hand for us to stop.

"Yeah…it sounds like…music." Alex clarified.

"And smells like…beer." I said, scrunching up my nose at the heavy scent.

"A bar!" Justin cried.

"Better than nothing." Alex said. We walked another stretch before it came into view. The lights were bright and the sounds crushed my ear drums.

"This seems fun." Justin said dryly. Alex rolled her eyes and continued walking up to the door. There was a chalk board in front of the door.

'**Karaoke'** it read, in black letters.

"We chose a great night to get lost…" Alex said sarcastically.

Forever wary, I grabbed their arms as they were about to walk in.

"Guys, it's a bar. We're kids…can't we just send Justin in to get help or a phone or something?"

"Izzy, it will be fine. Come on." Justin urged.

Sighing, I followed the other two inside. Immediately a stench of alcohol hit me, making my eyes water. When my vision adjusted to the dim light, looked around. There was a mass of people dancing on a dancefloor, and a makeshirt stage was set up with karaoke lyrics flashing along a projector.

"Flashback to the movies a year ago with my mom." Alex said.

Justin and I laughed. "Come on, let's go ask the bartender if he has a phone or something." I instructed.

We shoved our way through the crowd of bodies, finally reaching the long wooden bar.

The bartender was a fat, bearded man with dark beady eyes. Justin leaned over to whisper, "Look, it's Hagrid."

I fought back laughter as he turned to us. "What do you want?"

"I got this." Justin said, stepping forward. "Well, you see, our car broke down a mile or so down the road. Could we borrow a phone or something?"

The man chuckled. "Sit down, take a load off. Here, have some beer." He slapped a fizzing mug of yellow liquid in front of Justin.

Justin looked at the offer, contemplating drinking it, earning simultaneous slaps from Alex and I.

"No thanks, sir, but about the phone…?" Justin said, but the bartender had already moved on.

"Nice, Justin." I commented dryly.

"Well as long as we're here…how bout some karaoke?" Justin asked.

Alex and I just looked at each other. "Well it's not like we're coming back here…ever…again." Alex said thoughtfully.

"No. No no, no. No to the no no no. NO!" I said. "I don't _sing._"

"Pleeeeaaassee? I'll go first!" Alex pleaded.

Justin smirked. "Alex, I've heard you sing in the shower."

Alex returned the look. "Justin, I've heard you sing…well, everywhere."

It was true. Justin had a habit of randomly bursting out in the most annoying songs-

My thoughts were interrupted as Alex spoke.

"Wait…when were you by a shower I was taking?"

Justin blushed. "You sing, uh, loudly…?"

Alex held up a hand. "I don't even want to know."

"I want to sing a song." Justin stated.

"Haha, right." I said.

"No really." Justin replied. "Alex is right, we'll never be here again! I'm gonna do it!"

"Oh shit…" Alex moaned as Justin walked over to the DJ.

"Wonder what he's gonna si- oh no. No…no…" I said, watching Justin's mouth move.

In a few seconds, Justin was on stage with a microphone.

"_Now a red solo cup is the best receptacle…"_

The bar erupted into laughter, blurring out the next few verses. But suddenly, everyone was singing along.

"_RED SOLO CUP! I FILL YOU UP! LET'S HAVE A PARTY! LET'S HAVE A PARTY!"_

Alex and I just stared at each other, both with exressions of horror and amusement.

"Kill me now…" Alex said, shaking her head and laughing.

"Only if you kill me with you." I said back. Her expression suddenly softened.

"I miss you Izzy…" She said quietly, looking me in the eyes.

"Same. It's not the same." I said, looking at her meaningfully. At the same moment we grab each other in a tight hug, shouting "I'm sorry!"

Finally, the song ended and Justin was back on the floor, earning many highfives from the drugged men and disgustingly 'seductive' looks from the women twenty years or more older than him. I shuddered.

At the looks on our faces, Justin grinned. "Yay, the band's back together!"

Alex raised her eyebrows. "You weren't even in the band when it broke up."

"Yeah I was!"

"For a week!" I laughed.

"OH SHUT UP AND HUG ME!" He yelled, opening his arms wide. Alex and I rolled our eyes, but nonetheless walked over to him, each wrapping an arm around his torso. He wraps his arms around us smiling.

I stepped back and watched him kiss Alex on the crown of her head. _Awwww. _I think to myself, smiling.

"Okay. My turn." Alex pushed her way through the large mob of sweaty bodies. She instructed a song to the DJ and the electric sounds of a guitar blasted through the speakers.

"_Can't ever get it right, no matter how hard I've tried. And I've tried."_

I recognized the One Direction song immediately, thanks to rooming with Alex, and realized that it was about Drew. Quickly pulling out my phone, I turned on the video camera. This was so going on Youtube.

I looked over and saw Justin doing the same.

"_As you break my heart again this time,__tell me I'm a screwed up mess.__That I never listen, listen.__Tell me you don't want my kiss,__that you're needing distance, distance.__Tell me everything but don't you say she's what you're missing baby.__If he's the reason your leaving me here tonight,__spare me what you're thinking__and tell me,__tell me a lie!__"_

"Hmm…she seems a tiny bit pissed, eh?" Justin remarked. I just looked at him.

When the song ended, Alex declined the screams or an encore and hurried back over to us. "So…how was it?"

"It was sexy…I mean good." Justin said, blushing.

"No, it was sexy." I agreed. "And more importantly, it was angry."

"That's what she said." Alex and Justin said simultaneously.

I closed my eyes and took a slow breath. "I'm not gonna even grace that with a reply."

"'Ya just did, babe." Alex giggled, linking arms with me and skipping to the door. "Let's go find somewhere else to get a phone."

"No need."

_Oh._

_Shiiiiiit._

Mr. Newman, still dressed in his wedding attire, stood outside the door. "Nice song, Alex." He commented.

"Thanks?" She said in a small voice.

Justin blinked. "H-how'd you find us?"

"Some stranger on the side of the road picked up your phone from my UNLOCKED car and called the name labeled 'Dad'." Mr. Newman fumed.

Alex and I turned on Justin, fuming.

"You. Had. A. Phone?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Uhh…_Going to the chapel, and we're gonna get married…"_

Alex smacked his arm. "Now is not the time for the Beach Boys." She grumbled.

"Get in the car. The reception started fifteen minutes ago."

"How far away are we?" I asked.

"About a quarter mile."

Both Alex and I glared at Justin. "Why didn't you tell us!"

Justin was quiet, then gave a weak, "Party rockers in the house…?"

"No."

Alex and I followed Mr. Newman to the car, which was now full of gas, leaving Justin rejected on the steps of the bar.

"You coming or not?" Alex called to him.

"COOOMMMIIINNGGG darling!" Justin called, running across the lot to the car.

Alex smacked her forehead.

"He's a keeper, eh Alex?"

She smacked me. Hard.

"You say nothing." Alex said.

I said nothing.

When we reached the chapel, the reception party was in full swing.

A live band played in the corner, and people ate at white tableclothed tables.

My mom looked gorgeous in her white bridal gown. I immediately ran over.

"Ohmigosh Mom I'm so sorry-" She cut me off, a smile playing on her lips.

"It's okay. As long as you're back to normal." She winked and joined Mr. Newman on the dancefloor, where a slow song came on and they began to slowly rock back and forth.

And this is why I love my mom.

After a few minutes, the DJ announced that the other couples could join the bride and groom on the dancefloor. I watched as Justin walked over to Alex and asked her to dance. They joined the other people and began to dance in slow circles.

A small hand tugged on my dress. "Want to dance with me Izzy?" Cari smiled innocently, her little pink dress and pigtails making her look the flower girl part.

"Sure." I smiled, scooping her into my arms and spinning her around to the music. We twirled around close to where Justin and Alex were dancing. Cari tapped my shoulder and pointed.

"I know." I smiled.

"They are so getting married." Cari said. At that exact moment, Justin leaned down to kiss Alex.

"I know."

After the reception we went home. After my mom, Mr. Newman, and Cari had gone to bed, we sat in the living room. Justin and Alex claimed the couch again, watching Paranormal Activity. Alex hid her face in Justin's shoulder, who tried to act manly but still looked scared.

I sat in the single chair, typing on my laptop. I uploaded the video of Alex singing to my Youtube and posted it on the Canterwood blog.

Suck that Drew.

"I think we should go to bed. It's been a long day." I heard Justin say.

"Yeah right. You just don't want to watch the rest of the movie." Alex said affectionately.

"Pschhh…"

"It's true, don't even try to deny it. Now go to bed, little boy." Alex said, leaning over to kiss him.

"You kissed a little boy. Pedophile." Justin grumbled.

"Fine then, I'll just stop!" Alex cried, running up the steps.

"Burn." I said.

"Oh look, the awkward little turtle speaks." Justin said sarcastically, following Alex.

Leaving me, again, an awkward turtle all alone on the couch.

Well not all alone. The demons from Paranormal Activity were there to keep me company.

I hurried up the steps, scared to death. Did I mention I get scared easily?

But those demons were nothing compared to the terrifying thought that hit me next.

_Alex took the bed._

The next morning, I logged onto my computer. Already, comments littered the blog.

_**Jessica D.**__ BURRRNNN! :D_

_**Eli E. **__You did good _

_**Carter H. **__Way to dis my brother Alex. _

_**Haley C. **__You were at a bar? COOL! _

_**Cat R. **__Did I miss something…?_

_**Will B. **__No comment…_

_**Drew H. **__Well this is just great. Thanks a lot Alex. Way to prove your maturity._

_**Cadi B. **__You did really good! :D Becca says so too._

_**Violet R. **__You are amazing!_

_**Charlie G. **__Lemme guess – this means war._

Alex walked over, freezing.

"Please tell me you didn't…?"

"Eheh…whoops…"

"Charlie's right."

"What?"

"This means war."


	24. Chapter 23

_A/N: So…yeahhh. New chapter attempt with my editor/best friend/impending rapist, MisoSoup8D._

_Miso says "it's not rape if you enjoy it."_

_Why are we friends?_

_Anyways, to you poor souls who stumbled across this, hereeeee's the chapter!_

"…and don't forget to eat three meals a day, and put on sunscreen, and-"

"Okay, I got it mom!" I laughed. "What's with the sudden concern?"

My mom shrugged, releasing me from her vise-like grip. "I don't know…you're just growing up so fast."

I hugged her. "I'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too."

With a final goodbye, my mom climbed back into the truck with Mr. Newman, leaving Justin, Alex, and I on the front steps of the main building at Canterwood. As the truck drove off, Cari waved out the back window.

After a moment of silence, I turned to the other two. "Mkay, before we see anyone, answer this one thing: what is going on between you two?"

Alex smirked. "Undetermined."

"Well, you'd better determine it. You're gonna have a lot of people to answer to." I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine. I guess we're dating…?" Alex said, looking quizzically up at Justin.

He smiled. "Perfectly fine by me."

I exhaled. "Well, then let's go unpack. See ya later, Justin. Try not to get mauled."

"Will do." Justin replied, saluting and shouldering his bags. We separated and Alex and I hauled our luggage down the familiar path leading to Orchard, our dorm.

I glanced at the sky. "It's rained so much lately."

"Well, you know. April showers bring -"

"Bad riding weather." I groaned, cutting her off.

We opened the double glass doors and made our way through the bright common room, passing a few sixth graders. They all stared at us, whispering without bothering to conceal it.

I scrunched up my nose in confusion. What had we done that they would whisper about? Plus they didn't even know us!

Shrugging, I followed Alex up the staircase to our dorm at the end of the cranberry carpeted hall. Our eggshell white door was decorated with a whiteboard. Our names were written in neon bubble letters courtesy of me, and several welcome back notes had been scribbled by our dorm mates.

_U guys are awesome! ~ Cam _

_We all missed u! ~ Kelsey_

_Welcome back! 3 ~ Madison_

"Who dafuq are they?" Alex exclaimed.

"I have no idea…" I replied. "Maybe they got the wrong whiteboard. Ah, well."

I pulled our silver room key and turned the lock. Our door clicked and sprung open, revealing our newly cleaned dorm.

"Home sweet home!" Alex cried, diving onto the couch.

"Don't you mean dorm sweet dorm?" I laughed, making my way into my room. I quickly shoved all of my clothes into the drawers and hurried back out into the main room as Alex called, "Hurry up! We're meeting everybody in the cafeteria for dinner!"

"Kay." I replied, grabbing my purse and following Alex back outside. "But after dinner I gotta go check on Midnight."

"That's fine." Alex said. When we walked past the big mirror in the common room, we both couldn't resist stopping to look at ourselves.

No matter how _insanely _cool we were, we were still teenage girls.

I was wearing a large, off the shoulder peach top with a black smiley face, as well as black leggings and flats. My hair was down, clipped back on one side.

Alex was wearing a slouchy red shirt with the words 'VAS HAPPENIN' written in bold black letters, along with high-waisted black shorts and a thin silver belt. She had on knee-high socks and American-flag printed converse.

I raised an eyebrow at her choice of a top.

"A One Direction logo? Really?" I asked, gesturing towards the top. She simply shrugged.

"I love them. What are you gonna do? Besides, we look sexy." She smirked, doing a weird little shimmy thing with her shoulders.

"Never do that again. Please."

We hurried to the cafeteria, walking down the familiar pathway.

"I missed it here. Even if we were only away for two weeks." I said, looking around at the familiar scenery before us.

"I know." Alex agreed.

Gray storm cloud accumulated above us as we entered the cafeteria. I held the door open for Alex and she entered.

A hush fell over the students moments after we crossed the threshold. Awkwardly, Alex and I walked over to the lunch line. We helped ourselves to slices of pizza and salads, then made our way to the familiar table that we sat at before Alex and I's fight.

A quick scan of the caf revealed the Hertfords sitting in a table in a corner of the cafeteria, each glaring at us.

Vy and Mike were sitting at their own table as well, with they both smiled and waved, letting us know that it wasn't anger that drove them to sit by themselves.

The rest of the gang was at our table…except Will. Glancing around, I spotted him with his tray standing between the Hertford's table and ours. I caught his eye questioningly and he looked down, hesitating before walking over the Hertford's table. Drew smirked.

SMIRKED!

Hurt, I stood up. "One second."

I made my way through the crowds of students, who had resumed their chatter, and stopped when I was next to Will.

"Why aren't you sitting with us?" I asked him.

"Well…Drew is my friend…" He muttered.

"But I'm your _girlfriend._" I winced, realizing how possessive that must have sounded.

"Look, I don't mean to sound clingy, but you know Alex is my best friend…and she's kinda…over there." I finished lamely.

"Izzy, I know you're Alex's best mate. But I don't think that she was fair to Drew. And just because we're dating doesn't mean that I have to sit with you all the time."

I felt my face flush. "Fine." I whispered, throat subconsciously constricting.

I turned on my heel and strode back to the table, not saying anything or glancing at the Hertford's table.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked.

"Oh…nothing." I lied, playing with my salad.

Alex gave me a look that clearly said, "We are SO talking about this later."

As she engaged in a conversation with Jesse and Eli, I stared out the window, hoping that Will and I would get over whatever had just happened.

"You okay?" Justin's concerned voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I attempted a weak smile.

"Riight. You lie."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"…okay. But if you do, I'll listen."

I smiled genuinely. "Thanks."

I quickly finished my dinner and said goodbye to everyone. By now, there was a light sprinkle. I hurried through the darkening campus to the beautiful stables. Ducking inside, I walked down the aisle to Midnight's stall. The black gelding stuck his nose over the stall door, whickering softly.

I offered my hand for inspection and he breathed into my palm. I smiled.

"Hey boy. I missed you." I whispered softly. "Your brother is getting better. He's already doing some light work. He's gonna be alright."

Midnight nosed my shoulder, and I dug through my tack box for a treat. Unwrapping an old peppermint, I held out the candy to Midnight.

As he lipped it off my hand, my phone buzzed from my back pocket. Turning away from my horse, I read the text.

_From: Vy Ryan_

_Subject: FWD ! (marked urgent)_

_GUYS COME TO THE LIBRARY NOW! _

I scanned the forwards list, and realized it was sent to all the members of our group…or the new one at least, including Will.

I dashed into the now light rain and sprinted as fast as I could to the stone building marked library. The past two years had taught me to never EVER take anything lightly at Canterwood.

I reached the library late, because when I got there everyone was already crowded around Vy, who was seated at a computer.

Drawing closer, I recognized Wyst, Jess, Eli, Cat, Alex, Justin, Will, Mike, Charlie, Cadi, Becca, and Haley.

"What's going on?" I asked Becca, who was closest to me. Her blue eyes were wide and almost scared.

"There's like, this gossip blog…Izzy, it's horrible! And it's all lies!"

"What?" I pushed through everyone. On the computer screen, a green and gold frame with the letters '_Rumors Have It: What Really Goes On At Canterwood Crest Academy?_' written in white.

I looked over to see Alex crying, Justin soothingly rubbing her back.

"Guys! Can somebody explain…why are you crying?"

"Izzy…I logged on to catch up on my assignments today." Vy started, "and this was all over the history. Apparently, right before spring break, somebody started a gossip blog."

"But…who would do that? After the one that happened a few years ago? That girl was expelled. Who would risk it?"

"I don't know, but whoever it is…kinda hates us. Look." She moved over, allowing me room to see the screen. There were only two posts.

I scrolled down the first one and read it.

_Hello!_

_There's a lot of stuff that goes on at Canterwood Crest Academy, that most people don't see. But I do. _

_Everybody knows and loves the most popular group on campus, led by Queen Bee Alex Paisley. But are they really as perfect as they seem?_

_Let's just have a little overview on the players in this game:_

_Eli Evans. Little emo boy, always getting in trouble and such. Such a cutie, too. But let's just say he get's in more trouble than we all think…_

_Wysteria Evans, the perfect little sister. Of course, she can play music, get accepted here, and dye her hair every color of the rainbow. But There's more to this girl that meets the eye…_

_Haley Costa. Sweet, clueless little hyper girl? More like prostitute in the making, I think._

_Cadi Brookstone. Sweetest girl on campus. But nobody can really be that sweet, can they?_

_Becca Hughes. Everybody loves a pretty blonde. Or do they really?_

_Charlie Green. Wild child, huh? But she has a little not-so-secret that's she's "keeping"…a crush on her 'BFF's BF!_

_Mike Hudson. Ah, Mike. The nice guy. But what about his jumping from girl to girl? Nothing nice about that…_

_Violet Ryan. So sweet, so innocent…more like too sweet, too innocent…I can't wait to find out what she's hiding…_

_Will Byrnes. Canterwood's golden boy. Pretty convincing act, huh? Convincing enough to fool his 'girlfriend'? Of course!_

_Jessica Dominick. I'm honestly not sure which is crazier: her past, or her present. This one's never been afraid to take risks…but some risks are just too 'risque', aren't they?_

_Cat Ricciotti. Short little blonde girl by day, couldn't hurt a fly. But what about by night? Lucky her, she's got two pretty little faces instead of one._

_Justin Newman. The new kid. He's lied, and already ruined so many relationships. But what I'm wondering how much it's gonna take to send this one packing._

_Isabelle Adams. Perfect in every way. Great grades, YENT, has the most popular girl in school by her side and the golden boy-friend. But even pretty girls like her can have their ugly sides._

_And finally, we come to our main subject, Alexis Paisley. Alex. Wonder why she wants to be called that? Silly Alex. Changing your name won't change who you really are: a reject. A misfit. And if you knew what your new 'friends' really thought about you…let's just say you wouldn't miss the old school bullies!_

_Xoxo,_

_I'm closer than you think. _

"What the heck! What…just…who…why?" I stuttered. "But none of this is true! Who would…?"

"I wish I knew. I would bash their head in." Justin murmured.

Words of agreement passed through the group.

"Should we report this?" Cadi asked.

"No, that would give them the satisfaction of knowing we read it, and were affected." Becca countered.

"But this is awful and untrue!" Cat called, finally speaking.

"There's nothing that they can do, anyways." Wysteria said softly.

"Guys! Okay, we should report this. Hopefully the Headmistress can take it down before there are any more postings. But until she does, we need to get one thing straight: these are just rumors. This can NOT tear our group apart."

"Um, guys? That kinda won't work. Read the second post." Alex sniffed.

_Oh, and if any of you think about reporting this, just know that I know stuff. A lot of stuff. Enough to destroy you all. So watch out._

_Xoxo_

_PS Alex, cute diary! It was such a fun read! I'll be sure to include your writings!_

I stared at the screen in shock.

"No way…" Eli muttered, staring at the screen along with the rest of us.

I was speechless. Who would target us, and why?

"Obviously a lot of people have seen this. I bet someone will report it!" Vy called.

"No. Everyone, even the best people, loves gossip. They wouldn't want to report it. Besides, they'd fear being targeted as well by the blogger." Jesse contradicted.

Everyone was silent.

"Guys. We've had worse happen. We all know this isn't true. So let's just ignore it. Once the blogger sees that they aren't affecting us, maybe they'll stop." Haley commented.

"Just because we've had worse happen, doesn't mean this is any better." Will said softly.

Nodding in agreement, I sighed. "Let's just go back to our dorms. There's nothing we can do tonight."

The next morning, I got up around seven. Dressing quickly in fawn breeches and a black T-shirt, I scraped my hair into a ponytail and made my way down to the stables. Only a few riders were here this early on a Sunday, so I had the place mostly to myself.

I walked down the aisle towards Midnight's stall and patted the black gelding. Checking the indoor ring to see that it was empty, I made my way to the tack room. Gathering my saddle and bridle in my arms, I almost ran into Mike as he entered.

"Sorry, Mike!"

"It's fine." He replied, skirting around me to retrieve his tack.

"So…what do you make of this whole blog thing?" I asked.

"Honestly, I think it's kinda stupid. I mean, why would they target our group as a whole? We are never outwardly mean to anyone, despite a few conflicts with individual members. Especially Vy. She's new, and probably the kindest girl I know. Why would they blog about her, of all people, just because she hangs around with us?"

I sighed. "I agree. It isn't fair, and should be reported. But the blogger apparently has 'info' on us all…"

"It just really sucks. There's nothing we can do to stop it unless we find out who it is."

"I know." I said simply. "Well, see you around."

"See ya." He echoed as I walked out. I hung up the tack outside of Midnight's stall and let myself in. Grabbing my new gold glitter rubber curry comb, I started making wide circles over his inky coat, lost in thought.

After a thorough grooming, I quickly tacked him up. Snapping on my helmet and zipping up my boots, I lead Midnight outside and mounted, swinging my leg over his back and settling into the saddle. I clicked him forward and pushed open the gate to the indoor arena. The stable was silent, leaving me only to my thoughts.

I walked a few laps and went through the ever-familiar practice of trotting and cantering. Checking the time on my phone, I saw that I had about fifteen minutes left if I was going to ride for an hour.

Setting a single jump in the middle of the arena to a cross rail for warm up, I asked Midnight for a trot. He popped over the tiny jump easily. I cantered it once, then got off and set it up to 2'8" ish.

Since I was in high school, I was allowed to jump alone if I only did singles and didn't jump higher than 3 feet.

Asking Midnight for a canter, I cut across the middle of the arena and turned left, making use of my corners before pointing him at the jump.

_What will the gossip blogger say next? Who is it? Why are they doing it?_

Questions swirled around in my head. But when your mind isn't on riding, neither is your horse's.

Midnight swerved to the right at the last stride, and I was already in a half seat. The momentum I had gathered, made my fly forward and out of the saddle, falling to the ground in front of the jump.

I held right to the reins as Midnight half reared, scared by my sudden appearance on the ground. Hopping to my feet, I shushed him soothingly.

Gradually he calmed down and allowed me to put the reins back over his head. "It's okay boy. Shhh…"

I got back into the saddle after brushing myself off. Irritated, I made sure that I thought of nothing else as I did the jump twice more.

Leaving it at that, I untacked Midnight quickly and brushes him off. He wasn't sweating at all, so I didn't have to hose him off. Clipping a leadline to his halter, I put him out in the field.

I walked back up to Orchard and opened the door to my dorm. Alex was sprawled across the bed, watching something on Youtube.

By something, I of course meant One Direction.

'I like girls who…eat carrots.'

"Alex, what are you-"

"OVARY EXPLOSION!"

"What the hell, dude! Ew! Just…ew!"

Alex smirked at me. "Would you prefer eargasm?"

"NO!" I yelled, covering my eyes. "You are so…ALEX!"

"Blame One Direction. Not my fault they're so sexy and talented and-"

I cut off the rest of her rant, rolling my eyes. "I'm gonna take a shower. Then we can go grab lunch."

"Kay."

15 minutes later, I was showered and dressed in jean capris and a gray T-shirt with the words 'The Trouble With Girls: Scotty McCreery' in pink.

Emerging from the bathroom, I saw Alex was wearing short jean shorts, black combat boots, black leggings, and an oversized sweatshirt that I had seen Justin wearing a few weeks ago.

Smiling, I said, "Alex, I'm not sure if you dating my stepbrother is a dream come true or one of my worst nightmares…"

"You'll get used to it eventually." Alex smirked.

"Have you talked to Drew yet, since he said he wanted to talk when we got back?"

"No…I don't have anything to say to him."

"Okay. Well, then, let's go."

As I went to unlock the door, Alex's phone buzzed.

"Who's that? Alex…Alex?"

"Izzy…it's Jess. She said to check the site."

I felt the blood drain from my face. Alex grabbed her laptop and typed in the address. Sure enough, two new entries had been added.

_Trouble in paradise?_

_Our good friend Cat seems to know what that is. Looks like ½ of the blonde couple isn't speaking to her. Is Alex's relationship trouble affecting other relationships too, such as Carter__²__. _

_XOXO_

I turned to look at Alex.

"Oh my God…I'm going to kill that bitch." Alex muttered.

"That's awful…but it can't be true. I mean, Carter loves her so much."

"Yeah, we can ask her at lunch. Wait…didn't Jess say there was another entry?"

We scrolled down and my heart stopped.

_Looks like the Golden Boy just isn't enough for Isabelle Adams. Nice guy Mike Hudson and her seemed to be getting pretty close today in the tack room…alone. _

Below the text was a picture of Mike and I in the tack room from earlier. But it had been snapped from an angle, making us look waaay closer than we had actually been.

_Looks like Miss Adams is already head over heels for this boy…or should I say head over head?_

_XOXO_

Another picture was displayed. An action shot of me falling off of Midnight.

I was completely speechless.

"Alex…I didn't…we were just TALKING!"

"I believe you, don't worry. But we need to get to the caf ASAP. The others might not."

We each grabbed our bags and headed out the door. I HAD to get to the caf NOW.

Opening the double doors, the cafeteria once again fell silent. Ignoring the burning stares, I hurried over to Vy.

"Ohmigosh Vy! I swear, it's not real! We were just talking!"

Vy nodded, but hurt was unmistakable in her brown eyes. "I know. I already talked to Mike."

Just as she said that, Mike walked over holding two trays, one of which he handed to Vy.

"Izzy…did you see the post?" He asked. I nodded numbly.

"I just…why?" He stammered angrily.

I shrugged. "I don't know. But I better go talk to Will."

As I walked away, I saw Mike kiss Vy on the cheek out of the corner of my eye.

The Hertfords and Will were at the same table as yesterday. No one spoke as I approached.

"Will…did you see the post?" I asked cautiously.

He nodded. "Yeah, I saw."

"Well, I just want you to know that it was a lie. Not true in any way, shape, or form. Except my fall…but that was for totally different reasons…"

"I figured. Don't worry; I know _you_ wouldn't cheat on me."

He subtly glanced at Drew, but I caught it. Anger flared up in my chest.

"Will, that is not what happened. Alex didn't cheat on him, and she didn't break his heart or whatever crap he told you. Drew broke up with Alex because he didn't trust her!" I snapped.

"That's not why! She was going to break up with me, I could tell. She liked your stepbrother more. I just ended it before she did." Drew said, glaring at me.

"You-" I was cut off as Will grabbed my wrist.

"Izzy…just go."

It felt like he had stabbed me with a knife. I exhaled sharply, tears pricking in my eyes.

Wordlessly, I began my walk of shame back to the table.

"Is he cool with it?" Alex asked, concern lacing her tone.

"Yeah, he's fine." I said quietly.

Alex seemed to sense I didn't want to talk. "Okay."

I ate my lunch in silence, hating the barrier between Will and me.

After lunch, Alex and Justin left to get dessert at the Sweet Shoppe. Jess and I decided to catch up on some of the work that we had missed over spring break back at my dorm.

About an hour passed before Alex returned, and the only thing we had accomplished was getting out our stuff.

"Oh look, she's alive!" Jesse crowed.

"As opposed to what, being dead?" Alex asked.

"Well in _Mean Girls_, they say that when you have sex you get pregnant and you _die. _So, yes."

I laughed, doubling over and clutching my stomach, as Alex let loose a string of profanities directed at Jesse.

"You're an _idiot_, Jess!" Alex said finally. "Oh, and by the way, if that was true, you would be long gone."

Jesse stuck her tongue out at Alex, narrowing her eyes. "Be quiet, blondie."

"Make me." Alex countered.

"COME AT ME BRO!"

In less than a second, the two were rolling around on the floor, giggling.

"You two are so-"

My sentence was cut off as my phone buzzed. Both girls froze, worried expression on their faces.

"Guys, relax. This doesn't mean it's necessarily the blog-"

_Blogger targeted Alex!_

From the expression on my face, both girls knew. The immediately grabbed Alex's laptop and clicked on the ever-present tab we had adopted.

The now familiar green and gold background popped up, and we scrolled to the newest post.

_Moving on so quickly, aren't we Alex! And with your best friend's brother! But do you really love this kid? Or is he just a rebound after your harsh dumping?_

_XOXO_

Displayed was a picture of Alex and Justin in the Sweet Shoppe…kissing.

My stomach churned.

"Well…now everybody knows…" Alex said quietly.

I turned to Alex. "Oh my gosh…Alex…"

Jesse had an arm around Alex, who had her head in her hands. I heard a muffled, "Oh my God."

"Well…at least we have one thing to look forward to." I said.

"What?" Alex asked bitterly.

"This weekend."

"Oh yeah!" Alex said, brightening visibly.

"What's this weekend?" Jesse asked.

"We're going shopping in town." Alex chirped.

"We just gotta put up with the week first." I grumbled.

"And the Saggy Beast." Alex whined.

"Oh joy." Jesse finished.

Before we knew it, Monday morning rolled around.

And we were, again, sitting in first period, lair of the Saggy Beast.

"I hope you all did your spring break homework. Because if you didn't your starting off this quarter with a zero. Please, pass your papers up."

As we began to pass up our papers, Mrs. Bache walked over to Alex's desk. "I assume you didn't do yours, Paisley." She sneered.

"Actually, I did." Alex smiled.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Then you'd better go see it now, because I hear that old people lose their eyesight really fast." Alex snorted.

"Paisley! Although I am not surprised by your behavior, you still get detention."

"As if I didn't have it already." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Humph. I don't want to hear another word from you."

"Don't worry. Old people lose their hearing quickly, too."

"What?"

"Exactly."

Taking a deep breath, Mrs. Bache returned to the front of the classroom. "Please open to page 349 of your textbooks and-"

Alex was waving her hand in the air.

"What?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"To do what, Paisley?"

"Open the Chamber of Secrets, what do you fucking think?" Alex retorted, to much laughter.

Mrs. Bache chose to ignore Alex's last comment. "Hurry."

After Alex left, she started to grade the homework.

By the time Alex got back, Mrs. Bache stopped her. "Paisley, where is your homework?"

"Written in the stars." Alex sang.

"Wha- where?"

"A million miles away."

"What are you saying…?"

"A message to the maiiiinn…"

"Paisley, would you like to go to summer school? Because that's where you'll end up at this rate."

"The seasons come and go…"

"It wouldn't be any use. You will always be a terrible student."

"I will never change!"

"Go to the office!"

Alex got on top of Mrs. Bache's desk, and the horrified old teacher scooted backwards as fast as she could, almost tipping her chair over.

"I'm on my waaayyy!" Alex sang loudly, hopping off and running into the hall.

Angrily, Mrs. Bache took hold of a ruler and pointed it into the hall. "At the end of this ruler, class, is a failure."

From the hall, I heard Alex's voice. "Which end are you referring to?"

The class erupted into laughter.

Mrs. Bache's face turned from pale, to red, to a very strange shade of purple, then finally settled on a lovely maroon color.

"Everyone, do what you were told and you better do it fast."

From all the way down the hall, Alex screamed, "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

The rest of the week crawled by. The teachers piled on the work, and I was afraid we wouldn't be able to afford missing any important homework time.

But the work seemed to also be occupying the gossip blogger, who hadn't posted anything.

Then it was Saturday. Alex and I caught the bus to the little outlet mall. Among us on the bus were Becca and Cadi, who sat near us, and all the Hertford's making it a very awkward bus ride.

When we got dropped off, Becca and Cadi went off towards Barnes and Noble. I was about to follow them when someone caught the back of my shirt and pulled me back.

"No. We are going to H&M. No questions asked." Alex said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the store. I reached my hand out towards the other two and let out a very long, dramatic "Noooo!" before giving in to Alex.

"Trust me, you'll love it!" Alex squealed, walking thought the glass doors and into the large store.

"I hope so…" I said, looking over at a manikin by the front window. I looked over at a rack of blouses and tops, Alex already there.

"This stuff is gorgeous…" Alex muttered under her breath.

"It is sort of pretty." I agreed, looking at the price tag of one of the tops. I cringed at the number, putting the item back on the rack. "I can't afford any of this." I said, shaking my head. Alex simply shrugged in reply.

"Relax, babe. I got you." Alex grinned, patting my head. I wrinkled my nose at her.

"Thank you, 'babe,' but you really don't have to do that." I said, following her to look at a manikin that is wearing a navy, polka dotted crop top and a pencil skirt.

"It's fine! Hey, do you like this?" Alex asked, pointing up towards the manikin. I shrugged.

"Yeah, but it depends on what you're wearing it to, really." I answered. She nodded.

"I have an idea…" Alex grinned. She picked up the same top as the one on the manikin, a pair of high waisted jean shorts, and see-through black tights with stripes running down them. I raised an eyebrow.

"Does that really go together?" I asked. She grinned and sprinted into the dressing room. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. Minutes later, she bounded back out, wearing the ensemble she had chosen. My jaw dropped, and I simply nodded.

"You can pull it off." I complemented truthfully.

Alex smirked. "Or maybe Justin will do it for me." She said with a strange eyebrow wiggle.

I gasped and smacked her arm. "Oh shutup and remember what Coach Carr said: No sex!" I said giggling.

"Whatever you say, Izzy, whatever you say." Alex said in a singsongy voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I doubt I will be purchasing anything here so…" I made a begging face. "Delia's?"

"But that stuff is so…so…middle school." Alex said distastefully.

"But the T-shirts are so cute…and it fits me fine…" I pleaded.

"Please, Izzy. I could pick something out for you here."

I wrinkled my nose. "I'm not really into this stuff, you know…c'mon, I'll be quick."

Alex sighed heavily. "Fiine, but you get, like, ten minutes. Lemme pay for this and you go ahead and buy your stuff since Delia's is next door. Meet you by that fountain outside."

"Okay." I agreed, moving through the crowd and ambling out into the late April sun. I walked into Delia's and zeroed in on the graphic tee shirts. I chose a cute cropped top with a penguin face, and another that had a cute turtle and said awkward, remembering Justin's lovely encouraging words at the wedding. I checked out and walked over to the fountain.

Alex was sitting there cross-legged, shopping bags on either side of her, texting. I plopped down beside her. "Who're you texting?"

"Oh, I'm texting Jess. We're just going over details about the lock in."

I nodded. "Oh yeah. Isn't that next week or something?"

Alex looked at me, slightly stupefied. "It's _tonight, _you idiot. What do you think we went shopping for!"

I smacked myself in the forehead. "Whaaat! Ohmigod, I totally forgot!"

"Obviously-" Alex was cut off as a – attractive – teenage guy walked over. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes and looked our age, if not a little older.

He smiled at Alex. "Um, hey…"

Alex responded with a weird half-wave, half-salute type hand gesture.

"Are you that girl that sang that One Direction song on Youtube?"

Alex shot me a very excited glance, then nodded quickly.

"Oh, well, my girlfriend showed it to me, and I just wanted to say I thought you were really good."

"Thanks, it means a lot." Alex replied, smiling.

"Well, it was nice meeting you!" He called, walking off. Alex immediately grabbed my forearms tightly.

"Ohmigod, he actually _recognized _me. Like, he saw the video! Oh my god…"

I grinned. "I know, that's awesome! I'm so happy for you! Aren't you gonna thank me now, for posting it?"

Alex grinned. "Nah. My friendship is all the thanks you need."

"Oh, nice." I said sarcastically.

"Well, let's go, we still have to pack and such. The lock in starts at 7."

We caught the bus home and hurried back to the dorm. Thankfully, the spring day was warm and sunny, perfect for a lock in. As soon as we got home, I checked the blog and was relieved to find there were no entries. I then dug an overnight bag from my closet and packed my toiletries, as well as my pajamas and clothes for the next day. I also grabbed my pillow and sleeping bag.

While I packed, Alex booted up her laptop and signed into Skype.

"Who are you Skyping?" I asked.

I was answered as she smiled and squealed, "Chrissykins!"

Chris's voice groaned through the speakers. "Lexi!" He said in a mocking tone.

"So, vas' hapenin' brother?" Alex asked in a Zayn Malik voice.

"Are you making a secret reference? Because that was a very strange voice you just made."

"You know me too well."

"One Direction?"

"…yeah."

He groaned again. "Stop doing that! I like Wiz Khalifa, but you don't see me imitating him."

"Wiz Khalifa isn't hot, and you are not a teenage girl."

I took the liberty to butt in there. "Or is he?" I asked, joining Alex on her bed.

"You kidding me? Wiz Khalifa is sexy. And hey, Izzy."

Alex laughed, and I did a 'sup bro' nod.

"So, big brother, who are you banging, eh, I mean, dating this week?" Alex coughed.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm in college. No time for your high school immaturity. I'm a new man."

"You weren't a man before, and still aren't." Alex chirped.

"Shuttup, mosquito bites."

Alex puffed out her chest. "MY BOOBS ARE REGULARLY SIZED NOW! GORGEOUS, PERKY EVEN!"

I cringed. "Le exits conversation now…" I said, backing away. Through the wall came Cat's voice, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!"

Chris snorted. "My god, how are we related?"

"I've asked myself that many times too. Now, I have to get ready to go to a big party. Don't get anybody pregnant. Safe sex, is good sex. Bye big brother!" Alex said, hitting the end call button before Chris could reply to the sex jab.

"You and your brother are extremely odd…" I remarked.

"And you and Justin aren't?"

"Well, we aren't related so…you can't make related jokes!" I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Whatever. I'm all packed, and we have to be there in like, twenty minutes. I already showered, your turn. I just gotta get dressed into my new clothes."

"M'kay." I replied, grabbing a hot pink smiley crop top, black tank top, and jean shorts with undergarments and walking into the bathroom. I showered and changed, letting my hair air dry and fall in small natural waves. Emerging from the bathroom after applying makeup, I saw that Alex had curled her hair and it was scrunched up and messy.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded. On top of her outfit from earlier was a button-up dress top (though it was unbuttoned and you could see her top) and bright red lace-up flats. I wore my favorite pair of black flats and shouldered my bag.

We exited Orchard and made our way to the gym. A teacher directed us to lay our stuff down in the gym then go to the courtyard. Thankfully, Canterwood was an elite school so there were only about eighty kids in total. And the middle schoolers weren't allowed to have a lock in.

The courtyard was huge, and nicely decorated with white Christmas style lights. Two long buffet tables held plates of snack foods, and students milled about, sitting on the multiple park benches or just standing around and taking.

We found Justin by the snack table (surprise, surprise).

"Hey babe." Alex said, kissing him on the cheek. I made a grossed out face behind her back.

Justin mumbled a 'hey' in reply. Alex frowned. "What's wrong?"

Justin shook his head, black hair flopping into his narrowed blue eyes. "_Him._"

I didn't have to guess who it was. "What'd he do?"

Justin merely nodded in the general direction of one of the park benches. I looked and saw Drew, Carter, and Will. Clinging to Drew was one of the seniors I had seen around the school. She had long, pin straight black hair and, to put it semi lightly, more makeup than clothing. Ew.

"What?" I asked, voice rising about three octaves. "The. Hell?"

"I know, what is that guy's problem?"

Alex shook her head. "I'm over it. I'm just…over it." But I saw hurt, and also a hint of jealousy in her eyes as she tried to look anywhere than at Drew.

"C'mon, let's go talk to Jess and Eli." She grabbed my hand, and pointedly walked past where Drew and Ms. Slut were. Drew immediately gaped when he saw Alex's not necessarily concealing outfit, nearly knocking his drink over. Alex made momentary eye contact, then looked away and basically strutted over to Jess and Eli, who were chatting absentmindedly on a different park bench.

I hovered uncertainly where I was, wondering if I should say something to Will. He glanced up, blue eyes meeting mine with an almost sad look, then looked away. I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it as he laughed, getting up and walking right past me to talk to one of his guy friends.

I bit the inside of my cheek, sadness welling up inside of me. Why was he acting like this?

"Hey." I looked sideways and saw Vy staring at me. "What's wrong?" She asked, brown eyes showing concern.

"Oh, nothing." I muttered.

"Izzy, c'mon, tell me. Is it Will?"

I hesitated, then nodded. "He's just been…I don't know, acting like I don't exist, and I don't know why. I get that he's Drew's friend, but I'm his…"

"Girlfriend." She finished, nodding. "I don't know what his problem is. But, let's take your mind off of it with a game." She said, smiling.

"Okay, let's go get Alex." We walked over to where the other three were. "We should play a game." I declared.

"Like what?" Eli asked.

"Hmm…Never Have I Ever?" Alex suggested.

"But the teachers-"

"The gym is empty right now. Let's just get our friends and we can play in there." Jesse explained.

"How do you even play?" I asked.

Alex shook her head. "I will explain inside. Now, split up and let's tell everyone. Oh, and Eli-" She pulled a few packets of Splenda out of her pocket. "Here you go. Knock yourself out."

"SPLENDAAAAAAAAAAA!" He cried, taking off into the crowd.

"What do you see in him, Jess?" Alex teased, poking her in the ribs.

"Splenda. Lots and lots of Splenda." Jesse replied, green eyes sparkling.

Eventually, a group formed inside the gym. I surveyed the circle: There was me, Alex, Vy, Justin, Jesse, Mike, Cat, Becca, Cadi, Eli, Drew, Carter, Elsie, Will, Haley, Charlie, Mark, and Wyst.

"Okay, so basically for you guys that don't know how to play, Never Have I Ever is like this: whoever's turn it is has to say "Never Have I Ever" and then something that they've never done before. Whoever has done it in the circle, has to strip off an item of clothing. In the end, the last person that is the least….well, naked, wins. Everybody clear?" Alex explained.

There was a murmur of 'yes's' and I shook my head. _Strip? _Oh God…Uh, no.

"I'll go first." Alex volunteered. "Never have I Ever…fallen into horse shit."

"Well thanks Alex for targeting me!" I groaned, taking off one of my flats. "You suck."

"Tell me something I don't know." Alex replied, winking at Justin. Vy, Cadi, Becca, Cat, and Mike all also took off shoes.

"My turn…uhhh…never have I ever…played football." I said, deciding on something safe.

All the guys removed shoes, as well as Alex, Charlie, and Wyst.

Jesse grinned. "Never Have I Ever…been naked in public."

I raised my eyebrow as Alex removed her other shoe. "I don't even want to know."

"I was six, I didn't want to take a bath, so shaddup." Alex said, sticking out her tongue.

"Never Have I Ever been HIGH ON SPELNDA!" Eli shouted, ripping his shirt off in a Taylor Lautner-like fashion, making a _highly attractive _face. Nobody else removed clothing.

"Never Have I Ever had sex." Cat said, grinning.

"Well damn." Jesse said, removing a sock.

"Fuck it." Haley groaned, taking off a shoe.

Alex cheered. "GET IT HALEY!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Never Have I Ever…gotten an F." Cadi said, which was met with several disbelieving glances. Everyone except Becca, Vy, Elsie, and surprisingly Charlie removed an article of clothing. Mine was my other shoe. Alex took off the button up over her top and groaned. "IMMA BE NEKKED BY THE END OF DA NIGHT!"

When Alex removed her button up, I noticed Drew glance at her…several times. Apparently Justin did too, because he moved closer to Alex and subconsciously wrapped his arm around her waist.

Next was Carter. "Never Have I Ever…been cheated on."

Justin and Mark removed their shirts, and Jess and Wyst took off a sock. But everyone was staring at Drew. Justin's arm had tightened around Alex, and he was glaring daggers at Drew, who stared cooly back.

Slowly, Drew removed the plaid shirt over top of his white T-shirt.

"AWH HEYUL NAW!" Jesse said, snapping her fingers in a Z formation, exclamation, equal sign, underline…what the fuck is wrong with me?

Justin took a step towards Drew, eyes narrowed. "She. Didn't. Cheat. On. You." He said through clenched teeth.

"Who's 'she'? I must have already forgotten." Drew smirked.

I honestly thought a fight was going to break out, when a teacher opened the door. It was the cool new teacher though, so my fear was momentarily lessened.

"Sorry to break up the strip party, but you guys need to clear out. Everyone's coming in now to set up their sleeping bags." He announced.

Drew and Justin glared for another uncomfortable few seconds, then backed off. Everyone put back on their clothes, then got their pajamas from their bags. Alex, Jess, Vy and I followed the group of other girls heading towards the locker rooms to change.

I put on my white Aeropostale Capri sweatpants with a hot pink logo on the side, and a hot pink tank top. Alex wore a strange sleep jumper type thingy (I don't know what it's called) with short shorts and a tank top.

"What the heck is that?" I asked her.

"Technically, it's a lingerie…but it's a little more conservative." She added as she caught a glimpse of my look of horror.

"At least it's not see through, or a bra!" She cried. "Technically it's just…it's just a tank top attached to very…VERY short shorts."

I shrugged. "Okay, whatever." We put on slippers and met Jesse and Vy on the steps.

"Guys, is it weird that I found the whole Drew-Justin fight thing kind of…hot?" Alex asked.

Jesse looked over. "I kind of agree. It helps that they were shirtless…kinda like Twilight."

"That's the only reason anyone watches Twilight." Vy laughed.

"Alex, like I said before…not sure if you dating my stepbrother is a dream come true or a nightmare…and would it kill you to wear a robe?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it would. It would also kill Justin's hopes and dreams. _Sexual _dreams."

I facepalmed. "I don't even…why? Just…why?" I muttered, emerging into the gym. I unrolled my navy sleeping bag next to a few of our friends and sat down on it, bored since most everyone else was changing.

After everyone was dressed, the new teacher returned. "Okay, well, the staff doesn't feel the need to babysit you. We feel you're old enough to be responsible…so, basically, no sex. Bye, kids." He smiled and walked out.

"He's awesome." Charlie grinned.

"You're British." Alex replied.

"YHU DON'T SAYY?" Jesse said loudly.

Alex pulled out her iPod. "Party hard…"

"All day…" Jesse grinned.

"All night…" Vy laughed.

"DJ MALIK DJ MALIK!" We chorused, bursting into giggles.

Suddenly, Eli walked out wearing a navy blue onesie with the hood up and the zipper zipped up to the chin.

"WHATTUP BITCHES! SPLENDAAAAAA!"

"Oh no. No. I can't be seen with you." Jesse muttered, trying not to laugh at her odd boyfriend. Eli ripped off the top of yet another packet of Splenda into his mouth, tilting his head back.

"On that note, I'm going to go plug in my iPod." Alex said, getting up and walking away. She returned a few minutes later with her iPod, which she hooked up to the gym speakers. Suddenly, 'What Makes You Beautiful' blasted through the speakers full volume.

I cringed, covering my ears. "Turn it down!"

"NEVAAARR!" Alex screamed, grabbing Jess and Vy and dragging them into the center of the gym floor, where the proceeded to do the One Direction dance. Strange children…

For the next couple of hours, we chatted and danced to the music. Alex and a few other girls were dancing to 'California Gurls' (I don't know either…) when Drew walked back over. He placed his hands on Alex's waist, spinning her around to face him.

"Nice dance moves. Alex, you look like a stripper."

"You're just mad it isn't you that I'm stripping for anymore." Alex shot back, attempting to slap his hands away.

Footsteps announced Justin's arrival. He laid a hand on Drew's shoulder. "Dude, get away from my girlfriend."

"Oh yeah?" Drew replied, turning to face him.

Bam! Justin pulled back a fist and punched Drew straight in the face. Drew glared and punched him back with such force that Justin stumbled backwards.

"OHMYGOD STOP IT!" Alex cried, hurrying to Justin's side. Justin was back up again, glaring daggers at Drew. Alex placed a hand on his arm.

"He's not worth it, just sit down. Is your cheek okay?" A bright red welt was forming on Justin's face, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, lemme at him. That fucking-"

"Shh, I know, just let it go. He's a douche, whatever." Alex said, but tears were forming in here eyes.

I knelt beside her. "Why are you crying?" I asked gently.

"I just…can't believe I dated that guy…he's changed, Izzy. He's changed."

Once both Alex and Justin were cleaned up and talking quietly, I decided to go to sleep. I was surprisingly tired, and the loud music and other teenagers were giving me a headache. I had never really been one for parties.

I crawled into my sleeping bag and was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Just do it, it's for your own good."

"But-"

"Come on, trust me."

What? I blinked, glancing at my phone, which read _5:43 AM. _Slightly irritated to be woken by whoever was talking, I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Not ten seconds later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Izzy?"

I sighed and sat up, eyes adjusting to the dark room to see a figure standing over me.

"What?" I asked quietly, a yawn escaping my lips.

"I need to talk to you." I finally recognized the voice as Will. Confused, I nodded. "Of course, but uh, why this early?"

"Just, come with me." He said, pointing to the door that lead to the courtyard.

I nodded, crawling out of my warm sleeping bag and sliding my feet into my lacy flats. I glanced around me. Alex and Justin were in the same place as last night, except Alex's head was on Justin's shoulder and his head was on top of her's. It was really cute, actually.

I followed Will over to the door, shivering slightly as the cool morning air hit my skin. The sun wasn't up, but the slightest of gray hints tainted the black horizon.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest and trying to retain any warmth that I had retained from the sleeping bag.

Even in the early morning darkness, I could see the pain on Will's face as his blue eyes looked down, not meeting mine. They stayed downcast as he said, in an almost mechanical voice, "Isabelle, I think we have to…we have to take a break."

My heart plummeted.

Did he just break up with me?

_A/N: Mwahaha, cliff hanger. O.0 Yup, so, I'm really tired so the ending of this probably sucked…but I felt bad for not updating for over 2 months…sorry! By the way, and Canterwood readers catch my Julia reference? Uh huh, thought so. XD Again, sorry this took forever to get out, I had writer's block. Pleeaassee review, it would mean so much, and tell me ANY ideas, I'll take 'em! Thanks for reading! _


	25. Chapter 24

_Well, Miso, if you're done trying to bite my arm, I think the readers want a new chapter…_

_Miso: You mean all three of them *laughs at own nonexistent cleverness*_

_Me: -.-_

"Wha- what?" I stammered. "Why?"

He inhaled. "It's just…we don't really talk anymore and…we have different friends and…I just don't think it's gonna work…"

Tears pooled rapidly in my eyes and I didn't bother trying to blink them away.

"Is it something I did? Or said? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound possessive the other day, and I haven't talked to you because I wanted to give you space, a-and-"

He cut me off. "Izzy, I'm sorry. Hopefully we can still be friends."

He walked back over to the door. My eyes were wide, and I didn't say anything as he brushed past me. When I heard him pull the door open, I turned slightly.

"Will, wait…I love you." I whispered.

He finally looked up to meet my eyes, and his blue ones were full of sadness as he whispered back, "I know."

And then he was gone.

I stood there, stock still, for about five minutes. It hadn't sunken in yet, because I felt completely numb. The way I felt when Camille had texted me as Will. But this time, there was no way that it could be untrue. Will had told me himself.

I made my way slowly over to one of the benches as my knees began to shake. I sat down and brought my knees to my chest, dropping my head to rest it on them.

Warm, wet tears began to glide down my cheeks, and before long I was sobbing to myself. I knew it was my fault. Alex was my best friend, but I shouldn't have just completely ignored Will. I should have been there for him, and not been so harsh. Now look what it had cost me.

I don't honestly know how long I sat there, crying, but after a while, I noticed the sun was up. I wiped my face dry of tears and walked over to the small pond, staring at my reflection. I had fallen asleep without bothering to remove my makeup, and black mascara tracks were clearly visible on my pale cheeks. My eyes were red rimmed and puffy.

Yup, nothing suspicious about that.

I had to think of an excuse – quick. Alex and the others would be wondering where I was, and why I looked like a freight train had just run over my puppy.

I glanced at the door, then at the pond water. Was it worth it?

I then thought of how Alex would undoubtedly blame herself for this, and that was all it took.

I can't say washing my face with pond water was a fun experience but hey, at least it was mostly pretty clean.

After a few minutes, most of the makeup was gone, and the color had returned to my face due to the cold water.

I dried my face in my shirt, then inhaled. I doubted Will had told anyone, so I was probably safe. With a deep breath, I opened the door and walked back inside the gym.

People were just waking up, and the smells of the prepared breakfast were drifting through the room. But I most certainly was NOT hungry.

I averted any eye contact and quickly made my way to where Alex and the others were.

I was hoping that nobody would notice my previous absence or the slight makeup smears but no, of course not.

"What happened?" Alex and Vy asked simultaneously, earning the curious gazes of nearby people.

I laughed, surprising myself with the volume and clarity I was able to pull off due to the certain circumstances. "Oh, nothing. I just went for a walk, couldn't sleep."

"No, why are you all wet?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"And your makeup's messed up." Vy added.

"Not to mention your hair looks horrible…" Jesse called helpfully.

"…uh, you guys caught me. I…fell into the little pond thing." I said, holding my hands up.

"…but then why is only your shirt wet, and the top of your hair?"

Damn their questions.

"I tripped and fell but only the front of me. And I didn't go all the way under…" I replied, depicting the scene in my mind's eye.

"Wow, fail." Alex griped, smirking and returning to packing her bag. Vy looked at my suspiciously for a few more seconds, then shrugged. "Okay, well, let's go change."

I grabbed my change of clothes and followed the others into the locker room, where I changed into a cute strappy sundress type dress that was white with multicolored floral print, along with a loosely adhered brown braided belt. I paired it with tan sandals and redid my makeup and hair in the mirror.

Luckily, it was extremely warm for April outside.

Alex was wearing brown Capri leggings, a see-through yellow top that was button-up, and gladiator sandals. Her hair was braided headband style.

Vy was wearing jean shorts, paired with a quarter length plaid shirt that was tied across the front, showing the white tank top underneath. Her outfit was paired with red converse.

We returned to the gym and gathered our stuff, then walked into the hallway to the caf, where breakfast was in full swing. We dropped our stuff with the other students' and made our way into the lunch line.

I looked at my hands, afraid to even look at Will, if he was even in here. I didn't take part in Vy and Alex's mindless chatter, either. My sad mood was shining through my happy pretense. Hopefully they hadn't noticed yet.

"Hun, do you want something?" The lunch lady asked.

"Wha- oh, no thanks, I'm not hungry." Alex shot me an incredulous look. "You aren't hungry? We didn't even eat dinner last night, I'm starving."

To tell the truth I was kinda hungry, but I felt as if I would puke up anything I put in my stomach.

"I'm not hungry, thank you." I repeated. Alex shrugged and followed Vy out of the lunch line. They swiped their student cards and I followed them over to our table.

I stared blankly at my hands for a while until Alex poked me. "Look!"

I looked up and saw she had used a ketchup packet to draw a mustache on Justin's face. He leaned in to kiss her, and she acted like she was going to put her hands on either side of his face when at the last seconds she swiped some of the red ketchup off his face and ate it.

I smiled weakly and she laughed, but the smile turned into a frown as she looked at something over my shoulder.

"Seriously? Why is Will sitting with _Elsie? _Doesn't he know he has a friggin' girlfriend?"

I slowly turned my head to look. Sure enough, Will was sitting next to Elsie, and Drew and Carter were nowhere in sight. Elsie was talking animatedly to him, with her chair a lot closer to him than I would like…

Stop.

Stop it, Izzy.

He broke up with you. He can sit with whoever he likes, as…as close as he likes.

But still, a small voice in the back of my head was very hurt. He had just ended our relationship a little over two hours ago.

"Izzy? Iiiiiiizzzzzzzzzyyyyy!"

"What?"

"I said, are you going to go talk to him?" Alex repeated.

"Uhm, no. I'm sure they're just friends…y'know, since she's Drew and Carter's sister and all."

"Suit yourself. I would worry though. He doesn't look all that happy."

I looked again, to see that his eyes were downcast. He lacked a meal as well, and he didn't seem to be paying attention to what Elsie was saying at all.

"Oh, uh, maybe he didn't sleep well."

Alex wiggled her eyebrows. "Were you two 'keeping each other up' last night?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No! Bad Alex! Just…no. We're fifteen…just no."

"GET IT IN IZZY!" She shouted, and I clamped a hand over her mouth.

She giggled, prying it off. "And by the way, I'm sixteen in about a week."

"Oh yeah, you're birthday's May fourth." I confirmed. At which Justin's head whirled around.

"It's your _birthday _soon?" He asked, looking slightly worried.

"In one week." Alex clarified. "Since I'm turning sixteen…will you teach me to drive?"

I snorted despite myself. "Oh, yeah, 'cause thaaaat's a great idea."

Justin scowled at me. "Well, you've got like three months til your birthday, so zip it."

I rolled my eyes. "And even then I won't have _you _teaching me."

"Alright you siblings, break it up!" Alex shouted, placing a hand on either of our faces and pushing them to the side.

I pushed her hand away. "Whatever. I'm going to go ride, see you guys later."

"I thought you said you didn't do that." Alex snickered.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You said you were 'fifteen!'" She mocked.

"Yeah, but age doesn't matter, I've been doing it since I was four…" I stated, still very confused.

Justin and Alex both started cracking up, and I raised an eyebrow. "Some sort of perverted joke?" I asked Vy, who was watching with an amused look on her face.

"Big time." She laughed. "By the way, can I come with you?"

"Of course." I smiled. She dumped her tray and we went to our respecting dorms. I changed out of my sundress into brown breeches and a pink polo. I met Vy at the stables, where she had changed into heather gray breeches and a light purple V-neck shirt.

I put Midnight in the crossties and began grooming him, where Vy did the same with Knowl two stalls ahead. As I groomed, I mentally congratulated myself on acting so normal. Nobody even suspected that Will and I had broken up.

At the thought, my heart gave a painful twinge. Tears sprung to my eyes at the thought that we would never go on another date, or have late night phone calls, or he would never kiss me again…

"Izzy? Can you hear me?"

"What? Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"I said, what do you want to do?"

"Uhm…trail ride? And there might be some logs on the trail because of the storm a few days ago." I added.

"Sure, sounds good."

We finished grooming then retrieved our tack. I tacked up quickly…so quickly I forgot the martingale. Irritated, I undid the girth and noseband. By the time Midnight's polo wraps were on and I had my boots and helmet, Vy was already on.

I mounted, grabbing a hold of Midnight's recently pulled ebony mane, done by yours truly.

I settled in the saddle, gathering my reins and settling the toes of my black boots in the stirrup irons. I snapped on my helmet, though I had accidentally left it out the other day and someone had messed with the straps. Now it slid when I moved my head. Oh well. I squeezed my calves against Midnight's belly. He stepped forward in the direction or the trails, Vy and Knowl behind us.

The horses' hooves clattered on the gravel driveway, and the familiar spring scenery brought me back to the previous year, when Will and I had gone on a trail ride, after which he had asked me to be his girlfriend.

_One year… _I thought sadly, blinking back tears.

"Izzy, don't bother hiding it. I'm your friend, I know something's wrong." Vy said, jolting me to the present.

"It's noth-" I was silenced by a death glare, and knew I should probably tell her the truth if I valued my life.

"Okay, but promise not to tell anyone? E-especially Alex?"

Vy's eyes widened, but she nodded nonetheless. "You didn't…kiss Drew or anything right?"

"No! No, of course not!" I said, taken aback. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, it's just, you said not to tell Alex, and you tell her pretty much everything, but I thought maybe Drew would be the circumstance."

I sat in stunned silence, mulling the remark in my head. When I looked over again, her face had paled slightly.

"You didn't kiss…Justin, right?"

"WHAT! EW! NO! WHAT! NO….EWW! Just…that is wrong on so many- just NO!" I stammered, completely shocked and appalled.

"I didn't think so, just checking!" Vy defended, putting her hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"No, nothing like that. The opposite, really."

"What is it, then?"

"Well…" I took a deep breath. "What happened was…you see…"

"Just say it." Vy said gently. I assumed I looked on the verge of tears.

"Will….broke up with me." I confessed, unable to hold back the tears and heart wrenching sorrow I felt any longer.

"Oh…my God…Izzy! I….I don't know what to say! I'm so sorry but…why? He loved you!"

My sobs made it impossible to distinguish what I was actually saying from the choking balooga whale noises I was making, so Vy waited patiently while I pulled myself together.

"I…I thought s-so too…It's all my f-fault…" I sniffed.

"No, it's not. This whole conflict has put a lot of stress on our little group. I'm lucky my and Mike haven't fought about anything. On top of all that there's that stupid blogger too. I think we just need a break from real life." Vy said.

"Yeah." I said sadly, staring at the pommel of the saddle.

"I'm sure once this clears up, he'll come running back to you." Vy said hopefully after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah." I said again.

But I doubted it. Not after I saw him already sitting with other girls such as Elsie at lunch. Besides, would I even take him back? Of course, I loved him with all of my heart and I don't think anything would change that, but would I be able to handle getting back together and trusting him again, just to have the same thing repeat later?

Vy opened her mouth to say something when – _flash!_

I glanced to my right and saw a bright flash of white light, then was flung to the side as Midnight leapt into the woods, eyes rolling as he desperately tried to get away from the flash. I vaguely saw Knowl taking off into the woods before Midnight reared up. I slid backwards slightly, unprepared for all of this, and smacked into a tree.

Spots swam before my eyes before everything went dark.

I blinked. The first thing I registered was that I had a headache. I gingerly brought my hand to the back of my head and removed it instantly due to the sharp pain even the lightest touch brought. I inspected my hand and saw blood, thought not a lot, so I didn't seem to be in too bad shape. I was it a sitting position against a tree.

I remembered the flash, and Midnight! Where was he? And Vy and Knowl!

I slowly moved my arms and legs – nothing hurt, except my right foot. I looked at it and saw that my stirrup leather had been completely torn from the saddle and the iron was wedged up my boot. I was able to move my foot though, so I probably only had bruising.

I yanked the iron off of my foot and due to the tear I knew I couldn't salvage it. I left it by the tree and set off into the woods to look for the others.

"Midnight? Vy? Knowl?" I called, to no avail. A few more steps into the woods, I heard a rustling sound. I cocked my head and listened. This time, it sounded like a whinny.

I sprinted as fast as my bruised foot and throbbing head would allow in the direction of the nose. When the headache got too much, I stopped, resting my hands on my knees and waiting for the pain to subside.

When I looked up, my heart leapt. Midnight was right in front of me!

His reins had been caught in some brambles, preventing him from running farther. His eyes rolled as I first approached me, but when he recognized me, he blew a seemingly relieved breath into my out stretched hand.

I inspected his legs for damage, but nothing seemed to by wrong except for some scratched along his chest and shoulders. I gently untangled the reins and led him away from the thicket. I didn't think it was safe to mount him, with my condition or his, so I led him through the woods, calling for Vy and Knowl, who were nowhere to be found.

"Vy? Knowl?" I searched for what felt like hours, but must have been only half an hour at most when I finally heard an answer.

"Izzy?"

"VY!" I called again, looking around wildly. I spotted her on the ground a few feet away in a pile of dead leaves.

I hurried over, Midnight in tow, and got on my knees beside her.

"Ohmigod, are you okay?" I asked. She was cradling her wrist in her lap, and tear tracks ran down her cheeks.

"I think so. The only thing is, my wrist…it really hurts. I can't move it…and I don't know where Knowl is!" She started sobbing. "He took off into the woods, and I tried to pull him up, but I think that flash, or whatever it was, reminded him of his old home, where he was abused, because he wouldn't stop. I eventually fell off, and landed on my wrist. And now he's gone!"

I wrapped her in a hug. "Don't worry, we'll find him. He's gotta be here somewhere!" She nodded, sniffling.

We searched the woods for about two hours, and as it got darker, the worse the situation looked. Vy wasn't speaking anymore, just crying silently to herself.

"Vy…I think we need to head back." I said quietly. "It's getting dark, and we'll never be able to find him then."

At first she rejected the idea, but as the sun continued to set and it got colder, she finally gave in.

The long trek back to the barn took forever, considering we had to first find out way back to the trail, and by the time the barn lights finally came into view, we had been relying on Vy's iPod light to guide us.

When we walked into the barn, we were immediately greeted by…Mr. Connor! Who was holding the reins of none other than…

"Knowl!" Vy screamed, running forward and throwing her arms around Knowl's lathered neck.

I turned to Mr. Connor. "How did you…?"

He ignored my question. "I would ask what happened to you girls, but right now that's not the top priority. You're both injured. I want you straight to the nurse's office – now!"

Our rejections were shot down by his stern glare, and I watched as Midnight and Knowl were led away by the grooms.

We set off along the sidewalk to the nurse's office. When we got there, we were met by the flustered old nurse.

"Mr. Connor called, come in, come in." She set about muttering to herself about how riding was too dangerous, as she instructed us to sit down in plastic chairs as she inspected our injuries.

I had just hit my head very hard, and it was unlikely that I had a concussion, but she wanted 'no excuses' and I was to spend the night just in case. Also, my foot had just been bruised by the stirrup iron.

Vy had sprained her wrist, and had a few cuts on her face and hands from Knowl's mad dash through the woods. She was given ice and a sling to keep it immobile, and also instructed to spend the night for supervision.

Once our wounds were tended, she told us to call our roommates for pajamas, then showed us to our beds. They were the typical sterile white cot, with the white pull out curtains.

Super cozy…not.

I dialed Alex's number, and the phone only rang once before I was greeted by, "Where the fuck are you!"

"Alex, I fell and hurt my head so now I'm in the nurse's office. Can you bring my pajamas?"

"Bitch why you so cluuummsssyy…and yeah sure, be there in a sec."

"Thanks." I pressed end and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Alex.

I tapped my good foot on the hard material of the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"OMIGOD IZZY!" Alex's loud shout reached my ears a second before her weight slammed into me, knocking me over.

"Jeesusss, Alex! I'm injured here!" I yelled as Alex grinned.

"You worried me! I nearly pissed my pants!"

"…lovely. Thanks for bringing my pajamas."

"No problem. What'd you do to yourself?"

"I jumped off my horse." I said sarcastically.

"Oh not again." Alex groaned. "Did you die?"

I stared at her then said slowly, "Yes…I died…"

"Good. I call your laptop!"

"Shutup. But I just hit my head, and bruised my foot. Vy was with me, she sprained her wrist."

"And then died?"

"You're an idiot."

"It's my specialty."

"…okay. What were you doing?"

"Watching Justin ride Rebel."

I frowned at her. "You never watch me ride!" I pouted.

She smirked. "That's cause you don't look hot even when riding a horse."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Yes I do."

"Fine, then you're not my hot boyfriend so shaddup."

"Well, I'm his stepsister, that's gotta count for something right?"

"No, not really. And speaking of hot boyfriends, I called Will and told him what happened so you didn't have to."

I think she took the horrified look on my face for gratitude. Not sure how.

"You don't need to thank me."

"…trust me, I won't." I said, quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Well, you should head back. Thanks again."

"No problemo. I'm gonna go see Vy real quick. Bye, Izz." She headed in the direction of Vy's bed, where I saw Sarah leaving.

I closed the curtains and changed into the pajamas Alex had brought: pink jersey-type fitted T-shirt and black gym shorts. I scraped my messy hair into a ponytail undrew the curtains, peeking at the door.

No Will.

After ten minutes, I heard the door open, but it was Mike…not Will. He stopped at the foot of my bed.

"You okay? What happened, I just got a text from Vy." He said, concern in his brown eyes.

"Just some sort of accident. It's not that serious." I waved it off. "But it'll mean a lot to Vy that you came to see her."

He smiled. "I'm glad, and if I didn't I'd be worried all night."

"Well, she's over there." I said, pointing to the bed. "Oh, and did you by any chance see Will on your way here?"

He frowned. "Sorry, I didn't. Are you waiting on him?"

"Not exactly…" I replied.

He shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna go see Vy. Goodnight."

"Bye." I said slowly as he walked away, peeking at the door again.

Still.

No.

Will.

Wait, am I actually expecting him to come? I mean, we're not even dating. Why would he come?

I sighed and fell back onto the pillows, staring numbly at the wall.

I jumped as someone cleared their throat. "Izzy?"

I sat up quickly – too quickly. My head throbbed painfully, and I involuntarily brought my fingers to my temples.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But…why did you come?"

"Well, I said we could still be friends…"

"But none of my other friends came this late at night." I replied quietly.

"Alex did."

"She's my roommate, and was bringing me this." I said, gesturing to my outfit.

"Well, she called me. I wasn't just gonna say no…especially because she thinks we're still…y'know…"

"Will, please don't tell her. Not for me, but for her. I know you're probably mad at her still because," I took a breath, "because you think she cheated on Drew or whatever, but it would hurt her so much because she'd blame herself."

Will was quiet for a while. "Alright, I won't, but you're going to have to tell her eventually."

"I will, as soon as some of…this clears up."

There was an awkward silence, and I felt my throat constricting. Just being near him and knowing he wasn't mine was reducing me to a crying mess.

This 'friends' thing wasn't really working all too well.

"Well, uh, I hope you get better." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, which I knew meant he was feeling awkward.

"Thanks for coming. It…meant a lot." I said, not meeting his eyes and playing with the sheet.

"…..Izzy?" He said after a moment, locking eyes with me. The intensity actually scared me somewhat. Then he broke contact.

"Nevermind. Good night."

As he left, I felt my heart shatter for the second time today.

The nurse gave me some painkiller, which knocked me out til about 9 the next morning.

When I woke up, I only had a slight headache and a bump where I had hit my head, so I was good to go after instructions to ice it every now and then, considering the bruise wasn't serious.

Vy left with me ask well with her arm in a sling still. It wasn't serious either, so she just had to also ice it and keep it immobile for a few days. But the nurse had said no riding for at least two weeks to make sure it was completely healed.

Vy was not happy.

We changed into clean clothes at our empty dorms and went to the caf for breakfast. Classes had started forty five ago, but we had our notes to excuse us.

We ate a hurried breakfast of blueberry muffins and then grabbed our bags and headed down the deserted hallway to our classes.

I walk into the classroom, where Mrs. Bache is in the middle of a lecture about some math term.

All eyes turned to me as I awkwardly shuffled over to her desk, handing her the note. She glared at me.

"That's no reason to be late for class."

"But…I had to stay overnight…" I said quietly.

"Whatever, go to your seat." She snapped. I flinched and did as I was told.

After a second, Mrs. Bache's eyes travel to the back of the class. "What could you _possibly _want this time, Paisley?"

"Is it that time of the month again, Mrs. Bache?"

"Wha- no, I don't know what you are talking about." Mrs. Bache stuttered, to the amusement of almost everyone in the classroom. Cat had to put her head on the desk to conceal her laughter.

"Oh right. Menopause is a bitch, ain't it?" Alex said, smirking.

"Need I say it Paisley? Detention."

Alex shook her head. "Wouldn't that mean you have to spend more time with me? And it obviously made much of an impact."

"Fine. Hand me that note on your desk, Dominick."

Jesse and Alex's eyes widened, and Jesse hastily said, "It's just school notes."

"Then you'll have no problem with me reading it to the class, hmm?" She said, swiping it off the desk.

Oh my God, this was not going to be good.

(Jesse's handwriting is in italics, and Alex's is in bold)

_Hey. Hey you. Talk to me I'm bored. :P_

**We all are.**

_Ya don't saaay?_

**Oh shut up.**

_But you looovveee me! :D_

**Pschh, no. I love Justin, not you. :P**

_YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME! D:_

**You got with Eli first! **

_Yeaah, after you got with Drew. :P_

**Touché. But he doesn't count, anymore.**

_He counts. He just doesn't matter._

**Touché, touché. So what's going on with you and Eli?**

_Making out. Spelnda. More making out. A lot more Splenda._

**Seems legit.**

_What about you and this Justin kid who has apparently replaced me as your lover, hmmmmm?_

**Well…at Izzy's house, we were all going to bed and Izzy was downstairs. I went in his room and he started kissing me and…**

_OHMYFLAPJACKINGGOD YOU GUYS DIDN'T DO IT DID YOU! YOU DIRTY HOE!_

…**and then he pushed me out and slammed the door on my face.**

_Door = ultimate c- block._

At this the teacher made a face. "Classy language, Dominick."

At which Alex started singing "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars (the chorus part)

"I…..don't feel comfortable reading the rest of this 'note'."

She returned to the front of the room, and I heard Justin lean forward in his chair to say to Alex, "You loooove me!"

"You slammed a door in my face."

"But you looooove me anyway!"

"Don't act like _you _don't love all this." I assume she did that weird shimmy thing again, because Justin didn't respond.

The rest of the classes were a breeze, and soon it was dinner.

I didn't even look in Will's direction, for fear that whatever had happened last night would repeat or something.

Suddenly a phone was shoved in my face. I blinked, and saw it was Alex's iPhone with a picture of Liam Payne on it.

"That is attractive." I remarked.

"I know. Given the chance, right here, right now, would you have this man's babies?"

"Um, no…I'm fifteen…that's a little creepy." I said.

She shrugged.

"Alex, given the chance, right here, right now, would you have Lou-"

"Yes."

"…okay then."

"I would have any of their babies. Even Eleanor and Danielle's and maybe Perrie's."

"Too far, bro, too far!" I shouted, cringing in disgust. "Why, am I friends with you?"

"Because you love me dearly."

"…no."

"I would have your babies."

I didn't answer.

"Would you have my babies?" Justin asked, snickering.

Alex looked him up and down. "Eh."

"Okay, how and why are we on this topic, again?" I asked, extremely uncomfortable.

"I'd have Jesse's babies." Alex continued. I put my hands over my ears.

"Can we stop having this conversation?" I asked desperately. Alex laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." Alex snickered.

"Thank you." I set my hands back on the table.

"…I'd have Ryan Gosling's babies."

"ALEX!" I shouted, throwing my hands back over my ears.

"Okay, done for good." She said, laughing and typing something in her phone. I returned to my food, then suddenly Alex shoved back from the table, leaving without a word.

"Alex?" I called, confused.

"Where'd she go?" Jesse asked.

"I have no clue!" I replied. "I'm following her."

I ran to the dorm, but when I went inside, she wasn't there. I was about to leave again when I saw my laptop. There was a tiny red 3 next to the gossip blog tab.

I read the first one.

_Hey all! Bet you thought I was done, huh? Nope! _

_Looks like Alex is done with yet another guy. Getting pretty close I see? Poor Justin. :'( I always knew he was just a rebound guy._

Below the entry was a picture of Alex and that guy we met at the mall. Rolling my eyes, I scrolled to the next entry.

_Oh look, a special treat for my readers! Here's an entry from this lovely author. _

'_February 19_

_Dear Diary,_

_Dear Lord am I really writing in a diary? How cliché. Okay, so I just had to get something off my chest. At least you won't judge me for this crazy shit. At the beginning at school, I will openly admit I did have a little thing for Eli. Then I realized how effing weird he was, and decided that he's more of a big brother. Now I completely believe in him and Jesse to have beautiful, oddly haired I am with Drew and completely happy. _

_I think. Izzy's cousin, Justin, I don't really know. I think that possibly, maybe, like BARELY I might like him. Maybe. At first he was little weird, but he's actually really cool. Even if he does burst into random song. Strange child. But, if I weren't with Drew, would I even date him? He's part of Izzy's family. It'd just be really weird for me. And it has promise for making things very, very awkward. I mean, sure, I have had that odd litte fantasy of where Izzy somehow ends up with Chris (I know, ew, Chris) but come on, when would that ever happen? He's so…gross. And she's all "Oh look at me, I am beautiful, pretty, inoccent princess! Watch as I fly into the sunset singing my cleaning song a putting purity in the minds of small children tra-la-la-la-a!" ….I should never have caffeine again. Who am I kidding, after I write in this stupid book, I'm going to get a coffee with none other than Justin himself._

_Damn him. WHY IS HE SO GOD DAMN CUTE! Gahhhh stupid hormones. Me with Drew. Drew with me. Justin can just go…kiss another girl or something. All of my problems would be solved then.._

_EXCEPT I STILL WOULD LIKE HIM. I think he might even like me too…maybe._

_Fuck._

_Well, that's about it. I shall write in you later, useless book of empty pages and scattered feelings'_

_Oh how cute huh? Looks like Drew was right after all. _

I felt sick. No, beyond sick. Who would post such a thing for everyone to see? Anger flared in my chest. Whoever this was, was going to get seriously hurt. By me and basically everyone else.

Who could have gotten a hold of Alex's diary?

Suddenly a thought struck me. Everyone in Orchard had the same lock and key. So virtually anyone in Orchard could have come into our room and taken anything.

Damn this loose security.

I was about to exit the site when I remembered there were three entries.

As soon as I read the first three words, I knew what it was about.

_*BREAK UP ALERT!*_

_Poor, poor Isabelle Adams. Guess who got dumped? Oh yeah, she did! Looks like Golden Boy finally got enough sense to find someone better. Guess the it couple isn't so much of a couple anymore! Tragic. :'( And who's fault would this be? None other than her very own 'best friend'. Though I have to take pride in the fact that I helped just a little bit. ;)_

_Hm, Izzy's ALWAYS the best at everything, right? Looks like she's not always the best at keeping a boyfriend around either. _

Below this entry was a picture of Will and I in the courtyard. It was dark, but you could see the tears running down my face, where Will was calm and collected. Seeing it drove away my anger and replaced it with heartbreak all over again.

I shut my laptop with more force than neccesary, then glanced at Alex's room. The door was open, and I saw her clothes were on the floor. Also, her closet door was open. I realized she must be at the pool.

I ran as fast as I could to the pool, and when I got there, it was no surprise that she was swimming laps. I sat at the edge of the pool, waiting for her to come talk to me. After a while, she finally swam over to the side and hopped up to sit beside me.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hi." I echoed.

"I'm sorry about you and Will." She said quietly. "Just…why didn't you tell me?"

I inhaled. "Well, even though it isn't your fault, I knew you'd blame yourself. So I decided I was going to tell you after all this happened."

"Well if you had told me, I wouldn't have called him last night! Why didn't he tell me anyways?"

"He may not like me anymore, and he may think you cheated on his best friend, but he's not a bad guy. He knows how much it would hurt our friendship if he told you, so he agreed not to." I said numbly.

"It is though."

"Is what?"

"Kinda my fault. If I hadn't been such a drama queen about all of this, it wouldn't have happened. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut. Or, should I say, my drawers shut."

I knew she was talking about the diary. I grimaced.

"Alex, did you really like Justin then?" I asked.

"I still do."

"Yeah but, did the blogger make any of that up?" I asked.

"None of it." She said quietly. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Alex. Nobody's going to judge you. Your friends love you, and we don't give a crap about what that stupid blogger says."

"The blogger didn't say it though! I did!" She cried.

"Alex, still. It wasn't that bad." I said soothingly.

"Are you kidding me? I basically admitted I liked someone when I had a boyfriend. What could be worse?"

Just then her phone beeped. I grabbed it before she could. It was a blog alert. I opened it and scanned it.

It was basically that picture of when Vy and I were on the trails and the horses were spooking at the camera flash. The blogger was making digs on how we were sucky riders. I inadvertedly started cracking up.

I'm not sure why, but just the fact that the blogger was making petty jabs at our riding just made me laugh.

Insane much? Yupperdoodles and cheese.

I think that will be my new word.

Alex gave me a strange look and read the post.

"Why. The. Hell. Are you laughing?"

"…it's so pathetic!" I snorted. After a minute, Alex started laughing too.

"What is wrong with us!" She gasped in between gales of laughter.

"Want me to make a list? Or maybe the blogger could make a post about it!"

"Or maybe five, considering that we're…us!" Alex cried, wiping away fake tears.

"Alex!"

I turned and saw Justin running into the pool area, face red and a look of sympathetic anger on his face.

"Oh my God, that blogger- what? Why are you…what? Did you even see…?" He stuttered.

"Yeah!" I laughed.

"…what the hell?"

"Hi there, welcome to the psychopath club. Glad you could join us!" Alex snickered.

Justin just stared. "…okay…?"

After our laughter died down, Alex looked at Justin, "Well, at least now you know you aren't just a rebound."

"I never thought I was." Justin said seriously. "Because I actually trust you."

Now felt like an appropriate time for one of those studio audiences to make those cliché 'ooh!' noises.

Hi, welcome to the psychopath club. My name's Izzy, how may I be of service to you? Locking myself up? I'm sorry, we don't offer those certain services at the time. Come back later.

…did I really just have that mental conversation with myself?

Yupperdoodles, I think I did.

After a few minutes we went back to the dorm.

"Okay, strange time to vocalize this, but reading my old entry made me really want some coffee." Alex said.

"Uh, okay then. Let's go."

We made our way to the Sweet Shoppe and ordered iced coffees. Mercifully, there were only a few other students in the coffee shop, and they were all seniors.

Alex and I talked about random things for a good half hour, and were about to leave when I heard a voice behind me.

I looked up to see Will.

"Um, hi." I said awkwardly.

"Hi Will. I want to punch you in the face so badly right now." Alex said angrily.

"I know." He said to Alex. "I also know I'm not supposed to be talking to you, but this is important."

"Wait, what? You aren't supposed to be talking to me? Says who?"

"Not important." Will waved it off.

"Well, spit it out then. We have better people to be talking to." Alex growled.

Will glanced around nervously, then looked me straight in the eye again.

"I know who the gossip blogger is."

_A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA SUSPENNNSSSEEE! Bet you all want to kill me huh? Well, too bad. You will find out who it is next chapter. Hehehehe ;)_

_Sorry for the short and somewhat crappy chapter, I wanted to prolong the blogger thing and I got like, nothing to write about. I'm 2,000 words under par. Sorry, promise the next chapter will make up for it! _

_Umm…yeah. I love you. Byeee! By the way, that whole dinner conversation about the babies? It happened in real life. It was extremely awkward. Alex made me include it because she thinsk she's *ahem* hilarious._

_She just smacked me. Well, this is a long author's note, and I am sitting here in my riding clothes. Kbye._


	26. Chapter 25

I froze, heart pounding.

"Well, don't just stand there, tell us you asshole," Alex said bluntly.

"Who?" I whispered. We were so close to finding out…

"Will!" A voice squealed from the door. All of our heads snapped around to see Elsie. She was wearing a pink tank top and jean shorts, and her platinum hair was curled around her shoulders.

She walked over to us and stopped next to Will. I noticed, very acutely, that her shoulder was brushing his arm in a more than just friendly way.

"Oh, hi Izzy, Alex," she said, sounding much less pleased to see us. Her icy blue eyes swept over us in an almost condescending way.

"Hi Elsie," I said awkwardly.

"Don't you mean Hellsie," Alex muttered, quietly enough that only I could hear. I stifled a laugh.

There was an awkward pause, then Alex turned to Will. "Well, you were saying?"

Will's eyes darted to Elsie, who's head had snapped up to look at him, then back to Alex, skipping over me. "What do you mean? I wasn't saying anything to _you_…"

Ouch.

Alex looked disgusted, and she shook her head. "Come on Izz, we have better things to do."

She dragged me out of the Sweet Shoppe, and I cast a final glance behind me. Will was already seated at a table with Elsie, smiling and laughing as though I had never even been there.

Neither of us said anything as we walked down the winding path that led to Orchard. By now, most of the classes were being let out. Students filtered into the May sunlight of the Monday afternoon, reminding me that there was only a little over a month left of school.

We walked up the steps, entering the large building. Silently making our way through the common room, we made our way to our room.

"Izzy. Are you okay?" Alex asked quietly as soon as I shut the door. I offered a half-smile, nodding.

"I'm fine. Great actually, hey do you want to do something? Like shopping, or eating or…skydiving?" I asked, talking very quickly. She looks at me, a sad smile on her face.

"How about no. Come here," She said, opening her arms. I sniffed, walking into her arms and wrapping my arms around her in a hug.

"Don't worry, Izz. If you never get a boyfriend again, I'll break up with Justin and become your lesbian lover," she declared. I laughed into her shoulder.

Only Alex.

"Deal," I said, taking a step back and smiling at my best friend.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed from my desk. I walked over and unlocked it, opening my messages.

I opened the text from 'Justin the best stepbrother everrrrr' (yeah, he named his own contact) and read it.

_Tell Alex that I'm smirking a lot._

"What?" I said aloud. "Hey Alex, Justin wants me to tell you that he's smirking…a lot?"

Alex looked confused, but then realization dawned on her and her face turned red. "Oh no…go on the website. Now."

I typed in the address. The page slowly loaded, but at the top there was something new.

"New diary entry." I said, looking up at her. She sighed, looking at the screen over my shoulder. Together, we read.

'_Dear Diary,_

_I really need to stop writing in you like a lovesick 10 year old with a fuzzy pink pen and a notebook with a puppy on the front. And honestly, I am at the Adams/Newman's (no idea what they are calling it now) and today was freaking weird. First off, the idiot that Justin is, he didn't put gas in the car, and we somehow ended up in a bar._

_Blah, blah, blah Izzy and I got back together, blah, blah, blah, hoemance, blah. But, when we finally got to the wedding, something big happened._

_JUSTIN KISSED ME. ON MY FACE AND EVERYTHING ASJISFKDJPMS._

_Rage quit… I feel like a slutty whore-slut person._

_Did I _not _just get dumped a couple days ago? Jesus Christ, I am praying Justin is not a subconscious rebound or some shit that Dr. Drew or something has talked about at one point or another._

_I really like this kid. He's funny, cute…okay, yes, I will admit it. HE HAS ABS. YUP. ABS. THAT IS WHAT IS ON HIS STOMACH, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN._

_Twenty bucks says that he would be smirking if he ever read that there sentence._

…_Why did I just say that like a hillbilly? Momma says those people are white trash. Momma also likes to milk cows and chickens and stuff…_

_Can you even milk chickens?_

_Okay, I'll stop now. Nobody would read it to know my hilariousness anyways._

_Back to fangirling creepily over Justin: he is smart, so I don't feel like I'm talking to Bozo the fucking clown…all time (ew, clowns) and most of all, he's sweet. I mean really, what else can a hormonal, teenage girl ask for?_

_And holy shit, his hair! It's all dark and flippy and I would like to just run my-_

_WHOA, WHAT?! STOPPIT ALEX. NONONONONO NONE OF THAT. I AM NOT WRITNG A SEX NOVEL. NOOOOOO FIFTY SHADES OF GRAY IN THIS SHIT. NOPE._

_Ugh, really though. The things I would-_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ._

_I feel bad as fuck though, getting back to being serious. Drew is awesome. I hope we can still be friends after I get back…even if I did sing a song of rage about him._

_Oops._

_And…if he ever reads this, he probably throw up or some shit._

_And Justin will smirk. A lot._

_Bye, diary.'_

_Aww, who knew how sexual Alex was? Wait, everyone…well Alex, hope this didn't embarrass you or anything xoxo_

I clapped a hand to my mouth, but my laughs escaped. Soon Alex joined me.

"Oh…myGod…I can't believe that the blogger thought that would actually embarrass me…come on, everyone knows I would say something like that. Just not in front of him. Yet." Alex giggled.

"Yeah, I think that he or she is kinda just grasping at thin air right now, everyone's kinda over this."

"Hmm…too true. Well, let's go talk to Justin now. I'm sorry but I really wanna see his face after this. Just not alone."

She grabbed my wrist, texting Justin to meet us at the lake at the same time.

He replied in less than a minute.

_Okay babe, I'll bring my abs with me. ;)_

"Why…just why Alex…" I muttered, shaking my head.

"Oh, you know you'd think it was cute if Wi- nevermind." Alex said quickly, head snapping to look at me.

I pretended to not have noticed, but couldn't ignore the pang of sadness that ricocheted through my stomach.

We walked quickly to the lake, where we could see Justin's figure standing on the dock. When we got closer, he spotted us.

He pulled his black T-shirt over his head and started whipping it around like a lasso, running over to us.

"MY ABS WANTED TO SAY HELLO!" He shouted. Alex just stared at him, with her trademark emotionless looking 'I will kill you' face, and I just brought a hand to my forehead, shaking my head.

Justin took Alex's hand and looked at her, serious now. "That entry didn't really hurt your feelings right? Because if it did I feel like a total jerk and now you probably want to break up with me-"

Alex smiled and silenced him by stretching up and kissing him lightly. "No, of course not, it's all true."

I felt like there should be a cliché studio audience going 'aww' right about now.

"Except the abs thing. They're not that great." Alex said with a completely straight face.

"Really?" Justin asked.

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"I think you're lying."

"Nope."

Justin grinned. "Fine then."

He lifted Alex up, who squealed and kicked her legs, cursing at him. He just smirked, holding her out over the lake water.

"My abs, again?" He smirked.

"THEY ARE FAANTABULOUS AND AMAZING AND I SWEAR TO GOD I JUST GOT A NEW PHONE AND IF YOU GET IT WET I WILL END YOU."

"That's better," Justin said, setting her down and patting her head. Alex just glared at him.

We went back to the dorm, my spirits considerably lifted.

"Well, I gotta shower then get to my lesson, it's in an hour." I said, making my way into the bathroom after retrieving my jodhpurs and a navy blue V-neck.

I showered and blow dried my hair quickly, changing into my clothes and walking back into the room. Alex filed past me into the bathroom while I put on my boots. Scraping my hair into a ponytail, I grabbed my phone and made my way to the barn.

Inside the barn, the familiar bustle of the stable surrounded me.

I walked over to Midnight's stall and retrieved his leather halter from the tack box. He had moved fields and was now next to the barn, much to my convenience.

I let myself in and spotted him under a tree, back hoof up in relaxation and head lowered. I clicked to him, and his ears pricked up. He ambled away from the other horses and walked over to me. I petted him as I slipped the halter over his ears.

Once inside the barn, I led him over to the stall and clipped him to the crossties. Someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned to see Vy. "Hi." I said, smiling.

"Hey! Mr. Connor wanted me to tell everyone that there's a show this next weekend, and if you want to go to sign up after the lesson."

"Awesome! Where is it?"

"Just like thirty minutes away, some little barn…I don't remember the name. It's eventing, and we're doing all three disciplines." She said grinning.

"Yay! That's gonna be awesome," I said, reaching into my tack box for the body brush. I had given Midnight a bath a few days ago and he was still clean enough to only need a few strokes with the brush to remove the light dust.

"I know right! Well, I'll see you in the ring. Oh, and Mr. Connor says to wrap their legs."

I finished grooming and tacking up, then put white polo wraps on Midnight's legs. I pulled my ponytail on top of my head and shoved on my helmet, buckling the black strap. I led Midnight outside into the sunlight.

Taking a hold of his mane, I pulled myself into the saddle and walked him into the outdoor arena. Cat and Night Train were already there, and I saw Vy leaving the stable with Knowl.

I began warming up as we waited for Mr. Connor. Midnight had a lot of energy today, and was almost hard to restrain.

Hoofbeats on the driveway announced Mr. Connor, who was on a flashy chestnut named Romeo. In his hand were three cross country vests.

"Good afternoon, girls. With the show next week and the nice weather, I thought we'd do some cross country practice."

_Yes._

He distributed the vests and I buckled mine on. Midnight struck the sand of the arena impatiently.

We filed out of the arena and down the driveway, then cautiously went across the road. There wasn't a cloud in the afternoon sky. A slight breeze ruffled the horses' manes.

Mr. Connor asked Romeo for a trot, and the gelding sprung lightly across the grass. We followed suit. I posted to Midnight's smooth stride, sinking my heels down into the stirrup irons.

"We're going to canter across this field to that trail, and warm up over some simple logs," Mr. Connor called. I asked Midnight to canter and he burst into his trademark Arabian rocking gait.

The grass whispered around the horses' legs as we rode through the field. A feeling of nostalgia swept through me, and with a shudder, a remembered the night that Champ got bitten by a snake.

Shaking away the memory, I put pressure on Midnight's mouth, asking him to slow down because we had passed the rest of the horses. He threw his head and stayed on his pace. I sat deep and pulled harder, half halting several times.

Midnight pinned his ears and struck out with a back foot, jarring me slightly.

"Ho," I said sharply, turning him to the left in a tight circle. He slowed down to keep his balance and I continued circling until I felt him accept the bit. By then everyone else had reached the treeline. I made him trot to them, groaning internally. This was not going to be fun.

"Okay, we're going to do the trail now," Mr. Connor said, turning Romeo and cantering down the sun valued trail.

The first jump was a small log, only about 2'6". The horses all easily popped over it. The next one was a pile of skinny logs that looked 2'9" ish. Midnight took a long spot, sailing over it.

Four more jumps followed these, all small, before we slowed to a walk. None of the horses were out of breath.

"The course starts here. You'll start with the gate, then do the new log combination in the woods. Then the creek, the trakehner, the bank jump, the haybales, picnic table, rolltop, and ending with the stone wall. You'll gallop the few hills back to here."

I ran through the course in my head. "You'll go one after another with thirty seconds in between. Vy, you'll start. Then Isabelle, then Cat."

Vy nodded and gathered up her reins. She trotted a circle in the springy grass then picked up a steady canter. She approached the gate, and I counted in my head.

_One, two, one two, one, two, now!_

On 'now', Knowl rocked back onto his haunches and cleared the 3'6" gate easily. I watched as the pair disappeared into the woods.

"Okay Isabelle, you may start." Mr. Connor said after a few seconds. I nodded and trotted a circle too, asking Midnight for a canter. He picked it up and eyed the first fence, nostrils flared. I half halted, and he calmed down, clearing the wooden fence with ease.

We continued on to the woods, and I looked ahead to the log combination. The first log was 2'6", the second was 2'9", and the third was 3'3". They were relatively small, but the striding was tricky if not properly spaced.

Midnight easily popped over the first, and I let him gain a little speed as he cantered four strides to the second.

On landing, he tossed his head, obviously enjoying himself. He soared over the third log bravely, and I had to remind myself that he was an Arabian. I felt compelled to pat him.

Next was the creek that led out of the woods. Midnight's ears went up, and he hesitated. He wasn't really a fan of water.

I pressed my calves into his sides and he jumped over the creek, clearing it huge and scrambling up the bank.

Next was the trakehner. The opening in the ground was below a 2'6" pole. I urged Midnight on with my hands. The trakehner was new and I didn't think Midnight had ever done one.

At the last second, he slammed on the brakes and I fell onto his neck, losing both stirrups. He backed up and jumped to the left, spooking away from the jump, and I felt the ground rush up to meet me.

After a few moments of darkness, I sat up, blinking. Nothing hurt, so I got up. Midnight was a few paces away, grazing with the reins over his head.

I walked over and pulled them back over his head, placing a boot in the iron and swinging myself into the saddle.

I circled at a canter and pointed him at the obstacle again.

Unsurprisingly, he spooked away from it, lurching to the left again.

I let him walk over to inspect it. Ears up, he sniffed it the log. After a few moments, I heard noise behind me. Cat and Night Train were emerging from the woods.

When she saw me, Cat pulled him to a trot. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's his first trakehner," I replied. "Go ahead."

She nodded and resumed her canter, clearing the jump and continuing to the next jumps.

I circled and steered Midnight to the obstacle again. I clicked with every stride, pressing him on.

He hesitated, then jumped. I could tell that he cleared it by at least a foot.

"Good boy!" I praised, patting his neck and earning a snort of what I swear was pride in return.

I urged him on to the bank, which he, confidant from the trakehner, went over without a fight.

We galloped through the open field to the row of hay rolls, which he sailed over. The red painted picnic table wasn't a problem for him, as well as the rolltop.

The rest of the riders came into view as we rounded the bend. Midnight flew over the eroded stone wall and I let him gallop over the hills to the rest. He was snorting in exertion.

"Did you get Midnight over the trakehner?" Mr. Connor asked me. "Cat told me you got held up there."

"Yes, it was his first time. But he got over it."

"Good. There's a prominent chance that there will be one at the show, so make sure to practice it."

I nodded. "I will."

We walked back to the barn, and this time Midnight was docile as ever. Sweat darkened his already inky coat. I smiled sadly, knowing that as soon as Champ got better he would most likely have to be sold.

A nagging thought stirred in the back of my mind. Champ, amazing as he was, was an Arabian after all, making his jumping ability less than other breeds. He could only do 3'9" at most, and next year I knew we would be going much higher, besides the fact that his injury would definitely restrain him.

"You okay?" Cat asked for the second time, pulling Night Train up to Midnight. The black geldings bumped noses in a friendly way.

"Yeah, it's just, I think I'm going to have to get a new horse next year. Champ nor Midnight can go much higher than 3'9"," I replied with a small frown.

Cat nodded. "I know how you feel, remember Ty? But it was for the best, because now I have Night Train. And I know your family wouldn't sell Champ, so you'd still get to see him on breaks," she said wistfully.

"You're right. Thanks, Cat," I said thankfully. Pushing all sadness from my mind, we trotted up to Vy, where we shared the latest gossip until we got back to the barn.

An hour later, we were all sitting at dinner.

"So…I heard you have good abs, Justin," Jesse said, as soon as she sat down at our table.

"I'm not ever going live that one down, am I?" Alex questioned. Justin was just sitting there, smirking just as Alex predicted.

"Probably not," I replied to her. She sighed heavily, but despite her actions there was a small smile on her face.

"Ohhhhh, here come the love birds," Jesse smirked, looking over at Vy and Mike, who were holding hands as they made their way to our table.

"Hi guys!" Vy said cheerily seconds later. Mike nodded towards us in greeting.

"Hey. Oh, Vy! You have something on your sleeve," Alex said, a small smirk on her face.

"Oh, what?" Vy questioned, her cheeks immediately heating up.

"Your heart!" Alex joked cheekily. Vy blushed even more, sitting next to Eli, Mike soon following on her other side.

I rolled my eyes. "Alex, that's literally your worst one yet."

"So…guess what's coming up…" Jesse said, glancing over towards Alex. Alex's mouth widened in a huge grin.

"The return of America's Next Top Model?" Eli joked. At that, Alex threw a French fry at his face.

"No, silly!" Cadi started, smiling sweetly.

"Alex's birthday!" Becca finished. Wysteria raised an eyebrow at them.

"Why are you two so happy?" The now purple-haired girl asked.

"The horse show!" Cadi exclaimed, brushing a strand of strawberry blonde hair away from her sparkling brown eyes.

"Yeah, it's kind of nerve-wracking, though," Becca said, biting into her turkey sandwich.

Cat walked over and plopped her tray down next to me, Carter trailing silently behind her.

I kind of wanted to say something about this. Since the breakup between Drew and Alex, none of the Hertfords really associated themselves with us.

"Hey," I heard a quiet voice say. The whole table turned in unison to see Drew, standing awkwardly at Alex's shoulder.

"Hi...?" Alex said, almost as a question. Justin's eyes flashed.

"Can I talk to you?" Drew questioned, his words directed towards Alex.

Alex stood wordlessly, glancing at Justin before walking behind Drew to the edge of the cafeteria.

Minutes later the two came back, Alex with a broad smile on her face.

"Hey guys," she said cheerily, sitting back down. Drew sat down beside Carter, and started to chat with Wysteria, Cadi and Becca.

"What'd he say?" I whispered to Alex.

"Well, he apologized for being such a douche, and wanted to know if we could be friends again," she said around a mouthful of food.

"And you let him off that easy?" I asked, concerned.

Alex looked up at me. "Izzy, you don't know him like I do. We dated. He was sincere, trust me."

"Okay, I believe you," I replied, feeling a sense of relief. The crew was back together again.

Well…at least most of it.

At the exact moment I was thinking that, Will and Elsie came over, Elsie sitting next to Justin, and Will at the end of the table. Neither said anything, and conversation at the table stopped.

"So…you and Elsie," Eli said bluntly. Jesse and Vy smacked his shoulder in unison.

"You're an idiot." Jesse muttered.

"Wait why? What did I- oh. Ohhhh, yeah…" he said, realization hitting him. He cast an apologetic glance at me and mouthed "sorry".

"Just eat some damn Splenda and shut up, Eli." Alex said.

"SPLENDA!" Eli yelled, causing Jess and Vy to hit him, again. When no one laughed, Eli sobered and stared at his tray.

"Are you okay?" Alex whispered to me. I nodded, looking down at my soup.

I was suddenly not in the mood to eat. Which is not very common.

"Well…what's new?" Cat asked, trying to ease the tension.

"My hair," Wyst smiled, gesturing to her violet locks. Everyone laughed, conversation resuming.

I shot Cat a thankful look and she mouthed 'I'm so sorry.'

I glanced around. Everyone was avoiding eye contact with me.

Suddenly, Will's head snapped up and his blue eyes met mine. A hundred different emotions seemed to be running through them, through that one look.

But then Elsie bumped her shoulder against his, and he looked away.

God, who was I kidding? I was still head over heels in love with William Byrnes.

"I don't feel good," I murmured to Alex. It was true – my stomach churned with a tirade of emotions, like cannibalistic butterflies.

"Don't let that jerk get you down, Izzy," she replied, raising her eyebrows.

I nodded glumly, as Justin tapped Alex's shoulder.

"Hey, want to go to the Sweet Shoppe with me?"

"Sure."

I caught Justin's eye. We had devised a plan for Alex's birthday – Justin would take Alex out for a date tonight while we (me and her other girlfriends) planned her surprise party. Then, on Friday when she was at swim practice (which was thankfully 2 hours long) we'd set up her party in the Seniors courtyard, which we had gotten special permission to use.

Cat, Jesse, Wyst, Becca, Cadi, Charlie, Vy, and I made our way to my dorm.

"Okay guys, so this has to be an amazing 16th birthday for her," I said, grabbing a pen and notepad from my desk.

"Yeah, it's gonna be her last ever if Justin's teaching her how to drive." Jesse remarked.

"That's actually very true." I acknowledged. "So, we should split it up. Who wants to do decorations?"

Becca, Cadi, and Vy all raised their hands.

"Good. That means the decorations won't be inappropriate," Charlie laughed, looking at Jesse and Cat.

"That's right, you go Glen Coco," Cat called, flopping back onto the couch.

When the giggling that only a Mean Girls reference could bring died down, I scribbled their names under 'decorations'. "Okay, who wants food?"

Cat, Wyst, and Jesse all fist bumped.

"We're bringing whipped cream to put on the guys," Cat said.

"I could make a really perverted joke about that…" Jesse mused.

"Sounds good…well not really but you know what I meant," I said. "Charlie and I will get music and other stuff covered then, I guess."

"I hope Alex loves this party," Cat sighed.

"Me too. She deserves it," Becca agreed.

"Yeah, with all the crap she's been through this year," Jesse said.

I nodded. "Plus, her parents probably forgot about it."

Everyone was silent.

"Well thanks guys, I'll see you tomorrow," I waved them off. Minutes later, Alex came back.

"How was the date?" I asked, lounging back on the couch in what I hoped was a non suspicious way.

Alex sighed. "Great, we had cupcakes and then went to the media center where Justin tried and failed to teach me Black Ops or whatever."

"Sounds absolutely _riveting._"

"Oh, shaddup," Alex laughed.

I glanced at my desk, noting the piles of unfinished homework.

"Can you believe we only have two weeks of school left? You wouldn't be able to tell, with all this homework." I asked, realization hitting me. "And exams this week."

"Honestly, no. I never thought I'd say this, but I wish summer wasn't here yet. I mean, what am I going to do this summer without all you losers?" Alex chuckled.

"Waste away," I decided, laughing.

"But seriously, we have to hang out a ton. You're coming to visit my MOM this time," Alex said. We were silent, both of us undoubtedly remembering the events of last summer.

"Well, I can't wait," I stated, breaking the silence.

My phone buzzed suddenly. I leaned across the coffee table to pick it up. Making a face, I called to Alex. "Ewh, Elsie. What does she want?"

_Hey, do you want to work on our civics debate now? I'm gonna be busy all week, can't do it any other day._

"Really? At 7:30 at night? Come on, is she serious?" I muttered to myself.

_I guess so. Where?_

Seconds later, I got a reply.

_Library._

"She's dragging you out to the library now? Izzy, I don't think you should go. Make her do it alone," Alex said, picking a nail.

"Whatever, I'd rather just get it over with."

I packed my civics textbook, notepads, and pencil pouch in a shoulder bag and stuff my phone into my pocket. Swinging open the door, I emerge into the dark hallway.

The common room was nearly deserted, except for a group of seventh graders. They were talking rapidly about something, but immediately stopped when I walked in.

Suspicious, I walked over to the kitchen and pretended to grab something from the fridge. Listening intently, I caught their whispers.

"…did you hear? He's completely forgotten about her already."

"Yeah….that Elsie girl, the British one. I can see why."

"Wait, isn't that the girl whose brother got cheated on?"

"Yeah! By Isabelle's roommate, no less! Ironic, huh?"

"Def. Well, I'm glad Will's dating Elsie. He's so hot, at least his girlfriend is too now."

"I wonder if she knows…"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw all three girls glance at me. Rolling my eyes, I left the common room.

I _know _Will. He would not start dating someone so soon after breaking up. He's a better guy than that.

Those were just stupid seventh graders that had nothing better to do than gossip about people they didn't even know.

I walked outside, humid air hitting my skin. The night was completely dark, thick black veil only broken by the streetlights lining the cobblestone pathways.

I walked quickly to the library, running the list of the multiple other things I should be doing through my head.

I pushed open the door to the library. It was silent and most of the lights were turned off. The old librarian glanced at me through her wire framed glasses.

"You do know the library closes in twenty minutes, hun?"

"Oh, yes, I just have to meet someone for a project," I said, irritation bubbling up inside me.

If this was Elsie's idea of a joke, sending me here just to find that she wasn't even here, well…ugh.

I trudged up the steps of the library, mood dampening further with every step. I was about to turn and leave when I heard voices.

I crept cautiously behind the bookshelf, something telling me not to reveal myself yet.

With a painful tug, I recognized the voices; Elsie and Will.

"I just wanted to say, I was stupid for not realizing it before. I'm in love with you. I have been ever since we met last year. I really screwed things up between us with everything that's happened, but I swear, I have no romantic feelings for her. You're smart, gorgeous, funny, an amazing rider, and everything I could want in a girl. So, please, reconsider being my girlfriend?"

No. No way.

I peered between the books. Will was staring intently at Elsie, who was smiling. She glanced over Will's shoulder, seeing me.

Embarrassment, sadness, anger, and a million other emotions all crashed over me. Hot tears stung my eyes. I had to get out of there.

I turned and ran towards the stairs, but my bag knocked into a book case. I glanced back at them.

Elsie winked at me, and I kept running. Will's voice floated through the air.

"Who's there? Is someone there?"

Oh no, Will. Because I apparently am nothing to you anymore.

I sprinted all the way to Orchard, ducking into the bathroom. My face was red and blotchy, mascara running down my cheeks. My hair was a mess, sticking to my face in clumps.

I washed all the makeup and tears off of my face, drying it with a paper towel. I looked washed out, but you couldn't tell I had been crying.

When I got back to the dorm, Alex was on the phone, so I quickly darted into the bathroom.

The shower helped clear my head. So what if Will wanted to date Elsie? It was none of my concern. And Elsie had to have known I would see, so I had to act like I wasn't affected.

This was going to be a walk in the park. Not.

Luckily, exams were all week, so I was able to seclude myself with the excuse of intense studying, which wasn't actually a lie.

Exams messed everyone's schedules up as well, so I was able to avoid both Will and Elsie at lunch. In classes we shared, I just pretended that I was so focused on my work I couldn't even look at them.

Between riding, work, and preparations for Alex's birthday, I was able to obtain my façade.

Friday dawned overcast, and we were all extremely dismayed at the weather forecast. Hopefully, though, the rain wouldn't fall until after the party.

While Alex served (surprise) detention, the rest of us set up the party in the spacious courtyard. Pink, white, and blue balloons and streamers decorated the stone walls, braided in among the beautiful ivy that twisted its way around the courtyard.

My iPod was hooked up to large speakers, and tables of food were set up, as well as a separate table for gifts.

I glanced at the sky again. Rain-impregnated gray clouds churned in the air, threatening to ruin the party with their contents. I crossed my fingers. It could NOT rain.

I glanced around. We all wore cute sundresses that Alex had designed, mine being a baby blue with vintage roses, with a braided Havana belt around the waist and matching gladiator sandals.

Gradually, the rest arrived, all sporting semi-formal attire. Even Justin wore a white button down shirt, contrasting with his normal hoodie attire.

Charlie's voice rang around the courtyard, silencing the chatter. "She's coming!"

We all hid behind various structures, waiting with bated breath for Alex.

"What the f- ohmygosh. Oh my gosh. No way you guys…"

"SURPRISE!" We shouted simultaneously, launching ourselves at Alex, who jumped violently.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL IDIOTS!" Alex laughed, face reddening.

"But you love us!" I cried, hugging her. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you so much…" I saw tears spark in Alex's eyes. I guessed she had never had a surprise party thrown for her before.

As others pushed past me to wish Alex a happy birthday, I glanced again at the sky.

A fat raindrop hit my nose, and I groaned.

"Oh no, it's raining!" someone shouted, earning squeals from everyone else as rain suddenly poured from the sky. It was like in the Notebook.

Putting my arms over my head in a futile attempt to stay dry, I glanced around wildly. "Ohmygosh, what do we do? It's all ruined!"

Eli was running around like a spaz, singing some raindrop song, when he tripped, sliding and coating himself in mud.

Jesse laughed loudly, holding her sides. Eli shook his head, standing up.

"Jesseeeeee…wanna hug?"

"NO!" Jesse squealed, but in vain. Eli wrapped his arms around her, covering her white dress.

That was all I saw before mud splattered in my face. Screams echoed around the courtyard as a giant mud fight broke out. Wiping my hand across my eyes, I saw Charlie wiping her hands on Cat's back, Vy giggling as she dodged a clump of mud thrown my Mike, and caught Wyst's sarcastic remark as Jesse rubbed mud into her hair: "Hmm, I think I'll be a brunette next, it suits me."

I spotted Alex over by the speaker system, which was probably dead forever.

"Alex!" I groaned. "I am so sorry, this is all ruined."

Alex smiled, glancing around at our muddy friends as laughter ricocheted around the courtyard.

"Actually, this is the best birthday I've ever had."

**A/N: GUYS. I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE FREAKING JUNE. I AM SO SO SO SO SOOO SORRY! I bet nobody even reads this anymore, I don't blame you. :/ I've been super busy, but that's no excuse for a 7 month gap. **

**So, this is kinda lame filler chapter, everything got deleted so I rushed. This is the second to last chapter in the story! EVERYTHING will be revealed in the next chapter, muahahahahaha. WHICH I SWEAR WILL BE OUT THIS WEEK. I owe it to you guys.**

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS I LOVE YOU. That is all, PLEEASE review so I know I still have some readers! **


	27. Author's Note 2

_Um. Hi._

_Okay I'm pretty sure 99% of you guys (if there even is anyone still following this) want to STAB ME BRUTALLY. I'm so sorry like honestly. I said that I would finish this IN JANUARY. _

_It's July._

_I mean I've been lazy and unmotivated and WE HAD THE BEST FFING PLOTTWIST PERFECTION ENDING EVER IN HISTORY AND IT GOT DELETED AND I JUST *Hulk mode* but also we've been putting it off because, well, it's kinda hard to end this._

_Think about it. This story has been up since 2011. BACK WHEN WE WERE MERE FETUSES. But this story is like our 98,000+ word child. But all good things must come to an end._

_So Alex and I are really sad right now. The final installment in this fic will be published tomorrow, even if it is the crappiest thing I have ever written, along with a little surprise. ;) _

_But first, I just want to say something. Recently, I've received a bunch of super nice reviews, and that really encouraged me to finish this. Believe me, Alex and I FANGIRL over the sweet things you guys write. It means beyond words to us that you not only took the time to read our story, but wrote to us as well. This story definitely wouldn't be what it is without ALL OF YOU. I love you all, seriously._

_So if you're still hanging on to this, keep a look out for the last chapter (sob) and our little surprise. Thank you all so much, and again, I am extremely sorry._

_A MILLION BUCKETS OF LOVE, Izzy_

**Jesus Christ I'm going to sob buckets. This story, this astoundingly long, dramatic and occasionally amusing story, is in fact our baby. Izzy and I have spent so much time on this and I hate to say I'm going to be upset when we let it go.**

**But you know what they say: "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours."**

**Though I really do not fancy this coming back in maybe my college days, being read by my older brother tauntingly, saying how unfunny I was (ahem, I think I'm hilarious but he does not), I do hope Izzy and I come back to it as old ladies. It would be funny to read about how spontaneous and dramatic we wish our high school days were.**

**But in reality, right here, right now, I will miss this so much.**

**Also, I would just like to be cheesy along with Izz, saying thanks to every single one of you reviewers (shout out to my bitches saying I'm your favorite character: ILY BABES). Without you guys we probably would not have the willpower to make us finish this and our…ahem, little **_**treat**_** for you all.**

**Stay sharp my lil nuggets. Keep reviewing, it puts a smile on our faces and makes my heart swell (like the Grinch and shit).**

**I loooooooooooooooovvvvveeeeeee you, reader.**

**Bye,**

**Alex.**


	28. Chapter 26

_A/N: Ohmygoddd guys, this is the last pre-chapter author's note I'm gonna write asdfghjkl. Okay I'm sorry you want the story. Here it is. The final chapter. _

"So, sixteen-year-old, what do you want to do today?" I asked Alex, who was sprawled across her bed staring at the ceiling, hugging a throw pillow to her chest.

"I have no idea," she replied in a monotone.

"Well, neither do I, that's why I asked you."

"I'm bored."

"Then let's do something! We only have one more week left, we should make the most of it," I exclaimed, a twinge of sadness erasing the smile from my lips. Only one more week with all of the people that I thought of as a family. The looming three month gap between this year and the next loomed ahead.

"How about you time how long it takes for me to pass out from all the blood rushing to my head," Alex suggested, flipping over on the windowsill so that her torso hung upside down, blonde ponytail just brushing the polished hardwood floor.

"As _fascinating _as that would be, I'll have to decline," I said dryly, spinning slowly around in my desk chair. "Want to see if anyone wants to meet up at the Sweet Shoppe?"

"Meh. Fine. People are cool sometimes," Alex mumbled, slumping off of the windowsill and crawling over to where I sat. I shook my head, a bemused expression coloring my features. "You're gonna ruin your dress."

Alex stood, and I took in her white and black polka-dotted skater-skirt dress. She had paired it with black tights and black 2-inch heels, which clicked on the floor as she ambled over to the mirror to re-do her ponytail.

I joined her, and felt inadequate in my faded cutoff jean shorts and electric blue tank top, feet clad in worn brown Rainbows. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, then turned away and grabbed both of our purses. "Who should I text?"

"Uh, Jess, Cat, and Vy? We need to have one get together _without _the guys."

I nodded, sending a quick group message to the people she had listed off. They all quickly responded with yeses.

Alex and I exited the dorm and hurried down the path. The Connecticut campus shimmered in the midday heat, and the scents of summer hung in the air. Sunscreen and the perfume of the vibrant flowers wafted through the atmosphere, and the chatter of students was constantly audible as they romanced the campus.

The Sweet Shoppe was fairly busy as we sidled into the crowd of other students, eventually joining our fiends at a back table.

"Hey, we figured we'd get you guys something so you wouldn't have to wait in line," Vy said as we drew up chairs, while Cat slid two paper cups of gelato towards us. Alex picked up the mango and I stuck a spoon into the raspberry one.

"So do you guys have any plans for summer?" Cat asked, glancing around the table.

"Just helping around the farm, same as every summer," I shrugged.

"I plan on staying with Chris for a while, then maybe my mom if she can get out of work, but most likely I'll just crash at your place," Alex stated, casting me a glance.

Jesse snickered. "You sure it isn't so you can make out with Justin all summer?"

"Don't think I haven't factored in that variable," Alex smirked, taking a big bite of gelato.

"That's disgusting," I commented, rolling my eyes at her.

"Maybe to you, but to us it's….gelato fun," Alex retorted, looking very pleased with her word-play.

She was greeted by silence, which Vy hastily filled by adding that she was going to mostly stay with her family, but was going to the beach where Mike's family _coincidentally _rented a house down the street.

"Game of Thrones. That is all," Jesse stated monotonously, to which Cat nodded vigorously.

We continued our lighthearted chatter until we finished our desserts. Then, Alex leaned forward and said quietly, "So, do you guys think that they're going to reveal who the blogger is?"

I detected a slight lilt of hope in her question, and sighed. It had been weeks of the unknown blogger tormenting Alex, and occasionally other group members. No matter how dull the posts had gotten, we all still couldn't help but wonder who the culprit was.

"I don't know, man. This person, whoever they are, have done a pretty damn good job so far," Jess stated, always the optimist.

"Well, whatever happens, happens. We can just ignore them until the go away, however long that takes," Vy enthused. We nodded in agreement.

"We are strong, independent women, who don't need no men!" Cat called, pumping a fist in the air.

"Psch. All of you guys have boyfriends, you can't say that," I laughed, grinning. But inside I felt a twinge of sadness and slight jealousy. Memories of Will flooded my mind, acutely focusing on his monologue that I had mistakenly overheard in the library a few nights ago.

"Izz? You okay?" Alex whispered. I noticed that I had been staring at my empty gelato cup for far too long. Thankfully the others didn't notice, or tactfully chose to ignore the fact, and had absorbed themselves in a different conversation.

I nodded at Alex, plastering a smile on my face. "Yeah, sorry. Zoned out a bit there."

"It's fine, I do it every day in class," Alex remarked, laughing. "That is, when I'm not locked in battle with the Beast. Gee, I bet she'll miss me."

I choked back laughter as the others turned back to us.

"Do you guys wanna hang out in the common room and watch a horror movie tonight?" Jess suggested.

Vy nodded enthusiastically. "Izzy, Cat, and I have a show tomorrow, and the scary movie will probably take our minds off of our nerves!"

I nodded, knowing all too well what she meant. Even though the show was very small, and team points had ended, the nerves never dissipated.

"I still have to give Midnight a bath, so I guess I'd better do that soon," I sighed, standing up and collecting my friends' trash.

"I gotta go too, Sarah and I are going to start packing some of our dorm stuff this afternoon," Vy stated, scooting back her chair as well. We exchanged goodbyes and headed our separate ways.

I dropped by the dorm to quickly change into an old Nike T-shirt and black athletic shorts before tugging on my purple plaid muck boots. I then set off to the stables.

There weren't many students there, just a few seventh graders trotting around in the outdoor ring, and a group of girls drinking sodas in the tack room. I snagged Midnight's blue Nylon halter and walked down the gravel driveway to his field.

He stood in a group of other horses in the shade of an oak tree, tail swishing and head lowered in an effort to combat the relentless flies that buzzed around in the hazy air.

When I whistled, his ears pricked up, and he swung his head around to look at me. With a grunt he emerged from the shade and ambulated over to the hate, nosing my arm in greeting. I surveyed the clumps of mud that clung to his ebony coat, which was beginning to lighten in the sun. Slipping the halter over his ears, I shut the gat behind us and trekked back up to the barn.

I curried the offending clumps of dirt from his coat, then clipped him into the indoor wash stall and gathered my bathing supplies. Starting with his legs, I quickly hosed him off. His ears flopped, and his lower lip wiggled as he relaxed under the cool spray. I filled a bucket with shampoo and began to sponge circles on his back, suds covering the black hairs.

After rinsing and using conditioner to gently comb his mane and tail, I sweat scraped his now shining coat and towel dried his legs. I knew he would dry fast in the sun, but knew if I turned him out he would without a doubt roll, so I walked outside and sat underneath a tree, letting him graze while my thoughts wandered.

The gossip blogger, unbelievably, had still failed to reach the attention of the administration, but the posts were winding down. And the sparse jibes were weak, as if the blogger was giving up. I was glad that this dramatic cyber-fiasco was ending, but like everyone else on campus, I desperately wanted to know who the offender was. More so, because I had been directly targeted multiple times. But there was no way to find out, so I would have to be content in knowing that they had quit.

I looked up to see that Midnight was mostly dry. I pulled my dark blue fly sheet out of my trunk and buckled it on, making sure that it was secure before turning him back out in the field. He trotted a few paces, then returned to grazing.

As I walked back into the stable, a friendly whinny caught my attention. I turned and saw a broad golden face, partially obscured by a thick black forelock. Warm brown eyes surveyed me.

I smiled sadly and walked over to Mac's stall, stroking his velvety nose. "Macky, you don't understand. Will and I aren't dating anymore. I can't just visit his horse anymore."

Mac just close his eyes under my touch. I giggled. "You aren't listening to a word I'm saying, are you buddy?"

I heard the jingle of a bridle, accompanied by shuffling feet behind me. I turned guiltily, but wasn't quick enough to escape Will's sky-blue gaze. It held no hostility, only mild surprise. He paused, shifting the weight of his saddle in his arms. I realized with jolt of embarrassment as I realized that the shirt I was wearing was actually Will's. I crossed my arms subconsciously.

"Uh, hey," Will muttered, shifting his weight from foot to foot. I knew that he did that when he felt awkward.

"Hi," I replied quietly, voice catching. Ughhhhhhhhhh.

"I, um, gotta go, sorry-" I stammered, breaking eye contact and brushing past him.

Unmistakable hurt flashed in his expression, and I felt a stab of anger. What right does he have to look so put out? _He's_ the one who broke up with _me_.

"Wait, Izzy, there's something that I need to tell you. I'm-"

I cut him off, fixing him with a frosty gaze. "You know what Will? I don't want to listen. I think that you've already said quite enough."

His lips parted and his brow creased in what looked like a combination of confusion, guilt, and pity, and he turned slightly to place his saddle on the rack before stepping towards me. "But I-"

But in the few seconds it had taken him to deposit his tack, I had hurried away, disappearing into the bustle that now filled the aisle. The bustle that filled my head.

Later that night, we were all clad in pajamas as the opening credits of Chernobyl Diaries rolled across the screen. Alex, Vy, Jesse, Cat, and I were huddled together on the couch, clutching bowls of popcorn. I already had my hands over my eyes, even though nothing had happened, and watched through the cracks between my fingers. I loved scary movies but hated them at the same time.

I jumped when our dorm manager appeared in the doorframe. Cat paused the movie.

"I have to attend a brief meeting with the headmistress, and will be gone for approximately thirty to forty minutes. I trust you girls know The Rules."

Her tone was firm, yet sincere, and as well nodded she smiled, leaving the room. Cat resumed the movie and Jesse whispered, "Great, now the Chernobyl mutants are gonna get us first!"

"Shut up before I spade you like a cat, this shit is scary," Alex whispered. I chuckled at her threat.

"That's a really weird thing to say to somebody," Vy said innocently, cuddling further into the blanket, and Cat. Cat nodded in agreement, rolling her eyes at Jess and Alex's banter.

"Izzy, can you pass the popcorn Vy and Cat stole mine," Alex asked me, a playful glare on her face.

"S'not our fault nobody thought to get a third bowl," Cat smirked. She reached down, clutching her stomach, "Momma's gotta eat, darlin'."

"Fine, here," I say, scooting my bowl closer to Alex. Jess, on Alex's other side straightened suddenly.

"Did you guys hear that?" She asked, glancing around the perimeter of the room.

"Be quiet, Jess, we know you're just trying to scare us," Cat said, snuggling closer to Vy's side, as a terrified look had crossed over Vy's face.

"I'm not kidding, I swear to God I hear something," Jess exclaimed.

"Jess could you please just give i-"

My sentence was interrupted by the sound of our dorm's front door opening slightly. We all take one glace at one another, eyes wide. Within a flash, all of our popcorn is on the floor, we were standing up, and then running with our blankets falling off.

Our own screams echoed around the door as we sprint to the corner. We heard footsteps coming closer. Alex suddenly crouched down, screaming and curled in a ball on the floor. Wiithin moments, the rest of the girls are on top of her in a dog pile, and in a moment of panic I take a large leap and jump on top of them, my arm wrapping around the group.

We were all screaming extremely loud, our voices mixing together and we lay on top of one another. We were a pile of limbs and voices.

Raucous laughter echoed down the hallway, as a group of figures ran towards us. I screwed my eyes shut in fear. This was the end.

Jesse's enraged shout blared right in my ear. "ELI I AM GOING TO FLAY YOU."

I opened my eyes and, in the dim light of the TV, made out the faces of Eli, Justin, Carter, Mike, and Drew, all doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Ohmygod. What is wrong with you guys!?" Cat cried, scowling at them with her hands on her hips. This only encouraged them.

"You…guys…freaking…TACKLED…each other!" Drew exclaimed. "You should…try out…for rugby!"

We all stood and surveyed them with raised eyebrows until their laughter subsided. Except for Mike. Mike was actually crouched on the floor, clutching his sides and DYING.

Vy tried to look mad at him but ended up giggling as she tried to get her boyfriend to BREATHE.

"Jesus, ladies, that was something unworldly," Eli smirked at us. Jess rolled her eyes at him, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Why did would you do that?" Alex asked quietly, looking from each guy to another. They suddenly looked guilty, as she looked as though she were about to cry. "That really scared me…"

"Listen, babe, we're sorry.."

"Sorry, Alex we didn't know you would freak out like that…"

At this Alex looked down at her shoes. Us girls were slightly baffled as a tear rolled down her barely-visible cheek.

"Oh my God," Carter started, looking from Cat to Alex. He looped an arm around Cat's waist, looking at her for forgiveness.

"Aw, honey…" Justin pulled her into a hug. Drew patted her back lightly, looking at the rest of us apologetically. Eli and Mike also looked slightly guilty, checking their own girlfriends' faces in case they were upset.

"HA!" Alex leapt back. Drew and Justin's touches retreated from her immediately, startled looks on their faces. "YOU LIITTLE SHITS THOUGHT YOU MADE ME CRY. OOHHHHH NO, NOT TODAY, SIRS YOU JUST FELT REALLY BAD, HUH? THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO TRY TO SCARE ME AND MY BITCHES!" At these words, Alex began to run around the common room, screeching the phrase, "Women run the world," and pumping her fist.

It's then that I remembered that she had gotten a pack of Mountain Dew from her brother for her birthday yesterday. Mountain Dew is not good for those who are already this abnormally hyper.

After chastising the guys further, we urged them to leave since the dorm monitor would be back soon. I felt that same twinge of sadness as each of my friends kissed their boyfriend goodbye. I stood off to the side, feeling slightly awkward. But the moment quickly passed, and we resumed our movie, which VERY QUICKLY drew my attention from my current single-ness.

After the movie, we cleaned up the popcorn that had spilled everywhere, thankfully beyond the eyes of the dorm monitor. We exchanged sleepy goodbyes and headed to our separate dorms. Alex and I showered and changed into pajamas.

I glanced at the clock that hung above the door to see that it was 9:12. Lights out was at 11 on weekends, but due to the show tomorrow, I decided to turn in early.

"I'm gonna go to bed now since w have that show tomorrow," I said to Alex, who was perched in a strange position over the coffee table trying to paint her toenails a vivid red shade.

"Mmkay," she mumbled, not glancing up at me.

"Goodnight," I said, a yawn catching me mid-word.

Once in my room, I found myself unable to fall asleep. Nerves for tomorrow's show, apprehension for the last day, and still a burning curiosity to discover the identity of the blogger swirled around my consciousness. With a sigh, I groped around the bookshelf next to my bed and pulled out the first book my hand came into contact with.

I opened Looking for Alaska for the billionth time, and began reading. As I was sucked into the world of Pudge and the Colonel and Alaska, my eyelids began to droop. I fell asleep with the book slouched across my chest.

The loud crackle of fuzzy alternative radio woke me at 8:15 the next morning. I sat up, slapping the alarm, and slid my feet onto my fuzzy rug, standing with a groan.

I padded into the bathroom, where I brushed my teeth and hair, washed the sleep from my face, and applied light show-appropriate touches of makeup.

Returning to my room, I put on an old T-shirt and jean shorts. Grabbing my phone and pulling on my paddock boots, I emerged from my room. To my surprise, Alex was already awake. Not only awake, but sitting by the coffee table clutching a bag from the Sweet Shoppe.

I walked over, smiling broadly. "Alexxx, what's this?"

"I had swim team practice at six, so on the way back I decided to get you something. For good luck," she said with a smile, sliding the bag towards me. I took it and inspected a huge blueberry muffin, still slightly warm. "Nothing spells success like 40 grams of sugar for breakfast."

I laughed, shaking my head. "That is correct. I'd better get going, but thank you so much. Are you coming to the show later?"

"Sure, why not. Justin's enrolled in a driver's class today anyway."

"But he already has his licen-"

Alex held up a hand. "Yeah. He's that bad."

I cringed. "I believe it. Text me when you get there!"

"Will do. Good luck!"

I exited the dorm and walked out of Orchard. The sun had already risen, and was beginning to warm the concrete sidewalk on which I walked with its bright glow.

In the stable, I saw the Advanced and YENT teams scrambling to collect all the things they would need for the show. I took Midnight's leather show halter, _Midnight Masquerade _emblazoned on the gleaming gold plate. Catching the gelding easily, I clipped him into the crossties and plugged in the fan attached to the wall, trying to reduce the amount of sweat that would undoubtedly cover his coat in the heat.

I removed the fly sheet and groomed him quickly, then gathered my show clothes, grooming supplies, hay net and water, and the rest of my belongings. Mr. Connor made a loading call, and I hoisted my bright green hay net over one shoulder and led Midnight outside.

Squinting in the sunlight, I halted next to Cat outside. A loose circle of horses and riders surrounded three trailers, in front of which Mr. Connor stood with a clipboard.

"Alright, I'm going to call roll. The first four go in trailer one," he said, gesturing to a silver four horse, "the next four in trailer two," another four horse, "and the last two in the two horse trailer."

"Cat Ricciotti and Night Train, William Byrnes and Macarthur's Excalibur, Ashley Smith and Impulsive, and Terrence White and Picture This."

The four of them silently loaded their horses into the trailer, then somehow managed to all squish into the truck cab. Mr. Connor checked that the trailer latch was secure before reading the second list of names.

"Isabelle Adams and Midnight Masquerade, Becca Hughes and Cherub, Mike Hudson and War Paint, and Lily Thomas and Artemis."

I led Midnight up the ramp and tied him to the silver rung, clipping the leadline next to his head. I kissed his forehead, fastened his haynet, and emerged out the side door. Once Lily's silver mare stopped refusing to enter the trailer, Mr. Connor quickly helped load Knowl and Aspen into the two horse.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" When he was greeted with nods, he assigned Mike and Doug to the four horse trailers and he himself slid into the two horse.

I found myself wedged between Mike and Lily, and mentally thanked some higher being that the drive only lasted about ten minutes.

When we got to the show grounds, we quickly went to the check in tent after unloading our horses. Rather than purchasing stalls, we parked our trailers in the shade and tied our horses to the sides of them. I checked Midnight's hay and filled his water before joining the others.

I received my number, 476, as well as my class schedule. I had Dressage at 10:00, Cross Country at 12:20, and Show Jumping at 1:50.

It was 9 now, so I had an hour until my first class, which was unfortunately Dressage. The first Dressage test started in ten minutes, and several of Canterwood's riders were already scrambling to tack up their horses and change into their show clothes.

When the announcer called all entries to the ring, I watched as Cat, Mike, and Ashley led their horses towards the Dressage arena. To my left, I heard a quiet curse.

"Oh God…stoppit Mac-"

I silently walked over to the first trailer, and saw that Will was wearing his Dressage clothes and trying in vain to put Mac's bridle on. I remembered that Mac didn't like anything touching his ears, so Will had to unbuckle the cheek piece so that he could place the crown of the bridle over his ears without touching them. He was now trying to put Mac's bit in, which was proving a challenge as the tall gelding threw his head up and out of Will's reach.

I inhaled heavily, walking slowly over. "Do you want help?"

Will glanced at me over his arm, which held Mac's head down.

"Uh, sure, thanks…"

I walked by Mac's head and held it down while Will pressed his thumb into the back of Mac's mouth, forcing it open as the gelding finally took the bit. Will quickly rebuckled the leather strap, then looked at me.

"Thank you so much, I would have been late for my class."

I shrugged. "No problem."

He opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly turned on my heel and walked down towards the arena to watch my friends. People that actually cared about me.

The first Dressage class ended with Cat in first, Mike in fourth, and Will snagging the sixth place ribbon. As soon as the class ended, I hurried back to the trailer to tack up Midnight. I quickly put his saddle on, then ducked into the small trailer tack room to change. Pulling the hair net over my head, I gasped in dismay as it caught on my ponytail and ripped.

At that moment, Vy also walked in to change. She saw my ruined hairnet and quickly dug in her bag, producing another one.

"Ohmygod, Vy, you are a _lifesaver_," I sighed, taking the new hairnet from her outstretched hand and putting it over my hair. She grinned. "No problem, I've done that so many times that I always keep extras."

I gave her a quick hug before emerging into the sunlight. Before I could snap on my Charles Owen, Alex appeared.

"Ohmygod, Izzy, you look like a lunchlady!" she cried, cackling loudly. _Cackling._

"Yeah, because you are the _epitome _of attractiveness in your swim cap," I replied dryly.

"Funny. Your stepbrother seems to think the same thing. Or maybe that's just the bathing suit coming into play," she retorted with a wink. I rolled my eyes, putting my helmet on. Jess walked up behind Alex and poked her.

"Hey, well, they don't call them riding pants for nothing," she remarked, to which both of them burst into laughter, causing Midnight to raise his head in alarm.

"You guys are poisoning the mind of my horse," I chastised, walking over to put on his bridle.

"First you, now your horse. Step by step, baby," Alex replied, nudging Jess.

"We're pretty much going to dominate the world," Jesse stated matter-o-factly, brushing a strand of brown hair out of her dark green eyes.

"Well, you should do it soon so I don't have to go do this Dressage test," I groaned, taking Midnight's reins and leading him over.

After wishing me goodluck, they went to find a seat while I walked over to where a group of riders were waiting. I tightened Midnight's girth a final time, and then placed my shining boot into the stirrup iron, hoisting myself onto his back. The announcer crackled to life, calling the first rider into the ring.

I nudged Midnight over to where Cadi, Vy, and Terrence were gathered, discussing the competition. But soon it was my turn to ride. I inhaled, then urged Midnight into the ring. At X, I saluted the judge, then asked Midnight for a working trot. The gelding moved easily under me as I guided him through the test, supple and responsive to my leg. When we reached C, I asked him for a free walk. He slowed, but didn't complete the downward transition completely until he was a stride beyond the C marker. I was slightly disappointed, but didn't let it rattle me. I finished the rest of the test strongly, with a powerful working canter circle that I knew was the best one I had ever done. I saluted the judge once again after finishing the test, then emerged from the ring.

Vy passed me, whispering 'good job' and I said 'good luck'. We smiled at each other, then I halted Midnight. He wasn't breathing too heavily, and I was proud at the shape he was in. Despite a few mishaps, I thought that we had executed a strong test, and was proud of him either way.

After the rest of the riders went, the judge called us in for ribbons.

"In first place, we have Jennifer Harris, on Forte." A tall girl with a dark bay claimed her blue ribbon, smiling broadly.

"In second, Cadi Brookstone on King of Hearts." Cadi absolutely beamed as she took the red ribbon, pinning it to Aspen's bridle.

Vy came in third, and I in fourth, while Terrence claimed the sixth place ribbon. I was so proud of our team. There had been 19 riders in our Dressage class, and every Canterwood rider had placed.

My friends offered me words of congratulations as I left the ring. The white ribbon in my hand fluttered in the slight breeze, and I fastened it on Midnight's hay net as I removed his bridle and saddle so he could cool off before cross country.

Becca, Will, Ashley, and Lily all had cross country with me next, so we sat together under a tree as we ate sandwiches. Thankfully, Becca engaged me in a conversation so I wouldn't have to talk to Will.

After a hurried lunch, we returned to our horses and tacked up, changing into our cross country attire. I walked between Lily and Becca, looking out of place between their grey mares as we trekked across the springy grass to the cross country course. More spectators had appeared for this event, and I spotted several of my friends, including Jesse and Alex, stationed by the final jump, a rustic looking picnic table.

Becca went first, urging her flea bitten grey mare into a quick canter as the shrill bell sounded. Cherub's ears perked as she approached the first jump, a log pile, which she cleared easily. The pair disappeared into the woods seconds later.

I was going seventh, so I had a few minutes before my turn. I let Midnight walk in some circles to loosen up before our ride.

Finally, Mr. Connor called, "Isabelle, you're up next."

I nodded, gathering my reins, pressing my heels down, and walking over to the starting gate.

I waited tensely until the bell sounded, and then I was off.

Midnight ate up the ground, his extended canter stride bringing us quickly to the log pile. I half halted so he wouldn't rush the jump too much, and he soared easily over it.

_One down, eleven to go, _I told myself mentally. It was a smaller course, so I really had to focus on my speed. Midnight cantered into the woods, and I let him speed over a leaf littered trail. Soon, we camp to our second obstacle. It was a bounce, after which Midnight would land in water. I closed my leg and urged him on, staying light in the saddle as he bounded towards the first fence. I slowed him a notch so he wouldn't overjump the first fence. He jumped in perfectly, snapping up his knees to clear the second part of the bounce and with a splash we landed in the water.

Midnight clambered up the bank, muddy from the hooves of our previous competitors. I let him regain his previous speed as we jumped a log combination, the obstacles increasing in height each time. Midnight jumped each perfectly, and I patted him while checking my watch. We were a few seconds faster than I had counted on, and I grinned.

Brightness shone through the trees as the edge of the woods came into view. A gate separated us from a big open field. The shadows cast by the thick foliage caused Midnight to hesitate, but I urged him on with my seat and he leapt over the gate, overjumping slightly. Our final five jumps all sat in the field before us, and the crowd caught Midnight's attention.

I half halted as he threw his head excitedly, nerves prickling in my stomach. I guided him towards a stack of hay bales bookended by flashy orange cones. We had practiced this extensively at home, and Midnight didn't bat an eye as he soared over it. Next was a wooden palisade, positioned slightly uphill so Midnight had to put in a burst of extra effort to clear the long fence. I patted him again as we headed towards a brush fence.

"Good boy, come on, almost there," I chanted as we cantered towards the tall brush. Midnight jumped it so high that I didn't hear the telltale sound of foliage swishing against his belly.

My stomach dropped as I approached the second to last obstacle – a trakehner.

I wasn't the only one that looked at the jump. I felt Midnight's powerful stride falter beneath me as he made to duck out.

_No. Not the last show. _I kicked Midnight on, pumping my arms. He grunted and jumped it HUGE. Like, so big that I popped out of the tack, slumping against his neck as he landed. I leaned dangerously off of his right side, both stirrups flapping in the wind behind me.

I was NOT falling again. No way.

I, somehow, pushed myself up and regained my balance in the saddle. I didn't even bother trying to get my stirrups back. I had veered slightly off course when I almost fell, and let Midnight full out gallop as I steered him towards the picnic table. I briefly saw Alex's amazed and slightly terrified gaze but then Midnight was jumping over the table and we were literally flying as we crossed the finish line and everyone was cheering as I slid off, landing on my butt, but it didn't matter because we had already crossed the finish line.

Mr. Connor rushed over, helping me to my feet. "Are you alright?"

I laughed. "I'm fine."

He smiled. "That was a fantastic save there, Miss Adams. Great ride. I'm very proud."

My heart swelled at his kind praise. Mr. Connor was a tough instructor and his praise meant a lot.

I walked over to where Midnight had stopped paces away to graze and hugged his head. "Good boy."

"Are you alright?" A concern-laced tone asked, one that I knew well. I turned slightly to see Will atop Mac, staring down at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got jumped out of the saddle a little."

I surprised myself with my friendly tone. I literally couldn't dislike Will, no matter what I heard him say.

He was then called, so our conversation, if that's what it could even be called, was interrupted. I watched his retreating back as Mac sped over the grass, then turned back to my horse.

My teammates congratulated me, and we stood together to wait for scores. I felt bad for Ashley, who had been disqualified when her chestnut gelding refused the final jump three times. But other than that, Canterwood had put out strong performances.

When ribbons were distributed, I proudly accepted my red second place. I was amazed and pleased at how well I had done despite my near fall. Will, who had come in third, passed me to get his ribbon. I was in such a good mood, I smiled at him, shocking even myself.

Seconds later, my mood was ruined as I was almost strangled to death by Alex in what I supposed was meant to be a congratulatory hug.

"IZZY THAT WAS AMAZING AND ALSO IM NEVER LETTING YOU DO CROSS COUNTRY AGAIN BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS DIE."

I laughed, extracting myself from her death grip. "If you don't choke me to death first!"

Alex apologetically set me free, shaking her head. "Seriously though, how did you stay on? And then you did the rest with no stirrups…"

"Lots and _lots _of no stirrup work," I groaned.

I led Midnight back to the trailer, but left his saddle on since I only had about ten minutes until my final class, show jumping. I changed again, then wet a cloth and wiped the sweat from Midnight's face and chest, in an effort to let him cool down slightly before show jumping.

The only people I knew that had show jumping with me were Terrence, a quiet guy, and Cat. After a few minutes to let Midnight drink and cool off a bit, I put his bridle back on and led him to the top of the small hill that overlooked the jumping arena. The previous class was already finishing, the last rider clearing a tall vertical and finishing the course.

I was joined seconds later by Cat, Night Train by her side. She smiled at me.

"Just like old times, huh?"

I nodded, returning her genuine smile. "Let's go kill it for Canterwood one last time this year."

We led our horses silently down the hill and mounted, waiting. I felt the effects of the day already. My breeches stuck to my legs, as if grafted to my skin by heat. Sweat trickled down my back, and the knot of my hairnet dug into my scalp under my helmet.

But that would not stop me from trying as hard as I possibly could in this last class.

I glanced to the grandstand. My friends sat on the bleachers, and when they caught my gaze, waved enthusiastically. The group contained Cadi, Mike, Ashley, and Will, who had already completed their rides. I smiled and waved. I would make them proud.

I was dismayed to find that I was going last, but was slightly relieved when I counted and discovered that our class, the last one, only had nine riders.

I watched as the first three riders, none for Canterwood, ended with a single rail knocked. Terrence went fourth and dropped two, and the person after him was thrown and disqualified. The next person was clean, but agonizingly slow. Cat went next, and had a near perfect ride. When the eighth person began, nerves began attacking me. They knocked two rails.

_No matter what, I'm just ending a successful show year. I'm going to do the best I can do, and that's it. _I told myself, entering the ring. Antagonizing seconds later, the bell sounded, and we were off.

The first fence was an easy medium vertical, which Midnight cleared without batting an eye. The broken line led to a taller vertical, stacked high with striped blue and white poles, which Midnight also leapt over easily. I asked for a quick lead change, switching directions and jumping cleanly into a bending line. Midnight was snorting in exertion, but I would not yield. I pressed him on, asking for more speed as we approached a wide Liverpool. The blue tarp fluttered, but Midnight was not fazed, and flew over it, landing softly on the other side.

I turned sharply and looked down the tricky combination. The first jump, another vertical, was easy, but I would have to fit a slow three or fast two strides in to reach the in and out that followed. I decided to go for the three and half halted before the fence, and Midnight listened, slowing and fitting in the three. I released slightly over the first jump of the in and out, Midnight not even looking at the faux flowers, and then thrust my hands up his neck as he took the second jump, a wide oxer.

When he landed on the other side, no rail knocked, I swiftly patted his neck, exhaling a "good boy, almost done."

Proud of himself, Midnight sped down a two stride diagonal line, then executed an automatic lead change as I turned him sharply to the left, where he cleared a gray stone wall. I urged him into a hand gallop as we turned to the final fence, a triple oxer.

I heard the roar of the crowd, but I focused on Midnight's breathing, the pounding of his hooves, my own sharp intake of breath. As the oxer loomed into view, I drowned out every sound.

_Three, two, one, and…now!_

On now, I pushed my hands up Midnight's neck, and he rocketed into the air, snapping his knees up. I cringed as I heard his back hoof come into contact with the third rail. As he landed and cantered away, I glanced behind me…to see the rail wobble, then stay in place.

I sped over the finish line, my friends erupting into cheers. I didn't have to look at the scoreboard to know that I had the fastest time, to know that I had won.

The final week of school went by fast. Way too fast. I feel like I blinked, and it was Friday. Exams were, of course, slow and painful, but everybody seemed to be happy when they finished. The textbooks were read over, the study sheets were memorized and in Alex's case, a few cell phones were thrown into walls.

But now that was all over and it was Friday afternoon, a mere hour before the final dance, and instead of cell phones, it was makeup brushes that served as Alex's personal darts.

"WHERE IS MY MAC EYESHADOW PALET!?" she yelled, looking ferocious. I ducked as a tube of lipgloss came dangerously close to hitting me in the face.

I walked over to her desk and picked it up. "Uhm, right here?"

She froze. "Oh. Right. I knew that."

I snickered and handed it to her. "Okay, let's get dressed first."

"No, MAKEUP FIRST SO IT DOESN'T GET ON THE DRESS. What are you, stupid or something!?" The look of horror at my suggestion made my throw my hands up.

"Okay! NO GETTING DRESSED. I got it."

She nodded. "Good. Now get over here so I can make you look fabulous."

I sat in her spinning desk chair, desk now transformed into a makeup table. I rolled my eyes slightly as she dramatically cracked each of her knuckles, taking her sweet time. I felt odd when she put on moisturizer on my face, then something she called, "primer." Then, strangely enough, she had a shade of foundation that matched my skin color perfectly, making me wonder if she had been taking pictures of my skin in my sleep.

As that thought settled in my brain, she forced my eyes shut. She put a shimmering white eye shadow up under my now perfectly-sculpted brow, then mixed a pale pink into to it softly. She added a smoky gray layer to it, trailing the color through my eyelid crease. She made a thick line of liquid-gold eyeliner, and put just a tad of brown eyeliner under my eyes, along with a bit of the gray eye shadow.

I stared in amazement at her perfect makeup as she continues to put on pale blush, bronzer and made my cheekbones look prominent and sharp. My lips were coated in another pale pink shade of lipstick, though slightly brighter than my shadow. Lastly, she added several layers of perfectly applied mascara and sparkly, clear lip gloss.

"Oh. Ohmygod." I stammered. "This is perfect. How do you even..?"

"Easy. I'm the lovechild of Beyonce and Jesus."

"Well that explains it perfectly."

Alex did her makeup _flawlessly _in about two minutes flat, erasing any blemishes with perfect foundation and bronzer, applying sky blue and black eye shadow and dark plum eyeliner, which I'm sure accented her dress that I still had yet to see. Thick mascara coated her lashes, and bright coral lipstick made her lips pop. She smiled at me.

"Now we put our dresses on," I said confidently, taking a step towards my bedroom.

"NO." Alex yelled, causing me to flinch. "HAIR."

"But won't that get messed up when we put our dresses on?" I argued.

She brought a hand to her face, shaking it slowly. "Izzy. IZZY. We _step _into our dresses. I just. We are _ladies _Izzy. LADIES."

I huffed and resumed my seat in the chair. Alex set to work, making perfect curls in my dark hair with her curling iron. Pinning back the front of my hair in a clip that blended into my chocolate curls, she sprayed the 'do with hairspray before shoving me out of the chair. "It's momma's turn."

I watched in amazement as she made her wavy, platinum blond hair pin-straight. She clipped it with a gorgeous silver butterfly clip. I was amazed because it looked great, but mostly because she did all of that within three minutes. She swiveled the chair to face me.

"Okay, Izzy, don't have a heart attack…but now we can go put our dresses on."

"GOD BLESS AMURICAH." I shouted, laughing. Entering my room, I picked up my dress and quickly slid it on. Walking back into the room, I surveyed my appearance in the full length mirror outside Alex's door.

The dress was strapless and a pale pink, frame-hugging and satin, that fell to just above my knees. A ribbon the same shade as the rest of the dress encircled my midriff. I smiled, happy with the dress that Alex may or may not have forced me to get.

Speak of the devil, Alex's door opened and my jaw almost dropped.

She stood there in one of the most gorgeous dresses I had ever seen. A tight corset top, see through in the back with gorgeous blue, pink and silver rhinestones in the front that fit her perfectly. The bottom was simple; puffing out a layer of pale pink satin and clear tulle ruffed to a stop at her upper thigh.

"Alex, you look amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks behbeh, so do you," Alex replied with a slight giggle, a devious glint in her eyes.

"NO I DON'T WANT HEELS-"

My shout was interrupted as Alex thrust a pair of shimmering gold heels into my hands. I glanced at her own 4-inch ocean blue pair and grumbled a 'fine' as I strapped them onto my feet.

I paired my ensemble with a thin gold necklace and earrings while Alex chose her own jewelry. We looked at each other, a glimmer of sadness mirrored undoubtedly in each other's eyes. The last dance of the year. Things had changed so much in a year. Relationships ended and started, friendships made and destroyed, and despite all the shit that had been thrown our way over our two year Canterwood career, everyone was closer.

A smile curved my features as Alex took my arm. "Let's raise hell."

Canterwood's ballroom was, as usual, decorated to perfection. The floor shone, cream walls painted by buttery light cast from a glittering chandelier. Masses of students were already there, dressed up in formal attire. Alex and I made our way over to our friends, who stood in a loose circle around one of the tables of food. Cat wore a strapless black dress with gold trim, and Jesse a form-hugging silver. Both of them were locked into conversation with Vy, who's dress was a deep purple high-low style, and Cadi, who wore an elegant white dress. I saw Becca, Haley and Charlie chatting with some guys a little ways away.

The guys arrived shortly, all together in navy and black blazers. They dispersed into the crowd, most zeroing in on the food.

I noticed that Elsie wasn't here yet, but wondered that when she arrived if she would dance with Will. I mean not that it _mattered _or anything. I glanced over to where he was laughing with Mike by the punchbowl. He was wearing the same outfit that he had at homecoming. It seemed a world away now.

"Come get punch with meeeeee," Alex whined in my ear. I gestured to the punchbowl, where Will and Mike still stood.

"There's another one by the door," she amended, tugging me over. As we passed the door, it opened and with a smacking sound, Alex collided with a girl wearing a bright red dress, knocking her backwards and spilling the contents of her purse.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Alex cried, extending a hand to pull the girl to her feet, then bending to help her pick up the things she had spilled. The girl hastily gathered everything and stuffed it back into her purse, declining Alex's help. As she stood up, I recognized Elsie. Any pity I had disappeared at the look of contempt she swept over us.

"It's fine, excuse me," she said curtly, brushing past us.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. I'm not actually sorry."

We poured ourselves cups of punch, and I forced myself not to glance furtively at Will to see if Elsie was with him.

A slow song came on, and Alex left my side to find Justin. I drained my cup and threw it away, then set off in search of a bathroom. A door led into a small side hallway, where I assumed the bathrooms were. But I stopped dead in my tracks when voices floated down the hall.

"What're you doing?"

Drew's voice was full of accusation. I was surprised when I heard the answering voice, Elsie's, equally hostile.

"Nothing, why does it matter to you? It's not like you cared about anything I did before."

"Elsie, what is that?" Drew's voice rose an octave, slightly panicky.

"NOTHING, Drew! Stop bothering me!"

"…holy shit. No way. No _fucking _way."

"Drew it's not what it-"

"ELSIE YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING BITCH. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? I CANNOT EVEN BELIEVE-"

"Don't tell anyone! Please! I was just jealous that they never included me, and that they were so mean to you, I stopped, I wasn't-"

"THEN WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW?"

"I-"

"No. Give me that. I'm going to tell everyone right now. I am disgusted with you."

"Drew I'm your sister!" I detected a sob in her voice.

There was a pause. Then, "that makes it all the worse."

I just managed to backpedal out the door before Drew burst out the door. His face was absolutely livid. And clutched in his hand was a small leather book.

I squinted. What, did Elsie write something bad in her diary about him?

Then it all clicked.

It wasn't Elsie's diary that Drew held.

It was Alex's.

I stood frozen, unable to move, unable to believe it. I felt nauseas.

I watched as Drew hurried over to Alex and Justin, and gestured wildly as he explained the situation. Alex's jaw dropped. Drew's yelling eventually caused the rest of the ballroom to fall silent. Drew's voice echoed throughout the hall.

"It was Elsie the whole time. She had that journal ever since the blog started, but I didn't realize what it was."

I thought back to when the blog started and with a gasp, realized that when we were working on our civics project, Elsie must have taken the journal from Alex's desk.

"She said that she was jealous that she was never included in you guys' little group, and was angry that you turned everyone against me when we broke up, which, in an extension, was also her. I'm so sorry, I swear to God, I had no clue, and I am so revolted that she would do that-"

Alex looked dismayed, and leaned into Justin's side like it was the only thing keeping her upright. Justin was glancing around the room furiously.

Before Drew could yell anything else, a teacher hurried over.

"What is going on here?"

Drew turned to her, inhaling shakily. "My sister should be expelled."

The teacher looked slightly bewildered. "Well. That is a serious accusation, Mr. Hertford. If everyone involved would come with me, we can settle this with the Headmistress. Everyone else, please resume your activities!"

Drew, Alex and Justin filed after her, no doubt in search of Elsie. Everyone in the ballroom stood stock still until she left, then broke out in whispers. I felt suffocated. I needed to think.

I took the back exit out of the ballroom and sat on the steps, staring up at the star-littered sky.

Elsie Hertford. I knew that we hadn't hung out with her much, but she had her own group of friends, and had never made much of an attempt at becoming closer with any of us. But we had never been mean to her. The only reason I disliked her was because she flirted with Will so much. Or was dating him. I don't even know. And as for involving Drew, that hadn't concerned her at all.

I heard a door open behind me, shedding light over the dark steps. A figure walked over beside me, then sat down. I glanced over and recognized Will.

"Izzy, can I please talk to you now?"

His voice was sincere and pleading, and his blue eyes earnest.

"Why? Because your current girlfriend is kinda unavailable at the moment?"

A surprised and guilty look crossed his face. "What? Elsie? No, Izzy, we're not dating, I don't even like her. I never did. Not in that way."

I raised my eyebrows. "Will, I _heard _you guys in the library."

He shook his head fervently. "I wasn't talking to her! Well, I was, but I was practicing to talk to someone else. Just, let me explain everything?"

I sighed, folding my arms, then nodded.

Will cleared his throat, folding his hands together. "Okay. So that night, at the lock in, Elsie convinced me that we weren't working out, and that you didn't like me anymore. I was so, so stupid, and I believed her. She somehow convinced me. I don't know what I was thinking but she somehow had all these examples and pictures- I don't know how I didn't see it before. She fooled me, just like she fooled everyone else. I kinda did think it was her though, that was running the blog. After. And when I talked to you, it was to tell you that I thought it was her. But the blog posted an entry when she was with me, so I decided that I was wrong. I guess the post was cued though. But I still felt really bad, and regretted that night so much, because my feelings never did change. I was such an idiot," he brought his hands to his head, sighing.

I watched him skeptically, unsure what to believe. "Well, that day in the Sweet Shoppe, and other times, you acted like you didn't like me at all. And if you 'still liked me', why did you never say anything?"

Will shook his head. "Even though I technically didn't believe Elsie was the blogger, I still had suspicions. So I acted like I didn't still like you so she wouldn't target you anymore. But eventually I couldn't keep up the act and I told her that I still loved you. So she agreed to help me apologize and…maybe get you back. That's what you heard in the library. She said that she would help me plan what I was going to say to you. Every time I tried to talk to you though, you just looked so sad and guarded, I just could never speak. I'm such an idiot," he repeated.

I didn't respond right away. His excuse was far-fetched. But now, knowing what Elsie could do, I knew that I couldn't put something this devious past her. And despite everything I knew that I still loved Will. And the heartbroken look on his face was too plausible to doubt.

I met his gaze. "I believe you."

He let out a heavy breath. "Thank you, I promise you I would never lie to you, and I'm so sorry. Words can't even describe how sorry I am. I was so stupid and Izzy, I still love you. I'd love if you took me back, but I respect that what I did may be unforgivable and if you don't want to, I understand."

I didn't respond, and he nodded and stood up. "I'll give you some time to think about it."

He walked back into the ballroom, and I slumped over, resting my chin on my hand. Did I want to take him back? Did I want to risk getting hurt again? Was I even sure that I believed his story?

I already knew the answer.

I stood up shakily, and walked back into the ballroom. Will was over by a table on the other side, staring at his feet. One of his friends walked by and patted his shoulder, and Will still didn't look up. I walked towards him, and then he glanced up and started walking towards me, and then I was walking faster and a tear was gliding down my cheek but I didn't even care and then we met at the center of the ballroom and his arms wrapped around me and his lips were on mine and it was, there in front of all those people, the best kiss I had ever had.

Later that night, when all the festivities were over, I sat with Alex on the couch. Everything was removed, the makeup, the dresses, the blog (and blogger), the secrets, the drama. Things were back to the way they were, as if this year had never happened. But it had, and despite everything that had happened, and we were all changed in one way or another.

Alex looked at me, smiling. "I think it was all for the better, you know? Brought us closer."

I nodded, wrapping her in a hug. "You're right Alex. But not for the better. For the best."

_A/N OOOOOOOOOMMMMMYYYYYYYGGGGGGGOOOOOOODDDDDDDD IM CRYING. LIKE LEGIT CRYING WHAT EVEN. Okay I'm really sorry this was awful and cheesy and I'm tired and it's 12:30 but I finished and THIS IS IT HOLY SHIT GUYS. Please review. Please. I love you all, thank you for sticking with us through this whole journey. I might go back and reupload old chapters, but this is it. Thank you all so much. _


End file.
